Cueste Lo Que Cueste
by jostin217
Summary: Rachel Berry y Jesse St James son estafadores profesionales a quienes sólo les importa el dinero pero qué pasará cuando Quinn Fabray sea su próximo objetivo. G!P Quinn
1. Prólogo

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia les sugiero que dejen de leer

**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 1: Prólogo

Cuando Rachel tenía unos tres años, tuvo un accidente automovilístico en el que murieron sus padres Hiram y Leroy Berry y del que ella se salvo de milagro. A causa de esto Rachel pasó su niñez en hogares de paso hasta su adolescencia, en el último se encontró con Jesse y se hicieron grandes amigos. Apenas terminaron sus estudios en secundaria se dieron cuenta que necesitaban dinero para sobrevivir ya que se habían fugado del hogar de paso. Una mujer mayor se enamoró de Jesse y él se aprovechó de eso para sacarle dinero y así mantener a Rachel desde entonces han estado haciendo lo mismo por años, unas veces Jesse otras veces Rachel

Jesse y Rachel vienen trabajando juntos desde hace 5 años pero no es un trabajo común y no cualquier persona puede hacerlo, ellos son estafadores. Durante el tiempo que han compartido juntos han recorrido casi todos los Estados Unidos obteniendo dinero de la única forma que saben hacerlo. Pasan unos meses enamorando al objetivo hasta que llegan a la opción del matrimonio, nunca se acuestan con el objetivo y les hablan de la importancia de la fidelidad y la confianza así no firman un contrato pre-nupcial, contratan alguien para seducir a su esposo o esposa y así los encuentran in fraganti en una situación comprometedora, creando el motivo de divorcio sin que el objetivo pueda objetar nada y ceda fácilmente la mitad de sus bienes y su dinero

* * *

Rachel sube al auto de Jesse inmediatamente después de arreglar lo de la repartición de bienes en su último divorcio

¿Todo bien?- pregunta Jesse

Todo perfecto- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- me dio una buena cantidad con tal de que no lo dejara en bancarrota, eso le pasa por engañarme

¿No me vas a decir que te dolió que lo hiciera?- pregunta Jesse

Esto confirma que no hay ningún hombre fiel en el mundo- dice la morena

Pero si significa más dinero para nosotros yo no me quejo- dice Jesse

Okay ¿cuál es la próxima parada?- pregunta Rachel

Lima, Ohio- dice Jesse

¿Por qué allí?- pregunta la morena

Allí nadie nos conoce y ya estuve averiguando y hay varias riquillas que se morirían por salir con alguien como yo, así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro- dice el chico

Sí, esta vez te toca a ti- dice Rachel- y espero que la próxima vez que sea mi turno no escojas a alguien como Rory Flanagan apenas si entendía lo que decía

Prometido- dice Jesse con una sonrisa

Recordemos la reglas- dije Jesse como siempre lo hacen una vez terminan con un trabajo- Primera: siempre terminar el trabajo, Segunda: no acostarse con el objetivo antes o después de la boda y Tercera y más importante: no enamorarse

Ni que se nos fueran a olvidar Jesse- dice Rachel

No está de más recordarlas- le dice Jesse

* * *

Un día después

Esta casa tiene tres habitaciones, un estudio, piscina en la parte de atrás, ático, sótano y viene amueblada, sólo tendrían que traer sus artículos personales y listo- dice el agente inmobiliario

¿Qué dices Rach?- le pregunta Jesse, el está encantado con la casa pero deja la decisión en manos de Rachel

Es bastante agradable- dice la morena- la compramos

¿A nombre de quién van a quedar las escrituras?- pregunta el agente y Jesse y Rachel se miran entre si

A mi nombre - dice la morena- Rachel Berry

Okay, entonces las escrituras estarán listas para mañana- dice el agente- si quieren se pueden mudar apenas este lista la transacción y las escrituras

Perfecto, gracias- dice Jesse dándole la mano

Rachel y Jesse se suben al auto y van al hotel donde se están quedando

¿Por qué le diste tu nombre real?- le pregunta Jesse

No te preocupes, no tengo antecedes, no nos pueden rastrear- dice la morena

Llegan a la habitación

Estoy agotado- dice Jesse- estuve conduciendo mucho tiempo, necesito dormir

Yo quiero dar una vuelta- dice Rachel

Hey, ten cuidado, no sabemos cómo es la gente aquí- dice Jesse

Ya se me cuidar sola- dice la morena

Trae algo de comer que la comida de este restaurante apesta- dice Jesse

Está bien, nos vemos en un rato, descansa- dice Rachel

* * *

Rachel da varias vueltas y rápidamente se acostumbra a sus alrededores. Ohio es muy diferente a Nueva York pero no estaba mal. La morena ve una cafetería y decide comprar algo para cenar

Rachel entra a la cafetería Hummel's observa unos pastelillos que se ven deliciosos y que podrían acompañarse muy bien con café

Oye, me podrías dar cuatro pastelillos y dos capuchinos por favor- le dice la morena a una de las meseras

Okay, enseguida- dice la chica quien llevaba un pequeño gafete que decía Sugar

Rachel busca en su bolso el dinero para pagar la cuenta, se distrae por un momento y de pronto se estrella con una rubia

Un par de minutos antes

Quiero un postre- dice la pequeña Beth

Espera que regrese la mesera y lo pedimos- dice Quinn

No, lo quiero ahora- dice Beth antes de salir corriendo hacia la barra de la cafetería y estrellarse con una desconocida

Beth, vuelve acá- dice Quinn mientras sale detrás de la pequeña

Hola pequeña- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y se pone al nivel de Beth

Hola- dice Beth de forma tímida

¿Por qué venías corriendo así?- pregunta la morena

Quiero un postre- dice Beth

Quieres un postre, está bien- dice Rachel, la morena carga a la niña para que pueda ver mejor los estantes donde esta comida y escoja lo que quiera

Fresa- dice Beth

Me das un postre de fresa- le dice Rachel a la mesera

Beth- dice Quinn e inmediatamente su hija voltea al igual que la morena

Mami- dice Beth y la niña pasa a los brazos de su madre

Tienes una hija hermosa, es igualita a ti- dice Rachel

Lo siento si te molestó- dice Quinn y sonríe por el cumplido indirecto

No te preocupes para mí ha sido un placer- dice la morena con una sonrisa genuina que Quinn no puede dejar de admirar

Mire aquí están los pastelillos, los cafés y el postre- dice la mesera

Gracias- dice Rachel antes de pagar

Mira Beth un postre fresa, se ve muy rico- dice la morena dándole el postre a la pequeña

Gracias- dice Beth con una sonrisa

No tenías que comprarle el postre- dice Quinn

Quería hacerlo- dice Rachel

Déjame invitarte a un café, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dice Quinn

La morena lo piensa por un momento, probablemente Jesse aún seguía durmiendo y no le haría mal conocer a otras personas

Está bien- dice Rachel

Quinn la guía hasta la mesa que compartía antes con Beth

Su padre debe tener ojos oscuros- dice la morena- de resto es una fotocopia tuya, tienen la misma intensidad en la mirada y esa ceja desafiante

Ja ja ja- ríe Quinn - ¿por qué lo dices?

La morena mira entre las dos rubias provocando que Quinn mire a su hija que estaba haciendo el mismo gesto que ella hace con su ceja antes de seguir disfrutando de su postre

Oh, nos viste hacerlo al mismo tiempo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- y por cierto su madre tiene ojos oscuros- la corrige

Rachel tiene curiosidad sobre lo de la otra madre de Beth pero decide no preguntar nada

No sé por qué pero las morenas siempre me han parecido muy lindas- agrega la rubia

¿No te da pena?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa

¿Qué?- pregunta Quinn sonriendo

Coquetear conmigo frente a tu hija- dice la morena

Depende de lo que entiendas por coquetear- dice la rubia

Ahora es el turno de Rachel para alzar la ceja con una sonrisa pícara

_Eso es sexy- piensa Quinn_

¿No me has dicho tu nombre?- pregunta la rubia y en ese momento suena el celular de la morena

Discúlpame un momento- dice la morena antes de retirarse

_Hola- dice Rachel_

_¿Dónde estás? Tengo hambre- dice Jesse_

_Ya voy para allá- dice la morena rodando los ojos_

Rachel regresa a la mesa

Rachel, Rachel Berry ese mi nombre- dice la morena

Y yo soy Quinn Fabray- dice la rubia- es un placer conocerte

Rachel sonríe y dice- lo mismo digo pero me tengo que ir, adiós Beth

Adiós, Rachel- dice la pequeña quien aún sigue entretenida con su postre

Adiós, Quinn- dice Rachel dándole la mano

¿Te voy a volver a ver?-pregunta Quinn

Quién sabe Quinn, quizás si o quizás no- dice la morena

Rachel se va y Quinn la observa irse

* * *

Rachel regresa al hotel con Jesse

Umm, esto está delicioso- dice Jesse al probar los pastelillos

Sabía que te iban a gustar- dice la morena

Ya tengo a la futura señora St James- dice Jesse - mi próximo objetivo

¿Sí? ¿Quién?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Es una fotógrafa adinerada que reside aquí- dice Jesse

¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta la morena

Quinn Fabray- dice Jesse

* * *

**Bueno aquí voy yo con otra historia, no me podía sacar la idea de la cabeza y tuve que escribirla, tengo pensado escribir varios capítulos. ¡Díganme que tal les parece, recuerden que las reviews son amor!**

**Besos y Abrazos :)**

**Jostin217**


	2. Es Tuya

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia les sugiero que dejen de leer

**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 2: Es Tuya

_Quinn Fabray- dice Jesse_

¿Quinn Fabray?- dice Rachel

Sí- dice el chico antes de mostrarle una foto de su próximo objetivo- es una lindura ¿no?

Te aseguro que se ve mejor en persona- dice la morena

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Jesse con curiosidad

Me topé con ella en la cafetería- dice Rachel

¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunta el chico

No mucho- dice la morena

¿Y qué piensas?- dice Jesse

Es agradable, no sé si ya lo sabes pero tiene una hija ¿eso no interfiere en nuestros planes?- dice Rachel

Créeme Fabray tiene muchísimo dinero, sus padres son adinerados y además ella gana muy bien con su trabajo de fotógrafa, tiene más dinero del que puede gastar, esta vez nos vamos a ir a lo grande Rach, yo sé que no te gusta trabajar cuando hay niños involucrados pero no te preocupes que no va a pasar nada- dice Jesse

Okay- dice la morena

¿En cuál cafetería te la encontraste?- pregunta el chico

En la cafetería Hummel's- dice Rachel

Debemos pasar por ahí y crear un encuentro_ casual_ pero necesito tu ayuda, tú ya has hablado con ella, entonces nos presentas y dices que soy tu hermano- dice la morena- genial, esa salida tuya fue bastante productiva

* * *

En la casa de Quinn Fabray

Hola Beth, hola Q- dice Brittany apenas las dos rubias pasan por la puerta

Hola tía Britt y tía San- dice la pequeña que sale corriendo a abrazar a sus tías pues no las veía desde la semana pasada

Hola peque- dice Santana- venimos aquí solamente porque sabíamos que estabas tu

Gracias por lo que me toca- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Mira lo que te traje- dice Brittany mostrándole un unicornio de peluche a Beth

Un peluche, vamos a jugar – dice Beth y antes de que la rubia ojiazul pueda responder la pequeña ya la está llevando a la habitación de juegos

¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?- le pregunta santana a Quinn con curiosidad

Hoy conocí a una mujer muy interesante- dice la rubia

¿Ah sí?- pregunta la latina

Es linda, hermosa diría yo y tiene un no sé qué que me atrae- dice Quinn

Hace mucho no te escuchaba hablar así de alguien- dice Santana- ¿cómo se llama?

Rachel Berry- dice la rubia quien tenía muy presente la imagen de la morena

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre- dice la latina- ¿es de aquí?

No lo sé- dice Quinn- sólo sé que la quiero volver a ver

¿Y cuándo la vuelves a ver?- pregunta Santana

Eso está en manos del destino, San- dice la rubia dejando un poco confundida a la latina pero ya hablaran de eso en la cena con Brittany, seguro a la rubia ojiazul le va encantar saber que Quinn está interesada en alguien nuevamente

* * *

Tres días después

Rachel y Jesse estaban en la cafetería Hummel's pero la rubia no había pasado por allí ni una vez desde el encuentro con la morena, Jesse ya estaba pensando en otra forma de acercarse a Quinn Fabray cuando la rubia aparece en la entrada y se sienta un par de mesas delante de ellos

Rach, está es nuestra oportunidad- dice Jesse- el objetivo está aquí, parece que esta leyendo

Perfecto- dice la morena

Los dos se levantan, Jesse paga la cuenta mientras Rachel observa a su alrededor y tal como lo había planeado cruza su mirada con Quinn quien tenía un par de lentes para leer que la hacían ver misteriosa e interesante

Quinn sonríe, Rachel también, la rubia tiene un impulso y se acerca a la morena

Hey, hola- dice Quinn- sabía que te volvería ver

Hola Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y por un momento no hacen más que mirarse a los ojos

Cof...cof- tose Jesse al ver que Rachel no le estaba prestando atención y se estaba olvidando del plan

Oh, no sabía que estabas con tu novio- dice Quinn para sacarle algo de información a la morena

Él no es mi novio –dice Rachel- Quinn, te presento a Jesse Berry, él es mi hermano; Jesse, ella es Quinn Fabray

Hola- dice Jesse con una encantadora sonrisa justo antes de estrechar la mano de la rubia

Hola Jesse- dice la rubia quien estrecha la mano del chico peropermanece con la mirada fija en Rachel

¿Tú eres fotógrafa cierto? Creo haber visto tu trabajo- pregunta Jesse tratando de llamar la atención de Quinn

Ehh, sí- dice la rubia un poco distraída – ya llevo un buen tiempo en eso

Tu trabajo es bastante impresionante- dice Jesse

Gracias- dice Quinn un poco cortante dándole a entender que no le interesaba hablar con él

Rachel, voy a hacer la vuelta en el banco - interviene Jesse y la morena lo mira con algo de confusión pero disimula para que la rubia no se dé cuenta

¿Ya te vas?- pregunta Quinn con dejo de decepción mirando a Rachel

¿No te ibas a casa?- dice Jesse – mejor te quedas hablando un rato con Quinn así no te aburres

Un gusto conocerte Quinn- dice Jesse

Lo mismo digo- dice la rubia con una sonrisa genuina pues en realidad quería estar a solas con la morena

Jesse sale por la puerta principal y Rachel se queda más confundida que nunca pues no entiende lo que hace, el chico no está haciendo las cosas de acuerdo al plan

Ven, acompáñame- dice Quinn guiándola hacia la mesa dónde estaba - un cappuccino- ordena la rubia por Rachel

Apenas se sientan Jesse aparece de nuevo

Qué pena molestarlas pero se me olvido decirte algo- le dice Jesse a la morena

Ya regreso- le dice Rachel a Quinn

No te preocupes aquí estaré cuando regreses- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y Rachel no puede evitar hacer lo mismo

* * *

Afuera de la cafetería

¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunta la morena a Jesse- ¿cómo así que te vas al banco?

Me voy a casa- dice Jesse y Rachel lo mira con confusión

¿Qué?- pregunta la morena- pensé que esta era tu oportunidad para conquistar a Quinn Fabray

No me digas que no te has dado cuenta- dice Jesse

¿Darme cuenta de qué?- pregunta Rachel

De que le gustas, no hace más que mirarte, es obvio que yo no le intereso en lo más mínimo, Quinn es lesbiana- dice Jesse

Tenía mis sospechas- dice la morena- pero debíamos comprobarlo con certeza por eso no te dije nada. Supongo que debemos cambiar de objetivo

Ahí es donde te equivocas _mi querido Watson_- dice Jesse con una sonrisita- el objetivo es tuyo

¡¿Qué?!- pregunta Rachel totalmente sorprendida

Es tuya, Quinn Fabray es tu nuevo objetivo- dice Jesse

Jesse, ella es mujer, yo nunca… además es tu turno ¿por qué simplemente no escogemos a alguien más?- dice la morena

No vamos a perder esta oportunidad, esa mujer está loquita por ti- dice Jesse- para mí las cosas siguen tal como las planeamos, la única diferencia es que en mi lugar vas a estar tu y si es por el turno no te preocupes después arreglamos, además no es como si te fueras a acostar con ella, un besito aquí, otro acá, un poco de provocación y listo, tal como lo has hecho antes, ahora entra allá y haz lo que tienes que hacer

Está bien- dice Rachel quien ahora ve el trabajo como un reto y una oportunidad de callarle la boca a Jesse

Esa es la actitud Rachel- dice Jesse

No vemos en casa- dice la morena

Adiós, me cuentas qué tal te va con la rubia- dice Jesse

* * *

Al regresar a la cafetería

¿Me tardé mucho tiempo?- pregunta Rachel

No, regresaste justo a tiempo- dice Quinn señalándole el café que le habían acabado de servir

Gracias – dice la morena antes de tomar un sorbo de café lentamente y pasar su lengua seductoramente por su labio inferior pues la rubia observa cada uno de sus movimientos

Ummm, está delicioso- dice Rachel

Se ve bastante provocativo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Lo es- dice Rachel imprimiéndole sensualidad al tono de su voz

_Okay- piensa Quinn- no son imaginaciones mías, Rachel está coqueteando conmigo !Genial!_

¿Dónde está la hermosa rubia que venía contigo unos días atrás?- pregunta la morena

Beth, está en casa con su madre- dice Quinn- custodia compartida- se explica

Oh, ¿eres separada?- pregunta Rachel

En realidad no nos casamos, Norah y yo vivimos juntas durante un tiempo pero no funcionó- dice la rubia

Norah, no sé por qué me suena ese nombre- dice la morena con una mirada pensativa

Quizás la has escuchado, es Norah Puckerman, vocalista de la banda de rock _Soul Stage_- dice Quinn

Por supuesto- dice Rachel- Jesse y yo estuvimos en uno de sus conciertos- la banda estuvo excelente

¿Jesse y tú son muy unidos?- pregunta la rubia

Él es mi única familia, nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos muy pequeños- dice la morena

Lo siento- dice Quinn

No te preocupes pasó hace mucho tiempo y no puedo vivir lamentándome por el pasado- dice la Rachel

Entendido- dice la rubia comprendiendo que este es un tema difícil para Rachel y que prefiere no hablar de ello

¿Vives aquí?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad- es que nunca te había visto en Lima

Jesse y yo nos mudamos hace unos días- dice la morena- estábamos en Nueva York pero no soportábamos el ritmo de vida de la gran ciudad y nos decimos por algo más tranquilo

Suerte para mí- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

La morena piensa por un momento y analiza un poco a Quinn

¿Siempre eres así?- pregunta Rachel- dices cosas sin decirlas

Tú también lo haces- le dice Quinn, las chicas se miran a los ojos por unos segundos

No me gustan los juegos Quinn- dice Rachel con un poquito de seriedad para hacerle entender su punto

A mí tampoco- dice la rubia

Rachel mira su reloj y dice- ya es hora de irme

Okay, te llevo- dice Quinn

Eres increíble- dice la morena con una sonrisa

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa pues ya sabe la respuesta

No me digas que esa fue la forma más sutil que encontraste para saber dónde vivo- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Al parecer no tan sutil como yo pensaba- dice la rubia- ¿entonces te llevo?

Por supuesto- dice Rachel aunque en realidad no había necesidad

Las chicas llegan a la casa de Rachel en menos de diez minutos pues la morena vivía bastante cerca a la cafetería

¿Vas a volver a la cafetería en estos días?- pregunta Quinn

¿Por qué mejor no me preguntas si quiero salir contigo?- le pregunta Rachel directamente

La rubia estaba a punto de decir algo pero Rachel acerca su cuerpo y sus labios a los de Quinn tanto que la una siente la respiración de la otra y le dice sensualmente- llámame- le pone una tarjeta que tiene su nombre y su teléfono celular en unos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de la rubia a la vez que acaricia sutilmente sus abdominales

Lo haré- dice Quinn con seguridad aunque se muere por probar esos labios enfrente de los suyos

Nos vemos Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de la rubia quien tenía la vista fija en sus labios

Hasta luego, Rachel- dice la rubia cuando Rachel se aparta

La morena entra a su casa y Quinn regresa lentamente a su auto

_Me encanta- piensa Quinn mientras conduce en dirección a su casa_

* * *

En casa de Rachel

¿Cómo te fue con la rubia?- pregunta Jesse

Genial- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- ¿cuando te he fallado?

Nunca- dice Jesse con el mismo entusiasmo

* * *

**¡Wow estoy sorprendida por la buena respuesta que tuvo el fic, al parecer les gusto la historia y espero que les siga gustando, déjenme saber que piensan de ella con una review!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas, ustedes me alegraron el día :) **

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	3. Sinceridad

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia les sugiero que dejen de leer

**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 3: Sinceridad

Dos días después

_Hola- dice Quinn_

_Hola Quinn- dice Rachel_

_Me alegra que reconozcas mi voz- dice la rubia- ¿cómo estás?_

_Muy bien- dice la morena- gracias por preguntar- ¿y tú?_

_Ahora que te escucho excelente- dice Quinn- me preguntaba si estás libre el viernes_

_Puede ser- dice Rachel con una sonrisita_

_Vamos, dime que sí- dice la rubia sonriendo_

_Sí- dice la morena_

_Perfecto, pasó por ti a las 8 de la noche- dice Quinn_

_Nos vemos el viernes Quinn- dice Rachel_

_Hasta entonces- dice la rubia y las dos chicas cuelgan_

* * *

El viernes 7:59 p.m.

La rubia toca el timbre de la casa de Rachel y Jesse abre la puerta

Hola Quinn- dice Jesse

Hola Jesse- dice la rubia

Sigue por favor, Rachel baja en un minuto- dice el chico

La morena baja las escaleras y Quinn queda gratamente complacida ya que Rachel escogió un vestido rojo strapless ceñido a su figura, una chaqueta negra corta y zapatos de tacón que hacían juego y resaltaban sus piernas

Hola Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa coqueta

Hola Rachel- dice Quinn- ¿estás lista?

Sí- dice la morena- adiós Jesse

Te espero antes de medianoche- dice Jesse en tono burlón

Por favor Jesse no creas que puedes decirme que hacer, además el papel de hermano sobreprotector no te queda- dice la morena en el mismo tono

No le prestes atención – le dice Rachel a Quinn- a veces sale con ese tipo de comentarios

Adiós Jesse- dice la rubia con una sonrisa por el comportamiento de los hermanos

Adiós Quinn- dice el chico

Yo sé que va sonar a frase de cajón pero estás hermosa- dice Quinn

Gracias Quinn- dice Rachel- tú tampoco estás nada mal

* * *

Después de media hora llegan a un lugar prácticamente desierto para la opinión de la morena quien esperaba que fueran a un restaurante

Quinn guía a Rachel por un camino iluminado hasta que llegan a un kiosco decorado con luces y flores, además de una mesa dónde la cena estaba perfectamente servida

Wow, Quinn esto es hermoso- dice Rachel con sinceridad

Lo es- dice Quinn- es mi lugar favorito en Lima y quería compartirlo contigo, ven comamos antes que se nos enfríe la cena

Se ve delicioso ¿cocinaste tú?- pregunta la morena

Me encantaría llevarme el crédito pero te estaría mintiendo, un amigo chef me ayudó mucho- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Ummm, está riquísimo- dice Rachel después de probar el primer bocado- tu amigo cocina delicioso

¿En qué trabajas?- le pregunta Quinn para continuar con la conversación

Yo soy inversionista- dice la morena- mis padres nos dejaron una herencia, Jesse y yo invertimos en lo que nos parece conveniente y así ganamos más dinero

Ósea que planeas estratégicamente lo que vas a hacer para obtener buenos resultados- dice la rubia

Esa es una muy buena definición de lo que hago- dice Rachel

Entonces supongo tu horario de trabajo es bastante flexible- dice Quinn

Sí, bueno tengo que acudir a una que otra reunión aburrida para analizar riesgos y resultados- dice la morena con una sonrisa pues está más relajada de lo que esperaba

He escuchado que tú eres una fotógrafa muy reconocida- dice Rachel

A veces trabajo con algunas revistas importantes pero en realidad me apasiona más exponer mis fotografías en una galería de arte – dice Quinn- ya he hecho un nombre y tengo la ventaja de escoger los trabajos que quiero hacer, además esta Beth y yo no descuidaría a mi hija por nada del mundo

¿Cuántos años tiene Beth?-dice la morena

5 en un par de meses va a cumplir 6 -dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Es una niña muy tierna- dice Rachel- si no hubiera sido por ella quizá nunca nos hubiéramos conocido

Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dice Quinn- y por lo visto me trae mucha suerte también

Eres muy coqueta- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Simplemente me gusta decir las cosas sin rodeos- dice la rubia- no sé si lo sabías pero me gustas, me gustas mucho

No me había dado cuenta Quinn- dice la morena con una sonrisa- eres muy sutil

Dime ¿te gusto?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa

Si no me gustaras, no estaría aquí- dice Rachel con seguridad

Quinn respira profundamente

Antes que sigamos con todo esto debo decirte algo- dice la rubia y esto intriga a la morena pues Quinn se ve tensa- solamente lo saben mi familia y mis amigos, y entenderé si no quieres volver a verme después que te lo diga pero yo soy de las que piensa que la confianza y la sinceridad son la base de cualquier tipo de relación. Soy intersexual

Interesante- dice la morena quien no esperaba escuchar eso aunque había oído de algunos casos- es quiere decir que eres _el padre_ de Beth

Sí, se podría decir- dice la rubia- ¿Quieres salir corriendo?

Aprecio que me lo hayas dicho - dice la morena- además con los tacones que tengo correr no es una opción- dice sonriendo

¿Te molesta mi condición?- pregunta Quinn

Es parte de ti, ¿por qué habría de molestarme?- dice Rachel- si te soy sincera no esperaba escucharte decir eso pero me gustas y quisiera descubrir hasta dónde puede llegar esto

Quinn se levanta de su silla y se acerca a Rachel quien hace lo mismo

¿Estás segura?- le pregunta la rubia

Sí, Quinn- dice la morena quien esperaba el beso de la rubia pero no lo que le hacía sentir

Quinn se inclina un poco, roza su nariz con la de Rachel, la chicas unen sus labios y la morena experimenta sensaciones que nunca había tenido con alguien más, la rubia toma el control pasa su lengua por el labio inferior de la morena pidiendo permiso, el cuál es rápidamente concedido por Rachel que gime ante la acción, sus lenguas se rozan otra con la necesidad de sentirse. Rachel estaba pérdida en esos labios sabor cereza y el truco que Quinn estaba haciendo con su lengua la estaba volviendo loca a la morena, sólo se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario

Las chicas siguen conversando amenamente y disfrutando de una hermosa velada

* * *

Tres horas después las chicas se encuentran en la entrada de la casa de la morena

Paso por ti mañana en la tarde- dice Rachel

Genial- dice la rubia

Esta noche estuvo excelente- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- dice Quinn quien se inclinaba para darle un beso justo cuando aparece Jesse

No sabía que eras tú- dice el chico- no las molesto

Tu hermano tiene un _timing_ perfecto- dice la rubia

No te preocupes por él- dice Rachel mientras se acerca a Quinn, la rubia quiere besarla de nuevo pero duda así que la morena toma la iniciativa y vuelve a besar esos labios que le producen inmensidad de sensaciones

Buenas noches Quinn- dice la morena cuando se desprenden del beso

Buenas noches- dice la rubia

* * *

¿Alguna novedad?- dice Jesse

No- dice la morena aunque no es cierto- todo va tal como lo planeamos, en unos pocos días me pedirá que sea su novia

¿Ya la besaste?- pregunta Jesse

Sí- dice Rachel secamente

¿Y qué tal?- pregunta el chico con curiosidad

Un beso es un beso Jesse, no fue nada del otro mundo- dice la morena tratando de restarle importancia a lo que sintió con los besos de la rubia

_Es la primera vez que le miento a Jesse- piensa la morena mientras se dirige a su habitación_

* * *

Sábado en la mañana

Quinn terminó de darse un ducha y regresó a la habitación totalmente desnuda, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Norah allí

Extrañaba verte así- dice Norah con una sonrisa pícara

Norah qué haces aquí- dice la rubia mientras se pone una bata de baño

No me digas que no recuerdas esos días en que no salíamos de tu cama- dice Norah mientras se acerca a Quinn- porque yo los recuerdo como si fuera ayer- dice con tono sugerente

Norah, no voy a caer en eso otra vez- dice la rubia

Que aburrida te has vuelto, _baby-daddy_- dice Norah con toda la intención de incomodar a Quinn pues sabe lo mucho que la molesta cuando la llama así

Mejor dime a qué viniste y cómo entraste a mi casa sin que yo lo notara- dice la rubia

Tú sabes muy bien que tengo una copia de las llaves y vine aquí porque tienes que quedarte con Beth desde hoy- dice Norah

¿Qué?- pregunta Quinn confundida pues según lo que habían acordado con lo de la custodia compartida Beth debía estar estos días con Norah

Tenemos una gira con la banda y tenemos que reunirnos a ensayar, esto nos va a posicionar en las ligas mayores, yo sé que tú estás de vacaciones y te encanta pasar tiempo con nuestra hija así que dije por qué no- dice Norah

Debiste llamarme antes- dice la rubia

¿Qué? ¿Tienes planes?- pregunta Norah con curiosidad

Estoy saliendo con alguien Norah- dice Quinn

Oh, ya me cambiaste- dice Norah

Norah, lo nuestro terminó hace años- dice la rubia

Pues eso no parecía cuando nos acostamos un par de meses atrás- dice Norah

Fue sólo sexo y lo sabes- dice Quinn

Como sea Quinn, ¿te quedas con Beth?- pregunta Norah- ya hablé con ella y le prometí vamos a pasar más tiempo juntas una vez termine la gira

Está bien dice Quinn- sólo cumple tu promesa

Nunca le he fallado a nuestra hija y no voy a empezar ahora- dice Norah con seriedad

Nos vemos después Q- dice antes de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios

Adiós Norah- dice la rubia

Quinn decide llamar a Rachel e informarle acerca del cambio de planes

_Hola Rachel- dice la rubia_

_Quinn, hola ¿cómo estás?- dice la morena_

_Bien- dice la rubia y pausa por un par de segundos- llamaba para decirte que hoy no puedo salir contigo_

_¿Por qué?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad pues la noche anterior todo había salido muy bien_

_Beth está conmigo y en realidad no quiero dejarla sola- dice Quinn y la morena decide aprovechar esta situación a su favor_

_Por qué no salimos con ella y hacemos algo divertido- propone Rachel_

_¿De verdad?- pregunta Quinn_

_Sí, la podemos pasar muy bien las tres- dice la morena_

_Okay, genial- dice la rubia con una sonrisa_

_¿Qué te parece si paso por ustedes en un par de horas?- dice Rachel_

_Perfecto- dice Quinn_

_Nos vemos después- dice Rachel_

_Aquí te espero- dice la rubia_

* * *

Dos horas después

Hola-dice la morena con su sonrisa característica

Hola- dice Quinn antes de darle un corto beso en los labios

Beth saluda a Rachel- le dice la rubia a la niña quien aún no había visto a la morena

Hola Rachel- saluda Beth con una gran sonrisa pues recuerda cuando la morena le compró aquel postre que tanto quería

Hola Beth- dice la morena quien se agacha y la toma entre sus brazos, Quinn se sorprende pues Rachel se ha ganado la confianza de la pequeña rápidamente y la niña no es así de afectuosa con las personas que no conoce

¿Quieres dar un tour por la casa?- pregunta Quinn

Me encantaría pero mejor lo hacemos en otra ocasión, yo creo que Beth quiere ir al parque de diversiones ya- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

¿Vamos al parque de diversiones?- dice la pequeña con una sonrisa

Sí- dice la morena mirando a Quinn

Sí vamos, vamos- dice Beth con entusiasmo

Tres horas después mientras Beth estaba montada en el carrusel

Has tenido una idea genial, Beth la está pasando muy bien- dice Quinn

No sólo Beth- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto

Me alegra que te diviertas- dice la rubia antes de inclinarse y besarla con ternura Rachel se deja llevar hasta que el beso termina con algunos besos cortos

¿Tú también te estás divirtiendo?- le pregunta Rachel con picardía

Eso tenlo por seguro- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y justo en ese momento reaparece Beth

Beth es hora de irnos a casa- dice la rubia

Pero todavía nos faltan los carritos chocones- se queja la pequeña

Beth, tiene razón- dice Rachel- esa es una de mis atracciones favoritas

Yo quiero ir en el carrito contigo- le dice Beth a la morena

¿Te estás confabulando con mi hija?- pregunta Quinn

Yo nunca haría eso Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- vamos Beth – toma a la niña de la mano

_Podría acostumbrarme a esto- piensa Quinn_

* * *

45 minutos después regresan a la casa de la rubia

Está agotada- dice Quinn quien carga a Beth mientras la pequeña duerme- déjame la recuesto en su cama y regreso contigo

Okay- dice Rachel- que duermas bien Beth- le dice a la pequeña

Quinn regresa y 5 minutos después sus labios se encuentran de nuevo con los de Rachel

Es hora de cenar- dice la rubia un vez se desprenden del beso- ¿te quedas?

No puedo- dice Rachel- tengo algunas cosas que hacer

Está bien- dice la rubia sin mucho entusiasmo

En estos días te invito a una copa de vino- dice Rachel

Okay- dice Quinn y esta es vez Rachel quien la besa

Nos vemos después- dice la morena

Adiós- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y no entra a casa hasta que el auto de la morena se pierde en el horizonte

* * *

¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta Jesse al ver entrar a la morena

Excelente- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- la tengo en la palma de mi mano

* * *

**Yo me imagino a Norah Puckerman como Mila Kunis**

**Próximo capitulo: Cita doble con Brittana**

**Díganme que tal voy con la historia. Recuerden que las reviews son amor :)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	4. Taking Chances

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia les sugiero que dejen de leer

**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 4: Taking Chances

Hola- le dice Quinn a la morena antes de darle un corto beso en los labios

Hola- dice Rachel

Estás bien abrigada tal y como te lo pedí- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Dime a dónde vamos- dice la morena

Es una sorpresa pero algo me dice que te va encantar- dice Quinn

La morena pone sus brazos alrededor de la rubia y la besa

Dímelo, dímelo - dice Rachel entre besos

Faltan muchos de esos para que me convenzas- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

20 minutos después las chicas llegan a una pista de patinaje artificial, en el lugar hacía mucho frío pero las personas que estaba allí hacían cálido el ambiente

Esto es genial- dice Rachel con sinceridad- hace muchísimo tiempo que no patino, espero que no se me haya olvidado

Y si se te olvido, yo te enseño- dice la rubia- ven, vamos a ponernos los patines y a la pista

Una hora después

Eres excelente- dice Quinn- te mueves con mucha naturalidad

Este era uno de mis hobbies favoritos cuando era niña- se confiesa la morena- gracias por esto, Quinn

Para mí es un placer poder compartir esta experiencia contigo- dice la rubia antes de tomarla de las manos y continuar patinando juntas

Un pequeño niño se les atraviesa y por evadirlo Quinn cae en la pista con Rachel encima de ella

Ouch- dice la rubia

¿Te golpeaste?- dice la morena con genuina preocupación

Me duele el trasero- dice Quinn con una sonrisa hasta que ella y Rachel cruzan miradas, la rubia mueve algunos mechones de pelo de la morena, Rachel se inclina y la besa apasionadamente

Nunca me voy a cansar de besarte- dice Quinn una vez se desprenden del beso

Eso está bien, muy bien- dice la morena antes de volver a besarla

_¿Por qué me gusta tanto besarla?- piensa Rachel- esto nunca me había pasado con ningún otro objetivo, debo concentrarme, Quinn Fabray es sólo un trabajo más y ya_

Un par de minutos después la morena se levanta y ayuda a la rubia

Las chicas se quitan los patines y observan a la gente. Rachel se recuesta sobre la baranda y Quinn la abraza por la espalda creando una imagen muy romántica y la morena no puede evitar sentir un cosquilleo extraño cada vez que la rubia la toca

Ya regreso- dice la rubia después de besarla tiernamente en el cuello- voy a traer un poco de café

Okay- dice la morena

Quinn regresa y las chicas se sientan para conversar un rato

¿Siempre supiste que te gustaban las mujeres?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

De hecho tuve algunos novios pero nunca me sentí atraída hacia ellos- dice la rubia- ¿y tú?

Tú eres la primera mujer con la que salgo, yo no me fijo en el género, sí alguien me gusta, me gusta y punto- dice la morena

Me imagino que has tenido varios novios- dice Quinn- tú eres una mujer que no pasa desapercibida

Sí, pero mis relaciones no han funcionado- dice Rachel

¿Por qué?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad

Para mí la fidelidad es muy importante- dice la morena siendo fiel al plan inicial- y nunca he sido capaz de perdonar una cosa de esas, después hay desconfianza y se acaba el amor

Yo nunca te haría algo así- dice Quinn mirándola a los ojos- te estás convirtiendo en una de las personas más importantes de vida y quiero darme una oportunidad contigo

Es bueno saber que estamos en la misma página- dice la morena antes de darle un beso

Rach, creo que ya es hora de ir a casa- dice la rubia pues se estaba haciendo tarde

¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunta Rachel con sonrisa

Rachel- dice Quinn lentamente y con algo de duda

No, me llamaste Rach, sólo Jesse me llama así pero es más especial cuando sale de tus labios- dice la morena

Entonces te voy a seguir llamando así- dice la rubia- ven, preciosa- le da la mano y la lleva al estacionamiento

Llegan a la casa de la morena pero aún no bajan del auto

Me encanta besarte- dice Rachel entre besos

Umm- responde la rubia con un gemido y la morena aprovecha para introducir su lengua en la boca de la rubia

Rachel toma la iniciativa, se aleja de los labios de Quinn, besa su mentón hasta llegar a la oreja de la rubia y se queda allí unos momentos disfrutando del efecto que tiene en Quinn

Rachel- gime la rubia antes que sus labios reclamen de nuevo los de la morena

Hasta mañana Quinn- dice la morena casi sin aliento

Hasta mañana- dice la rubia antes de robarle un corto beso de despedida

_¡Mierda! Esto no está bien- piensa Rachel_

* * *

En casa de Rachel

Llevan tres semanas saliendo y no te ha pedido que seas su novia- dice Jesse

Jesse tienes que entender que tiene una hija y no puede tomar este tipo de decisiones de la noche la mañana- se defiende Rachel

De cuando acá te importa eso- dice Jesse

Tú sabes muy bien que no es lo mismo cuando hay una niña de por medio- dice la morena- y también sabes lo que pienso al respecto y aún así estoy haciendo el trabajo, así que no te quejes

Okay, exageré un poco- dice Jesse ya más calmado

Sí, además mañana salimos juntas de nuevo- dice Rachel- voy a conocer a sus mejores amigas, todo va muy bien

Perfecto, sólo infórmame como salen las cosas- dice Jesse

Siempre lo hago, ¿no?- dice Rachel sarcásticamente antes de irse a su habitación

* * *

La noche siguiente

Hasta que por fin vamos a conocer a quien te tiene sonriendo todo el día- dice Santana

Sonreír es bueno San- dice Brittany

Ustedes se fueron de vacaciones justo cuando empecé a salir con ella- dice Quinn- sólo por eso no la conocen

Chicas, sólo les pido que la traten bien, okay, Rachel es muy importante para mí- agrega la rubia

Por mi no hay problema Q- dice Brittany

Santana- insiste Quinn

Tranquila, no le vamos a hacer nada- dice la latina- ni que fuéramos quien sabe qué

Las chicas se van en el auto de Santana y Brittany es la conductora elegida pues ella siempre la pasa bien sin necesidad de licor

Por aquí- dice la rubia cuando llegan a la casa de Rachel justo cuando la morena llama a su celular

_Hola Rach- dice Quinn- estoy en frente de tu casa, ya te recojo _

_No te preocupes Am… Quinn- Rachel se equivoca a propósito y aunque la rubia no sabe las verdaderas intenciones del hecho sonríe a causa de ello- ya voy para allá_

La morena sale de su casa y las miradas de la tres chicas en el auto se dirigen a ella. Rachel tenía unos pantaloncillos negros al igual que la blusa negra y un blazer blanco, además de aquellos tacones que resaltaban sus piernas y la hacían lucir súper sexy

Que piernas- dice Brittany provocando que Quinn y Santana la miren con el ceño fruncido

Me imagino que te la estás pasando muy bien Q- dice Santana con una sonrisa pícara y tono sugerente

¡San!- dice la rubia en cuestión antes de salir del auto

Hola Rach- dice Quinn- estás hermosa

Hola Quinn, gracias- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso en los labios

Ven, te presento a mis amigas, ellas son Santana y Brittany, chicas ella es Rachel- dice la rubia

Hola- dice Santana

No sabes lo mucho que Q nos ha hablado de ti- dice Brittany antes de darle un abrazo, emocionada de al fin conocer a Rachel

Espero que sean cosas buenas- dice la morena con una sonrisa- ¿te llaman Q?- le pregunta a la rubia

Si cada una tiene un diminutivo, Britt, San, Q, y contigo Rach- dice Quinn sonriendo

Hola chicas- dice Rachel- antes de subir al auto

¿Qué te ha contado Q de nosotras?- pregunta Santana

Básicamente me dijo que estudiaron juntas y son sus mejores amigas desde entonces- dice la morena

También te dijo que fui su primera novia- dice la latina

¡Santana!- dice Quinn

Es sólo información, no pasa nada- dice la latina- ¿cierto Rachel?

Sí, claro- dice la morena

No le prestes atención – dice Quinn

¿En qué trabajan chicas?- pregunta Rachel para cambiar el tema de conversación

Yo soy bailarina profesional- dice Brittany- tengo un estudio de baile aquí aunque a veces salgo de gira con algunos cantantes

Y yo soy abogada- dice Santana- no es el trabajo más entretenido del mundo pero es bueno meter a los malos a prisión

Genial- dice Rachel sin mucha emoción pero nadie lo nota justo en ese momento llegan a un bar karaoke

No sé por qué las deje escoger el sitio- dice Quinn

¿Por qué dices eso Quinn?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Santana es la reina aquí, nadie la ha podido vencer en karaoke y cada vez que puede nos restriega sus trofeos- dice la rubia

Yo no tengo la culpa de que no cantes tan bien como yo- dice la latina y Quinn rueda los ojos

Al llegar las ubican en la zona VIP, las chicas se sientan y escuchan como destrozan uno de los éxitos de Donna Summer

Ya estaban bastante entonadas para cuando les toca cantar primero va Brittany quien recibe más aplausos por su movimientos que por su voz, después sigue Quinn, la rubia canta con dulzura y Rachel no puede despegar sus ojos de ella ni por un segundo

De verdad te gusta- le dice Santana a la morena más como afirmación que como pregunta

Nunca me había sentido así- dice Rachel con sinceridad

Ella está contenta hasta podría decir que feliz- dice la latina- lo único que te digo es que si le haces daño a ella o a Beth te las ves conmigo- dice con seriedad- y sí, es una amenaza- la latina continua tomando su cóctel como si nada hubiera pasado

Aunque quiera negarlo las palabras de Santana la pusieron a pensar sobre las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo y como sus sentimientos empezaban a añadirse a la ecuación

Santana sigues tú- dice Quinn cuando regresa del escenario

Te voy a mostrar cómo se hace- dice la latina antes de subir al escenario

¿De qué hablaban?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad mientras Santana deleita al público con su versión de la canción Valerie y al parecer el trofeo se va de nuevo con ella

De música Quinn, justo me estaba diciendo que canción había escogido- miente la morena

¿Y tu escogiste la tuya Rach?- pregunta la rubia antes de darle unos cuantos besos en el cuello

Umm, Quinn- gime Rachel al sentir los labios de la rubia en su cuello- voy a ser aventurera y dejaré que la maquina escoja por mi

Sigues tu- le dice Santana- muéstranos lo que tienes

_Don't know much about your life.- _Rachel toma el micrófono y sorprende al público con su voz_  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know about my past, and_  
_I don't have a future figured out._  
_And maybe this is going too fast._  
_And maybe it's not meant to last,_

_But what do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_  
_What do you say,_  
_What do you say?_

_I just want to start again,_  
_And maybe you could show me how to try,_  
_And maybe you could take me in,_  
_Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_  
_What do you say,_  
_What do you say?_

_And I had my heart beaten down,_  
_But I always come back for more, yeah._  
_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_  
_When you're laying down on the floor there._  
_So talk to me, talk to me,_  
_Like lovers do._  
_Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_  
_Like lovers do,_  
_Like lovers do._

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_  
_What do you say,_  
_What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_  
_Don't know much about your world_

Mientras Rachel cantaba Quinn tomó una decisión importante para ella

Rachel termina de cantar y recibe la ovación del público, la única que no está muy contenta es Santana a quien no le gusta la competencia

Cantas divino- dice Quinn- estoy asombrada

San creo que tienes competencia esta noche – le dice Brittany a su esposa

Eso sólo hará más satisfactorio verla perder- dice la latina con una sonrisa

¿No te cae bien Rachel?- pregunta Brittany

No es eso, siempre que haga feliz Quinn, no vamos a tener ningún problema- dice Santana- lo que pasa es que no la conozco lo suficiente como para sacar cualquier conclusión

¿Rach nunca pensaste en ser cantante?- le pregunta la rubia

No, Quinn yo sólo canto en la ducha- dice la morena sonriendo- no es para tanto

Tienes una hermosa voz- dice la rubia con una sonrisa mientra se acerca más a Rachel- de hecho toda tu eres hermosa, eres especial, encantadora, mi hija te adora y mis sentimientos por ti crecen cada día más, ya llevamos algún tiempo saliendo y yo quisiera que fueras mi novia ¿qué dices Rach? ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Sí- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso- me encantaría ser tu novia- continúan besándose

Las chicas pasan un poco más de tiempo en bar y se divierten con una batalla de canciones entre Rachel y Santana quien con el paso de la noche se vuelve más amigable con la novia de su mejor amiga

A eso de las 2 de la mañana deciden irse a casa

* * *

En el auto de Santana

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la parte de atrás. La morena estaba sentada en las piernas de la rubia mientras se besaban como si no hubiera mañana

Quinn va tener acción esta noche- le dice una muy alcoholizada Santana a Brittany quien iba conduciendo

Y no solamente Quinn- dice Brittany lanzándole una mirada insinuante a su esposa

Okay, llegamos a tu casa rubia, bájense- dice la latina pues quería estar a solas con su esposa

Me encantan tus modales, San- dice Quinn sarcásticamente mientras salen del auto

Rachel- dice la latina quien prácticamente grita gracias a su estado de embriaguez- fue un gusto conocerte y lo digo en serio, adiós Berry

Lo mismo digo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa antes de tomar la mano de la rubia y entrelazar sus dedos

Adiós chicas- dice Brittany

Adiós- responde Quinn y Rachel a coro

Quinn y Rachel entran a la casa y continúan besándose hasta llegar a la habitación de la rubia quien la guía hasta la cama donde caen sin previo aviso, las chicas ríen histéricamente pues el estado en el que están no las deja pensar con claridad

La rubia se ubica entre las piernas de la morena y la besa alternando entre sus labios y su cuello mientras se mueve de forma rítmica para generar fricción entre sus cuerpos. Rachel siente cuan excitada está Quinn y aún así no hace nada para detener lo que está sucediendo

Rach- gime Quinn mientras la morena se entretiene besando el lóbulo de su oreja- ¡Dios!

Quinn se aparta de Rachel respirando profundamente y dice- necesito calmarme

¿Por qué paras?- pregunta Rachel pues aún estaba en estado de excitación

Rach, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así- dice la rubia- por el alcohol, tú eres muy especial para mí y te mereces lo mejor, yo soy feliz teniéndote entre mis brazos

Rachel toma a Quinn del cuello y la besa tiernamente sin comprender el simbolismo de aquello

Sin decir más la rubia se ubica al lado de Rachel y le da un último beso en los labios, la morena entiende lo que quiere decir Quinn y le da la espalda permitiéndole que la abrace por el torso y después siente un pequeño y dulce beso en su cuello

Buenas noches- dice la rubia

Buenas noches- dice Rachel

_¿Hasta dónde habría llegado todo esto si Quinn no se detiene?- piensa Rachel mientras la rubia la abraza - no debo olvidar por qué estoy haciendo esto ¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasa?_

* * *

**Canción: Taking Chances- (Lea Michelle)-Glee versión**

**¡Reviews! me alegra que les guste la historia. Díganme que piensan de este capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	5. Mi Mejor Amigo

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia les sugiero que dejen de leer

**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 5: Mi Mejor Amigo

Llega la mañana y Rachel despierta en los brazos de Quinn quien acariciaba su rostro mientras la miraba con ternura

Buenos días- dice la morena antes de darle un pequeño beso en el cuello

Buenas tardes, dirás- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Rachel mientras se mueve un poco pero no se aleja de calor que le brinda Quinn

Faltan 10 minutos para la una de la tarde- dice Quinn

¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?- dice la morena con dulzura

La verdad desperté no hace mucho y además te veías muy cómoda entre mis brazos- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien- dice Rachel- supongo que es uno de los beneficios de dormir a tu lado- sonríe

Quinn se inclina con toda la intención de besar los labios de su novia pero la morena la esquiva y dice rápidamente- Amor, no me he cepilla…do- segundos después Rachel realiza su error, eso fue algo que dijo inconscientemente y sin detenerse a pensar por un segundo

La rubia mira sonrojarse y sonríe

¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisita

Quinn- dice Rachel con voz pequeña una vez se esconde en el cuello de la rubia para evitar que mirara a través de ella

_Idiota- piensa la morena quien se reclama a sí misma por lo sucedido_

No te avergüences- dice Quinn- me encanta que me llames así

Pasan unos segundos y Rachel no dice nada

¿No sientes lo fuerte que late mi corazón? Esta latiendo así por ti, por lo que me haces sentir- dice Quinn y en ese momento la morena se aferra aún más a ella

Lo siento porque late tan fuerte como el mío- dice Rachel y esta vez nada se interpone en el camino de la rubia para darle un beso a su novia

Unos minutos después

Quiero darme una ducha – dice la morena- ¿puedo utilizar tu baño?

Rach, esta casa es tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras, Amor- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- mira mi closet y escoge lo que quieras, te espero abajo para comer juntas- la rubia sale de la habitación, la cual queda a la entera disposición de la morena

* * *

En el baño

Rachel saca su teléfono celular y encuentra un par llamadas perdidas de Jesse pero ahora la morena necesitaba hablar con alguien más

_Hola Rachel- dice el chico_

_Hola Blaine- dice la morena_

_Hace unas semanas que no sé de ti ¿en cuál parte de Estados Unidos estás?- pregunta el chico con una sonrisa_

_Estoy en Lima, Ohio- dice Rachel- necesito hablar contigo_

_Dime qué pasa- dice Blaine_

_¿Puede ser en persona? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta la morena con inquietud_

_Estoy en de vacaciones en Los Ángeles- dice el chico- ¿qué pasa Rachel te siento preocupada?_

_Necesito hablar con mi mejor amigo, te necesito aquí- dice Rachel_

_Mañana mismo estoy en Lima- dice Blaine_

_Gracias Blaine- dice la morena_

_ Para que están los amigos, nos vemos después – dice el chico antes de colgar_

* * *

30 minutos después

Quinn estaba esperando a la morena pero aun no bajaba así que decidió ir a buscarla, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de su habitación y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Rachel justo en el momento que se quitaba la toalla y así quedar completamente desnuda, aunque la rubia la viera de espalda

Rachel- dice la rubia casi en un susurro pero la morena alcanza a escuchar

La morena voltea como si nada y Quinn la mira de arriba a abajo disfrutando el hermoso cuerpo de su novia brevemente hasta que vuelve en sí y gira para darle algo de privacidad a Rachel quien sonríe por el hecho

Perdón, no sabía que estabas desn…, debí tocar la puerta, no pensé- dice la rubia rápidamente

Quinn no te disculpes- dice Rachel- es tu habitación, es lógico que entres sin tocar

La rubia no dice nada por unos segundos y Rachel decide intervenir

Mírame- dice la morena y la rubia voltea lentamente

¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunta Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa

Te veo así y pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza- le confiesa Quinn

Me preocuparía si eso no fuera así- dice la morena con una sonrisa antes de besarla- estoy contigo en 5 minutos- otro beso

Okay- dice la rubia y después sale de la habitación lentamente

* * *

Las chicas están en la sala disfrutando de unos snacks mientras ven una película juntas

Rach, este fin de semana tengo una reunión con mis antiguos compañeros de secundaria, lo hacemos cada año para no perder el contacto, especialmente con aquellos que no viven aquí- dice Quinn- y me encantaría que fueras conmigo

Por supuesto que iré contigo- dice la morena y la rubia le da un beso en el cuello

Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para presentarles a mi novia- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Te morías por decir eso ¿no?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa

Sí, no sabes la afortunada que me siento al haberte encontrado- dice la rubia con sinceridad

_Si supieras- piensa Rachel pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siente los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos y comienzan a besarse como si no hubiera mañana_

De pronto suena el celular de la morena y las chicas paran su sesión de besos y al ver quien llama Rachel vuelve a la realidad de golpe y sin querer

Discúlpame un momento Quinn, es Jesse- dice Rachel

_Hola- dice Rachel sin ganas_

_¿Dónde estás Rachel?- pregunta Jesse_

_Estoy con Quinn- dice mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa_

_Me tenías preocupado, saliste desde anoche y mira la hora que es y tu ni siquiera llamas para infórmame- dice Jesse_

_Lo siento, se me olvidó llamarte- dice la morena- llego a casa más tarde, nos vemos_

Jesse queda sorprendido porque Rachel prácticamente le colgó

¿Te vas?- pregunta la rubia con decepción- yo pensé que ibas pasar el resto del fin de semana conmigo

Lo siento Amor, debo hacer algunas cosas temprano en la mañana y no las puedo aplazar- dice Rachel- mejor aprovechemos nuestro tiempo juntas

La morena se sienta en medio de las piernas de la rubia mientras ella la abraza y le da unos tiernos besos en el cuello

* * *

En casa de Rachel

¿Y esa ropa?- le pregunta Jesse

Me la prestó Quinn- dice la morena

Entonces la noche estuvo interesante- dice Jesse con una sonrisita- ¿qué pasó?

Fuimos a un bar karaoke con sus amigas, nos divertimos un poco pero bebimos de más y aún tengo algo de resaca- dice Rachel

Al parecer las cosas están bien si pasaste toda la tarde con ella- dice Jesse

Ese es el tipo de cosas que haces cuando tienes novia- dice la morena con una sonrisa

¿En serio?- pregunta Jesse

Estás frente a la novia de Quinn Fabray- dice Rachel

Excelente Rach- dice Jesse- ya queda poco tiempo para que seas la nueva señora Fabray

Sí- dice la morena sin ánimo pero Jesse no lo nota

¿Quinn ha intentado algo contigo?- pregunta el chico pues no quería que la morena llegara a los extremos con tal de terminar un trabajo. Rachel lo mira con confusión- tu sabes a lo que me refiero

No, Quinn es muy respetuosa- dice la morena

Ya estamos a unos pocos pasos- dice Jesse

Tengo noticias- agrega el chico- tuve que llevar el auto al mecánico y corrí con suerte pues creo que conseguí un negocio en el cual podemos invertir algún dinero y obtener ganancias, con eso Quinn no va a hacer muchas preguntas sobre tu trabajo

¿Cuál es el negocio?- pregunta Rachel

El taller mecánico de Burt – dice Jesse- ese lugar tiene futuro, la gente acude mucho allí

Bueno, ya lo tienes claro, ya sabes que tienes que hacer- dice la morena

* * *

Al día siguiente

Rachel estaba en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de su mejor amigo

Blaine- dice Rachel con emoción al verlo

Hola Rachel- dice el chico con una sonrisa

Ven, vamos a casa y dejamos tu equipaje- dice la morena

Unos cuarenta minutos después los dos estaban caminando por un parque hasta que encontraron una banca y Rachel decidió que ese era el mejor momento para hablar

Tengo un nuevo objetivo- dice Rachel

Tú y Jesse siempre tienen un objetivo- dice Blaine- ese es tu _trabajo _, no comparto la forma en que ganan dinero pero eres mi amiga y tu sabes que voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase

Esta vez es diferente- dice la morena- es una mujer

¿Es ese el problema? ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame- dice el chico pues por el tono de voz de la morena sabe que hay más variables en la historia

Estoy sintiendo cosas que no había sentido antes Blaine y a veces olvido que todo esto tienes una razón de ser, que es sólo un trabajo más- dice la morena

¿Qué cosas sientes?- pregunta Blaine con curiosidad

Siento que soy yo misma cuando estoy con ella, no tengo que fingir lo que siento, mi reacción al roce de su piel, a sus besos- dice la morena

Te estás en… -intenta decir el chico pero la morena lo interrumpe

No lo digas, yo no puedo sentirme así- dice Rachel- Quinn Fabray es sólo un objetivo más

¿Me lo dices a mí o te lo dices para convencerte?- dice Blaine

La llame Amor- dice Rachel quien no contesta la pregunta pues no sabe que responder

Eso no tiene nada de raro- dice el chico- te he escuchado decirle amor a tus objetivos

Lo dije sin pensar, lo dije porque lo sentía- dice la morena- y eso nunca me había pasado

¿Jesse sabe algo de esto?- pregunta Blaine

Para él, el plan va a la perfección- dice Rachel

¿Has pensado dejar este objetivo?- pregunta el chico

Ese pensamiento ha pasado por mi cabeza más de una vez, además también esta Beth, su pequeña hija, ella es adorable y yo…- dice la morena- no sé que estoy haciendo, Jesse es mi única familia y yo no lo voy a traicionar, no sería capaz de hacerle eso

¿Y serías capaz de seguir con el trabajo a pesar de lo que sientes?- le pregunta Blaine

Sí- dice Rachel con aparente seguridad

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más y Blaine abraza a Rachel con cariño

* * *

Quinn estaba acompañando a Brittany pues la rubia ojiazul necesitaba comprarle algo especial a su esposa ya que se acercaba su aniversario, las dos iban en el auto hacia el centro comercial pero tuvieron que parar a causa de un semáforo, el que estaba ubicado justo frente al parque

Q, ¿esa no es Rachel?-le pregunta Brittany mientras señala en dirección a una pareja que se abraza de forma muy cariñosa

Sí, es ella- dice Quinn sin la menor duda

Vamos a saludarla – dice Brittany con entusiasmo

No, mejor no- dice Quinn entre dientes

¿No quieres saludar a tu novia?- pregunta Brittany confundida

No es eso, ahora está ocupada y no quiero interrumpirla- dice la rubia mientras miraba la escena y se enojaba cada vez más, no gustaba ver a Rachel tan cariñosa con un desconocido

Lo que tú digas Q- dice Brittany antes de acelerar pues el semáforo había cambiado a verde

* * *

En la tarde

Rachel y Blaine regresan a casa y se encuentran con Jesse

Hola Blaine- dice Jesse con una sonrisa tímida y sorprendido de ver al chico

Hola Jesse- dice Blaine y le da un cálido abrazo. Jesse se sonroja y Rachel ríe para sí misma

¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunta Jesse

Muy bien, estoy trabajando en teatro pero decidí darme una vacaciones, las necesitaba- dice Blaine

Es gusto tenerte aquí- dice Jesse

Para mí también es un gusto verlos- dice Blaine- me siento un poco cansado, voy a dormir un rato y charlamos esta noche- dice mirando a Jesse

Okay- dice Jesse

Te llamo para cenar- dice Rachel

Te lo agradecería- dice Blaine antes de ir a la habitación de huéspedes

5 minutos después Jesse y Rachel quedan solos en la sala

¿No te emociona que Blaine este aquí?- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Sí, es genial- dice Jesse sin mirarla a los ojos

¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta?- dice Rachel- yo sé que eres bisexual y siempre te ha gustado Blaine y él no es indiferente contigo

No es tan fácil Rach, no cualquier persona aceptaría nuestra forma de vivir- dice Jesse y con eso termina la conversación

* * *

Horas después

Quinn llega a la casa Rachel

Jesse abre la puerta

Hola Quinn- dice el chico

Hola Jesse- dice la rubia- ¿podría hablar con Rachel?

Sí, claro, sigue, ya la llamo- dice Jesse

Rachel, tu novia te busca- dice Jesse con una sonrisa y unos pocos segundos después la morena baja por las escaleras con una sonrisa y mira a su novia

Ya regreso- dice Jesse antes de salir por la puerta principal pues era claro que Quinn quería hablar con Rachel en privado

Hola Quinn- dice Rachel- ¿no sabía que ibas a venir?

Quería verte- dice la rubia

Yo también- dice la morena antes inclinarse a besarla pero Quinn la interrumpe diciendo- ¿dónde estuviste hoy?

A Rachel le parece extraño que Quinn le pregunte eso pero aún así le responde- hoy di muchas vueltas, estuve en muchos sitios

Estuviste en el parque- dice la rubia y esto llama la atención de Rachel

Sí ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- dice la morena con curiosidad

¿Estabas sola?- pregunta Quinn algo impaciente

La morena empieza a atar cabos y recuerda su salida con Blaine

Oh- dice Rachel con una sonrisita

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la rubia

Estás celosa- dice la morena sonriendo- me viste con Blaine y estás celosa

Ah, su nombre es Blaine- dice Quinn

Sí, Blaine, mi mejor amigo, él llegó a Lima esta mañana- dice Rachel

¿Tu amigo?- dice la rubia

Mi mejor amigo- reitera Rachel- él está durmiendo pues el viaje fue algo pesado

Pues estaba muy abrazadito a ti cuando los vi- dice la rubia

Para tu información Blaine es gay- dice la morena

Amor, no lo veía desde hace dos meses- agrega Rachel mientras pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia- y quería pasar tiempo con él, no te pongas celosa tu sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti

Perdón, fui una tonta me deje llevar por los celos - dice Quinn después de respirar profundamente pues sabía que se había sobrepasado

No te preocupes, así celosa te veías muy sexy- dice Rachel con una sonrisa pícara antes de darle un corto beso en los labios -quiero que conozcas a Blaine, no ahora porque está cansado, yo sé que van a llevar muy bien

Quinn besa a la morena con ternura- ya extrañaba tus labios

Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta- dice Rachel entrelazado su mano con la de su novia

* * *

Al día siguiente

Quinn, Rachel y Blaine estaban conversando en la cafetería Hummel's

Así que eres fotógrafa- dice Blaine- excelente, yo soy actor de teatro, podríamos decir que cada uno de nosotros busca como relacionarse con el arte

Sabes, hace muy poco descubrí que mi novia canta maravillosamente- dice Quinn quien hablaba de forma amena con el chico al parecer Rachel tenía razón hasta ahora se llevaban muy bien

Quinn- dice Rachel con algo de timidez y se sonroja por los cumplidos de la rubia

Eso es cierto, tienes la voz para ser una gran cantante- dice Blaine y en ese momento aparece Kurt, un buen amigo de la rubia

¡Quinn!- dice Kurt

Hola Kurt- dice la rubia quien se levanta de su silla para saludarlo

Lo siento, no quise interrumpir- dice Kurt al ver que no estaba sola

Esta es tu cafetería Kurt no creo que interrumpas a nadie- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- permíteme te presento, ella es Rachel Berry, mi novia

No sabía que tenías novia Quinn- dice Kurt - hola

Hola Kurt- dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa pues el chico parecía una persona agradable

Y él es Blaine Anderson, el mejor amigo de Rachel- continua la rubia, Kurt y Blaine se miran entre sí un poco más de lo necesario y la morena y Quinn comparten una mirada cómplice – chicos, él es Kurt Hummel, el dueño de esta cafetería y el diseñador de modas más importante de Lima

Minutos después Kurt y Blaine conversan como si se conocieran de años atrás

Creo que ellos van a ser buenos amigos- le dice Rachel a Quinn

Oh, estoy segura de eso- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

* * *

**¡Reviews! me alegra que les guste la historia. Díganme que piensan de este capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	6. Celos

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia les sugiero que dejen de leer

**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 6: Celos

Una semana después

A la casa de Rachel llega un joven con un paquete forrado como un regalo

Es un paquete para Rachel Berry- dice el repartidor

¿Me puede decir quién lo manda?- pregunta Blaine con curiosidad mientras firma el recibido

No lo sé- dice el repartidor- fíjese en el remitente

Gracias- dice Blaine

Estamos a su servicio- dice el repartidor antes de irse

¡Rachel!- dice Blaine y la morena baja las escaleras de inmediato

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel

Llegó esto para ti- dice el chico

¿Qué es?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad al ver el regalo

Descúbrelo por ti misma- dice Blaine

Rachel abre el regalo y se encuentra con un hermoso vestido strapless color crema y una pequeña nota que leyó en voz alta- _Para que esta noche te veas más hermosa de lo que ya eres. Un beso. Quinn _

Una sonrisa genuina aparece en el rostro de la morena

Si pudieras ver tu cara- dice Blaine

¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunta Rachel

Te ves como una adolescente en…-dice el chico

¡Blaine!- lo interrumpe la morena y aún así su sonrisa permanece

* * *

En la noche Quinn pasa por Rachel

Hola Rach- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Hola Amor- dice la morena antes de besarla – gracias por el vestido

Me imaginaba lo bien que te quedaría este vestido pero mi imaginación es nada comparada con la realidad- dice Quinn

Tu tampoco estás nada mal- dice Rachel al verla en un vestido verde que resaltaba esos ojos color avellana en los que se perdía

La morena camina unos cuantos pasos delante de la rubia quien aprovecha para deleitarse con la figura de su novia por un momento

Vamos Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa pues sabía lo que estaba haciendo la rubia y le encantaba saber que tiene ese efecto en Quinn

* * *

Las chicas llegan al estacionamiento

Al parecer todos están aquí- dice la rubia pues reconoce alguno de los autos de sus amigos

¿Llegamos tarde?- pregunta la morena

No, llegamos justo a tiempo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Quinn y Rachel entrelazan sus manos hasta llegar a la puerta principal

Allí estaban los antiguos compañeros de glee club de la rubia Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Marley, Artie, Mike y Tina; sólo faltaba Norah pero normal que la rockera llegara un poco tarde

Finn estaba hablando con Sam cuando vio llegar a Quinn con una desconocida

¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Finn con interés

¿De quién hablas?- pregunta Sam

De la chica que viene con Quinn- dice Finn

No lo sé- dice Sam- nunca la había visto

Es hermosa- dice Finn

Yo de ti no me entusiasmaba, es obvio que tiene algo con Quinn- dice Sam antes de retirarse y acompañar a Mercedes, su esposa, quien conversaba animadamente con Tina y Artie

Marley, una chica de ojos azules y pelo castaño, se acerca a las chicas antes que cualquier otra persona

Hola Quinn- dice Marley con una sonrisa seductora sin determinar a la morena ni por un segundo y Rachel la mira de arriba abajo sin ocultar su molestia por el coqueteo de la chica con su novia

Marley se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn pero se mueve lo suficiente para que quede en la comisura de los labios de la rubia quien se sonroja ante el hecho pues no duda que haya sido algo con intención

Quinn- dice Rachel mientras frota suavemente le brazo de la rubia enviándole un mensaje a aquella chica pues estar al lado de la rubia era lo único que la detenía para poner a Marley en su sitio

Disculpen mis modales, no las he presentado- dice Quinn -Rachel, ella es Marley Rose y Marley, ella es Rachel Berry, mi novia- dice con una sonrisa y no se da cuenta de intercambio de miradas entre las chicas que parecía más una batalla, un encuentro del que Rachel sale triunfante pues la rubia había escogido justo está noche para presentarla como su novia

Rachel se disculpa con Quinn, quien estaba hablando con Santana y Brittany, pues quiere ir al baño a revisar su maquillaje pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino se encuentra con Finn

Hola- dice Finn con una sonrisa- creo que no te he visto antes, yo soy Finn Hudson

Rachel Berry- dice la morena con cortesía

Eres muy linda, me imagino que eres amiga de Quinn- dice Finn y para la morena las intenciones del chico se hicieron bastante claras en ese instante

No, soy su novia- dice Rachel con una sonrisa pero con firmeza para hacerle entender el mensaje

Ah- dice el chico con decepción- pues bienvenida, es un_ placer _conocerte

Claro- dice la morena sin entusiasmo

Si quieres podemos salir un día de estos- dice Finn pero al ver la reacción de Rachel agrega- como amigos claro está

_Este chico no entiende que no me interesa en absoluto- piensa Rachel_

No creo que se prudente- dice la morena

¿Por qué? ¿No podemos ser amigos?- pregunta Finn

El problema es que tu no lo ves así y yo no estoy interesada en tener una relación romántica con alguien que no sea Quinn Fabray – dice Rachel con dureza antes de seguir su camino y dejarlo sólo

_Me gusta Rachel Berry- piensa Finn pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por las mujeres y eso lo atraía más_

* * *

Todos se sientan para disfrutar de una agradable comida y charlar un rato

La rubia se sienta al lado de la morena y Marley queda justo en frente de ellas

_Perfecto, ahora tengo que verle la cara a Miss Coqueta toda la noche- piensa Rachel_

Quinn estaba sentada al lado de Mercedes, una de sus mejores amigas y estaban conversando un rato pues Rachel estaba bastante entretenida hablando con Tina y Kurt

Te ves muy contenta Q- dice Mercedes

Lo estoy- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Me imagino que Rachel es la causa- dice Mercedes

Imaginas bien- dice Quinn

Es la primera vez que nos presentas a una novia oficialmente y tú y yo sabemos que has tenido varias así que la cosa debe ir en serio- dice Mercedes

Creo que es la indicada, Rachel es la mujer que quiero y estoy enamorada de ella- dice la rubia y nota que es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta

Esas son palabras mayores- dice Mercedes- ¿cuánto llevan saliendo?

Algo más de un mes pero me siento completa con ella y no había estado tan feliz desde hace mucho- dice Quinn

Me alegro por ti Quinn, de verdad- dice Mercedes con una sonrisa- ella parece ser una persona muy agradable supongo que con el tiempo la conoceremos mejor porque desde que está en tu corazón ha llegado para quedarse

Amor- dice Rachel pues quería preguntarle algo y Mercedes nota como se forma una sonrisa en los labios de la rubia además de ese brillo particular en sus ojos color avellana

* * *

Artie entretenía a sus amigos contándoles acerca de la última obra de teatro que había dirigido cuando de repente Rachel siente que el pie de alguien la acaricia por debajo de la mesa de forma muy intima y por la sonrisa picara que Marley mantenía mientras observaba a Quinn, era obvio que era ella, sólo que se había equivocado de persona

La morena estaba furiosa pero no quería causar una escena y quedar mal con los amigos de la rubia en una noche tan especial

Me disculpan un momento ya regreso- dice Rachel antes de levantar de su silla e ir en dirección al baño

Voy a ver si está bien- dice la rubia antes de seguirla

Esa estúpida que se cree- dice Rachel pues pensaba que estaba sola, lo que no sabía era que la rubia la había escuchado

Rachel ¿de quién hablas?- pregunta Quinn cuando la alcanza

¡De la idiota esa que no ha hecho más que coquetearte toda la noche!- dice la morena bastante molesta

Amor, no sé de qué me hablas- dice la rubia

Esa chica Marley me está sacando de quicio- dice Rachel- no hace más que sonreírte todo el tiempo, no me gusta cómo te mira, ella intenta tener cualquier tipo de contacto contigo, me estaba tocando inapropiadamente debajo de la mesa porque pensaba que eras tu

Rach, Marley siempre ha sido así, ella es muy coqueta pero ni pasó ni va a pasar nada, además la única mujer que me interesa está frente a mí- dice la rubia antes de besarla y sonríe por los celos de la morena aunque sabe muy bien que están fundamentados pues Marley siempre ha querido meterla en su cama a como dé lugar sólo que la rubia nunca ha cedido

Ven, volvamos a la mesa- dice Quinn

Sólo no dejes que se acerque a mí- dice Rachel- porque tengo ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas

Como digas Rach- dice la rubia pues no quiere tener problemas con su novia mucho menos por Marley, alguien quien no le interesa en lo más mínimo

La rubia se acerca y abraza a la morena, Rachel se tranquiliza por la calidez del abrazo y la mirada sincera de _su_ rubia, sin importar lo que hiciera Marley, Quinn era su novia y al final de la noche se iría con ella

Perdón si me extralimité- dice Rachel- pero no me gusta sentirme así

¿Así cómo?- pregunta Quinn

Celosa- admite la morena- porque _no quiero perderte_ y que te vayas con la primera que se cruza por tu camino

Aquí estoy contigo- dice la rubia- yo te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, yo t…- las palabras mueren en boca de Quinn pues la morena la besa inesperadamente pero la rubia no se queja, besar a Rachel es uno de los grandes placeres de su vida

Las chicas se besan nuevamente hasta terminar con muchos besos cortos

* * *

Las chicas regresan y Quinn decide contarles sobre su novia

Algunos de ustedes ya lo saben, otros no- dice Quinn- quiero presentarles a Rachel Berry, mi novia y también quería que ella conociera mis mejores amigos

Hola Rachel- la saludan todos con una sonrisa pero a Quinn no le gusta nada la forma como Finn mira a su novia

Quinn y Rachel se dan un corto beso en los labios, cuando la morena ve a Marley no se encuentra con una mirada amistosa, es más si las miradas mataran…

Aún así la morena queda más tranquila, es claro que la rubia sólo piensa en ella

Un par de minutos después cuando todos conversan de amenamente llega Norah

Hola chicos- dice Norah- llego quien esperaban

Hola Norah- dice los chicos en coro y Rachel no puede evitar querer ver más de cerca a la madre de Beth, a la mujer que alguna vez tuvo el amor de _su_ rubia

La morena voltea y se encuentra con una mujer hermosísima con algo de actitud, era cierto que la había visto en uno de sus conciertos pero aún así era como si la viera por primera vez

Norah se acerca a Quinn y la saluda

Hola Quinn- dice Norah para que sólo escuche la rubia pero la morena también alcanza a oír el provocativo tono de voz que utiliza además de presenciar el beso que deja en el hombro de su novia, un gesto bastante intimo entre dos personas que ya terminaron su relación amorosa

_¿Otra? ¡Genial!- piensa Rachel mientras intenta no mostrarse afectada por aquello_

¿Quién es este bomboncito?- pregunta Norah mientras observa a Rachel

Norah, no hables así de mi novia- dice Quinn

Rachel Berry- dice la morena

Nada mal, Quinn- dice Norah antes de hacerle un guiño a la rubia

Norah Puckerman, este es mi número celular, llámame- agrega Norah mientras estrecha su mano

Rachel la mira con confusión y después mira a la rubia pidiéndole una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo

Después- le murmura Quinn a Rachel

¡Norah! – dice Quinn mientras los demás gleeks observan la escena con interés

Tu sabes que nunca he sido mujer de una sola persona- dice Norah antes de tomar asiento con una gran sonrisa, no sabía por qué incomodar a Quinn le divertía tanto

Si quieres hacer un trío, me llamas- le dice Norah a la rubia con toda la intención que Rachel escuche, la morena se pone roja como un tomate por la propuesta

_Norah es otra cosa- piensa Rachel_

La cena termina sin más contratiempos

* * *

Un par de horas después, los chicos se despiden con la promesa de estar en contacto y verse más seguido

Nos vemos después Q- dice Marley antes darle un beso en la mejilla que duró más de lo necesario

La rubia no le dijo nada a la chica para evitar problemas pero era claro que Rachel no estaba muy contenta por su decisión

_Sólo espero no tener problemas con Rachel a causa de esto- piensa la rubia mientras conduce hacia su casa _

Las chicas llegan a la habitación de la rubia, se ponen las pijamas y la rubia se preocupa pues Rachel no ha pronunciado una palabra desde que salieron del restaurante

Quinn y Rachel se recuestan en la cama y la morena le da la espalda pues no quería verla, hablar y decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después

Rach- dice Quinn

Amor- intenta de nuevo la rubia pues sabe que la morena esta despierta

Ujum- murmura Rachel

¿Estás molesta?- pregunta Quinn

Sólo faltó que Marley te besara frente a mí y aún así no hiciste nada- dice la morena

Amor, mírame- dice la rubia, la morena espera unos segundos y voltea lentamente- no te pongas bravita, probablemente no voy a volver a ver a Marley en un buen tiempo y no quise tener problemas con ella

¿Eso quiere decir que te importa más tu amistad con Marley que nuestra relación?- pregunta Rachel alzando la ceja y la rubia sabe que de acuerdo a su respuesta puede estar o no en problemas

Cómo se te ocurre decir eso- dice Quinn- tú eres muy eres muy especial para mí

La rubia empieza a dejar besos en el cuello de la morena hasta llegar a sus labios

Quinn…no…no me vas a convencer a punta de besos- dice Rachel aunque en realidad los estaba disfrutando mucho, más de lo que debería

¡Quinn!- dice la morena suavemente pues ya comenzaba a ceder

Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida- dice Quinn entre besos- tú eres la mujer que quiero a mi lado

Amooor- dice Rachel

Las manos de la rubia se aventuran a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena, Quinn acaricia las caderas de su novia, su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos y Rachel suelta un gemido ante la sensación de placer

Quinn se ubica encima de Rachel entre las piernas de la morena, continua besándola, masajeando sus senos y se mueve con ritmo para que las dos puedan sentirse aún más

La rubia estaba a punto de quitarle la parte superior la pijama a la morena cuando suena su celular con el particular ringtone que tiene para su hija

Quinn toma un par de segundos para ver a Rachel quien estaba algo sonrojada por las actividades previas. La rubia le da un corto beso y dice- es Beth, debo contestar

_Hola mami- dice la pequeña_

_Hola preciosa- dice Quinn- ¿cómo estás?_

_Bien mami, mis abuelitos dieron muchos juguetes y estuve jugando con Sophie y Loren – dice Beth _

_Eso suena muy divertido- dice la rubia_

_Lo fue- dice la pequeña_

_Quería desearte buenas noches, mami- agrega Beth_

_Buenas noches para ti también, Preciosa y que sueñes con los angelitos - dice Quinn y espera a que la pequeña cuelgue_

¿En qué íbamos? – dice Quinn en tono sugerente

En nada- dice Rachel muy tranquila- buenas noches Quinn

Pero mi Amor- se queja la rubia

Hasta mañana Quinn- dice la morena y se gira dándole la espalda

Eso es descortés…Rach, Amor- sigue insistiendo Quinn

¿Todavía estás molesta por lo de Marley? – dice la rubia al oído- Amor, tú eres la única para mi

Lo sé pero eso no evita que moleste al ver a otras mujeres coqueteando con _mi novia_ y que tú no hagas nada para evitarlo- dice la morena

Amor, yo no puedo controlar lo que hacen las demás personas pero te prometo que la próxima vez que ocurra algo como eso yo pongo los limites y me aseguro de que no vuelva a pasar algo como esto- dice Quinn

¿Prometido?- pregunta Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa pues la rubia se preocupaba por hacerla sentir bien y segura de su relación, además le era prácticamente imposible estar molesta con ella por mucho tiempo

Prometido- dice la rubia con una sonrisa antes de besarla, la rubia no insiste con lo que estaban a punto de hacer pues el modo cambio y no quiere, por más que se muera de ganas, que la primera vez entre las dos esté ligada a una discusión por celos

Quinn pasa su brazo por el torso de la morena y entrelazan sus dedos y juegan con ellos hasta que se quedan profundamente dormidas o al menos eso cree la rubia

_No puedo seguir mintiéndome- piensa Rachel mientras acaricia con sus dedos la mano de la rubia- es evidente que me estoy enamorando de Quinn Fabray_

* * *

**¡Reviews! Me alegra que les guste la historia.**

** Díganme que piensan de este capitulo. ¡Recuerden que las reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	7. ¿Vienes Conmigo?

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia les sugiero que dejen de leer

**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 7: ¿Vienes Conmigo?

Quinn y Rachel estaban viendo películas en la habitación de la morena y compartiendo un momento agradable pues Blaine estaba con Kurt y Jesse estaba concretando la inversión en el taller mecánico de Burt, así que ambos se demorarían un buen rato en regresar y las chicas podrían seguir disfrutando de un rato a solas

La morena va hacia la cocina por más snacks y Quinn observa el cuerpo de Rachel, en especial sus piernas, que resaltan en una corta falda. La morena regresa, le da un corto beso en los labios a su novia y se recuesta a su lado

Minutos después acaba la película y Rachel pregunta- ¿cuál quieres ver ahora Amor?

La que tú quieras Rach- dice la rubia

La morena escoge una comedia romántica y se acerca al DVD quitar la anterior y poner la nueva, el movimiento que hace Rachel le da una excelente vista de su parte trasera a la rubia quien se muere de ganas por estar íntimamente con su novia

Rachel regresa al lado de Quinn y durante unos minutos observan la película pero la rubia se distrae fácilmente ya que tiene otros planes. Quinn empieza a dejar pequeños besos en cuello de la morena

Amor, no te distraigas- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Estoy muy concentrada- dice Quinn y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento las dos se olvidan de la película

Rachel gira y queda frente a la rubia quien no desaprovecha la oportunidad para besarla en los labios, la morena se deja llevar y profundiza el beso permitiendo el roce de sus lenguas y pequeños gemidos ante la sensación

Una de las manos de la rubia se mete por debajo de la falda de la morena, masajeando su trasero

Quinn- dice Rachel en un gemido, la rubia toca su muslo repetidamente, la morena entiende el mensaje y se ubica sobre el regazo de su novia quien posa sus manos en el trasero de Rachel y guía sus movimientos

Las chicas dejan de besarse por un momento y la rubia dirige su mirada hacia los senos de la morena. Sin dejar de moverse sensualmente sobre el regazo de Quinn, Rachel desabotona lentamente los botones de su blusa y se la quita quedando con un sujetador negro de encaje

Quinn besa de nuevo los labios de su morena y dice- eres hermosa

Tu también Amor- dice Rachel

La morena sonríe, acaricia el rostro de la rubia, le devuelve el beso y le ayuda a quitarse la camisa que tenía. La rubia se deshace de aquel sujetador negro y pasa su boca y su lengua por los pezones de su novia

Quinn- gime Rachel quien aún se mueve sobre el regazo de la rubia mientras sus manos se aferran a la cabeza de su novia

La morena se aleja un poco, desabotona los jeans de la rubia quien la mira expectante, y baja lentamente el cierre

Amor- gime la rubia pues se moría por explorar cada rincón del cuerpo de la morena y tenerla en todos los sentidos

Rachel mira los ojos color avellana de su novia mientras la toca en su parte más intima a través de la tela de sus bóxers

Rach- dice la rubia y la mano de la morena libera de sus confines a su miembro erecto que reacciona de inmediato al contacto

Es perfecto- dice la morena de forma apreciativa en el oído de la rubia- toda tú lo eres, eres perfecta para mí

Salía un líquido claro por la punta del miembro de Quinn y Rachel lo utilizo como lubricante para estimularla, la rubia la besa con desenfreno

Quinn decide tomar el control de las cosas y en un momento la espalda de la morena esta sobre la cama con Quinn sobre ella, la rubia retira los panties de su novia y se entretiene besando esas piernas que tanto le gustan. Cuando las chicas vuelven a besarse, la morena se hace cargo del molesto sujetador que es la única prenda que impide que estén completamente desnudas

La rubia toma su pene y lo utiliza para estimular el clítoris de la morena mientras se besan

Quinn, Amor te necesito ahora- le dice la morena de forma provocativa

La rubia se separa de Rachel por un momento

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta la morena algo desesperada

Protección, Amor- dice Quinn y después regresa con un condón puesto

La rubia se ubica en la entrada de la morena cuando escuchan una voz

Rachel- dice Blaine algo distraído mientras entra a la habitación de la morena- hablé con Jesse por teléfono y me dijo que llega en 5 minu…- el chico deja de hablar al ver a las dos chicas cubriendo sus cuerpos

_No, no, no, no, esto sólo me pasa a mí- piensa Quinn_

_¡Gracias a Dios es Blaine! - piensa la morena_

¡Oh por Dios!- dice Blaine completamente sorprendido

Blaine, te puedes retirar un momento por favor- dice Rachel

Sí, sólo recuerda que Jesse está a punto de llegar y quiere comentarte como le fue con la inversión- dice Blaine antes de retirarse de la habitación

No- se queja Quinn mientras toma un momento para abrazar el cuerpo de la morena

Amor, lo siento- dice Rachel- no pensé que ellos regresaran tan temprano o que Blaine nos encontrara así

Me muero por estar contigo- le dice la rubia

Amor, ya encontraremos el tiempo, ahora no podemos- dice la morena

Amor mira como estoy- dice Quinn y señala el área dónde está su erección

Lo siento Amor, lo siento, la próxima vez no van haber interrupciones, sólo seremos tu y yo- dice Rachel mientras le da unos besos

Rach- dice la rubia – me encantan tus besos pero en este momento no me están ayudando

Me voy a vestir rápidamente y hablo con Jesse cuando llegue a casa, tu puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que consideres necesario Amor- dice la morena

Rachel se cambia tan rápido como puede y Quinn sigue en la cama disfrutando del show, no la mejor idea si quería _calmarse_ un poco

Nos vemos abajo Amor- dice la morena antes de darle un beso apasionado y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación contoneando sus caderas más de lo normal

Eres mala- dice la rubia en broma

No te quejes, yo sé que te encanta- dice la morena antes de salir de la habitación y Quinn se muerde el labio pensando en lo que pudo pasar y no pasó, bueno al menos no del todo

* * *

¿Qué estás haciendo Rachel?- pregunta Blaine cuando están sólos

Mis sentimientos son muy fuertes- dice la morena- yo…yo sólo me dejé llevar por lo que siento

Yo no te estoy recriminando nada, sólo te pido que pienses en lo que estás haciendo, no quiero que salgas lastimada- dice el chico

Hola chicos – dice Jesse cuando entra a la casa

Hola – dice Rachel y Blaine a coro

Ya todo está listo- dice Jesse- vamos a ganar un buen dinero invirtiendo en el taller de Burt

Ese es un buen negocio- dice Quinn al bajar las escaleras

Hola Quinn no sabía que estabas aquí- dice Jesse

Sí, Rachel y yo estábamos viendo películas- dice la rubia y Blaine se sonroja un poco

Los cuatro sientan en la sala y charlan un rato, las chicas estaban muy juntas y Jesse sonreía pues pensaba que Rachel estaba haciendo el trabajo perfecto

* * *

Dos días después

Jesse estaba hablando por teléfono y se veía bastante ofuscado

¿Quién era?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Sandy Smith- dice Jesse

¿La gerente de la compañía de jardinería? – dice la morena

Sí, invertimos allí hace 6 meses- dice Jesse

¿Y por qué te llamó?- pregunta Rachel

Somos buenos amigos y me contó que alguien dentro de la compañía nos está robando, ya se ha llevado una suma de dinero bastante considerable- dice Jesse- quieren investigar a todas y cada una de la personas que está relacionada con la compañía y eso no nos conviene, especialmente a mí, si llegan a descubrir mis antecedentes me van a hundir, eso no puede pasar

¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunta la morena

Lo único que se me ocurre es ir a Boston e investigar directamente y atrapar al culpable para que no haya preguntas innecesarias- dice Jesse

¿No te parece que es muy arriesgado?- pregunta Rachel- además no sabemos si lo que vas a hacer funcionará

Esto, lo voy a hacer por nosotros- dice Jesse- si me descubren es probable que lleguen a ti y yo no a permitir que nos lleven a prisión, voy hacer esto porque es necesario para protegernos, yo nunca dejaría que te pasará algo malo, nunca te abandonaría- en ese momento Rachel siente algo de culpa pues Jesse siempre ha estado allí, protegiéndola y cuidándola, aún así la morena no se arriesga a decirla verdad de lo que le pasa con Quinn y de lo mucho que ha pensado en dejar esa farsa

Aún no entiendo a qué vas allá, por qué mejor no contratamos a alguien – dice la morena

No podemos dejar cabos sueltos, además creo saber quiénes son los culpables, te acuerdas de Jonhson y Martínez, ellos me dieron mala espina aquella vez que nos presentaron los balances de la compañía, sólo necesito pruebas- dice Jesse

Por favor, no dejes que te pase nada malo- dice Rachel mientras lo abraza con cariño pues era inútil hacerlo cambiar de parecer

Me voy tranquilo porque sé que Blaine está contigo y él es de mi absoluta confianza- dice Jesse- y tú tienes que seguir progresando con Quinn, quizá ya falta poco para la propuesta de matrimonio

¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?- pregunta la morena pues no quiere hablar con Jesse acerca de Quinn

Una semana o dos máximo, necesitamos solucionar esto ya- dice Jesse- voy a organizar mi maleta

Rachel lo mira y no puede evitar pensar que perdió una oportunidad más para decirle que está enamorada de Quinn y no quiere continuar con el trabajo

* * *

El día siguiente

_Quinn estaba hablando con Norah por teléfono_

_Tú ibas a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Beth, pensé que lo tenías todo listo para mañana- dice la rubia_

_Ya mandé las invitaciones a sus amiguitos y el lugar de la fiesta- dice Norah- sólo falta la recreación y la comida. Quinn no te pido este favor por que quiera, mi padre está metido en un gran lío y debo ayudarlo_

_Está bien- dice Quinn – pero la próxima vez avísame con anticipación_

_Yo no planeé que las cosas pasaran así Quinn, tú sabes muy bien que a la única persona a quien no le puedo ni quiero fallarle es a nuestra hija pero lo de mi padre es muy grave y me arrepentiría toda la vida si le pasa algo porque no quise ayudarlo- dice Norah_

_Sólo debes estar aquí para su fiesta- dice la rubia_

_OK, adiós Quinn, gracias- dice Norah_

_Adiós Norah- dice la rubia_

Una hora después

Rachel llega a la casa de Quinn y la encuentra algo desesperada buscando direcciones y marcando teléfonos

Hola Amor- dice la morena

Hola Rach- dice rubia quien le da un corto beso antes de continuar con lo que venía haciendo

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta

Debo organizar algunas cosas para el cumpleaños de Beth

¿No lo estaba organizando Norah?- pregunta Rachel- ¿no es mañana?- dice con algo de preocupación

Sí- dice la rubia- pero le surgió un problema y yo debo hacerme cargo de lo que falta, no sé ni por dónde empezar

Déjame ayudarte Amor- dice la morena y Quinn se relaja un poco. Dos horas después ya tenían todo solucionado

No fue tan difícil- dice Rachel

Porque estuviste a mi lado, antes de que tu llegaras estaba súper estresada, he estado haciendo muchísimas cosas- dice la rubia antes de besarla

Ven, déjame hacerte un masaje- dice la morena y comienza a masajear los hombros de la rubia

Umm, eso se siente bien- dice Quinn- pero me está dando algo de sueño

¿Quieres dormir Amor?- pregunta la morena

Sí, un poco- admite Quinn- pero antes debo decirte algo

Dime- dice la morena

No he dormido mucho en los últimos días porque estoy organizando una sesión fotográfica en la que estoy trabajando, quiero hacer una propuesta diferente- dice la rubia

¿Vas a exponer tu trabajo en una galería?- pregunta Rachel

No- dice la rubia- voy a trabajar con una revista

¿Cuál revista?- pregunta la morena

Vogue- dice Quinn

Una revista de modas, de la más importantes de hecho- dice Rachel- eso quiere decir que vas a fotografiar modelos- termina diciendo no muy contenta

Sí, me habían pedido esto desde hace meses pero olvide comentártelo- dice la rubia- debo estar en París por la menos una semana

Es tu trabajo y lo que te gusta hacer- dice la morena antes de sentarse en el regazo de la rubia- me vas a hacer falta

¿Mucha?- pregunta Quinn contra los labios de Rachel

Mucha- responde la morena antes de besarla

Ven, vamos a dormir un rato, necesitas descansar- agrega Rachel cuando se levanta de su regazo, toma su mano y la lleva hasta la habitación

Sí, necesito dormir un poco más, con la fiesta de Beth mañana, debo estar en mis 5 sentidos- dice la rubia

Las chicas llegan a la habitación y duermen en su posición favorita, con Quinn abrazando a Rachel

* * *

Al día siguiente

Beth estaba disfrutando de su fiesta de cumpleaños, las chicas habían contratado a un mago, tenían un castillo inflable, muchos globos y un motón de comida, era claro que la pequeña festejada se la estaba pasando de maravilla con sus amiguitos

Beth se está divirtiendo- dice Norah

Sí, está muy contenta- dice Quinn mientras observa a su hija jugando- sus abuelos vinieron antes y le dejaron varios regalos, no se quedaron porque querían que disfrutara de la fiesta con sus amigos. Hablando de abuelos ¿cómo está tu papá?

Mejor- dice Norah pues no quiere hablar del tema

La rubia siente eso y cambia de tema- A Beth le encantó la bicicleta que le regalaste, ya me la imagino montando en ella todos los días

Esa era la idea- dice Norah y ese momento aparece Rachel

Hola Amor- saluda la morena antes de darle un beso a su novia

Hola Rach- dice Quinn con una sonrisa que llama la atención de Norah pues hace mucho no veía a Quinn sonriendo así

Hola Norah- dice Rachel

Un gusto verte otra vez morenita- dice Norah con una sonrisita mientras observa el gran regalo que trae la chica

Supongo que eso es para Beth- dice Norah

Supones bien, ya regreso- dice la morena antes de seguir caminando hasta encontrarse con la pequeña

No está mal tu novia- le dice Norah a Quinn- quizá esta si te dura pero tú y yo sabemos que más temprano que tarde vas a volver a mi cama

Norah, mi relación con Rachel es seria, por favor deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios- dice la rubia- dice la rubia- respeta nuestra relación

La voy a respetar cuando confíe en ella- dice Norah mirando a la morena- recuerda lo que decía tu madre siempre has sido un imán para las chicas malas y yo no voy a permitir que cualquier extraña se acerque a nuestra hija

Norah se retira hacia el otro lado del salón sin decirle una palabra más a Quinn

La rubia observa la interacción entre su novia y su hija

Hola Beth – dice la morena

¡Rachel!- dice la pequeña y sale corriendo a sus brazos

La morena la carga y le pregunta- ¿cómo estás Preciosa?

Bien, todos mis amigos están aquí- dice Beth

Todos queremos compartir este día tan especial contigo- dice la morena- mira lo que te traje

Un regalo, gracias Rachel- dice la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

Ábrelo- dice Rachel después de bajar a la pequeña

Beth rompe el papel regalo rápidamente y encuentra una hermosa casa de muñecas

Wow- dice una de las amiguitas de Beth y se acercan otras más

Disfrútalo – dice la morena quien iba a retirarse al verla disfrutar del regalo pero Beth la llama

Rachel- dice la pequeña, la morena se agacha hasta su nivel y Beth le da un beso en la mejilla

La morena se retira con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se reúne de nuevo con Quinn

Le encantó el regalo- dice Rachel

Es una gran casa de muñecas- dice la rubia

Todo por hacerla feliz- dice la morena con una sonrisa, la rubia la observa como lo hizo la primera vez que se conocieron. Quinn la mira a los ojos por un momento y la besa con infinita ternura

Quinn dice dos palabras que ponen el mundo de la morena de cabeza- Te Amo

Mami ven- le Beth a Quinn desde la distancia, la rubia se va pues su hija la necesita y Rachel se queda allí mientras su corazón late como si se le fuera a salir del pecho

Minutos después

_La rubia aprovecha que Rachel está distraída y llama a su casa_

_Hola- dice Blaine cuando responde el teléfono _

_Hola Blaine- dice la rubia- hablas con Quinn_

_Hola Quinn, te pasaría a Rachel pero creo que está contigo- dice el chico un poco confundido_

_Así es- dice la rubia- te llamaba porque necesito que me hagas un favor_

_Dime- dice Blaine y continúan hablando por 5 minutos más_

* * *

La fiesta termina, Norah se va con Beth pues Quinn tiene que viajar el día siguiente, la rubia se despide de su hija y promete verla tan pronto regrese. La rubia lleva a Rachel hasta su casa pero ninguna de las dos habla de lo que pasó en la tarde

Fue una fiesta muy divertida- dice la morena

Sí, Beth se divirtió mucho- dice la rubia

Amor- dice Rachel pero Quinn la interrumpe

¿Me acompañas al aeropuerto mañana?-interrumpe Quinn pues sabe muy bien de que quiere hablar Rachel

Por supuesto- dice la morena y la rubia la besa

Nos vemos mañana- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso y Rachel se queda con las ganas de hablar de aquel Te Amo

Hasta mañana- dice Rachel antes de salir del auto

* * *

En casa de Rachel

¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunta Blaine

Me dijo que ama- dice la morena- me lo dijo, Blaine

El chico la abraza mientras Rachel piensa que hacer porque de acuerdo a las decisiones que tome podría perder a las personas que más quiere

* * *

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto

¿No crees que llevas más equipaje del necesario?- dice la morena al ver a su novia con dos maletas

Llevo justo lo necesario- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

No me digas que te vas por más de una semana, te voy a extrañar- dice Rachel- no te has ido y ya me haces falta

No me vas a extrañar – dice Quinn

Amor, te vas una semana y me he acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo contigo- dice la morena

No me vas a extrañar porque vienes conmigo- dice la rubia

¡¿Qué?!- dice Rachel completamente sorprendida

Esta es tu maleta- dice la rubia

¿Pero… cómo? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta la morena

Blaine me ayudó un poco- dice la rubia- le pedí que hiciera tu maleta y encontrara tu pasaporte, sé que tus inversiones van bien y no tienes que preocuparte por el trabajo así que ¿vienes a la ciudad de amor conmigo?

Estás loca- dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa

Por ti- dice Quinn- ¿qué dices Amor?

Por supuesto que voy contigo- dice la morena

La rubia la abraza por la cintura y la besa

* * *

**¡Reviews! Me alegra que les guste la historia.**

**Díganme que piensan de este capitulo. ¡Recuerden que las reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	8. Te Amo

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 8: Te Amo

Las chicas llegan a París en la noche después de un viaje de casi 9 horas. Después de esperar por su equipaje las chicas toman un taxi

París se ve hermoso en la noche- dice Rachel

Esta ciudad te va a encantar- dice la rubia

Mucho más si estoy contigo- dice la morena antes de inclinarse y besar a Quinn

El taxi las deja en unos de los sectores más exclusivos de París, sólo habían casas de lujo y esta es la primera vez que Rachel asimila que está saliendo con una multimillonaria pues en realidad no había pensado en cuánto dinero tenía la rubia ya que vivía tratando de explicarse sus sentimientos hacia ella

Amor esta casa es inmensa- dice la morena cuando entran al lugar que está perfectamente decorado- wow es increíble

Un día pasé por aquí y está casa me encantó así que la compré- dice la rubia como si nada

Ven Amor, dejemos las maletas en la habitación- dice Quinn

Cuando llegan a la habitación las chicas acomodan sus cosas en el closet

La morena bosteza pues el viaje fue agotador

¿Estás cansadita Rach? Ven nos recostamos- dice la rubia

Las chicas se recuestan en la cama, allí comparten muchos besos llenos de ternura

Amor, tenemos que hablar de lo que me dijiste el fiesta de Beth- dice Rachel

Te dije que te amo porque así lo siento- dice Quinn y la morena la besa- no lo pienses tanto Amor

Yo siento cosas por ti que no he sentido por nadie, nunca le he dicho te amo a alguien- se confiesa la morena

Rach no te estoy pidiendo que me lo digas- dice la rubia

Lo sé- dice Rachel- sólo quiero que entiendas lo que van a significar esas dos palabras cuando te las diga, porque sé que lo voy a hacer, estoy bastante segura de mis sentimientos, sé que estoy enamorada de ti

Quinn no dice nada más sólo sonríe y la besa con mucho amor antes de abrazarla hasta que las dos duermen profundamente

Al día siguiente

Rachel despierta sola en la cama y en el lado de Quinn encuentra una nota con una rosa y no puede evitar sonreír

Tenía que ir temprano a trabajar y te veías hermosa durmiendo, así que no quise despertarte, regreso en la tarde. Te amo. Un beso- la morena leyó la nota

La morena se cepilla, se ducha y decide darle un mejor vistazo a la casa aprovechando la luz del día, hay muchas habitaciones, una gran piscina, pinturas y fotografías por todas partes, todo perfectamente decorado y con un ambiente hogareño muy típico de Quinn

Rachel se va a la cocina y hay de todo así que decide hacer comida para cuando regrese su novia

Justo como lo había previsto, la rubia llega en la tarde

Umm, huele delicioso- dice Quinn- ¿Qué haces?- le da un beso en el cuello a la morena y la abraza por la espalda

Unos de tus favoritos Amor- dice Rachel

Seguro esta delicioso- dice la rubia quien ayuda a la morena con la mesa

No me equivoqué esto está esplendido- dice Quinn

¿Cómo te fue hoy Amor?- pregunta Rachel

Muy bien, todos los días tengo sesiones fotográficas con diferente modelos, la de hoy era muy buena por eso regresé antes de lo que esperaba- dice la rubia

¿Y cómo vas con la nueva propuesta que quieres implementar?- pregunta la morena y Quinn sonríe porque Rachel está interesada en lo que hace

Muy bien, de hecho- dice Quinn- a los de la revista parece gustarle mucho y eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo

Me alegro por ti Quinn- dice la morena con sinceridad

Cuando terminemos de comer vamos a recorrer París- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

45 minutos después las chicas están preparadas para salir

Quinn y Rachel caminan por las calles de París, entran a algunas tiendas y compran algunas cosas para sus amigos y familiares. Después se encuentran con un caricaturista y posan para tener su propio cuadro. Las chicas van de un lugar a otro y se toman fotos por todas partes como la pareja enamorada que son y van creando un álbum de sus momentos juntas

Las dos llegan exhaustas a la casa pero ninguna quiere acabar con la magia. Ponen las cosas que trajeron en uno de los muebles y Quinn dice- ven bailemos

Amor, no hay música- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

No la necesitamos- dice la rubia antes de abrazarla por la cintura y bailar con ella durante algunos minutos

A la morena le encanta ese lado romántico de Quinn

Las chicas se apartan un poco y se besan. Rachel mira a los ojos de Quinn y no tiene dudas

La morena toma la mano de la rubia y la guía hasta la habitación principal, cuando llegan allí la rubia la abraza por la espalda y la besa tiernamente en el cuello

Rachel voltea y queda frente a la rubia, esto lo aprovecha para besarla en los labios. Las chicas se desprenden del beso y la morena le quita la blusa a Quinn y la rubia hace lo mismo, con lentitud van disfrutando como se descubre su piel con cada prenda que se quitan, esta vez no tiene apuro pues saben que este momento se tienen la una a la otra con plenitud

La rubia lleva a Rachel a la cama y la recuesta allí hasta quedar encima de la morena mientras se besan apasionadamente, las manos de Quinn recorren el cuerpo de su novia con delicadeza pues no quiere perder ni el más mínimo detalle de ese glorioso cuerpo

Rachel abre sus piernas y la rubia se ubica entre ellas. Quinn besa los labios de la morena, baja hasta su cuello y le presta especial atención a sus senos, le encanta saborearlos y hacer sentir bien a su morena

Quinn- gime Rachel y sus manos se pierden en la cabellera rubia de su novia quien intensifica los movimientos con su lengua

Ummm, Quinnnn- gime de nuevo la morena y la rubia vuelve a besarla en los labios

Rachel hace que se acomoden un poco sin dejar de besarse y con su mano izquierda masajea los senos de la rubia por un momento, pronto la mano baja un poco más hasta llegar al miembro erecto de la rubia y estimularlo

Rachhh- gime la rubia pues si Rachel sigue así Quinn no va aguantar mucho

La rubia vuelve a ubicarse en medio de las piernas de la morena pero antes toma un condón

Déjame hacerlo- dice la morena provocativamente antes de tomar el empaque y poner sensualmente el condón sobre el pene de Quinn

La rubia le da un corto beso en los labios y después se posiciona en la entrada de la morena, Quinn entra lentamente disfrutando la sensación de estar dentro de Rachel

Umm- dice la morena

Quinn le da un momento para que su novia se ajuste a su tamaño, Rachel toma el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y dice – _Te Amo_

Yo también te amo, Rach- dice la rubia antes de besarla con mucha ternura pero la morena quiere más y el beso escala en pasión mientras la rubia empieza a moverse y así las dos puedan sentir el gran placer que es hacer el amor. Quinn entrelaza sus manos con las de la morena y las pone a cada lado de su cabeza. En un principio la rubia se mueve lentamente y Rachel hace unos soniditos que la vuelven loca

Quinnnn, ah ah ah ahhh- gime la morena cuando la rubia acelera sus movimientos mientras la besa en el cuello

Quinnnnnnn- gime Rachel cuando llega al clímax y la rubia continúa con su movimiento pues ya está bastante cerca de su propio orgasmo

Rachh, Rachh- dice la rubia suavemente al oído de la morena mientras eyacula, la morena siente nuevos orgasmos gracias a los movimientos de su novia y la voz sensual en su oído

Wow- dice Rachel prácticamente sin aire

La rubia sale de Rachel y se recuesta su lado no sin antes hacerse cargo del condón usado

Fue maravilloso- dice Rachel besándola en la frente

Eso es porque tú y yo nos amamos- dice la rubia antes de besarla de nuevo en los labios y pasan unos cuantos minutos sólo así besándose hasta que la morena siente cuán excitada está su novia

¿Otra vez?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa pícara y Quinn la besa apasionadamente señalando que la noche apenas estaba empezando

Al día siguiente

Amor- dice Rachel- ya es hora de que vayas a trabajar

No quiero- dice la rubia mientras la abraza más fuerte

Amor tienes que ir- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Ven conmigo- le propone Quinn

Por supuesto, quiero verte en acción- dice Rachel

Otra vez- dice la rubia en tono sugerente

Amor, estoy hablando de tu trabajo- dice la morena con una sonrisa- además tampoco tenemos tiempo

Las chicas se levantan de la cama, se duchan juntas, se alistan y se van al set de fotografía

Rachel tiene la oportunidad de ver lo profesional que es Quinn cuando se trata de trabajo, incluso se podría decir que es algo estricta y eso le encanta a la morena. La sesión toma unas 4 horas y es obvio que la rubia está cansada pero ese es su trabajo

Todos se retiran al finalizar la sesión, Quinn y Rachel se quedan solas en el set

Tu trabajo es sensacional- dice la morena- hoy aprendí mucho de fotografía

Bueno, también quiero que aprendas de modelaje- dice la rubia

¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunta Rachel al ver la sonrisa de su novia

Minutos después la morena esta vestida como toda una modelo posando para su fotógrafa favorita

Yo me quedo con una copia de estás fotos- dice Quinn- estás wow

Rachel se acerca y observa las fotos- me veo sexy

Tú eres muy sexy- le dice la rubia- y aquí te ves especialmente divina

¿Ah… sí?- pregunta Rachel mientras se quita sensualmente las prendas de ropa que traía puesta y Quinn no puede dejar de mirarla

¿Qué haces?- pregunta la rubia sin perder detalle de lo que hace su novia

¿Tú qué crees?- dice la morena con voz seductora mientras se acerca a Quinn

La rubia se agacha un poco la toma de los muslos y pone las pierna de Rachel alrededor de sus caderas, después la espalda de la morena choca contra una de las paredes del set. Quinn la besa con desenfreno mientras se mueve para estimular sus centros

_Menos mal puse un condón en mi bolsillo- piensa Quinn y como puede lo saca y lo pone sobre su miembro para inmediatamente después penetrar a su novia_

Quinn- gime Rachel- más fuerte Amor

La rubia cumple con gusto la petición de su novia

Amor- gime Quinn y la morena reclama de nuevo sus labios

Ahí, ahí- dice la morena y Quinn le encanta saber que de nuevo encontró ese lugar especial que vuelve loca a su novia

Sí, no pares- gime Rachel

La rubia apenas si se puede mantener en la posición en la que están pero escuchar lo que dice su morena la motiva

Amor voy a… umm, Quinnnn- grita la morena a llegar al clímax

La rubia la sigue poco después, totalmente satisfecha

Wow- dice la rubia antes de besar el hombro de la morena- eso me encantó Amor

Esa era la idea- dice Rachel antes de besarla nuevamente

La semana pasa rápidamente entre el trabajo de la rubia, las salidas en pareja para conocer más la ciudad y hacer el amor todas las noches que estuvieron en París

* * *

Las chicas regresan a Lima después de un largo viaje en avión y Quinn deja a Rachel en su casa

La rubia la ayuda con las maletas y la acompaña hasta la puerta principal

No quiero que te vayas- dice Rachel

Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti- dice Quinn antes de besarla

Ummm- gime la rubia

Quédate- le dice la morena contra sus labios pues sabe que Jesse aún no ha regresado y Blaine no tendría ningún problema porque la rubia se quedara con ella

Me encantaría Amor pero le prometí a Beth que la vería hoy- dice Quinn

Rachel la toma de la camisa y la besa- para que me recuerdes

Como si pudiera olvidar a la mujer amo- dice la rubia y la vuelve a besar

Te amo – dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Y yo a ti- dice Quinn

La rubia se aleja de la morena sin muchas ganas y sube a su auto, Rachel no entra a casa hasta que ve el auto de la rubia desaparecer

Rachel cruza la puerta y encuentra a Blaine, el chico le ayuda con su equipaje pero es obvio que está ansioso por saber que pasó durante el viaje

¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta Blaine con curiosidad

Todo fue excelente Blaine- dice la morena- el paisaje es hermoso, los lugares, las tiendas, todo fue fantástico, fue una de las mejores sorpresas de mi vida, gracias por ser el cómplice de Quinn

Fue un gusto para mí- dice Blaine

Okay, yo entiendo que te fue muy bien en el viaje pero quizá no me expresé bien- dice el chico- ¿cómo te fue con Quinn?

Blaine…estoy enamorada de ella, la amo- dice Rachel- está fue un de las mejores semanas de mi vida y aunque París es hermoso no fue por el lugar, fue por la compañía

Me imagino que terminaron lo que comenzaron aquel día- dice Blaine con tono sugerente

Hicimos el amor- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- la amé y me dejé amar, fue muy especial para mí

¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Jesse regrese?- pregunta el chico

Le voy a contar lo que siento por Quinn y que mi relación con ella ya no es un trabajo- dice la morena

¿Cómo crees que lo tome?- pregunta Blaine

No lo sé, voy a cambiarlo todo- dice la morena- no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando le diga que pasé por alto cada una de las reglas

Pero el cambio no es malo, lo que quiero decir es que Jesse y tú han hecho muy buenas inversiones y pueden seguir ganado dinero con ellas- dice el chico- y lo más importante vas a estar al lado de la mujer que amas

Me preocupa que aún así hay muchas mentiras en mi relación con Quinn- dice la morena- estoy segura que si le digo toda la verdad la voy a perder pero no quiero ser deshonesta con ella, no sé qué hacer, por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorada y no quiero arruinarlo

Esa es una decisión muy difícil- dice Blaine- piénsalo bien

Rachel pasa un par de días en casa con Blaine después de regresar de París pues Quinn quería pasar tiempo con la pequeña Beth, lo significaría que no se verían durante unos pocos días

* * *

Dos días después

Rachel estaba en casa de su novia disfrutando de un agradable momento después de hacer el amor con su rubia

Me encanta estar así contigo- dice Quinn

A mí también Amor- dice la morena

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Quinn algo confundida al ver que Rachel se levanta de la cama

Amor, ya lo olvidaste- dice la morena con una sonrisa- hoy regresa Jesse y necesito hablar con él en persona

¿Entonces, te vas?- dice la rubia con desilusión

Sí, mi Amor- dice Rachel- pero te prometo que mañana nos vemos

Quédate esta noche- insiste Quinn dándole unos cuanto besos en el cuello

Lo siento Amor- dice la morena- pero no puedo aplazar esta conversación con mi hermano

Yo pensé que te ibas a quedar conmigo esta noche- dice la rubia- ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Pensarme y extrañarme mucho- dice Rachel entre besos

Minutos después la morena se pone toda su ropa, se despide de Quinn y se va en su auto

* * *

Jesse abre la puerta de la casa y encuentra a Blaine viendo televisión

Hola- dice Blaine con una sonrisa y se acerca a abrazarlo, el chico estaba realmente contento de ver a Jesse otra vez- ¿cómo te fue?

Bien, ya no hay ningún problema- dice Jesse mirándolo a los ojos- pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora

Jesse se acerca a Blaine y lo besa de forma inesperada y el chico del corbatín le corresponde inmediatamente

Los chicos se apartan por un momento y Jesse dice- me moría por hacer eso, no quería que mi vida pasara ante mis ojos y quedarme pensando que hubiera pasado si…

Jesse es interrumpido por otro beso de Blaine

Te estabas demorando- dice Blaine- yo no quería presionarte

¿Pero tú no estás saliendo con ese chico… Kurt?- dice Jesse con algo de duda

Kurt es gay pero nosotros sólo somos amigos- le asegura Blaine

¿Entonces tengo una oportunidad contigo?- pregunta Jesse

Todas- dice Blaine con una sonrisa, lo toma de la mano y lleva hasta su habitación

Rachel llega a casa 20 minutos después y se sorprende al no ver a nadie en la sala aunque el equipaje de Jesse está en la sala, la morena sigue caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Jesse, abre la puerta y no hay nadie o eso es lo que ella cree hasta que escucha unos gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Blaine

Oh Jesse, umm- gime Blaine y Rachel se sonroja pues lo que están haciendo es bastante obvio

_Okay, este no es el momento para hablar con Jesse- piensa la morena mientras bajas las escaleras sonriendo pues sus mejores amigos por fin dieron el paso- mejor regreso con mi rubia, necesito salir de aquí_

* * *

Suena el timbre en la casa de Quinn y la rubia abre la puerta aunque no esperaba visitas

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Quinn

No me aguantaba las ganas de verte- dice la chica

Estas no son horas de visita Marley, mejor hablamos otro día- dice la rubia

El auto de Rachel estaba muy cerca a la casa de la rubia y le extrañó ver a la rubia hablando con alguien en la puerta principal

¿Y quién te dijo que quiero hablar?- dice Marley justo antes de besarla a la fuerza

Quinn intenta zafarse pero Marley la tiene muy bien agarrada

Al ver esto Rachel se baja del auto inmediatamente, para la morena fue un beso correspondido pues desde el ángulo en que estaba parecía así

¡Quinn!- grita la morena y Marley se aparta de la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro pues las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había planeado, la chica no hace absolutamente nada pues quiere presenciar todo lo que pasa entre esas dos

Quinn- repite Rachel con tristeza mientras las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer su rostro

Amor- dice la rubia- Rach, esto no es lo que parece

A la morena le importa poco lo que dice la rubia pues para ella los hechos lo dicen todo. Rachel regresa a su auto

Amor, déjame explicarte- dice Quinn mientras persigue a la morena- ella me besó, yo no la bese, te lo juro

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Quinn? Después de todo lo que vivimos- dice Rachel entre sollozos- yo te amo

Yo también te amo Rach, Amor yo no te engañé- dice la rubia quien lloraba por desesperación pues no encontraba como hacerle entender la situación a su novia- créeme por favor

¡Esto se acabó Quinn, se acabó!- dice la morena y pone punto final a la conversación y a su relación con la rubia

Rachel, Amor, no- le suplica la rubia pero la morena arranca el auto y sigue su camino

Y pensar que iba a cambiar todo por ti- dice la morena mientras limpia sus lágrimas

Quinn regresa a su casa lentamente, no puede creer lo que ha pasado, en unos pocos minutos el mundo se le vino abajo después de estar en el punto más alto

Ven, no te preocupes por ella, tú y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien- dice Marley con tono sugerente

¿Estás contenta? ¿Eso era lo que querías? Joderme la vida- le reclama Quinn- por tu culpa perdí a la mujer que amo

La rubia entra a su casa y le cierra la puerta en la cara a Marley

* * *

**¡Reviews! Me alegra que les guste la historia.**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo. ¡Recuerden que las reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	9. Instintos

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 9: Instintos

La rubia llama incesantemente al celular de Rachel pero al parecer la morena lo apagó para no hablar con ella

_Deje su mensaje después del tono_- dice la operadora

Rach, Amor tenemos que hablar, las cosas no pueden terminar así- dice Quinn con desesperación este ya era el quinto mensaje que le dejaba

La rubia decide ir a buscarla de inmediato

20 minutos después Quinn llega a la casa de la morena y toca el timbre

Hola- dice Blaine algo confundido de ver a la rubia sola pues él suponía que Rachel estaba con ella

Hola Blaine ¿está Rachel?- pregunta Quinn

¿No está contigo?- pregunta el chico

Tuvimos un discusión y se fue, no contesta mis llamadas, Rachel ya debería estar aquí- dice la rubia con preocupación pues el estado en el que se había ido la morena no era el mejor

Quinn observa los ojos de la rubia y era obvio que había estado llorando

Jesse y yo pensábamos que ella estaba contigo pero si tú me dices que discutieron lo más probable es que quiera estar sola por un tiempo, créeme después de conocerla por tanto tiempo es muy fácil saber cómo se comporta ante ciertas situaciones, además fue una discusión, déjala pensarlo bien esta noche y lo más probable es que arreglen todo mañana- dice Blaine con una sonrisa reconfortante

Rachel terminó conmigo- dice la rubia con los ojos llorosos

¡¿Qué?!- pregunta Blaine sorprendido pues eso si no se lo esperaba

Necesito hablar con ella, necesito explicarle… - le dice Quinn sin darle más detalles de lo sucedido- voy a seguir tu consejo y voy a esperar hasta mañana, de todas formas podrías llamarme o enviarme un mensaje cuando ella llegue a casa

Sí, claro Quinn no hay problema- dice Blaine preocupado por toda la situación

Bueno… yo… yo me voy- dice la rubia

Que duermas bien- dice el chico

Gracias por los buenos deseos- dice la rubia antes de irse

* * *

Rachel dio varias vueltas en su auto hasta que encontró un bar; lo único que podía pensar era en la imagen de Quinn besando a Marley y sentir como su corazón se rompía en pedazos

La morena se estaciona y entra en aquel

Rachel se acerca a la barra- un whisky en las rocas- le dice al bartender

Con cada sorbo que aquel trago llegan los recuerdos del tiempo que ha pasado con la rubia y como poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, como olvido que Quinn Fabray era su objetivo y escuchó a su corazón. Después del viaje a París, Rachel había tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida pero ahora todo era muy confuso y a la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar era que su relación con la rubia estaba basada en mentiras y que eso no sólo era de su parte

La morena continuó tomando tragos de whisky sin importarle que se le estuvieran subiendo a la cabeza y que no debió tomar si pensaba conducir de regreso a casa, mucho menos a tan altas horas de la noche

Billy una cerveza- dice un chico que se sienta al lado de la morena

La morena sigue entretenida tomando su whisky hasta que alguien dice- ¿Rachel?

Qué bueno encontrarte aquí- dice Finn obviando los ojos llorosos de la morena y como su mano se aferraba a aquel trago

Finn- dice la morena sin el más mínimo interés

¿Vienes mucho a este bar? Porque yo vengo a menudo y podríamos encontrarnos aquí- dice Finn imprimiéndole un doble sentido a sus palabras

No me interesa hablar contigo- dice Rachel con dureza mientras busca en su cartera dinero para pagar su cuenta, la morena paga y sale del bar tambaleándose un poco

Rachel espera- dice Finn antes de salir tras ella

¿Puedes conseguirme un taxi?- le pregunta la morena a unos de los guardias de seguridad de aquel lugar

Sí, señorita sólo espere un par de minutos- dice el guardia

Gracias- dice Rachel

Finn alcanza a escuchar la conversación y dice- no tienes que irte en taxi, yo te puedo llevar a cualquier parte- dice con una sonrisita- además Quinn no me perdonaría si supiera que permití que te fueras en taxi cuando yo te puedo llevar- agrega para convencerla

Puede que este algo tomada pero no soy estúpida- dice la morena- mis instintos me dicen que no debo confiar en ti, no creas que no sé cual es tu juego Finn, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de mí

Finn no sabe qué decir ante las palabras de Rachel

Una vez la morena termina de hablar llega el taxi que pidió. Rachel se mota y le da la dirección de su casa al taxista

* * *

Rachel regresa a casa

¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunta Blaine al verla

Por ahí- dice la morena pues no quiere hablar con nadie

No sabes lo preocupado que estaba- dice el chico- Quinn estuvo aquí, Jesse no se dio cuenta porque está durmiendo- la rubia me dijo que terminaste con ella, cuéntame qué pasó

No quiero hablar de eso- dice Rachel

Apestas a alcohol ¿estuviste bebiendo?- le pregunta el chico pues eso no era normal en la morena

¿Qué pasó?- vuelve a preguntar Blaine quien con sólo una mirada supo que la morena estaba muy mal

¡Que no entiendes que no quiero hablarlo, déjame en paz!- Rachel le grita al chico además de despertar a Jesse

¿Rachel? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Jesse mientras baja las escaleras

No pasa nada- dice la morena

Es obvio que pasa algo- dice Jesse- ¿estuviste bebiendo?- le pregunta con extrañez

Tengo más de 21 años puedo beber cuando se me dé la gana- dice Rachel e intenta ir a su habitación pero Jesse la detiene

No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me digas qué te pasa- dice Jesse con firmeza

¿Quieres que te diga qué pasa? Quinn me engañó y terminé con ella- dice Rachel y Blaine abre la boca a más no poder

¿Cómo qué terminaste con ella?- dice Jesse- no piensas continuar con el trabajo

¡Que no lo entiendes Jesse, yo la amo, estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray!- dice la morena con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos- Por ella rompí cada una de las reglas, se metió en mi corazón y por primera vez en mi vida me enamoré... hace mucho tiempo Quinn es más que un objetivo para mí

Rachel- dice Jesse muy calmado, Blaine decide que no va a intervenir a menos que sea necesario- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

No sabía cual sería tu reacción y tenía miedo de perderte- dice Rachel mientras llora

Rachel, tú y yo no somos familia de sangre pero siempre hemos estado el uno para el otro- dice Jesse y se acerca para abrazarla con ternura- y antes que cualquier trabajo me importas tu y si quieres estar con ella yo no te lo voy a prohibir, yo no soy quien para mandar en tus sentimientos, sólo tú sabes lo que verdaderamente quieres y a quien amas, la única forma de no perder a quien amas es luchar por ellos- dice mirando a Blaine

Yo la amo Jesse pero eso no significa que voy a ir tras ella después de verla besándose con otra- dice la morena

Yo sé lo que es discutir contigo- dice Jesse con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿al menos la dejaste contarte su versión de la historia?

La vi con mis propios ojos- dice Rachel- no hay nada que pueda explicar… quizá esto es lo mejor

La morena agradece las palabras de Jesse pero no quiere seguir hablando del tema así que se va a su habitación

No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes- dice Jesse

No te preocupes por eso- dice Blaine antes darle un corto besos en los labios- lo importante fue que hablaron con la verdad

Sí pero ella me conoce ¿cómo pudo pensar que yo la culparía por enamorarse? Sé por experiencia propia que no se puede mandar en el corazón – dice Jesse y Blaine lo abraza

No pienses en eso, sólo tenemos que apoyarla- dice el nuevo novio de Jesse

Blaine le manda un mensaje de texto a Quinn asegurándole que Rachel llegó a casa sana y salva

La morena se pone la pijama como puede y busca entre sus cosas una fotos de Quinn y duerme abrazada a ella. Lo único bueno que salió de todo esto es que sabe que puede contar con Jesse como si fuera el hermano que nunca tuvo y que él desea lo mejor para ella

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana Quinn va la casa de Rachel de nuevo

Hola Quinn- dice Jesse

Hola Jesse- dice la rubia

¿Puedo hablar con Rachel?- pregunta Quinn

Espera un momento y la llamó- dice Jesse y la rubia sigue hasta la sala

En la habitación de la morena

Rachel- dice Jesse- Quinn está aquí y quiere hablar contigo

Pero yo no quiero escuchar sus excusas, dile que se vaya- dice Rachel

Rachel piénsalo bien – dice Jesse- esta es una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas

Oíste lo que dije Jesse- dice la morena quien se esforzaba por no llorar

Lo siento Quinn- le dice Jesse a la rubia- Rachel no quiere hablar contigo

Amor déjame explicarte lo que sucedió- grita la rubia para que la morena escuche- dame una oportunidad de hablar

Pasan un par de minutos y no pasa nada

Lo siento Quinn- dice Jesse con sinceridad

Créeme yo lo siento mucho más- dice la rubia antes de irse

* * *

A eso de las 5:30 p.m., Brittany visita a Quinn

Hola Q- dice la rubia ojiazul quien sonreía como siempre

Hola B- dice Quinn sin ánimo

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Brittany

Rachel terminó conmigo- dice la rubia sintiéndose derrotada

¿Por qué?- pregunta Brittany mientras se sienta al lado de Quinn - según tenía entendido todo iba muy bien entre ustedes

Y así era, todo estaba perfecto, especialmente después del viaje a París- dice Quinn- pero ella vio cuando Marley me besó, no dejó explicarle lo que realmente había sucedido y me dijo que nuestra relación estaba terminada

¿Has intentado hablar con ella?- pregunta la rubia ojiazul

Sí, pero no ella no quiere hablar conmigo, no acepta mis llamadas, voy a su casa y no quiere verme- dice Quinn- no sé qué más hacer Brittany, yo la amo, la adoro y la estoy perdiendo

La Quinn que yo conocí en el colegio no se rendía ante los obstáculos- dice Brittany- estoy segura que pensaras en algo, recuerda sino se abre una puerta siempre hay una ventana

Las palabras de Brittany le dieron una idea a Quinn

Sabes, tienes razón- dice la rubia

Ya se te ocurrió algo ¿cierto?- dice la rubia ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa

Sí, gracias Britt eres una genio- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso en la frente

La rubia toma las llaves de su auto y sale de casa

Cuando Quinn llega a la casa de Rachel ya es de noche, la rubia analiza lo que tiene que hacer revisa que la ventana de la habitación de la morena esté abierta y piensa como escalar aquel árbol cercano a la habitación de Rachel

* * *

La morena estaba en su habitación viendo una foto de Quinn

¿Cómo hago para sacarte de mi corazón?- dice Rachel en voz alta

No tienes que hacerlo- dice la rubia y Rachel se voltea

¿Quinn? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?- pregunta la morena al verla

Escalé el árbol y entré por tu ventana- dice Quinn como si nada

¿Estás bien?- se apresura a decir Rachel con preocupación, revisándola para ver si tenía algún rasguño

No, no estoy bien- dice Quinn- no estoy bien porque no quieres hablar conmigo y decidiste sobre nuestra relación sin siquiera permitirme explicarte lo que sucedió

Quinn- dice la morena evitando mirarla a los ojos

Rach, yo te amo- dice la rubia mientras se acerca a Rachel- lo que hemos vivimos ha sido muy especial para mí, yo tengo una relación sería contigo, no eres ningún juego para mí y nunca te faltaría

¿Entonces por qué la besaste?- pregunta la morena con dureza

Yo no la besé, ella me besó- dice la rubia- yo no quiero absolutamente nada con Marley y siempre se lo he dejado claro pero ella parece no entender. Rach, yo estoy enamorada de ti, te amo- le dice mirándola a los ojos- estoy segura que eres el amor de mi vida

Quinn se inclina con toda la intención de besarla pero Rachel utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para esquivarla y el beso queda en la comisura de su labios aún así la rubia lo sigue intentando; las chicas cruzan miradas y la morena sólo ve sinceridad en los ojos color avellana, esos ojos que la enamoran y en cuestión de segundos los labios de Quinn están sobre los suyos en un beso bastante tierno que Rachel profundiza

Te amo, te amo- dice la morena contra los labios de la rubia mientras derrama algunas lágrimas

Lo siento- dice Rachel- fui una tonta por cerrarme así contigo pero no sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación y el dolor que sentí en ese momento

Rach, no llores- dice la rubia al limpiar sus lágrimas- te juro que está situación con Marley ya tiene punto final- dice Quinn con seguridad pues no iba arruinar su relación con Rachel por los juegos de Marley

Yo confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho- dice la morena- pero me ganaron los celos y la imagen que vi no ayudó para nada, pensé que lo nuestro había sido un juego para ti y que me estabas engañando, pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza

Deja de pensar en eso- dice la rubia- yo estoy aquí, porque quiero recuperar a la mujer de mi vida, a la mujer que amo

Sólo hablemos Mi Amor- agrega Quinn- no permitamos que cualquier cosa se interponga en nuestra relación, yo no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo como esto entre nosotras, estos últimos días han sido un infierno para mí, extraño tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias, todo

Yo también- dice la morena y comparten otro beso

¿Rachel volverías a ser mi novia?- pregunta la rubia

Sí- dice Rachel

Las chicas se recuestan en la cama y duermen abrazadas como siempre lo han hecho

* * *

La morena despierta horas más tarde y mira el reloj y ya va a ser medianoche

¿Qué hora es?- pregunta la rubia al sentir que Rachel se mueve

Es medianoche- dice la morena

Creo que es hora de que me vaya- dice Quinn

No, quédate conmigo esta noche- dice Rachel rápidamente antes de darle un beso en los labios y levantarse de la cama- ven, pongámonos algo más cómodo para dormir

La rubia la sigue y la abraza por la espalda para después darle un beso en el cuello y se quedan así por un momento

La morena gira y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y la besa. Lentamente la rubia la guía hacia la cama hasta que las dos caen en ella, olvidándose por completo de sus planes de seguir durmiendo

Mi Amor- dice Rachel cuando se desprenden del beso, las chicas cruzan miradas por un momento

La rubia sonríe y dice- te amo- antes de continuar besándola

Quinn desnuda a su novia y la morena no duda en hacer lo mismo

La rubia empieza a besar su cuello y pronto se enfoca en sus senos y sus pezones, Quinn baja un poco más y deja un rastro de besos en el vientre de la morena, después llega a sus muslos y los besa con delicadeza hasta arribar a su parte más intima

Quinn- gime la morena al sentir la lengua de la rubia en su clítoris

Rachel aferra sus puños a las sabanas de la cama

Amooor- dice la morena mientras arquea su espalda

Quinnnn- gime Rachel al llegar al clímax

La rubia vuelve a besar el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar a su cuello, unos de los puntos débiles de la morena

Quinn se posiciona en la entrada de Rachel y la rubia disfruta de la sensación al estar dentro de su novia sin ninguna barrera

Te amo, te amo- dice Quinn entre besos

La rubia se mueve rápidamente

Rachh- gime la rubia

Las chicas giran y Rachel queda sobre la rubia, la morena se desprende de los labios de Quinn y se mueve circularmente y va aumentando la velocidad cada tanto

Amor- gime Quinn y sus manos se encuentran con los senos de la morena

Ah, ah ah- gime Rachel

La rubia ubica sus manos en las caderas de la morena y se impulsa para acelerar sus movimientos

Quinnnnn- gime la morena al sentir otro orgasmo

Quinn espera un momento para que su novia se reincorpore, se acerca a la morena y la besa con ternura

En un movimiento ágil, la rubia las gira y Rachel queda recostada en la cama

¡Oh Dios…Quinnnnn!- vuelve a gemir la morena pues su novia la penetra con más rapidez e intensidad

La rubia la besa en los labios y en el cuello

Amoooor- dice Quinn suavemente al oído de Rachel quien llega al clímax otra vez mientras la rubia deposita su semen dentro de ella

La dos tienen una capa de sudor en sus cuerpos, la rubia besa su cuello hasta que las manos de Rachel la guían para que queden frente a frente y se besen de nuevo en un momento donde las palabras sobran

* * *

En la mañana Quinn es la primera en despertar e intenta levantarse de la cama sin que Rachel lo note pero la morena no se lo permite

Nooo- se queja Rachel aunque estaba medio dormida

Me voy a dar una ducha Amor- dice la rubia con una sonrisa por la actitud de su novia

Abrázame… 5 minutos más -dice la morena

Lo que tú digas Amor- dice Quinn y vuelve a recostarse a su lado

Una hora más tarde las chicas salen de la habitación mostrándose muy cariñosas

Buenos días- dice Rachel al ver a Jesse y Blaine en la sala abrazados viendo algo de televisión

Buenos días- dicen los chicos al mismo tiempo y se sorprenden al ver a la rubia

Quinn… no sabía que estabas aquí- dice Jesse

Vine a visitar a mi novia- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y de paso haciéndoles llegar el mensaje

¿Se reconciliaron?- pregunta Blaine

Sí – dice Rachel mirando a la rubia- Quinn y yo estamos juntas de nuevo

Blaine sonríe pues tenía el presentimiento que la separación de las chicas no iba a durar mucho

¿Y esa maleta?- pregunta Jesse al ver el pequeño equipaje que llevaba Rachel

Me voy a quedar unos días con Quinn- dice la morena

Ok- dice Jesse, el chico no puede evitar verlas diferente pues ahora sabe que el amor que se tienen las chicas es de verdad

¿Van a desayunar con nosotros?- pregunta Blaine

Claro- dice la rubia y las chicas se quedan una media hora más con ellos

Quinn y Rachel suben al auto de la rubia

Aún no puedo creer que Jesse y Blaine sean novios- dice Quinn- no pensé que a tu hermano le gustaran los hombres

Siempre he sabido que Jesse es bisexual- dice la morena- además lo de ellos dos viene de tiempo atrás sólo hasta ahora se están dando una oportunidad

Siempre hay que aprovechar las oportunidades, sobre todo si son oportunidades en el amor- dice la rubia

Va a ser un maravilloso fin de semana- comenta Rachel antes de darle un pequeño beso a su novia

Va a ser perfecto- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- además mis padres regresan de viaje el lunes, justo a tiempo para presentarles al amor de mi vida

_¡Voy a conocer a mis suegros!- piensa la morena alarmada pues quería causar una buena impresión en ellos_

* * *

**¡Reviews! Me encanta que les guste la historia.**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las reviews son amor! **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Escribí otra historia Faberry llamada Tarde, la pueden encotrar en mi perfil, léanla y me cuentan que tal les parece ;)**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Jostin217**


	10. Confianza

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 10: Confianza

Temprano en la mañana la rubia se despierta por la brillante luz de sol que entraba por su ventana. Quinn voltea y observa a su novia, esa hermosa morena durmiendo boca abajo con el torso desnudo por las actividades de la noche anterior y no puede evitar sonreír pues hace mucho que no era tan feliz, que no se sentía completa y ahora que tiene a Rachel a su lado, la rubia está segura que encontró a su media mitad

Quinn se mueve un poco y empieza a dejar un camino de besos desde la parte baja de la espalda de su novia para despertarla

Mi Amor- dice Quinn

Ummm- gime la morena al sentir los labios de la rubia recorriendo su cuerpo

Buenos días- dice Quinn cuando cruzan miradas

Muy buenos días, de hecho- dice Rachel antes de darle un pequeño beso a su rubia- podría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días

¿Sí?- pregunta la rubia mirándola a los ojos

Por supuesto, no hay nada mejor que tus labios sobre mí- dice la morena con una sonrisa

En eso tienes toda la razón- dice Quinn antes de ubicarse sobre ella y besar su cuello

Mi Amoor- gime Rachel y vuelve a sus sentidos – vamos a desayunar

Después- murmura la rubia antes de seguir besando a su morena

Amor, te conozco y si no salimos ahora de la cama, lo más probable es que estemos aquí todo el día - dice Rachel con una sonrisa recordando lo que pasó el día anterior cuando llegaron a casa de la rubia

Está bien- dice Quinn pues sabe que su novia tiene razón

La morena se levanta de la cama, se pone unos panties y una de las camisas anchas de Quinn mientras la rubia se pone un par de bóxers negros y una camisilla

* * *

15 minutos después en la cocina

Rachel quiso hacer el desayuno mientras la rubia ponía la mesa. Quinn regresa y observa a su novia moverse con gracia en la cocina

No te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- dice la rubia

Algunas veces – dice Rachel con una sonrisa- pero no está mal oírlo de vez en cuando

La morena se acerca un poco a su novia y le da un beso- te amo- beso- te amo- beso – te amo

Ya está todo listo Amor, hay jugo de naranja, café, fruta picada, waffles, y el tocino que tanto te gusta- dice Rachel

Gracias Rach- dice Quinn- esto se ve delicioso

Las dos se sientan a comer

¿Dónde está Beth?- pregunta la morena – la extraño

Estoy completamente segura que ella también te extraña Amor, no te ha visto desde que viajamos a París y siempre que hablo con ella me pregunta por ti- dice Quinn- Beth está de viajes con sus abuelos, en menos de una semana de viaje y mis padres querían pasar más tiempo con su nieta, ellos la adoran

Te voy a confesar que estoy un poco nerviosa por conocer a tus padres- dice la morena

¿Por qué mi Amor?- pregunta Quinn

Quiero causar una buena impresión en ellos- dice Rachel- ellos son tu familia y me importa lo que piensen de mi y de nuestra relación

Rach, no te preocupes- dice la rubia- es imposible no adorarte, no quererte

Quinn tu opinión no es objetiva- dice la morena con una pequeña sonrisa- tú me amas

Y eso es lo importante, nos amamos- dice Quinn mirándola a los ojos- no te preocupes por mis padres, ellos saben que estoy enamorada y que nuestra relación no sólo es parte de mi presente sino también de nuestro futuro, date una oportunidad de conocerlos tal cual cómo eres porque así me encantas

Tú siempre sabes que decir- dice Rachel antes de acercarse y darle un beso

Sólo digo la verdad mi Amor- dice la rubia- no tienes nada que temer, una vez los conozcas verás lo agradables que son

Gracias amor, necesitaba oír eso- dice la morena

* * *

En la tarde

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la sala de la casa de la rubia disfrutando de un momento agradable juntas

Sabes, nunca voy a olvidar la cafetería Hummel's porque fue el lugar dónde nos conocimos- dice Quinn

Yo creo que deberías agradecerle a Beth- dice Rachel- si no hubiera sido por ella quizá nunca hubiéramos cruzado palabra

Es cierto, Beth es mi angelito de la suerte- dice Quinn y se inclina para darle un beso

¿Cómo es posible?-pregunta la morena de la nada y con genuina curiosidad

¿Qué cosa?- pregunta la rubia

Que cada día me enamore más de ti- dice Rachel

Yo me siento igual- dice la rubia

Yo estoy descubriendo algo nuevo porque nunca me había sentido así- dice la morena- tengo una necesidad de estar contigo todo el tiempo, de tocarte, abrazarte, besarte

Para mí también es distinto- dice Quinn- yo sólo he tenido tres relaciones serias, como alguna vez te lo dijo Santana, ella y yo fuimos novias, de hecho fue la primera cuando estábamos en secundaria. El apoyo de mis padres fue fundamental para aceptar mi condición sexual, yo me sentía avergonzada por ser diferente pero ellos me enseñaron que las personas que realmente te aman te aceptan como eres y Santana fue la primera persona fuera de mi familia en saberlo y aún así siguió tratándome igual que siempre, nos teníamos mucha confianza y con el tiempo comenzamos una relación juntas

¿Ella fue tu primera vez?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Sí- dice la rubia- Santana es alguien en quien confío plenamente y aunque nos tomo algo de tiempo, las dos pasamos juntas por esa etapa. Con el tiempo nos distanciamos, cada quien tenía sus propias actividades, distintas amistades y casi ni nos veíamos así que decimos que lo mejor era terminar y seguir siendo grandes amigas

Al parecer eso ha funcionado muy bien- dice la morena

Así es- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

¿Cuéntame de tu relación con Norah?- dice Rachel

Está bien- dice Quinn- Norah es la típica chica mala, la que nunca le presentarías a tus padres pero tiene algo que te atrapa y llama tu atención. Nuestra relación comenzó cuando estábamos terminando senior year y me dolía saber que me iba a otra ciudad a estudiar fotografía y que probablemente no la iba a volver a ver en un buen tiempo. Llevaba dos semanas viviendo sola en New York, estudiando fotografía y una noche alguien tocó la puerta de mi apartamento y allí estaba ella. Vivimos juntas gran parte de mi carrera, ella conoció a los integrantes de su banda _Soul Stage_ y Beth fue el fruto de nuestra relación, ella me dio lo mejor que hay en mi vida. Lo nuestro no funcionó porque no estábamos enamoradas, nos amábamos pero faltaba algo más, era sólo pasión y deseo, nos faltó ese algo que nos hiciera sentir que éramos la una para la otra. Además, tú la escuchaste, Norah no es mujer de una sola persona, a ella le encanta su libertad y disfrutar de la vida al máximo

¿Y cuál es la tercera?- pregunta Rachel y Quinn la mira con algo de confusión- dijiste que sólo has tenido 3 relaciones serias

La tercera es contigo- dice la rubia mientras la observa con detenimiento- tú eres la mujer que me hace feliz, de quien estoy enamorada; estoy ansiosa por saber cómo será nuestro futuro juntas

La morena no dice nada, simplemente acaricia el mentón de la rubia y la besa con ternura, al desprenderse del beso, Quinn aún tiene los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa el rostro que la hace ver adorable

Me encantan tus besos- dice la rubia

Tú me has confiado cosas que son importantes para ti y yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo- dice Rachel

Mi Amor, no tienes que hacerlo- dice Quinn

Quiero hacerlo Amor- dice la morena- quiero compartir mis cosas contigo

Mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente cuando yo tenía 3 años- dice la morena- apenas si los recuerdo pero nunca se me van a olvidar sus sonrisas, cuan protegida y feliz me sentía en esos instantes que estuve con ellos- dice Rachel- mis padres eran, Leroy y Hiram Berry, una pareja gay que me adoptó y que a causa de ese infortunado accidente no pudo compartir más conmigo ni yo ellos, por eso pasé mi infancia y mi adolescencia en hogares de paso

No entiendo- dice Quinn- ¿Y Jesse?

Jesse no es mi hermano- dice la morena y la rubia se sorprende- él no es mi hermano de sangre pero lo conozco desde hace mucho y se convirtió en mi única familia, como si realmente fuera mi hermano, lo conocí en un hogar de paso y hemos sido inseparables desde entonces y ante los ojos de todo el mundo somos Rachel y Jesse Berry

Ahora también me tienes a mí- dice la rubia y le da un pequeño beso- siempre voy a estar aquí para ti

Lo sé mi Amor- dice Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa

Hay algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie- dice la morena- ni siquiera Jesse lo sabe, cuando tenía 20 años busqué a mi madre, su nombre es Shelby Corcoran, robé su nombre de los archivos del centro de adopción.- Rachel se pone algo emocional pero la rubia la deja continuar pues su novia necesita desahogarse- La encontré en Nueva York, es maestra de música en Julliard, está casada y tiene dos hijos. Yo la estaba buscando porque en realidad necesitaba ayuda en ese momento de mi vida antes de tomar decisiones trascendentales y quería agotar todas mis opciones. Cuando la vi supe que era ella porque el parecido físico entre nosotras es increíble. Aquella vez que hablé con ella le dije que era su hija, ella dijo que sólo tenía dos hijos y un error del pasado, eso me dolió- dice la morena y un par de lágrimas caen por su rostro- destrozó muchos sueños e ilusiones que no pasaron de ser más que una fantasía en mi mente, yo me fui de allí inmediatamente, las dos sabíamos muy bien qué quiso decir y descubrí que intentar tener una relación con ella no valía la pena

Rach, lo siento- dice Quinn mientras la abraza

Eso me hizo más fuerte- dice la morena mientras limpia sus lágrimas- y probablemente no te hubiera conocido si eso no hubiera sucedido así

La rubia no entiende muy bien qué quiso decir Rachel al final pero lo deja pasar porque lo que necesita su novia en este instante es confort, protección, seguridad y amor y ella está más dispuesta a dárselos

* * *

Son alrededor de las 8 de la noche cuando Rachel despierta en el sofá de la sala abrazada por su adorable novia, la morena piensa en lo que pasó en la tarde pero prefiere no amargarse y disfrutar del tiempo con su novia

La rubia siente el movimiento de Rachel y también despierta, la morena siente la necesidad de besarla y lo hace, apenas Quinn profundiza el beso, se levanta Rachel del sofá hacia la cocina y Quinn la sigue con toda la intención de continuar besándola

La rubia atrapa a la morena entre el mesón de la cocina y ella. Las chicas se besan apasionadamente, Quinn toma a Rachel de los muslos y la ubica sobre el mesón, la morena pone sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su novia y en un movimiento, la acerca muchísimo más a su cuerpo

Me fascinan tus piernas- dice la rubia mientras las acaricia

Poco a poco, Quinn desabotona los botones de la blusa de Rachel y esta termina en el suelo. La morena no se queda atrás y se deshace de la camiseta de la rubia

Quinn se separa un poco de Rachel y la morena aprovecha para desabotonar el jean de su novia y bajar lentamente el cierre

Rachh- gime la rubia excitada cuando Rachel toca su miembro a través de sus bóxers

Las chicas siguen besándose como si no hubiera mañana

Quinn corre los panties de la morena y estimula su clítoris, aprovechando que su novia se puso una falda

Rachel se levanta un poco y deja que su novia le quite los panties. La rubia saca su miembro erecto de sus confines, se pone un condón y penetra a su novia, las piernas de la morena envuelven a Quinn

Amooor- gime Quinn

Te sientes tan bien dentro de mí- dice la morena- Amor más rápido

La rubia acelera sus movimientos mientras besa apasionadamente a su morena

Las manos de Rachel se pierden en la cabellera rubia de su novia y sus labios se entretienen acariciando a los de Quinn

Los movimientos de la rubia se hacen más intensos y penetra a su novia con más fuerza

Quinn, Quinn- gime la morena al llegar al clímax

La rubia continúa con sus movimientos hasta que llega al orgasmo

Me encanta cuando hacemos el amor- dice Quinn antes de continuar besando a su novia

Umm, umm- gime Rachel entre besos- te amo

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice la rubia

Se abre la puerta de la entrada principal de la casa de Quinn y como no hay nadie en la sala, la pareja se dirige a la cocina

Quinn- dice Santana al abrir la puerta de la cocina

La rubia se tapa como puede y Rachel se pone lo primero que encuentra a la mano

¿En serio Quinn? en la cocina – dice Santana con incredulidad al ver las actividades de su mejor amiga - no voy a volver a ver ese mesón de la misma forma

Ehh…- dice la rubia algo confundida pues hace casi una semana no hablaba con Santana pues la latina estaba muy ocupada trabajando y a la rubia se le había cruzado el viaje a parís, la pelea y la reconciliación con Rachel, además en este momento Quinn estaba más preocupada por su estado de desnudez- ¿qué haces aquí?

Oh, San interrumpiste su sexy time- dice Brittany al ver la escena pues venía detrás de la latina

Vístanse que nos vamos de fiesta, - ordena Santana- vamos a celebrar lo bien que me fue en mi último caso – dice la latina antes de tomar la mano de Brittany e ir a la sala

¿Cómo entraron?- pregunta la morena

Mis padres, Norah, Santana y Brittany tienen un juego de llaves de esta casa- dice la rubia

¿Tenías planes con ellas?- pregunta Rachel pues había acordado con su novia pasar un tiempo a solas después de la reconciliación

Te juro que no, San siempre busca excusas para salir de fiesta y siempre quiere que salga con ellas, yo tenía planeado pasar el fin de semana contigo- dice Quinn- si quieres les digo que no vamos a salir

No, no le vamos a hacer ese desplante a tus amigas- dice la morena- además podríamos divertirnos

¿Segura amor?- dice la rubia- yo no tengo ningún problema con quedarme en casa contigo

Sí, mi Amor-dice Rachel- además no está mal hacer otro tipo de actividades y es mucho mejor si tus amigas nos acompañan

Quinn se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios apasionadamente

Ven, nos duchamos juntas- dice la morena antes de tomar la mano de su novia

Las chicas se arreglan y salen con Santana y Brittany de fiesta

* * *

En la discoteca

Las cuatro chicas se ubican en la zona VIP y piden una ronda de tragos

Quinn y Rachel se olvidan de los tragos y empiezan a besarse. Santana observa su interacción con interés

Te amo- dice la morena entre besos

Brittany sonríe pues se alegra al ver que las chicas se reconciliaron

La rubia acaricia las piernas de la morena pues esos shorts que se puso resaltan uno de sus mejores atributos

Quinn, Amor- dice Rachel con una sonrisita cuando la rubia besa su cuello

Ummm- gime Quinn cuando la morena besa sus labios- te amo, Preciosa

Lo último que dijo la rubia llama la atención de Santana, el que Quinn dijera te amo no sólo significaba que su relación con Rachel era bastante seria sino también que las dos estaban en otro nivel de compromiso

La morena se levanta de la mesa y dice- voy al baño, ya regreso Amor

Rachel tiene que dar una vuelta alrededor de la mesa para ir hasta el servicio de damas, la rubia sostiene su mano, la morena se agacha y le da un beso antes de seguir caminado en dirección al baño, Quinn observa cada uno de los movimientos de su novia hasta que desaparece en la multitud

¿Cómo van las cosas con Rachel?- pregunta Santana

Mejor que nunca- dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa- estoy enamorada San, completamente enamorada

¿Eres feliz con ella?- sigue preguntado la latina

Mucho- dice Quinn con seguridad- este lunes voy a presentarle a mis padres, quiero que conozcan a la mujer que amo, en estos últimos días he tomado decisiones muy importantes en cuanto mi relación con ella

Le vas a presentar a Judy a y Russell- dice Santana algo sorprendida- entonces, esto va en serio, muy en serio

Ya te había dicho que mi relación con ella no era un juego para mí- dice la rubia- en poco tiempo Rachel se ha convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida

Brittany analiza un poco más las palabras de Quinn y le pregunta- ¿qué decisiones has tomado?

La rubia iba a contestar pero en ese momento regresa su novia

¿No me demore mucho o sí?- pregunta Rachel antes de sentarse en el regazo de la rubia

No, mi Amor- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso en el cuello

Santana por qué estamos festejando- dice Rachel

Porque me fue muy bien en mi último caso y voy a tener un merecido descanso así que brindemos- dice Santana

Las chicas alzan sus copas, toman un poco de licor y conversan un buen rato

Minutos después

Suena una canción y Brittany se muere por bailar

Vamos a la pista- dice la rubia ojiazul antes de tomar la mano de su esposa

¿Quieres bailar Amor?- pregunta la morena

Yo sólo quiero besarte- dice Quinn y Rachel se inclina para hacer exactamente eso

Ven, vamos a bailar- dice la morena

Las cuatro chicas bailan por un rato pero santana y Quinn se cansan más rápido, así que Brittany y Rachel siguen bailando en la pista

La rubia mira a su alrededor y nota a un hombre observando fijamente a su novia y eso no le gusta para nada

Minutos después Brittany y Rachel regresan al lado de sus chicas

Oye, te vi en la pista y me preguntaba si querías bailar conmigo- dice el hombre que observaba a Rachel

Santana y Brittany observan la escena

La rubia abraza a su novia y muestra su lado posesivo

No gracias, vine con mi novia- dice Rachel

Oh, ya veo- dice el hombre al ver a la morena muy contenta al lado la rubia- valía la pena intentarlo- dice con una sonrisita que Quinn quería borrar de su rostro

No te pongas celosa- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso tierno- tú sabes que eres la única persona que quiero a mi lado, la única

Un par de horas después Quinn y Rachel se despiden de Santana y Brittany

* * *

De regreso a casa de la rubia

Quinn estaciona el auto y después las chicas llegan hasta la puerta principal de la casa de la rubia

Abre la puerta Rach- dice Quinn como si nada

Amor, yo no tengo llaves de tu cas…- dice la morena pero después de analizarlo un poco se da cuenta de algo

Quinn- dice Rachel al ver a su novia sonreír

La morena busca en su bolso y encuentra una llave

Quería que tuvieras tu propia llave- dice la rubia- esta es tu casa, mi Amor y puedes entrar y salir de aquí cuantas veces quieras

Amor, yo…- dice la morena

Sólo llévala contigo- dice Quinn

Tú sabes muy bien que darme las llaves de tu casa significa mucho más que el entrar y salir de aquí cuando yo quiera- dice Rachel

_Significa que confías completamente en mi- piensa la morena_

Sí- dice la rubia mirándola a los ojos- consérvala muy bien

Ten por seguro que lo voy a hacer- dice la morena

Rachel abre la puerta, Quinn la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello

Te amo- le dice la rubia al oído

Yo también te amo- dice la morena antes de cruzar la puerta mientras es abrazada por su novia

* * *

**¡Reviews! Me encanta saber que les gusta lo que escribo, tengo muchas ideas para este fic, al parecer va a ser un poco más largo de lo que creía pero creo que esa es una buena noticia.**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las reviews son amor! **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	11. Los Fabray

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 11: Los Fabray

Domingo en la mañana

Quinn regresa a la habitación justo cuando la morena se pone una bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo pues se iba a dar una ducha

No te la pongas- dice la rubia

¿Ah no?- pregunta Rachel con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara

No- dice Quinn

La rubia se acerca a su novia, la abraza por la espalda y le da unos cuantos besos en el cuello

Quinn- gime la morena ante la sensación de sus labios sobre ella

La rubia mete sus manos dentro de la bata de la morena y acaricia sus senos

Amor- dice Rachel y Quinn se deshace de aquella molesta bata que oculta la esbelta figura de su novia

La morena se voltea y queda frente a la rubia. Rachel pasa su lengua por los labios de Quinn pero no la besa

Rachel- se queja e intenta besarla pero la morena se desvía y la besa en el cuello

Lentamente, la morena le quita la camisilla que tenía puesta su novia y comienza a dejar un rastro de besos hasta llegar a la línea de su bóxers

¿Amor qué hac…?- pregunta la rubia pero pausa cuando siente que su miembro es liberado

Ooh- gime Quinn al sentir la lengua de la morena acariciando su pene

Rachel empieza lentamente y poco a poco acelera sus movimientos para el placer de la rubia

Rach, Rach… ahgr…oh - gime la rubia y pone su mano en la cabellera de Rachel para acariciarla

Umm, Amor…est… estoy cerca- dice Quinn y la morena continúa con lo que está haciendo

Baby, no… voy a aguantar- terminar de decir la rubia y pocos segundos deposita su semen en la boca de su novia

Rachel se levanta y besa los labios de su rubia

Wow- es lo único que dice Quinn mientras respira de forma agitada

La rubia besa de nuevo a Rachel y la guía hasta la cama

Amooor- gime Rachel sensualmente al sentir los labios de Quinn senos y las caricias que le hacía a sus pezones con la lengua

Las chicas se mueven un poco

La morena reclama de nuevo los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos mientras su mano recorre el cuerpo de la rubia hasta llegar a su miembro y estimularlo

Umm- gime Quinn durante el beso

El miembro de la rubia se pone erecto y Rachel tiene una idea

La morena se levanta de la cama y se pone en cuatro sosteniéndose de las barandas de la cama. Rachel voltea a ver a Quinn y le sonríe con picardía. La rubia entiende la idea y la penetra inmediatamente después

Umm, ah- las dos gimen por la sensación

Las manos de la rubia se aferran a las caderas de Rachel y la penetra con rapidez

Ummm, Quinnn- gime Rachel

Pronto la morena llega al clímax y la rubia siente como las paredes de la morena se contraen alrededor de su miembro

Rachhhh- dice la rubia y la penetra con más intensidad y toca sus senos

Oh Dios Quinn- gime de nuevo la morena pues siente otro orgasmo

Ahh… ahhh- dice la rubia y deposita su semen dentro de Rachel

Quinn le da unos cuantos besos en la espalda a la morena y luego las dos caen en la cama

La morena roza los abdominales de la rubia con la yema de sus dedos y Quinn acaricia uno de sus muslos

Quinn mira fijamente a la morena y dice- te amo

Rachel la besa en los labios- yo también te amo, Quinn

La morena no puede evitar sentirse feliz y completa al lado de la mujer que ama

* * *

Domingo en la noche

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la cama con la morena sentada sobre las piernas de la rubia mientras se besaban lenta y tiernamente. Quinn acaricia los abdominales de su novia con sus manos y la morena se entretenía besando el lóbulo de su oreja cuando de pronto suena el teléfono celular de la rubia quien contesta

_Hola mamá- dice Quinn y Rachel intenta separarse de su novia para que pueda hablar tranquilamente pero la rubia no se lo permite y le un pequeño beso en los labios cuando su madre habla_

_Hola Quinn- dice Judy- llamo para informarte que ya regresamos del viaje_

_Qué bueno- dice la rubia- ¿cómo está Beth?_

_Perfectamente- dice Judy- ahora está durmiendo, la pequeña quedo agotada_

_Le das un beso de mi parte- dice Quinn_

_No te preocupes, ya lo hice- dice Judy- ¿mañana vienes con Rachel?, tu papá y yo queremos conocerla_

_Sí, mamá, mañana Rachel y yo iremos a verlos, mi novia también se muere por conocerlos- dice la rubia haciéndole un guiño a la morena_

_Okay, aquí las esperamos- dice Judy con entusiasmo- que duermas bien Quinnie, nos vemos mañana_

_Hasta mañana mamá- dice la rubia antes de colgar_

¿Con que Quinnie, no?- dice la morena en tono burlón

Solamente mi madre me llama así- dice Quinn y la morena ríe con más fuerza

¡Oye! - se queja la rubia- te voy a dar razones para que te rías

Quinn empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Rachel y la morena ríe incontrolablemente

Para, Amor, para- dice Rachel entre risas- no me hagas cosquillas

¿Y si me detengo que me das?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa y para sus movimientos

Umm- lo piensa la morena- un beso

Cambia tu oferta a muchos besos y lo pienso- dice Quinn antes de seguirle haciendo cosquillas nuevamente

Rachel sostiene el rostro de Quinn con sus manos y la besa, logrando efectivamente que su novia se concentre en acariciarla con sus labios

Umm, ese es un buen comienzo- dice la rubia

Eres adorable- dice la morena mientras la mira intensamente- te amo

Yo también te amo Rach- dice Quinn

La morena se acomoda un poco y la rubia la abraza

Me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos- dice Quinn antes de darle algunos besos en el cuello

Las chicas se dan un beso apasionado pero las cosas no pasan a mayores

Voy a extrañar despertar contigo a mi lado- dice Quinn pues después de la visita a su padres Beth regresaría con ella y Rachel tenía planeado volver a casa con Jesse y Blaine

Yo también Amor- dice la morena- cada vez se me hace más difícil separarme de ti

Entonces no te vayas- le propone Quinn haciendo puchero

Es necesario- dice la morena- tú necesitas pasar tiempo con Beth y yo con Jesse

Mi Amor, Beth te adora- dice la rubia- tú sabes muy bien que a ella le encantaría que estuvieras aquí todo el tiempo

Lo sé pero también debo ocuparme de mi trabajo- dice Rachel- estos últimos días tú eres lo único que ocupa mi mente pero no debo olvidarme de mis responsabilidades- la morena piensa que debe hablar de sus finanzas con Jesse

Tienes razón, utiliza la llave que te di cuando quieras- dice Quinn- no olvides que esta también es tu casa

Lo voy a tener en cuenta- dice la morena quien ya tiene una idea de cómo sacarle provecho al uso de aquella llave, Rachel está segura que su novia le va a encantar la idea

Quinn pausa por un momento y suspira

¿Qué piensas del futuro Amor?- pregunta la rubia

Yo soy de las personas que piensa que es mejor enfocarse en el presente así paso a paso vamos escribiendo nuestro futuro

¿Me ves en tu futuro?- pregunta Quinn con genuina curiosidad

Estás en mi presente y quiero que eso siempre siga siendo así- dice la morena con una sonrisa antes de besar los provocativos labios de su novia

Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz- dice la rubia

Ya lo estás haciendo- le asegura Rachel y pocos minutos después cae profundamente dormida en los brazos de su rubia

* * *

Al día siguiente

Quinn estaba lista y está esperando que Rachel terminara de vestirse pues la morena había insistido en que debían ser puntuales

Rachel baja las escaleras y Quinn queda maravillada con la belleza de su novia

Wow, estás preciosa- dice la rubia al verla en un vestido color champaña, ceñido al cuerpo con un toque conservador- las palabras se quedan cortas para describir los hermosa que estás

Amor, me voy a sonrojar- dice la morena

Es la verdad- dice Quinn- eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto

No digas mentiras, la mujer más hermosa eres tu- dice Rachel antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor de Quinn y besarla

Uumm- gime Quinn- podríamos quedarnos en casa y continuar con esto-le dice la rubia en broma

No, señorita- dice Rachel- la cita con tus padres es muy importante y no los vamos a dejar plantados por mucho que me fascinen tus besos y tus caricias. Voy a ponerme un poco de labial y salimos

No te preocupes Amor, yo también debo arreglar mi maquillaje- dice la rubia

10 minutos después las chicas salen en dirección a la casa de los padres de Quinn

* * *

En la Mansión Fabray

Quinn toca el timbre y Judy está más que lista para abrir la puerta

Hola Quinnie- saluda Judy a su hija con un abrazo

Hola mamá- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Tú debes ser la famosa Rachel- dice Judy al ver a la morena

Así es- dice la morena- mucho gusto Rachel Berry

Rachel nota el parecido físico de Quinn con su madre

Yo soy Judy Fabray- dice la madre de Quinn

La morena le da la mano pero Judy le da un cálido abrazo, el cual corresponde

De pronto aparece Beth y sale corriendo al encuentro de Rachel y su madre

Mami- dice la pequeña. Quinn se pone a su nivel y le da un beso

Rachel, Rachel- dice Beth con emoción al verla mientras se acerca a ella

Hola preciosa- dice Rachel cuando se acerca la pequeña y la carga entre sus brazos. Judy se sorprende pues no sabía que la relación entre Rachel y la pequeña fuera tan buena

Te extrañé- dice Beth algo apenada

Yo también extrañé a mi rubia favorita- dice la morena antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y la pequeña le sonríe

Quinn aclara su garganta

A una de mis rubias favoritas- se corrige la morena y sonríe con Judy por la actitud de su novia

Sigan, por favor no se queden aquí- dice Judy y todas entran a la casa

¿Te portaste bien con los abuelitos?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, hicimos cosas muy divertidas y tengo nuevos amigos- dice Beth

Eso es excelente- dice la rubia

La niña fue todo un angelito, no te preocupes- dice Judy

¿Y mi papá?- pregunta Quinn

Tú lo conoces, como siempre está en el estudio- dice Judy- sigan al comedor mientras yo llamo a tu padre

Se la pasa trabajando- le explica Quinn a la morena al acariciar la parte baja de su espalda

Mientras Judy regresa con Russell, Rachel le hace preguntas a Beth acerca de las vacaciones con sus abuelos y sus nuevos amiguitos

Qué pena no haberlas recibido pero estaba finiquitando un negocio- dice Russell cuando llega al comedor con Judy

Hola papá- dice Quinn y abraza a su padre

Russell Fabray- dice el padre de la rubia al saludar a Rachel

Un placer conocerlo, Rachel Berry- dice la morena y se dan la mano, es claro que el hombre es más reservado que su esposa

Sentémonos y disfrutemos de la comida- sugiere Judy

Es bueno ponerle un rostro a tu nombre- dice Russell- Quinn nos ha hablado mucho de ti

¿Sí?- pregunta la morena con una sonrisa a la cual la rubia corresponde mientras acaricia su mano

Judy y Russell no pueden evitar mirar el gesto pues nunca habían visto a su hija así de afectuosa con ninguna de sus novias, la rubia tenía una sonrisa genuina y se veía feliz, ellos la conocían muy bien y era obvio, su hija estaba enamorada. Ahora sólo tenían una pregunta ¿es Rachel la mujer indicada para su hija?

Queríamos conocerte- dice Judy- háblanos de ti

Hace unos pocos meses mi hermano y yo nos mudamos de Nueva York y decidimos vivir en Lima queríamos un cambio, vivir en una ciudad más tranquila y menos estresante- dice la morena

Me imagino que te ha gustado Lima desde que decidiste vivir aquí permanentemente- dice Russell

Sí- dice Rachel- Lima ha traído buenas cosas para mí

Quinn interrumpe un momento pues se da cuenta que Beth no está comiendo sus verduras

Beth, cómete las verduras- dice Quinn

No quiero- dice la pequeña haciendo puchero

Pruébalas- le dice Rachel con una sonrisa, ella estaba segura de que si las probaba iba a continuar comiéndolas pues estaban deliciosas- si no te gustan no te las comes

Para sorpresa de los Fabray la pequeña hace lo que le propone Rachel y continúa comiendo pequeños trozos de verdura. Beth es muy terca y les sorprende que la morena pueda llegar a ella tan fácilmente

¿Están ricas, cierto?- le pregunta Rachel a Beth

Sí- admite Beth

Gracias- le susurra Quinn a Rachel

¿Has visto las fotografías de Quinn?- pregunta Judy después de la pequeña interrupción de Quinn

Por supuesto- dice la morena- me encanta su trabajo y como logra expresar conceptos a través de las imágenes, es una gran experiencia

¿Y tú en qué te desempeñas Rachel?- pregunta Russell con curiosidad

Yo soy inversionista- dice la morena- mi hermano y yo invertimos en algunas compañías y recibimos dividendos…

Los adultos hablan un poco más de la vida de Rachel y la morena aprende algunas cosas sobre los padres de su novia; Russell es el presidente de una gran corporación a demás de tener otros negocios y Judy se encarga de apoyar fundaciones y algunas obras de caridad

* * *

Un par de horas después

Mi Amor voy a hablar con mi papá- dice Quinn- ¿hay algún problema si te quedas con mi madre y Beth por un momento?

Por supuesto que no, Amor no te preocupes- dice la morena con una sonrisa y Quinn le da un corto beso en los labios

Quinn y Russell se van al estudio

Al parecer te gusta mucho Rachel- dice Russell

Yo la amo, papá- dice la rubia- con ella me siento completa

A mí me interesa que tú y Beth sean felices y si ella logra eso, bienvenida sea- dice Russell con sinceridad

Gracias por recibirla aquí cálidamente- dice la rubia- yo sé que ustedes no la conocen muy bien pero ella es el amor de vida y quiero que tengan una buena relación con ella

Nunca te había escuchado expresarte así de Santana o Norah- dice Russell

Lo que siento por Rachel es distinto- dice Quinn – muy distinto

Hace tiempo no te veía así- dice Russell- tan sonriente y entusiasmada por estar en una relación

Es que estoy enamorada- dice Quinn y pausa por unos segundos

Papá, no sólo vine a presentarles a Rachel, de hecho, también vine por eso- agrega la rubia mientras señala un objeto en el estudio de su padre

Es tuyo, sabes que te lo puedes llevar cuando quieras- dice Russell

Sólo estaba esperando el momento indicado- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

* * *

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba en el jardín con Judy y Beth

Ven y tomamos el té- dice Judy- cuando Quinn y Russell se meten es el estudio se toman su tiempo

Excelente idea, Rachel- dice la morena

¿Abuelita puedo ir a ver televisión?- pregunta Beth

Sí, pero recuerda que debes tener tus cosas listas porque hoy te vas con tu mamá- dice Judy

¿Tú vas a estar aquí cuando regrese?- le pregunta la pequeña a Rachel

Claro que sí Beth, yo te voy a acompañar a casa- dice la morena con una sonrisa y la pequeña se va a su habitación

Te llevas muy bien con ella- dice Judy

Beth es una niña muy agradable, le he tomado mucho cariño- dice la morena con una pequeña sonrisa- además es nuestro angelito de la buena suerte

¿Angelito de la buena suerte?- pregunta Judy con curiosidad

Gracias a ella, Quinn y yo nos encontramos, y las cosas han sido excelentes para nosotras desde entonces- le explica Rachel

¿Amas a mi hija?- pregunta Judy sin rodeos mientras toman el té

Con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón- dice Rachel sin vacilación y Judy le cree, no sabe por qué pero piensa que la morena habla con sinceridad aún así siente que la morena esconde algo, eso es lo que le dicta su intuición pero a su vez piensa que podría estar equivocada

Quinn siente lo mismo por ti- dice Judy con una sonrisa- se les nota cuando se miran a los ojos, yo pienso que hay un momento en la vida cuando te cruzas con tu alma gemela y sin importar lo que pase, todo se da para que al final estén juntos

Esa es una interesante teoría- dice la morena

No hay nada que me guste más que ver felices a mi hija y a mi nieta- dice Judy- y hace tiempo no veía a Quinn sonreír de esa manera

Nunca me había sentido así- le confiesa la morena a Judy- nunca me había enamorado y con Quinn siento que estoy viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas

Judy sonríe pues por un momento recuerda como empezó su relación con Russell- sólo recuerda que la realidad supera a la ficción

* * *

Russell y Quinn salen del estudio, las chicas se despiden de los padres de la rubia y la pequeña Beth está lista para pasar unos días con su mamá

De verdad, fue un placer conocerlos- dice Rachel

Lo mismo digo- dice Russell con una sonrisa

Esperamos verte pronto por aquí – dice Judy

Eso no lo dudes- dice Quinn

Beth despídete de tus abuelos- dice la rubia y la pequeña lo hace dándoles besos en la mejillas

Pronto las chicas suben al auto y se vuelven a despedir de Judy y Russell desde la distancia

Espero que este noviazgo dure, Quinn y Beth están felices con Rachel- dice Judy con una sonrisa al verlas partir en el auto de la rubia

Dirás matrimonio- la corrige Russell

¿Qué?- pregunta Judy confundida- ¿por qué dices eso?

Quinn se llevo el anillo de compromiso de su abuela y tú y yo sabemos muy bien porque lo quiere- dice Russell antes de ir a la sala y Judy se queda pensativa

Dos horas más tarde

Russell vuelve a trabajar en el estudio pues tenía mucho trabajo atrasado después de lo del viaje mientras tanto Judy sigue una corazonada y se ocupa de algo que la tiene un poco preocupada pues ella haría lo que fuera por proteger a Quinn

_Hola Robert- dice Judy_

_Hola Judy, es un gusto escucharla de nuevo- dice el hombre quien ha trabajado esporádicamente para la señora Fabray- ¿a qué se debe su llamada?_

_Quiero que hagas algo por mí- dice Judy_

_Sólo dime qué debo hacer- dice Robert_

_Quiero que investigues a Rachel Berry- dice Judy_

* * *

**NA: En unos pocos capítulos viene algo de drama y ustedes saben porque lo digo pero antes deben pasar algunas cosas para llegar hasta ese punto**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las reviews son amor! **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	12. Dime Que Sí

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 12: Dime Que Sí

Rachel regresa a casa después de pasar unos maravillosos días al lado de su novia

Hola Rachel- dice Blaine

Hola Blaine- dice la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Por lo visto te fue muy bien- dice Jesse al llegar a la sala

Me encanta pasar tiempo con Quinn- dice Rachel

¿Ya están bien del todo?- pregunta Blaine

Perfectamente, aquel impase quedó atrás – dice la morena

Jesse tenemos que hablar- dice Rachel con seriedad

Blaine los deja solos y los dos se sientan a conversar

Debemos hablar de finanzas- dice Rachel- ya que no vamos a continuar con el plan ni vamos a seguir estafando debemos revisar nuestras opciones

Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dice Jesse pues lo dos estaban en relaciones estables y ninguno quería arriesgarse a perder el amor de sus vidas

Tenemos dinero suficiente como para seguir invirtiendo- dice la morena- y vivir cómodamente hasta que lleguen algunos dividendos

Ya lo había pensando- dice Jesse- es nuestra mejor opción

Así vamos a poder seguir con nuestras vidas- dice Rachel- nos debemos la oportunidad de ser felices

Lo bueno es que estamos encontrando el camino- dice Jesse con una sonrisa que contagia a la morena

* * *

Una semana después

Quinn estaba dejando a Beth con Norah

Mamá- dice la pequeña Beth con una sonrisa al ver a la cantante

Hola Princesa- dice Norah antes de alzarla y darle un beso- me hiciste mucha falta

Yo también te extrañe, mamá- dice la pequeña

Beth, ve a ordenar las cosas que trajiste mientras hablo con tu mama- dice Quinn

La pequeña asiente, le da un beso a la rubia y se va, llevando su pequeña mochila hasta su habitación

Hola Quinn- dice Norah y le da un beso a la rubia en la comisura de sus labios

¡Norah!- dice Quinn mientras toma su distancia

Que susceptible te has vuelto últimamente- dice Norah con una sonrisita

Tengo novia y la respeto- dice la rubia

Okay- dice Norah sin darle la más mínima importancia al asunto- supongo que si le dijiste a Beth a su habitación es porque quieres hablar conmigo

Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Rachel- dice Quinn sin rodeos y aunque Norah se escude en apariencias eso le dolió y mucho, antes de Rachel las dos se veían de forma intermitente pero siempre se tenían la una a la otra y al parecer ahora las cosas habían cambiado, Norah no pensaba que la relación de la rubia con la morena fuera tan seria

Ni siquiera la conoces bien y ¿te vas a casar con ella?- dice Norah bastante molesta

Norah, no vine a preguntarte tu opinión al respecto, vine a informarte que me voy a casar con ella- dice Quinn muy calmada- quería que lo supieras con anterioridad

¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué te felicite por eso?- pregunta Norah

No puedes ver que estoy feliz- dice la rubia mirándola a los ojos

Bien por ti, ahora si terminaste de hablar te puedes ir, quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi hija- dice Norah con rudeza

Norah- dice la rubia

Escuchaste lo que dije Quinn, vete- dice Norah antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta, dejando a la rubia muy confundida por su actitud

* * *

Dos días después Rachel vuelve a la casa de su novia

Ya era de madrugada y seguía lloviendo a cántaros, incluso había truenos. Rachel estaba inquieta, nunca podía dormir bien en las noches de tormenta, con mucho cuidado se levanta de la cama y hace todo lo posible por no despertar a su novia. La morena llega hasta la cocina y se sirve un vaso de agua pues eso siempre la ayuda relajarse un poco

Quinn se mueve un poco y abre sus ojos pues no siente el cuerpo de su morena a su lado

Amor- dice la rubia con somnolencia

Rach- insiste Quinn pero nadie responde

La rubia se levanta y va en busca de la morena. Un par de minutos después la encuentra la caminando de un lado para otro en la sala

Rach, ¿qué haces?- pregunta Quinn mientras la observa con curiosidad

No puedo dormir- dice la morena

Ven, te consiento y nos arrunchamos, así duermes cómodamente entre mis brazos- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Son los truenos- dice Rachel y la rubia la mira con confusión- lo único que recuerdo del día del accidente de mis padres es el sonido de los truenos y siempre que los escucho no puedo dormir

Aún así necesitas descansar, no te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche, además no sabes la falta que me haces- dice Quinn cuando se acerca a su novia y la toma de la mano, la morena no puede evitar sonreír ante el último comentario y sigue la rubia hasta la habitación

Las chicas se recuestan en la cama y quedan de frente mirándose a los ojos

¿Ya estás mejor?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, tenerte a mi lado ayuda mucho- dice la morena con una sonrisa

La rubia acaricia su rostro y la besa con ternura

Te amo- dice Rachel- gracias por aguantarte mis locuras

Tú siempre puedes contar conmigo Amor- dice la rubia antes de abrazarla

* * *

Tres días después

Quinn estuvo trabajando gran parte del día en lo que sería su próxima exposición de fotos y necesitaba reunirse con otros artistas así que Rachel aprovechó su tiempo sola

Quinn entra a su habitación y se encuentra a su novia sonriéndole con una sonrisa pícara

Amor no sabía que estabas aquí- dice Quinn con una sonrisa pues la rubia pensaba que su novia había decido irse a casa

Siéntate- dice Rachel y la rubia por primera vez nota la silla en el medio de su habitación

Está bien- dice Quinn aunque mira a su novia con extrañez

La morena le da play a su iPod y empieza a sonar una canción muy sensual. Rachel se quita el gabán rojo que llevaba puesto lentamente

Wow- dice la rubia al ver a su novia de arriba abajo en una fina y sexy lencería

La morena se acerca a la rubia y se sienta sobre ella

_Ten, kiss me on the lips  
Nine, run your fingers through my hair  
Eight, touch me, slowly (slowly)  
Seven, hold it  
Let's go straight to number one  
(number one, to number one)_

Las chicas se besan con sensualidad, la rubia toma a Rachel del cuello y la acerca más a su cuerpo, poco a poco recorre la piel de la morena con la yema de sus dedos pues no quiere perderse ni el más minimo detalle del cuerpo de su novia

Six, lips  
Five, fingers  
Four, play  
Three, to number one  
(to number one, number one, to number one)

Sin dejar de besarse Rachel desabotona el primer botón de la misa de Quinn y utiliza su fuerza para abrirla en parpadeo, los botones salen volando a algún lugar de la habitación al igual que la camisa, la rubia se entretiene besando el cuello de la morena mientras ella le quita el brasier

Umm, Rach- gime Quinn pues estaba más que excitada y le fascinaba la sorpresa de su novia

_Kiss me on the lips  
Run your fingers through my hair  
Touch me  
Lets go straight to number one  
(to number one, number one)  
Slowly (to number one)_

Las chicas continúan besándose mientras la morena se mueve provocativamente sobre Quinn y la rubia puede sentir su calor. Es demasiado, necesita sentirla por completo así que en un momento imprevisto Quinn toma a Rachel de los muslos y sin dejar de besarla se levanta y la lleva hasta la camaQuinn- gime la morena sorprendida por la fuerza de su novia cuando caen en la cama

La rubia se separa de Rachel para quitarse los pantalones pero la morena no se lo permite, prefiere hacerlo ella, lentamente desabotona el botón y baja el cierre pronto la rubia se deshace de sus pantalones y sus bóxers, Rachel se acerca a Quinn y la besa, la rubia no duda en quitarle el sostén, en un movimiento ágil la morena hace que su novia quede recostada en la cama, la rubia observa cada uno de sus movimientos y se deleita al ver que Rachel se quita los panties sensualmente

Ven, Amor- dice Quinn

La morena se acerca y la besa mientras estimula su miembro erecto, después se aleja, dejando a la rubia muy confundida. Rachel se ubica encima de su novia y guía su pene hasta su entrada

Ummm- gime Rachel

Ohhh- dice Quinn al estar completamente dentro de la morena

La rubia intenta acercase y besarla pero Rachel la detiene mientras sonríe de forma picara y dice- relájate y disfruta Amor

Rachel se mueve sobre la rubia y efectivamente Quinn disfruta ver el movimiento de su cuerpo mientras se complacen, la morena pone sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia y se mueve con más rapidez pues siente que está cerca al clímax, Quinn pone sus manos sobre las caderas de Rachel para impulsarse y penetrarla con más fuerza

Ohh, Baby- gime Quinn

Quinnnn- grita la morena al llegar al orgasmo, la rubia sigue con lo que estaba haciendo y poco después la sigue

Wow- dice Quinn y Rachel la besa- me encantan tus sorpresas

Yo sabía que te gustaría- dice la morena sonrisa picara mientras utiliza su mano para acariciar los abdominales de la rubia minutos después aquella mano llega hasta su miembro

Rachhh- gime Quinn ante el contacto

Va a ser una noche muy placentera- le dice Rachel al oído y la rubia no pierde tiempo en ubicarse encima de ella

* * *

Al día siguiente

Quinn lleva a su novia a una cita en la mañana

El día está hermoso para hacer un picnic- dice la rubia mientras van en el auto

Sí, es un hermoso día- dice Rachel con una sonrisa, se inclina un poco besa la mejilla de Quinn

Las chicas llegan a un semáforo en rojo y la rubia aprovecha para besar a su novia- yo soy adicta a tus besos

Amor, ya está en verde, no dejes que mis labios te distraigan- dice la morena

Quinn estaciona el auto y encuentra un buen lugar para disfrutar de su día al aire libre

Entre las dos ponen una pequeña manta y ubican la comida

Prueba este sándwich Amor, está delicioso- dice la rubia

La morena prueba el sándwich de la mano de la rubia y lame su dedo índice a propósito

Umm, está muy rico- dice Rachel con una sonrisa pícara

No sabes lo que provocas en mi cuando haces ese tipo de cosas- dice la rubia

Rachel sonríe y Quinn se acerca y la besa en el cuello

Las chicas comparten un rato más entre charlas y comida, disfrutando de su tiempo a solas

La rubia y la morena se recuestan en el césped y miran al cielo

Rachel se sorprende un poco al ver una avioneta que dibuja una figura en el cielo- ¿qué figura será?

Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que termine para averiguarlo- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Awww, es un corazón, con una flecha, es súper romántico- dice la morena con sinceridad

Pues qué bueno que te guste porque es para ti- dice Quinn y su novia voltea a verla

¿Sí? – dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa- gracias Amor, es precioso, nunca nadie había hecho algo como esto por mí, yo también te amo con todo el corazón, estoy completamente enamorada de ti- se acerca y besa a la rubia con ternura

La morena se aparta un poco de Quinn y ve a su novia aún con los ojos cerrados en una de las imágenes más adorables que ha visto en su vida

Te amo- dice Quinn y la morena no sabe porque está vez lo siente diferente, incluso más profundo, siente que ese te amo le llegó al alma- no sabes lo que me gustaría tener cada uno de tus besos por el resto de mi vida- Rachel acaricia la mejilla de la rubia con sutileza- tú me haces tan feliz, yo sé que eres el amor de mi vida y mi corazón no tiene dudas, quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero construir una familia contigo

Quinn- dice la morena completamente sorprendida sin perder de vista esos ojos color avellana y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iba salir del pecho

La rubia se acerca a Rachel y rozan narices, Quinn se levanta un poco, Rachel imita sus movimientos y las dos se sientan sobre el césped

Quiero que me digas que sí porque nada me haría más feliz en este momento que hacerte mi esposa- dice la rubia

¿Rachel Berry, quieres casarte conmigo?- dice la rubia y empiezan a caer algunas lágrimas por el rostro de la morena, Quinn las limpia sin decir nada pues sabe muy bien que son lágrimas de felicidad y se pierde en la mirada de su chica

La morena observa el rostro de Quinn y responde sin vacilación -Sí

La rubia no pierde tiempo y la besa, en un beso que simboliza aquello que está por venir, una vida juntas

Quinn saca un hermoso anillo de diamantes de una pequeña caja azul y se lo pone en el dedo anular

Es hermoso, contigo todo es maravilloso- dice Rachel sin saber por qué no puede controlar sus lágrimas

Te amo, te amo, te amo- dice la morena con intensidad contra los labios de la rubia

Quinn besa a su prometida y la dos caen de nuevo al césped con la rubia encima de la morena y no pueden evitar sonreír es una intensa mezcla de emociones que se comparten en esos momentos donde todo parece ser perfecto

Tú también me haces muy feliz, tú haces que sea la persona más feliz del mundo- le dice la morena a su ahora prometida

Las chicas siguen disfrutando del aire libre entre besos y caricias, porque no hay nada mejor que estar al lado de la persona que amas

Las chicas llegan a la casa de Quinn. Rachel abre la puerta y de un momento a otro, la morena siente que la cargan

¿Amor qué haces?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa

Quiero practicar antes de nuestra boda- dice la rubia mientras cierra la puerta con los pies, después carga a la morena hasta su habitación y la acomoda en la cama con mucho cuidado

Quinn y Rachel se quitan la ropa pues siempre les estorba a la hora de estar juntas. Las dos saben que hacer el amor es mucho más que placer, es compartir un momento especial con aquella persona que te hace sentir única y más feliz que nadie en el mundo. Es hacer arte con el cuerpo, es dejarse llevar por los sentimientos en un nivel que une lo físico con lo espiritual

* * *

Al día siguiente

Quinn y Rachel despiertan abrazadas

Ummm- dice la morena mientras se despierta y es inevitable sentir la calidez del cuerpo su prometida

5 minutos más- dice la rubia adormecida y Rachel se vuelve a acomodar entre sus brazos

2 horas más tarde

Esta vez la rubia es la primera en despertar y acaricia el rostro de Rachel quien se mueve un poco haciendo que haya más contacto entre las dos

Mi Amor despierta- dice Quinn con cariño

La morena abre sus ojos y se encuentra con los de la rubia

Hola Amor- dice Rachel y Quinn la llena de besos

Ven, vamos a comer algo- dice la rubia

Primero vamos a la ducha- dice la morena sugestivamente

Lo que digas mi Amor- dice Quinn

Rachel pasa toda la mañana con su prometida pero decide ir a casa para contarle la noticia a Blaine y a Jesse

Yo te llevo- dice la rubia

Amor, no te preocupes, recuerda que tengo mi auto aquí- dice la morena antes de darle un beso

¿Regresas en la noche?- pregunta Quinn

Por supuesto, no hay nada mejor que dormir entre tus brazos- dice la morena

No te demores- dice la rubia

Voy a hacer todo lo posible- dice Rachel- te amo

Y yo a ti Amor- la rubia se levanta y se dan algunos besos más

Entre más rápido me vaya más pronto regreso- dice la morena entre besos pues al parecer la rubia no quería dejarla ir

Te he dicho que me encantan tus besos- dice Quinn mientras van caminado entre besos hacia la puerta principal

Y a mí los tuyos Amor- dice Rachel- nos vemos en la noche- la rubia asiente y no la pierde de vista hasta que su auto desaparece en el horizonte

* * *

En casa de Rachel

Ya se me hace raro verte aquí- dice Jesse- y esta es tu casa

Hola Rachel- dice Blaine

Hola chicos- dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa- sé que no he estado mucho tiempo con ustedes, pero ustedes saben muy bien como es estar enamorado- los chicos se miran por un momento

Mientras ella habla Blaine no perdía de vista sus manos, no sabía por qué le llamaban tanto la atención hasta que lo notó

¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Blaine con curiosidad

¿Qué cosa?- dice la morena

Lo que tienes en la mano- dice el chico

Rachel se muerde el labio y dice- Quinn me propuso matrimonio y por lo que pueden ver dije que sí

¿Te vas a casar?- dice Jesse

Sí Jesse, la amo, la adoro- dice la morena

La morena les cuenta los detalles de la propuesta

¿Rach, no quiero arruinar tu felicidad pero has pensado en contarle de tu antiguo trabajo?- le pregunta Jesse

Jesse estoy soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, nosotros decidimos dejar eso atrás y Quinn no tiene porque enterarse de eso, yo no quiero poner en riesgo nuestra relación- dice Rachel

¿Es posible que Quinn se entere por otro lado? Porque tienes que considerar que eso sería muchísimo peor- añade Blaine

Aquí nadie nos conoce, esa fue la razón por la cual decidimos venir a Lima- dice Rachel- estamos con el negocios de las inversiones, además no hay razón para que Quinn escudriñe sobre mi pasado, bueno, al menos con lo de nuestro trabajo porque he sido muy sincera con ella en los demás aspectos de mi vida, yo sé que esta no es una justificación pero estamos felices, Quinn y yo nos amamos y yo no la quiero perder, no la puedo perder- termina de decir con los ojos llorosos y Jesse y Blaine se apresuran a reconfortarla

* * *

Mientras tanto Quinn decide visitar a Brittany y Santana para contarles las buenas nuevas

Hola chicas- dice la rubia

Hola Q- dice Brittany mientras su esposa aparece en la sala

Por fin te acuerdas de nosotras, qué bien- dice la latina- me imagino que tu novia te tiene muy ocupada

Así es –dice Quinn- estos días he estado pasando mi tiempo con Rachel

Claro, entre sexo con tu novia y tus mejores amigas…- dice la latina

San, no molestes a Q- dice Brittany

Es mucho más que eso San… ayer le propuse matrimonio—dice Quinn

Las dos chicas voltean a verla completamente sorprendidas

Lo venía pensando desde hace un tiempo, así que me armé de valor y le pedí que fuera mi esposa- agrega la rubia

Felicitaciones Q- dice Brittany mientras le da un gran abrazo

Eso fue rápido- dice Santana

Rachel es el amor de mi vida y no quería esperar más- dice la rubia

Sí tú eres feliz con esa decisión, nosotras te apoyamos- dice la latina y también la abraza, Brittany no duda en unirse a ellas

* * *

En la mansión Fabray

Suena el teléfono celular de Judy y al ver Quinn llama verifica que su esposo siga en el estudio

_Hola Robert- dice Judy_

_Hola señora Fabray- dice el investigador_

_Deja las formalidades Robert, ¿Cuéntame hay novedades?- pregunta Judy_

_Tengo un informe preparado- dice Robert- pero hasta ahora no encontrado nada sospechoso aunque no he podido rastrear sus movimientos en los últimos 5 años, aún sigo trabajando en eso_

_Necesito esa información cuanto antes- dice Judy- es más te triplico la paga y sólo te dedicas a esto_

_Como tú digas Judy- dice el investigador- cuando tenga información relevante me vuelvo a comunicar contigo_

_Okay, hablamos después- dice Judy antes de colgar_

_Dios… por favor, espero estar equivocada- piensa Judy pues no quiere que su hija sufra_

* * *

**Canción:**

**Touch And Go- Straight To Number 1- (youtube/watch?v=LElU3Yf2zLY)**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las reviews son amor! **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	13. La Verdad

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 13: "La Verdad"

Tres días después

Quinn toca a la puerta de Norah

Hola Norah- dice la rubia

Hola baby-daddy- dice Norah

¿Nunca se te va a olvidar ese apodo?- pregunta Quinn con resignación

Tú sabes que no- dice Norah

Norah, yo sé que es tú semana con Beth pero necesito estar con ella por un par de horas si no hay problema con eso- dice la rubia

Está bien Q, pero quiero que la niña esté aquí antes de la comida- dice Norah

Perfecto- dice Quinn

Beth- dice Norah y la niña aparece inmediatamente

¡Mami!- dice Beth

Hola preciosa- dice Quinn mientras la alza y la pequeña le da un beso – vamos a dar una vuelta y después vuelves con mamá

Sí- dice la pequeña con emoción

Nos vemos después Norah- dice la rubia y Beth se despide de ella

Diviértanse- dice Norah con una sonrisa mientras las ve partir

En la heladería

Las dos habían escogido un helado de fresa con vainilla

Beth, tú sabes que quiero mucho a Rachel- dice la rubia

Yo también la quiero mucho- dice la pequeña y hace que Quinn sonría

Y como la quiero tanto, quiero que viva conmigo y que sea mi esposa- dice la rubia pues la opinión de su hija era fundamental- ¿qué piensas?

¡Genial! Rachel va estar siempre en casa y voy a jugar con ella todo el tiempo, además ella te hace sonreír más- dice Beth como si nada y sigue comiendo su helado

Quinn sonríe por la respuesta de su hija y se dedica a disfrutar el resto de su tiempo con ella, no hay nada como la sinceridad de los niños

* * *

Quinn y Rachel estaban paseando por la ciudad tomadas de las manos y compartiendo un agradable momento cuando pasaban por el parque principal

Rach estaba pensando que deberíamos comprar una casa e irnos a vivir a allá después que nos casemos- dice Quinn

¿Tú crees?- pregunta la morena con algo de duda

Sí, además debemos pensar en tener más habitaciones así nos preparamos para cuando nuestra familia crezca- dice la rubia mirándola a los ojos por el significado implícito de sus palabras

Yo también quiero tener hijos contigo- dice Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observa a su rubia con adoración- pero no es necesario que compremos otra casa, lo importante es que formemos un hogar juntas

Quinn acaricia el rostro de la morena con infinita ternura y Rachel disfruta el contacto. La rubia se inclina y la besa como siempre lo ha hecho, con amor

Te amo- dice Rachel contra los labios de la rubia

Y yo a ti- dice Quinn

Las chicas dejan de besarse y siguen caminando hasta que la rubia ve a dos de sus amigos

Amor, mira allí están Kurt y Finn vamos a saludarlos- dice la rubia

Sí- dice la morena sin mucha emoción pues no quería encontrarse con Finn

Hola chicos- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Hola- dice Rachel

Hola- responden a coro

¿Cómo están?- pregunta Kurt mientras Finn no hacía otra cosa que mirar a la morena

Excelente- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y mira a Quinn

Se les nota, irradian felicidad- dice Finn con algo de sarcasmo pero la morena esa la única que lo nota

Sí, les tenemos noticias- dice Quinn y hace una pausa mientras le sonríe a su novia

¿Qué esperas para contarnos?- pregunta Kurt

Rachel y yo nos vamos a casar- dice Quinn y por primera vez desde que se encontraron Finn fija su mirada en ella

¡Sí, felicitaciones!- grita Kurt emocionado mientras las abraza- supongo que voy a ser el diseñador de dos vestidos de novia

Supones bien- dice la rubia

Después nos ponemos en contacto contigo para organizar todo- dice Rachel

Esto es genial- vuelve a decir Kurt

Finn se siente observado pues aún no ha dicho nada- felicitaciones- dice y abraza a cada una de ellas- me gustaría hablar más con ustedes pero tengo trabajo atrasado en el taller

No te preocupes Finn, entendemos- se apresura a decir la morena pues se sentía incomoda con su presencia

Nos vemos después, felicitaciones de nuevo- dice Finn antes de irse

¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Quinn

En realidad tiene mucho trabajo y está algo estresado eso es todo- dice Kurt- pero mejor dejemos de hablar de él, las invito a la cafetería y me cuentan cómo fue la propuesta

Quinn y Rachel siguen al chico mientras habla emocionado de todas las ideas que llegan a su cabeza

* * *

Un día después

Las chicas estaban en el restaurante más elegante de Lima _"La Vie",_ ubicadas en la zona VIP y acompañadas de las personas más allegadas a ellas para celebrar su compromiso. Rachel estaba acompaña de Jesse y Blaine mientras Quinn estaba con sus padres y sus dos mejores amigas Santana y Brittany; Beth no pudo estar con ellas pues ya tenía planes con Norah

Judy observa la interacción de su hija con Rachel y es obvio ante los ojos de cualquiera el amor que Quinn siente por la morena. Justo en ese momento, la señora Fabray recibe un mensaje su investigador diciéndole que tiene el informe listo, ella le envía un mensaje diciéndole que se encuentran en su casa en dos horas

Todos celebran con champagne, la futura unión matrimonial de Quinn y Rachel y discuten la organización de la boda que se celebraría en dos meses. Pasa el tiempo y hablan entre todos conociéndose un poco más. La morena observa a su alrededor, e n una de las noche más importantes de su vida, se enfoca un momento en su suegra y Rachel no sabe porque Judy la mira fijamente y no puede evitar sentirse algo incomoda por eso

Brittany recibe una llamada del manager de Rihanna y tiene que atenderla pues sería una gran oportunidad de trabajo

Discúlpenme un momento- dice la rubia ojiazul y se levanta de la mesa, un par de minutos después tiene acordada una audición para ser una de las bailarinas de la cantante pero antes de regresar a la mesa decide ir al baño

Rachel siente la necesidad de retocar su maquillaje

Amor voy al baño- le dice a Quinn

Okay, aquí te espero- dice la rubia antes de darle un corto beso en los labios

La morena se excusa con los presentes y se dirige al baño

Brittany estaba en uno de los cubículos mientras la morena se miró en el espejo y retocó su maquillaje rápidamente, después miró su celular pues tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido pero fue algo más lo que llamó su atención, la fecha, pues según lo que estaba viendo tenía al menos dos semanas de retraso

La morena se quedo mirando el aparato por unos segundos más y dijo en voz alta- tengo un retraso, ¿será que…? ¿Estoy embarazada?- aún no asimilaba por completo la noticia de su posible embarazo pero no podía evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y así, más feliz que nunca regresa a la mesa

Genial, voy a ser tía otra vez- dice Brittany con una sonrisa cuando sale del baño

Rachel mira a Quinn se pierde en su mirada recordando como poco a poco la rubia se convirtió en parte fundamental de su vida, de su nueva vida

La noche transcurre sin muchas eventualidades además de compartir un buen rato juntos

* * *

Las chicas regresan a casa más felices que nunca

Rachel abre la puerta de la casa de su novia prometida, la morena se encarga de que dejen sus pertenencias en la habitación pues no quiere que sean interrumpidas

Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dice la morena y la toma de la mano guiándola hasta el jacuzzi donde el agua estaba burbujeante y todo estaba iluminado con velas aromáticas

Esto está genial Amor- dice Quinn mientras observa a su alrededor

La morena no pierde tiempo y empieza a quitarse el vestido, al ver esto Quinn dice- déjame hacerlo

La rubia se acerca a ella por detrás, baja lentamente el cierre de aquel vestido y la besa en los hombros y la piel que se va revelando, pronto desaparece también su ropa interior y al igual que Quinn, la morena desviste completamente a su prometida

Rachel se inclina un poco y besa a la rubia, las dos pueden ser como se acoplan perfectamente sus cuerpos desnudos, el beso termina en muchos besos cortos

Te amo- dice la rubia

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice la morena con una sonrisa y aunque se moría por decirle que probablemente estaba embarazada no quería darle la noticia sin estar 100% segura- ven

Rachel entra primero al jacuzzi y la rubia la sigue

Quinn se sienta y se relaja, hace un buen tiempo que no utilizaba el jacuzzi y reconoce que su prometida tuvo una gran idea, además ver a Rachel desnuda con el pelo suelto es un gran aliciente

Quinn- gime la morena mientras la rubia besa su cuello

Ven, aquí mi Vida- dice Quinn y Rachel se acomoda sobre su regazo

¿Quieres vino Amor?- pregunta la morena pues las copas y el vino estaban a su alcance

Me encantaría- dice la rubia entre besos

Rachel sirve sólo una de las copas de las copas y eso extraña a la rubia

¿No me vas a acompañar?- pregunta Quinn

No mi Amor, creo que ya bebí suficiente por esta noche, además el vino sabe mejor de tus labios- dice la morena

La rubia toma un sorbo e inmediatamente después besa a su morena quien empieza a moverse sensualmente sobre Quinn

Ummm, Rachh- gime la rubia antes de coger su miembro y acariciar el clítoris de la morena con el

Baby, te necesito dentro de mi- susurra Rachel sensualmente al oído de la rubia después de morder el lóbulo de su oreja provocativamente

Segundos después Quinn está completamente dentro de Rachel, la rubia pone sus manos en sus caderas y la morena se mueve tan rápido como puede para que las dos lleguen al punto máximo del placer. Así pasan la noche entre besos, abrazos y caricias

* * *

Russell y Judy llegan a casa. El día había sido bastante agitado para las dos así que el señor Fabray decido acostarse un poco más temprano de lo normal, Judy aprovechó esta situación para encontrarse con Robert, su investigador

¿Qué tienes para mí?- dice Judy

El investigador le entrega una carpeta con toda la información que Judy necesita

Allí está toda la información que encontré sobre Rachel Berry, me costó algo de trabajo pero creo que allí está todo lo que usted necesita saber sobre ella- dice Robert

Gracias por tus servicios Robert- dice Judy y le entrega un cheque- por favor, no comentes esto con nadie, ni siquiera con mi esposo

No te preocupes así será- dice Robert- ¿quieres que te diga qué encontré?

No, es muy arriesgado, Russell puede despertar en cualquier momento- dice Judy pues conoce a su esposo casi a la perfección y sabe que ese hecho es factible- además confió en que todo está muy bien detallado aquí- señala la carpeta

Así es- dice el investigador con seguridad antes de marcharse pues no había nada más que decir

Judy pasa alrededor de 3 horas, leyendo y releyendo el informe del investigador y no lo puede creer pero de algo sí está segura y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie le va a hacer daño a su hija ni se va a aprovechar de ella

* * *

Al día siguiente

Quinn y Rachel terminan de desayunar juntas, la morena está lista para irse pues tiene que hablar con Jesse sobre una nueva inversión que podría ser beneficiosa para ellos, además de ir al hospital para hacerse la prueba de embarazo

Amor me tengo que ir- dice la morena con una sonrisa cuando Quinn la toma entre sus brazos

Lo sé, sólo quiero darte un abrazo y un beso- dice la rubia y eso es exactamente lo que hace- te voy a extrañar

Yo también Amor- dice Rachel entre besos- regreso en la tarde

Te amo- grita Rachel mientras se aleja

Y yo a ti- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Judy va a casa de Quinn y observa a Rachel salir de casa de la rubia, entonces decide que esta es la oportunidad para hablar con su hija

La señora Fabray toca el timbre pues aunque tenga la llave de la casa, sigue siendo la casa de Quinn

¿Hola, mamá?- dice Quinn extrañada al verla

Hola Quinn- dice Judy y las dos caminan hasta la sala- ¿cómo estás?

Muy bien, mamá- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y Judy duda por un momento pero todos sus instintos le dicen que hace esto por su bien

¿Qué tan bien conoces a Rachel?- pregunta Judy sin rodeos

Rachel y yo no tenemos secretos, mamá- dice Quinn confundida por la pregunta

¿Estás segura?- pregunta Judy

¿Qué quieres decirme?, no entiendo ¿qué pasa?- dice la rubia

¿Sabías que Jesse no es hermano de Rachel?-pregunta Judy

Sí, mamá, Rachel me lo dijo- dice Quinn

Rachel no es quien tú crees, ella y Jesse llevan 5 años estafando a gente por dinero, ella se ha casado unas 8 veces, quedándose con la mitad de la fortuna de sus esposos y creo que eres su próxima víctima- dice Judy

¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás diciendo?- dice la rubia- ¡es una locura!

Aquí están los documentos que confirman lo que digo- dice Judy y le pasa la carpeta

Eso no es verdad- dice Quinn con nerviosismo

Sí lo es- dice Judy con firmeza- la investigué, por eso lo sé

Yo sé que tú la amas pero necesitas quitarte la venda de los ojos- agrega Judy

Dime que eso no es cierto- dice la rubia y empiezan a caer algunas lágrimas pues conoce muy bien a su madre y sabe que no le mentiría con una cosa de estas

Quinn- dice Judy y se siente mal al ver como esta noticia está afectando a su hija

¡Eso es mentira- dice la rubia- Rachel me ama!

Entiende que esto lo hago por tu bien, antes que sea demasiado tarde- dice Judy

¡Es demasiado tarde!- dice Quinn- yo la amo

Quinn- dice Judy

Déjame sola- dice la rubia

No me parece prudente- dice Judy

¡Quiero estar sola, mamá!- dice la rubia y Judy entiende que lo mejor que puede hacer es irse, al menos por el momento

Tú eres mi hija, Quinn yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti y no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase- dice Judy antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse

Quinn observa la carpeta y pasa el resto de la mañana leyendo su contenido, la información era irrefutable y sólo tenía que confrontar a la que sería su futura esposa, era inevitable, estaba dolida, y se sentía traicionada, Rachel se había burlando de sus sentimientos

* * *

Rachel regresa a casa de la rubia con una gran sonrisa, abre la puerta con sus llaves y encuentra a su novia en la sala tomando whisky, lo cual no era habitual en ella

Amor ¿estás bebiendo?- pregunta la morena

Quinn la mira, Rachel nota sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas secas

Ya no te creo- dice la rubia

¿De qué hablas Amor?- pregunta la morena preocupada

Ya no te creo cuando me llamas Amor- dice la rubia

¿Quinn qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel

¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- le reclama la rubia mientras se acerca a ella- yo te amo ¡Maldita sea! TE AMO

Amor- dice la morena

No me llames así no quiero que me enredes con tus mentiras- dice Quinn- nunca me había dolido tanto la verdad

¿Quinn de qué…?- intenta decir Rachel pero la rubia la interrumpe y le muestra un carpeta, sólo con ojear los documentos que hay allí le da sentido a las palabras de su novia

Nuestro Amor fue una mentira- dice Quinn

¡No, Amor, yo te amo, te amo!- dice la morena con desesperación mientras toma el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos

Iba a ser otra de tus victimas, me querías estafar, sólo quieres mi dinero, nunca me amaste- dice Quinn

Quinn, yo te juro que las cosas no son así- dice Rachel

Yo creí que eras la mujer de mi vida… el amor de mi vida, yo quería una familia contigo…yo quería todo contigo y para ti fue juego, sólo un juego- dice la rubia

No- Interviene la morena quien lloraba de forma silenciosa- tú también eres el amor de mi vida, la persona que más quiero en el mundo

Y yo caí como una estúpida- continua la rubia- eres una excelente actriz, yo estaba convencida de tu amor, te dejé entrar en mi vida, en mi casa, alguna vez te importó Beth y lo mucho que esto la podría afectar, me imagino que la utilizaste para acercarte a mí, como se nota que no eres más que una egoísta, sólo piensas en ti y tu beneficio, qué pensabas hacer casarte conmigo y pedirme el divorcio después como lo hiciste con tus anteriores esposos

Quinn las cosas no son así- dice Rachel- yo me enamoré de ti, yo no planeé eso, mis sentimientos por ti nunca han sido fingidos y amo a Beth como si fuera mi hija

NO TE CREO- grita la rubia- eres una mentirosa experta, sabes que decir para vuelva a caer en tus brazos- no te creo- repite Quinn llorando

Los momentos que viví contigo me llegaron al corazón por eso me enamoré ti, reconozco que me equivoqué y debí decirte todo antes pero no quería perderte, yo te amo Quinn… Amor

Devuélveme el anillo- dice Quinn con una mirada fría

Quinn- dice la morena con tristeza y se encuentra con silencio absoluto. Rachel se quita el anillo y sin perder de vista la mirada de la rubia y es obvio que toda esta situación las está destrozando a ambas y ese anillo simboliza la promesa de aquello que nunca fue

No quiero verte, vete- dice la rubia y le quita la mirada

Amor, no- le ruega la morena- recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, lo que hemos vivido

Vete por favor, me haces daño… mucho daño- dice Quinn casi en una súplica con un llanto silencioso que se refleja en sus mejillas mojadas

Rachel extiende su mano e intenta tocarla pero instantáneamente la rubia se aleja de ella, el rechazo de Quinn le dolió en el alma

Déjame explicarte todo- dice la morena- tengo algo muy importante que decirte

No quiero escucharte- dice la rubia- no más

La morena la mira a los ojos, quería decírselo pero no era momento, no quería hacerlo así por eso toma otra opción - me enamoré de ti, te amo con todo mi corazón y me has dado lo mejor que hay en mi vida- dice recordando las palabras que una vez la rubia utilizó para hablar de Beth

La rubia no sabe como resistió las ganas de besarla y abrazarla en ese momento

Rachel sale de la casa de Quinn con el corazón hecho pedazos y lentamente llega a su auto

La morena busca en su bolso los resultados del análisis de embarazo

Positivo- lee la morena de nuevo, esta vez con lágrimas en su rostro

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las reviews son amor! **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	14. ¿Embarazada?

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 14: ¿Embarazada?

3 horas antes

Rachel pasa a casa y habla con Jesse sobre la que sería una buena inversión para ellos en Weston Dance Studio, entre los dos analizan los pros y los contras de invertir en aquel lugar y al final deciden que lo van a hacer

La morena estaba tan contenta con su boda y los planes que tenía con su prometida que no hacía más que hablar acerca de ello con Blaine y Jesse

Quinn quiere que busquemos una casa más grande para vivir allí después que nos casemos- dice Rachel

¿Más grande?- dice Blaine

Entiendo que no vivan aquí- dice Jesse- pero la casa de Quinn es inmensa

Lo pienso yo, le dije que eso no era necesario aunque ella lo propuso pensando en nuestra familia- dice la morena con una sonrisa

¿Están planeando tener hijos?- pregunta Blaine

Sí- dice Rachel

Vaya… ese es un paso muy importante- dice Jesse

Sí, lo es, pero nada nos haría más felices que ir formando nuestro hogar- dice la morena y justo en ese momento decide ir al hospital- por cierto, debo irme

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Blaine al ver una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro

Ehh… voy a comprarle un regalo a Quinn- dice Rachel

Eso consiente a tu chica y olvídate de nosotros- dice Jesse para molestarla

Pues sí- dice la morena con una gran sonrisa- nos vemos después

Rachel se despide de los chicos y sale directo al hospital pues se muere por saber si está o no embarazada. Blaine sale de casa pues quiere hacer un mini mercado para que se abastezcan de alimentos, Jesse se queda en casa pues tenía que ponerse en contacto con Weston Dance Studio

La morena llega al hospital, se hace el examen y después de 40 minutos tiene el resultado, era positivo, estaba embarazada, no podía evitar sonreír e imaginarse a un bebé con sus características y las de Quinn. Rachel estaba más feliz que nunca, se casaría y formaría un hogar con su rubia, el amor de su vida

La morena sale del hospital directo a la casa de Quinn para comentarle la noticia

* * *

Después de hablar con su hija y analizar muy bien la situación de acuerdo a toda la información que tenía Judy decide hacer una llamada

_Hola- responde el chico_

_Hola Jesse, hablas con Judy la madre de Quinn- dice la señora Fabray_

_Hola señora Fabray ¿cómo está?- dice Jesse extrañado con la llamada_

_Bien, Jesse, te llamaba porque tú eres el familiar más allegado a Rachel me parece importante que tú y yo nos pongamos de acuerdo en algunos preparativos de la boda de las chicas - dice Judy_

_Sí, sí, no hay problema – dice Jesse tranquilamente_

_¿Podría ser hoy mismo?- pregunta Judy_

_Sí- dice Jesse_

_¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en mi casa en dos horas?- pregunta Judy_

_Allí estaré- dice Jesse_

_Perfecto, Jesse, nos vemos después- dice Judy antes de colgar_

Dos horas después

Hola Jesse, sigue por favor- dice Judy al abrir la puerta, la señora Fabray había aprovechando que su esposo estaba en una reunión de trabajo para hacer todo esto

Los dos siguen hasta la sala, donde la señora Fabray sirve las tazas de té

Muchas gracias- dice Jesse antes de tomar un sorbo- ¿cuénteme que ha pensado sobre los preparativos de la boda?

Voy a hablar sin rodeos- dice Judy y de repente el chico siente como si estuviera hablando con otra persona- yo sé porque tú y Rachel están aquí así como las intenciones que tienen con mi hija

¿Cómo así?- dice Jesse como si nada- ¿no entiendo de qué habla señora Fabray?

No te hagas el estúpido Jesse- dice Judy y toma otro sorbo de té- sé muy bien que ustedes querían estafar a mi hija e indirectamente a mi esposo y a mi

Jesse traga saliva pues en realidad no sabe que decir frente a eso

Por tu silencio, imagino que vas dejar de negarlo- dice Judy- te metiste con la familia equivocada, si creyeron que iban a aprovecharse de mi hija y yo no haría nada están muy equivocados

¿Si eso es así es así, dígame por qué nos no ha denunciado con la policía?- pregunta Jesse

Sencillo, porque mi hija ama a tu _"hermana"_- dice Judy- y no necesita sufrir más, mucho menos por ella

Ellas dos se aman- dice Jesse- Rachel está realmente enamorada de su hija

Si así fuera, hubiera sido sincera con ella desde un principio- dice Judy

Rachel no quería perderla, no es fácil decir este tipo de cosas- el chico intenta defenderla

Pues mira a dónde la llevo todo eso- dice Judy- además digas lo que digas, las pruebas hablan por sí solas

¿Pruebas?- pregunta el chico

No hay nada contra Rachel, no sé cómo, pero no tiene antecedentes judiciales- dice Judy- en cambio tu, _Jesse St James_, puedo refundirte en la cárcel si se me da la gana

Supongo que quiere algo a cambio- dice Jesse tratando de mostrar calma pero en su mente todos sus temores se están volviendo realidad, perder a Rachel, a Blaine; en este justo momento se estaban arruinando todos sus planes, cuando todo parecía ser perfecto

Supones bien- dice Judy con una sonrisa escalofriante- quiero que desaparezcan de nuestras vidas, no quiero volver a saber de ustedes o habrá consecuencias ¿entendido?

Entendido- dice Jesse al levantarse de la silla

Te acompaño a la puerta- dice Judy pues ante todo la diplomacia

Jesse no pronuncia una palabra más y sale de la mansión Fabray

* * *

Rachel regresa casa después de lo sucedido con Quinn

La morena toca el timbre pues había olvidado sus llaves en casa. Blaine abre la puerta

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Blaine preocupado al ver a su mejor amiga con los ojos rojos aún llorando

La… perdí- dice la morena entre sollozos y se deja caer en sus brazos

Rachel- dice el chico y como puede la lleva hasta el sofá más cercano

¿Cuéntame qué pasa?- pregunta Blaine

Quinn lo sabe todo- dice la morena mientras intenta calmarse un poco

¿Todo?... ¿Todo?- pregunta Blaine preocupado y Rachel asiente- ¿cómo se enteró?

No lo sé- dice la morena- ella terminó con nuestro compromiso, con nuestra relación... no cree en mi amor, piensa que todo fue parte del plan… perdí al amor de mi vida- una nueva ola de lágrimas aparecen en su rostro y se refugia en el cuello del chico

No entiendo, todo estaba perfecto- dice Blaine confundido y preocupado por cómo se había enterado la rubia

Y así era, Blaine… hoy me enteré…- la morena es interrumpida cuando Jesse llega a casa

Tenemos que hablar- dice Jesse

Sí- dice Rachel y por primera vez el chico se fija en el estado de la morena

Jesse suspira- ¿Quinn lo sabe?

Rachel asiente y Jesse le da un abrazo

Judy también- dice el chico- ella nos investigó

¡¿Qué?!- dice Blaine

Quiere que salgamos de la vida de los Fabray, que nos vayamos de aquí- dice Jesse

¡No, yo no puedo, yo no me voy a ir de aquí, yo voy a luchar por el amor de Quinn, no pienso dejarla, no lo voy a hacer!- dice la morena

Rachel, entiende, Judy tiene pruebas amenazó con meterme a la cárcel si no cumplimos con sus condiciones- dice el chico- tenemos que hacerlo, no quiero dejarte aquí sola, con ella, Judy Fabray es una mujer con muchas influencias y eso es muy peligroso, no voy arriesgarme a que te pase algo

Yo estoy embarazada- dice la morena y los dos chicos se miran entre ellos sin entender absolutamente nada

¿De quién?- pregunta Blaine con el ceño fruncido

Es de Quinn, ella es intersexual- dice la morena

Rachel- dice Jesse y entiende que la situación es aún más complicada

¿Quinn lo sabe?- pregunta Blaine

Me enteré hoy e iba a decírselo- dice la morena con algunas lágrimas- no saben lo feliz que estaba… pero pasó todo esto y no creí que fuera el momento

¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Jesse

Yo no quiero perder a quienes han estado siempre conmigo- dice Rachel entre sollozos- y no sé cómo va reaccionar Quinn con la noticia después de todo lo que pasó, no sé qué hacer

Tienes que decírselo- dice Blaine con seguridad

Sé que no sólo debo pensar en mi, probablemente Quinn quiera saber del bebé pero no de mi- reconoce la morena

Sin más la morena se va a su habitación, necesita pensar en lo que va a hacer

¿Crees que Judy haga algo si se entera de que Rachel está embarazada?- pregunta Blaine cuando se queda a solas con Jesse pues estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su mejor amiga y del pequeño en camino

No lo sé Blaine, no sé qué piense Quinn de todo esto y eso es lo más importante- dice Jesse- pero hoy vi a una Judy Fabray que jamás había visto, no sé cuáles sean sus alcances, en realidad todo lo que pase depende de lo que Rachel hable con Quinn

Tenemos que irnos- añade Jesse- pero me preocupa Rachel, esta no es una decisión fácil para ella

Sí, es cierto- dice Blaine- pero ahora no te preocupes por eso, habla con ella, te necesita

El chico sube a la habitación de Rachel y la encuentra sobre la cama acostada en posición fetal, así que se recuesta a su lado

Así que voy a ser tío- dice Jesse con una pequeña sonrisa

Sí- dice la morena entre sollozos

Sé que no esperabas que las cosas fueran así, pero recuerda que Blaine y yo siempre vamos a estar contigo apoyándote sin importar lo que pasé, ten por seguro que tu bebé va a ser el niño o la niña más consentido del mundo– dice el chico antes de abrazarla

Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado- dice Rachel y se reconforta en su abrazo

* * *

Apenas se calma, Rachel intenta comunicarse con Quinn pues de lo que hablara con ella dependían muchas de sus decisiones, pasan minutos, horas e incluso días pero la rubia no responde a ninguno de sus mensajes o las tantas veces que estuvo en su casa con el propósito de hablar con ella

_Quinn… yo sé que quizá no quieres verme pero tenemos que hablar_

_Amor, por favor, déjame explicarte_

_Quinn, yo no quiero perderte, Amor dame una oportunidad de explicarte como su sucedieron las cosas_

_Yo sé que estás ahí- dice la morena en mensaje mientras toca a la puerta de la que alguna vez pensó también sería su casa- hablemos Quinn, por favor- la morena pasa una media hora afuera y entiende que la rubia no iba a dejarla pasar y para su mala suerte la última vez que estuvo allí no sólo dejó el anillo sino también las llaves_

_No sabes lo mucho que te extraño, me duele no tenerte a mi lado _

_Mi Amor tengo que decirte muchas cosas_

_¿Algún día me vas a perdonar?, nunca olvides que te amo, Te Amo- dice Rachel entre sollozos y esto destroza a la rubia_

_Quinn tiene su teléfono al lado y escucha una y otra vez los mensajes, quizá era masoquismo pero necesitaba oír su voz, necesitaba sentir a Rachel cerca pero aún no estaba lista para hablar con ella, la confianza que había entre las dos se perdió y Quinn y estaba prácticamente convencida que todas esas palabras eran una forma de hacerla caer de nuevo y su corazón no podría con otra desilusión más_

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Jesse al ver a Rachel llegar a casa

Nada- dice Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos- supongo que Quinn quiere lo mismo que su madre, que desaparezcamos de su vida

¿Entonces?- pregunta Jesse

Nos vamos a Los Ángeles - dice la morena con firmeza pero con los ojos llorosos

¿Estás segura?- pregunta el chico pues no quiere obligarla a nada pues sabe muy bien lo enamorada que está la morena

Le he dejado infinidad de mensajes, he ido a su casa y yo sé que está ahí pero no quiere verme, de que otra forma puedo interpretar eso- dice Rachel

Es necesario que Quinn se enteré, un hijo no es un juego- dice el chico

¿Crees que no lo sé? - dice la morena- pero como crees que me siento con su rechazo e indiferencia, es como si no hubiera significado lo más mínimo para ella como para dirigirme la palabra otra vez. Está decidido, nos vamos- Rachel dice la última frase mientras las lágrimas caen libremente por su rostro

En el último par de días planean un viaje a Los Ángeles, Rachel y Blaine se irían primero, ya que Jesse no puede volar en avión por sus antecedentes además él se encargaría de los negocios que tenían en Lima y la renta de la casa de la morena

* * *

Quinn necesita estar sola así que se aísla del mundo y aún en su peores momentos piensa en el bienestar de su hija como cualquier madre lo haría así que llama a Norah

_Hola- dice Norah_

_Necesito que me hagas un favor- dice Quinn_

_Dime- dice Norah_

_Quédate otra semana con Beth- dice la rubia_

_¿En serio, me estás pidiendo que me quede con Beth? ¿Por qué? para disfrutar más tiempo con tu noviecita?- dice Norah_

_Eso la hace pensar en Rachel de nuevo y llega otra vez esa mezcla de sentimientos_

_Por favor- dice Quinn y la Norah siente el cambio en su tono de voz_

_Okay, no hay problema- dice Norah sin preguntar más, las dos tienen un lazo especial y saben muy bien cuando hablar está de más_

* * *

Cinco días después de la confrontación

Brittany y Santana van a casa de la rubia y como es costumbre para ellas utilizan sus propias llaves

Quinn- dice la latina pues no la ve en ninguna parte

Revisan la sala, la cocina, el jardín, la piscina y nada así que suponen que Rachel y Quinn están en la habitación de la rubia y Santana no quiere perder la oportunidad de molestarlas. Grande es su sorpresa cuando encuentran la habitación completamente desordenada y a la rubia debajo de una pila de ropa

¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunta Santana arrugando la nariz

Creo que es Quinn- dice Brittany

Q, apestas a alcohol y al parecer no te has bañado en semanas- dice la latina mientras intenta sacarla de la cama

¡Déjame!- grita Quinn sorprendiendo a todas

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así?- pregunta Santana con preocupación

¿Dónde está Rachel?- pregunta Brittany y a la rubia se aguan los ojos y derrama algunas lágrimas

Brittany y Santana se preocupan pues nunca había visto a Quinn en ese estado

Ella me mintió- dice la rubia y se deja caer nuevamente en la cama

¿Quinn dinos qué pasa?- pregunta la latina

Ella es…una estafadora- dice la rubia- se acercó a mi por dinero, nunca me quiso, todo fue una ilusión… yo caí en su en juego

¿Qué dices?- pregunta la latina

Yo me enamoré como nunca antes lo había hecho, me enamoré de una persona que no valoró mis sentimientos y sólo se fijo en lo material- dice Quinn

¡Ahora si la mato!- dice Santana furiosa por lo que acabo de oír

No le vas a hacer nada- dice Brittany

Pero…- dice la latina

Pero nada- le dice la bailarina en tono que le advierte a Santana que no debe insistir

Saben, me costó días volver a mi habitación porque todo me recuerda a ella- dice Quinn- no sé como sacármela de aquí- señala a su corazón- no puedo, yo sé que todo fue mentira pero lo que siento por ella es tan grande

¿La confrontaste?- pregunta Brittany

Sí- dice la rubia- no podía negármelo, mucho menos con todas las pruebas que tengo

¿Pruebas?- pregunta Santana con el ceño fruncido

Mi mamá la investigó- dice Quinn

Rachel me dijo que me amaba, que no planeó enamorarse de mí y quisiera creerle, me muero por hacerlo pero sus acciones hablan por ella y no puedo permitir en mi vida a una persona así - dice la rubia- a mí se me fue la vida cuando la vi cruzar la puerta, a pesar de todo la amo… la amo

¿Entonces se terminó el compromiso, su relación? ¿Todo?- pregunta Brittany preocupada y Quinn sólo asiente

Es lo mejor- dice Santana- ¡mejor que esa ni se vuelva a acercar a Quinn o se las ve conmigo!

¿Sanny me dejas hablar con Quinn a solas?- dice Brittany sin mirar a su esposa, preocupada por una información de la cual la rubia no tenía conocimiento

Pero Q, nos necesita- dice la latina

Por eso vas a hacerle un café para que se sienta mucho mejor- dice Brittany en un tono que pocas veces utilizaba con su esposa y la latina sabía que era mejor no discutir con ella

Está bien- dice Santana con resignación- ya regreso

¿Rachel no te dijo nada más?- pregunta Brittany cuando la latina sale de la habitación

Rachel me llamó muchas veces y me buscó pero yo no quería escuchar sus explicaciones y sus mentiras,, yo nunca había amado así y nunca me habían hecho tanto daño, verla otra vez sería muy difícil para mí- dice la rubia

Quinn tengo que decirte algo- dice Brittany con seriedad- la noche en el restaurante cuando celebramos tu compromiso con ella, yo escuché algo

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta la rubia

Yo estaba en uno de los cubículos baño y Rachel llego allí, supe que era ella porque reconocí su voz, Rachel no sabía que yo estaba allí, no nos vimos- dice la rubia ojiazul- ella dijo que tenía… que tenía un retraso Quinn

¡¿Qué?!- pregunta la rubia abre los ojos como platos y se levanta de la cama, definitivamente no se esperaba eso

Q, yo creo que es posible que Rachel esté embarazada- dice Brittany

¿Embarazada?- dice la rubia quien apenas asimila la noticia

_Tú me has dado lo mejor que hay en mi vida- recuerda la rubia_

_Amor, déjame explicarte_

_Tenemos que hablar_

Quinn, tienes que hablar con ella – dice Brittany

Sí- dice la rubia

La rubia sale corriendo, se mete a la ducha y en un tiempo récord de 15 minutos con ayuda de Brittany esta lista

Quinn sorprende a Santana quien se dirigía a su habitación y toma café de sus manos, gracias a Dios no estaba muy caliente

¿Qué haces?- pregunta la latina

Me voy, hablamos después- dice la rubia antes de salir por la puerta sin darle más explicaciones, ahora su misión era encontrar a Rachel

¿A dónde va Q? ¿Qué hiciste para que saliera de la cama?- le pregunta Santana a su esposa con curiosidad

Le di una gran noticia- dice Brittany- el resto de la historia está en sus manos

* * *

En casa de Rachel

La rubia toca el timbre

Jesse- dice la rubia

¿Quinn?- dice el chico sorprendido al verla

¿Está Rachel? Necesito hablar con ella- dice la rubia con desesperación

Ella intentó comunicarse contigo muchas veces y al final entendió el mensaje- dice Jesse- tu madre lo dejó bastante claro, yo sólo estoy aquí para ultimar los detalles del arriendo de la casa

¿Mi madre? ¿Qué tiene qué ver ella en todo esto? ¿Van a rentar la casa? No entiendo- pregunta Quinn confundida

¿No lo sabes?- pregunta Jesse

¿Qué?- pregunta la rubia confundida y para el chico es obvio que no sabe absolutamente nada de los actos de su madre, todo se enredaba cada vez más

¡Mierda!- dice Jesse y se apresura a decir la información- tienes que ir al aeropuerto, Rachel y Blaine se van a Los Ángeles y no sé si ella piensa regresar a Lima

¡¿Qué?!- pregunta la rubia y siente que el mundo se le viene encima nuevamente

Jesse va rápidamente a la sala y le entrega un papel con los datos del vuelo- no puedo decirte nada más, tienes que irte ya mismo si quieres alcanzarla

La rubia estaba petrificada- ¡vete, Quinn, ve!- dice Jesse y esto la saca de sus pensamientos

Gracias- dice Quinn

La rubia sube a su auto y conduce rápidamente en dirección al aeropuerto pues tiene que evitar que Rachel se vaya a toda costa

* * *

Quinn llega al aeropuerto en un tiempo récord de 20 minutos

Buenas tardes- dice la chica que atiende en la aerolínea

Dígame que el vuelo 29953 a Los Ángeles no ha despegado- dice Quinn

No, pero los pasajeros ya abordaron y están listos para despegar- dice la chica

Necesito que detengan ese avión- dice la rubia

Eso es imposible- dice la chica sin siquiera mirar a Quinn

Entonces véndame un pasaje- insiste Quinn con desesperación

Lo siento pero el vuelo está completo, no hay asientos libres, además está despegando en este preciso instante- dice la chica mientras mira una de las pantallas donde hay información sobre los vuelos- si quiere le puedo ofrecer otro vue…

¿Qué? No- dice Quinn y sale corriendo hasta el ventanal y tal como lo dijo aquella chica el vuelo 29953 acababa de despegar

Rachel- dice la rubia en un suspiro y con los ojos llorosos mientras observa aquel avión, su corazón se estaba partiendo en pedacitos

¡NOOOOOOOOO!- grita Quinn fuertemente y con frustración llamando la atención de la gente que estaba a su alrededor y caen algunas lágrimas por su rostro

* * *

**Gracias por todas las Reviews me encanta saber qué piensan de la historia. Me voy de vacaciones así que no sé si podré subir otro capitulo antes de año nuevo, de todas formas felices fiestas para todos. Hasta la próxima**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor! **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	15. Nuestro Bebé

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 15: Nuestro Bebé

Quinn sale de aeropuerto, regresa a su auto y descarga su frustración golpeando el volante. La rubia toma un momento, respira profundamente y limpia las lágrimas de su rostro, sabe que necesita calmarse y pensar con claridad para encontrar alguna solución a su situación

La rubia conduce de nuevo hasta la casa de la morena necesitaba información acerca de la ubicación de Rachel y Jesse era quien se la podía dar

¿La alcanzaste?- pregunta Jesse al ver a la rubia tras la puerta aunque por cómo se veía la rubia la respuesta era obvia

No- dice Quinn- necesito encontrarla, necesito hablar con ella

Pasa- dice Jesse y los dos se adentran en la casa

Dime donde está- exige la rubia

Ella se va a quedar en un hotel con Blaine mientras encuentran un apartamento- dice el chico

¿Cuál hotel?- pregunta Quinn

En el Milleniun Bitlmore, habitación 514- dice Jesse- escúchala, tienen mucho de qué hablar

Lo que ustedes dos hicieron no estuvo bien y ahora todos estamos cargando con las consecuencias de sus decisiones- dice la rubia

Lo sé- dice Jesse- pero llegar a Lima nos dio nuevas perspectivas y nuestro planes cambiaron

Quinn no quiere seguir discutiendo con el chico pero necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor

Tú mencionaste a mi madre ¿qué pasó con ella?- pregunta la rubia

Ella nos dio un ultimátum, amenazó con denunciarme ante las autoridades si no nos alejábamos de ustedes- dice Jesse y la rubia frunce el ceño, tendría una seria conversación con su madre

¿Por eso se fue?- pregunta Quinn y es obvio que habla de Rachel

No precisamente pero eso lo tienes que hablar con ella- dice Jesse

Quinn se levanta de donde estaba sentada y sin decir una palabra más sale de la casa de su ex prometida

* * *

Quinn hace la reservación de un vuelo a Los Ángeles que sale en unas 3 horas, así que además de organizar una pequeña maleta aprovecha el tiempo para hablar con su madre y dejar algunas cosas claras con ella

Hola Quinn- dice Judy emoción antes de darle un fuerte abrazo pues era una sorpresa verla en casa, en especial después de lo sucedido con Rachel- no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti

Hola mamá- dice la rubia y entra a la casa- ¿está papá en casa?

No, tú sabes cómo es, él trabaja todo el día, ahora mismo está en una reunión de negocios- dice Judy

¿Él sabe lo que pasó con Rachel?-pregunta Quinn sin rodeos pues el tiempo corre y necesita tomar su vuelo

No quise decirle nada, supuse que tú querías hablar con el del asunto- dice Judy

Sí… creo que es lo mejor- dice la rubia- no quiero que comentes nada de esto con nadie

¿Cómo estás Quinnie?- pregunta Judy

No tengo una respuesta a esa pregunta- dice Quinn- a pesar de todo la extraño y la sigo amando

Yo sé qué todo esto es muy duro para ti pero necesitabas saber la verdad- dice Judy

Sí, pero no tenías por qué amenazar a Rachel y a Jesse- dice la rubia mientras observa a su madre con dureza, en forma de reclamo

Lo hice por tu bien, ellos sólo querían aprovecharse de ti- dice Judy

Mamá con la información que me diste fue más que suficiente, te agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos pero yo soy una persona adulta y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, así que te agradecería que no te entrometas más- dice Quinn

Pero Quinn, sólo hice lo necesario para protegerte, para proteger a nuestra familia- dice Judy

Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, yo sólo te pido que me dejes manejar esto- dice Quinn- son mis problemas por lo tanto YO debo solucionarlos

Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres así será- dice Judy pues la posición de su hija es bastante firme- pero no olvides que siempre que me necesites estaré aquí

Gracias mamá- dice Quinn antes de abrazarla

Te quiero, Quinnie- dice Judy

Yo también te quiero, mamá- dice la rubia antes de salir de casa de sus padres

* * *

A eso de las 2 de la tarde

¿Rachel que te parece si pedimos algo de comer?- dice Blaine una vez se acomodan en la habitación de hotel

La morena no le responde y parece tener su mente en otra cosa

Rachel, Rachel- dice el chico de nuevo y gana su atención

Sí, dime- dice la morena

¿En qué piensas?- pregunta el chico con curiosidad

En Quinn- dice la morena con un pequeño suspiro - no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

¿Quieres hablar?- pregunta Blaine

No, me duele demasiado y no quiero llorar más- dice la morena

¿Qué dijiste antes?- pregunta Rachel pues no quería hablar de Quinn y deprimirse más, Blaine lo nota y decide no presionarla

Te pregunté que si pedimos algo de comer- dice Blaine

No tengo hambre- dice Rachel

Pero tienes que comer, tienes que pensar en tu salud y la del bebé- dice Blaine

Tienes razón pero en este momento no me provoca comer nada- dice la morena

Aún así, voy a pedir algo y te vas a alimentar a como dé lugar- dice el chico y Rachel no puede hacer nada más que sonreír, a pesar de estar en una situación tan compleja, sabe que aún hay gente que se preocupa por ella y va a estar ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla

* * *

En el avión Quinn tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en su relación con Rachel y encuentra más preguntas que respuestas

La rubia recuerda la primera vez que vio a la morena y como poco a poco se fue enamorando de ellas, como Rachel llego a ser una parte fundamental de su vida, con cada abrazo, cada caricia y cada beso se convirtieron en el símbolo de su amor, una amor del que ahora no estaba segura hubiese sido correspondido

_¿Fingió todo el tiempo?_

_¿En realidad me acepta tal como soy o esa también es otra mentira?_

_¿Quería un futuro conmigo o sólo fui una marioneta más?_

Sus pensamientos la atormentaban pero necesitaba saberlo todo, en especial saber si la mujer que tanto ama está esperando un hijo suyo

* * *

Horas después la rubia llega al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles en la noche y se va inmediatamente al hotel donde se encuentra la morena

Buenas ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – dice la recepcionista

Necesito una habitación en el quinto piso- dice Quinn

Permítame ver si tenemos disponibilidad- dice la chica antes de concentrarse en la pantalla y el teclado de su computador

En ese piso sólo está disponible la habitación 520- dice la recepcionista

La tomó- dice la rubia

* * *

Unos 10 minutos después Quinn llega a su habitación, observa el reloj y son las 7:46 p.m., estaba algo cansada después de un viaje de casi 4 horas pero necesita hablar con Rachel lo antes posible, así que se da una ducha rápida, se viste y sale de inmediato a buscarla

La rubia toca a la puerta y la morena y Blaine se sorprenden pues no esperaban habían solicitado ningún servicio

¿Quién será?- pregunta Blaine

Voy a abrir- dice Rachel

Grande es la sorpresa de la morena cuando tras la puerta no está nadie más ni nadie menos que Quinn Fabray

Hola- dice la rubia suavemente y la morena siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho

Quinn- dice Rachel casi en un suspiro

_Quinn…Quinn está aquí… frente a mi- piensa la morena_

_¡Dios!... mi corazón sólo late así cuando está cerca a ella- piensa la rubia_

Las chicas no hacen más que verse a los ojos por un momento hasta que Blaine las interrumpe

Hola Quinn- dice Blaine pero la rubia no responde, está demasiado ocupada observando a Rachel como para determinarlo

Yo las dejo- dice Blaine antes de salir por la puerta pues sabe perfectamente que las chicas necesitan privacidad

¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- pregunta la morena

Tenemos que hablar- dice la rubia y se adentra sin permiso a la habitación y cierra la puerta

Ahora sí quieres hablar- dice Rachel con algo de sarcasmo

Sí- dice la rubia- y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta hablar contigo

Supongo que Jesse, te digo donde estaba- dice la morena

Así fue- dice Quinn

¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias para verme? Pensé que no querías hacerlo- dice con dolor y la rubia lo nota

No estoy bien, todo esto me afectó y no supe cómo reaccionar, no sabría si podría… verte otra vez, estoy muy dolida- dice Quinn- pero tengo muchas preguntas y necesito respuestas

Entonces las cosas son cuando a ti te parecen, no cuando son necesarias- le reclama la morena- te busqué muchas veces Quinn y tú no quisiste escuchar mis explicaciones o entender cómo pasó todo esto

Rachel, por favor no discutamos más, no vine a pelear contigo- dice la rubia- vine a escucharte, a hablar contigo, quiero… quiero saberlo todo

La morena se acerca un sofá y Quinn se sienta frente a Rachel

Es cierto, fui una estafadora y en un principio Jesse y yo sólo sabíamos ganar dinero de esa forma- dice la morena, decidida a dejar las mentiras atrás y contarle toda la verdad- me casé algunas veces pero las cosas contigo son muy diferentes

Quinn no puede evitar sentirse enojada por toda la situación y celosa al pensar que Rachel estuvo con otras personas, la morena sabe perfectamente cómo se siente la rubia pues siempre fue muy fácil leer sus gestos

¿Así que todo fue un plan para casarte conmigo e irte después con la mitad de mi dinero?- pregunta Quinn con luchando consigo misma para no llorar

Yo te abrí las puertas de mi vida, de mi corazón… me siento traicionada y usada- añade

¡Quinn… la primera vez que te vi no sabía quién eras o que tenías una hija, fue una casualidad!- dice la morena- Quinn… yo, después de eso Jesse me informó que tú eras nuestro nuevo objetivo, se supone que él intentaría conquistarte pero vio que estabas interesada en mi y eso cambio las cosas

Quinn siente que cada una de las palabras de la morena es como una puñalada a su corazón, querías saber toda la verdad pero no sabía que le dolería tanto, no sabe qué decir, no hay nada que decir, Rachel la usó y se aprovechó de sus sentimientos

En un principio salí contigo con la idea de seguir los planes que teníamos con Jesse- dice Rachel- pero había algo diferente en ti y lo noté desde la primera vez que nos vimos, nunca estuvo entre mis planes enamorarme de ti- la rubia no puede evitarlo más y derrama algunas lágrimas al igual que la morena- nos fuimos conociendo y yo ya no podía seguir luchando contra mis sentimientos, yo quería saber todo de ti, conocer a Beth, tus padres, tus amigos, tu trabajo, Quinn yo te amo y no sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando me propusiste matrimonio, yo no hacía más que soñar con compartir mi vida contigo y tener un futuro juntas y aún sigo haciéndolo aunque todas mis ilusiones se fueron derrumbando desde aquel día

_Yo te amo Rachel pero me has hecho mucho daño y ya no sé qué creer- piensa la rubia_

Todo lo que compartí contigo es real, te dije cosas de mi vida que nadie más sabe, tú eres mi amor, mi amiga, mi amante, mi confidente, mi todo- dice Rachel- no te mentí del todo, Jesse y yo invertimos en algunas empresas o en negocios con futuro, desde que dejamos lo que hacíamos antes, esa se ha convertido en nuestra principal forma de ingresos

¿Y se supone que debo creer todo lo que me dices?- dice Quinn- me imagino que se burlaban de mi y de lo fácil que caí en tu juego

Mi Amor, las cosas no son así- dice Rachel

Por favor, no llames así, no sabes lo mucho que me duele escucharte decir eso- dice la rubia

Quinn… - dice la morena

¿Y Beth, alguna vez pensaste en ella?- pregunta Quinn

Tú sabes que yo la adoro y el gran cariño que le tengo, yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo- dice Rachel

Tú no sabes lo mucho que ella te quiere- dice la rubia- aún me preguntó cómo deje que entraras en mi vida… en mi corazón sin siquiera cuestionar por un momento tus motivos, supongo que soy una ingenua

Quinn, no, eso no es cierto – dice la morena

Si no tuviera dinero nunca te hubieras acercado a mí- dice la rubia

No podemos hablar sobre supuestos Quinn, debemos hablar de nuestra realidad- dice Rachel

¿También fingías cuando te besaba, cuando te acariciaba, cuando hacíamos el amor?- pregunta Quinn con infinito dolor

Quinn, tú me enseñaste lo que es el amor- dice la morena- nuestro amor fue y sigue siendo verdadero, tú te metiste en mi corazón, que no te das cuenta que no te puedo sacar de aquí- señala a su corazón

Si es así por qué no me dijiste la verdad- dice Quinn- tuviste muchas oportunidades para hacerlo

No quería perderte, tú eres el amor de mi vida, tú eres la persona que me hace más feliz en el mundo pero tampoco quería defraudar a Jesse, la única persona que me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba- dice la morena- no creas que me siento orgullosa, de lo que hice, de lo que fui, pero cambié por ti, por mí…. por nuestra relación

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta la rubia

Jesse y yo sólo teníamos tres reglas- dice Rachel- primera: siempre terminar el trabajo, segunda: no acostarse con el objetivo antes o después de la boda y tercera y más importante: no enamorarse, yo rompí todas y cada una de las reglas contigo

Quinn da vueltas y se agarra la cabeza, son muchas cosas, la razón le dice que todo es una trampa para hacerla caer de nuevo pero su corazón le grita que Rachel es su verdadero amor

Entonces ¿no te acostaste con tus esposos?- pregunta Quinn con miedo de la respuesta

No- niega Rachel con la cabeza

Lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que necesitaba expresarlo de todas las maneras posibles- dice la morena y la rubia respira profundo sin poder evitar recordar aquellas veces cuando ella y Rachel hacían el amor

¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?- pregunta Quinn recordando aquella situación con Marley

Porque tenía celos y estaba muerta de ira al pensar que me engañabas con… esa- dice la morena pues no quiere ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre

¿Acaso eso no hizo parte del plan?- pregunta la rubia

Como puedes creer eso, terminar contigo ha sido una de las cosas más dolorosas que he hecho en mi vida, tú no sabes cómo me sentí y lo mucho que ese hecho cambió las cosas- dice Rachel- esa noche yo estaba muy mal y bebí de más, cuando regresé a casa exploté y le dije a Jesse que estaba enamorada de ti, él me apoyo mucho y me dijo que debía luchar por ti

En ese momento Quinn recuerda la noche en que se reconciliaron y piensa que Rachel no tenía necesidad de mentir cuando estaba sola

_La morena estaba en su habitación viendo una foto de Quinn_

_¿Cómo hago para sacarte de mi corazón?- dice Rachel en voz alta_

_No tienes que hacerlo- dice la rubia y Rachel se voltea_

Necesito saberlo todo Rachel- insiste Quinn- por favor dímelo todo, ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

La morena asiente con la cabeza y después de unos segundos dice- estoy esperando un hijo tuyo

Rachel termina de decir la frase e inmediatamente siente el cálido abrazo de la rubia

Quinn se aparta un momento y dice con emoción- vamos a ser mamás

Sí- dice la morena con una sonrisa pues al parecer Quinn tomó muy bien la noticia

Las chicas cruzan miradas, los ojos de la rubia observan los labios de Rachel, se muere por besarla pero se contiene, que tengan un hijo juntas no significa que la situación entre ellas dos haya cambiado aunque los sentimientos de ambas se fortalecieron al saber que las unía otro ser, un ser que habían creado ellas dos

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunta la rubia

Me enteré el día en que supiste la verdad y no creí que fuera el mejor momento para decírtelo, yo te busqué muchas veces pero tú no querías escucharme- dice la morena

_Soy una idiota- piensa Quinn_

Lo siento- dice Quinn

Yo lo siento muchísimo más, debí haberte dicho la verdad- dice Rachel

Quinn y Rachel permanecen abrazadas por un par de minutos más y al separarse Quinn dice- debemos pensar en el bienestar de nuestro bebé- la morena se emociona al escuchar lo que dice la rubia

Yo sé que pusiste tu casa en renta y que prácticamente mi madre te echó de la ciudad, no te preocupes ya hablé con ella- aclara la rubia- pero quiero que regreses a Lima, yo no quiero perderme un solo detalle del desarrollo del bebé o del crecimiento de nuestro hijo y eso no lo podemos hacer con tanta distancia de por medio

Rachel lo medita por unos segundos pero sabe muy bien cuál es su respuesta pues nunca le negaría a Quinn el poder estar cerca del bebé

Está bien, voy a ver si puedo reversar lo del arriendo de mi casa o también puedo conseguirme otra- dice la morena

No- dice Quinn con firmeza- mi casa es lo suficientemente grande para tú vivas allí, yo quiero estar en cada etapa de embarazo

¿Crees que sea conveniente?- pregunta Rachel pues no sabe cómo va a controlar sus sentimientos si convive con la rubia- mucho más en la situación que estamos

En este momento lo único que nos une es nuestro bebé- dice Quinn y sabe que esa es una gran mentira, los sentimientos de ambas son tan fuertes que casi se pueden palpar- creo que podemos dejar nuestros problemas de lado por su bien- sin pensarlo, la rubia pone su mano en el vientre de la morena y las dos cruzan miradas, Rachel ubica su mano sobre la de la rubia y la acaricia sutilmente, en ese momento ellas se siente más conectadas que nunca y todo gracias a su bebé

Quinn retira su mano lentamente, eso era mucho más de lo que podía manejar

Estoy agotada – murmura la rubia

Sí quieres puedes descansar aquí- propone la morena

No hay necesidad, yo tengo mi propia habitación en el hotel- dice Quinn

Ya veo- dice la morena

Nos vemos mañana, a primera hora regresamos a Lima- dice la rubia

Okay, hasta mañana Quinn- dice Rachel y se muere por dentro deseando uno de los besos de la rubia

Hasta mañana- le responde Quinn quien acaricia su vientre de nuevo y dice- hasta mañana bebé

Sin más la rubia sale por la puerta y la morena cae exhausta por todo lo acontecido

Rachel se toca el vientre y dice- tú mamá no te ha visto y ya te ama al igual que yo

* * *

Dos horas después de salir de la habitación del hotel, Blaine llama a la morena para cerciorarse que todo esté bien

_Rachel ¿cómo estás?- dice el chico_

_Bien, Blaine, gracias por preguntar- dice la morena_

_¿Cómo te fue con Quinn?- pregunta Blaine y Rachel no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que hablaron_

_Supongo que bien- dice la morena con poco convencimiento_

_Rachel- dice el chico_

_Quinn quiere hacerse cargo del bebé- dice Rachel_

_Pero qué pasó entre ustedes ¿hay novedades?- pregunta Blaine_

_Mañana a primera hora regresamos a Lima - dice la morena _

_¿Por qué?- pregunta Blaine_

_Ven aquí y te cuento todo- dice Rachel_

* * *

**Volví de vacaciones, yo sé que me extrañaron : )**

**Cuéntenme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las reviews son amor! **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	16. Convivencia

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 16: Convivencia

Quinn, Rachel y Blaine regresan a Lima, el chico se queda en casa de morena y las chicas continúan su camino hasta la casa de la rubia

Déjame ayudarte con el equipaje- dice Quinn una vez salen del auto

Gracias- dice la morena

Las chicas entran a la casa y al parecer Brittany y Santana pusieron algo de orden pues todo se veía perfecto

Quinn acompaña a Rachel hasta una de las habitaciones principales

Quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí- dice la rubia- dime si necesitas algo

Okay- dice la morena- yo voy a darme una ducha y después voy a visitar a Jesse- la morena necesitaba contarle todo lo sucedido

La rubia busca en su bolso- toma las llaves las vas a necesitar, por si no estoy cuando regreses- dice Quinn y la morena recuerda lo importante que fue para ella recibir esas llaves la primera vez que la rubia se las dio

Quinn se mete a su habitación y una hora después escucha cuando la morena sale de la casa, justo en ese momento suena su celular

_Hola Q- dice Santana_

_Hola San- dice la rubia_

_¿Dónde estás?- pregunta la latina_

_En mi casa- dice Quinn_

_Me puedes decir qué pasó ayer, Britt no dice nada, es como si fuera un secreto de estado_

_Mejor te cuento en persona- dice la rubia- ¿dónde estás?_

_En casa con Britt- dice la latina_

_Ya voy para allá- dice Quinn antes de colgar_

* * *

En casa de Santana y Brittany

Hola- dice la rubia la llegar

Hola Quinn ¿quieres tomar algo?- pregunta Brittany

No, gracias, estoy bien- dice la rubia

Las chicas se sientan en la sala

Ahora sí cuéntanos qué pasó- dice santana- porque ayer te encontramos en un estado deplorable y de un momento a otro sales de casa como alma que lleva el diablo

Necesitaba hablar con Rachel- dice Quinn

Tú no tienes nada que hablar con ella, con lo que hizo fue más que suficiente- dice la latina

San- dice Brittany

Ayer hablamos y me lo contó todo- dice la rubia mientras pasa su mano por su cabello

¿Qué pasa Q?- pregunta Brittany al ver la expresión de su rostro

Mi corazón quiere creer todo lo que dijo- dice la rubia- y ahora nos une un lazo más fuerte

¿Sí?- pregunta Brittany emocionada y Santana la observa con confusión pues no sabía absolutamente nada

Sí, Rachel está embarazada- dice Quinn

¡Vamos a ser tías otra vez San!- dice Brittany emocionada

¿Qué?- pregunta la latina- ¿en realidad, la enana utilizó ese truco tan bajo para enredarte?

Primero que todo no la insultes y sí Rachel está esperando un hijo mío- dice la rubia con seriedad

¿Y estás segura qué es tuyo?- pregunta Santana- ¿ella podría engañarte otra vez?

No voy a permitir que cuestiones eso- dice Quinn- estoy segura que es mi hijo y eso no va a cambiar por lo que digan los demás

Tú amor por ella te está cegando- dice la latina

Santana- interviene Brittany- Rachel está embarazada, yo fui la que le dijo a Quinn que eso era posible

¿Qué?- pregunta la latina

Ayer fui a Los Ángeles a buscarla y hablar con ella y me lo confirmó- dice la rubia

¿Los Ángeles?- pregunta Santana

Mi mamá y yo la empujamos a eso, si Britt no me dice eso no sé si me hubiera enterado que voy a ser madre otra vez- dice Quinn y les comenta todo lo sucedido

¿Y qué pasó con Rachel?- pregunta Brittany

Ella va a vivir conmigo durante el embarazo- dice la rubia- yo no quiero que mi hijo crezca lejos de mi

Brittany sonríe pues sabe que Quinn no solo quiere estar cerca de su hijo sino también de Rachel, la rubia ojiazul saben que las dos chicas se aman siempre pudo ver amor y sinceridad en mirada de ambas, así que si las chicas necesitaban un empujoncito para darse cuenta que juntas estaban mejor, ella las iba a ayudar

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana y Quinn estaba terminado de vestirse cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono fijo

Hola- dice la rubia

Buenos días Quinn- dice Jesse- ¿podrías comunicarme con Rachel? Al parecer tiene su celular apagado

Sí, no hay problema- dice la rubia

Sin pensarlo Quinn sale de su habitación y entra a la de la morena sin tocar

Rachel, Jesse quiere… umm… hablar contigo- dice la rubia con dificultad pues la morena estaba en ropa interior y a punto de vestirse. Quinn no puede evitarlo la mira de arriba abajo y sabe que está siendo obvia pero no puede dejar de hacerlo Rachel se ve muy bien en un sostén en esos panties de encaje negro justo como a la rubia le gusta

Perdón, no… no toque- dice la rubia

No te preocupes- dice Rachel muy tranquila

La morena nota la mirada de la rubia, la conoce bien y sabe que verla así la está afectando, ese tipo de intimidad les hace falta a ambas pero como están las cosas no sabe si ella y Quinn van a volver a estar juntas, eso no quería decir que no fuera a hacer todo lo necesario para volver con la rubia

Gracias- dice la morena antes de tomar el teléfono mientras se acerca lentamente a Quinn

Las chicas cruzan miradas, la rubia respira profundamente y el aroma que tiene Rachel invade sus sentidos, eso siempre la descolocó

Yo… ehh desayunamos juntas- dice la rubia mientras sacude su cabeza ligeramente, segundos después sale de la habitación

Dime Jesse- dice la morena

El chico le llama para avisarle que ya todo está listo y no van a rentar la casa, según los planes de Jesse, él y Blaine se van a radicar en Lima, pues ninguno quiere abandonar a la morena, además ven un gran futuro para ellos en el mundo de las inversiones

* * *

En la tarde

¿Estás lista?- pregunta Quinn al pasar cerca de la habitación de la morena

Sí- dice la morena y sale de su habitación con un hermoso vestido blanco

_Está hermosa- piensa la rubia_

¿Lista?- pregunta Quinn

Espera – dice Rachel antes de acomodar un mechón de pelo de la rubia, la morena baja su mano lentamente y acaricia con sutileza el rostro de Quinn quien cierra los ojos por un momento, después pone su mano en la muñeca de la morena y detiene su movimiento con delicadeza. Las chicas cruzan miradas pero pronto la rubia se aleja

Te espero en el auto- dice Quinn

El trayecto hacia clínica es silencioso

Señora Fabray, por favor siga con la doctora Forbes- dice una enfermera a Rachel

Es Berry- dice Quinn- ella no es mi…

Yo no soy la señora Fa…- dice la morena al mismo tiempo que la rubia- sabes que no pasa nada

La enfermera las observa con confusión pero no dice nada

Buenas tardes- dice la doctora Forbes, una gran amiga de Judy quien conocía sobre la condición de Quinn

Buenas tardes- dice las chicas a coro

Es un gusto verte de nuevo Elizabeth- añade Quinn

Lo mismo digo- dice la doctora

Díganme cuál es la razón de su consulta- dice Forbes

Rachel está embarazada y queremos saber si todo va bien con el bebé- dice Quinn

Perfecto- dice la doctora quien le pregunta a la morena sobre su historia clínica, su última menstruación y le toma los signos vitales, además de una muestra de sangre

20 minutos después

Efectivamente estás embarazada- dice doctora con una sonrisa- los resultados del análisis de sangre lo confirma y según lo que hablamos anteriormente tienes 4 semanas de embarazo, recuerda que debes que cuidarte mucho, alimentación variada, nada de alcohol o cigarrillo, ni exceso con el deporte, cuando tengas 12 semanas regresan y podemos hacer la primera ecografía del bebé

Gracias- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

No duden en llamarme si tienen dudas o preguntas acerca del embarazo- dice Forbes antes de despedirse de la chicas

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta la rubia una vez llegan de nuevo al auto

Muy bien, sabes… me hace ilusión ver a nuestro bebé crecer dentro mí- dice la morena

A mi también- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

Dos días después

Quinn estaba durmiendo hasta que el sonido de unos truenos la despertó, inmediatamente después pensó en Rachel

La rubia salió de su habitación y fue a la de la morena a ver si ella estaba allí, como lo suponía la cama estaba vacía. Quinn caminó hasta la sala y la morena tampoco estaba ahí, luego fue hasta la cocina y la encontró tomando un vaso de agua

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta la rubia

¡Dios! Me asustaste- dice Rachel con una mano en el pecho

Lo siento- dice Quinn mientras se acerca a ella y pausa- no me respondiste

Tú sabes que no puedo dormir cuando está tronando- dice la morena

Pero tienes que hacerlo, eso no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé, necesitas descansar- dice la rubia y Rachel se derrite, esos son los pequeños detalles que le encantan de Quinn

Ven, vamos- añade la rubia y estira su mano para que Rachel la tome

La morena toma su mano sin pensarlo dos veces, entrelaza sus dedos y caminan así hasta llegar a la habitación de Rachel, es inevitable sentir la corriente que invade sus cuerpos ante el contacto

Quinn no tiene intenciones de salir de allí hasta verla metida en la cama y asegurarse de que va a descansar, la morena utiliza la sabana para abrigarse un poco pues estaba haciendo frio

Buenas noches – dice la rubia y da media vuelta hacia la salida

No te vayas- dice Rachel casi en un susurro, Quinn alcanza a escucharla y se detiene en seco, ahora era decisión suya irse a su habitación o arriesgarse y quedarse con Rachel

Quinn da media vuelta y camina hacia la cama de Rachel, la morena se mueve un poco y le hace espacio, la rubia se mete debajo de las sabanas y abraza a Rachel quien pone su cabeza en su pecho, la rubia estaba segura que la morena puede sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón

Rachel…- dice Quinn pues está abrumada por todas las emociones que siente al estar tan cerca de la morena y de ese pequeño ser que habita dentro de ella

Sólo abrázame- la interrumpe la morena antes moverse un poco y darle un pequeño beso en el cuello y después regresar a su antigua posición

Esa noche Rachel duerme abrazada a Quinn, como siempre que está en sus brazos duerme mejor que nunca

Pronto eso se les vuelve costumbre, la morena siempre deja un espacio en su cama pues sabe que la rubia pronto llegará a acompañarla, no hay besos, no hay caricias, sólo un abrazo, un abrazo que significa mucho para ambas pues necesitan sentirse cerca, Quinn y Rachel saben que su relación no es la misma de antes pero eso no quiere decir que los sentimientos no estén allí

* * *

La morena se había ofrecido a cocinar pues no le gusta pasar todo el día sin hacer nada, Quinn era muy atenta con ella y prácticamente no permitía que moviera un dedo. Beth regresaba hoy y Quinn estaba feliz pues estaba ansiosa por ver a su hija otra vez, lo que la tenía algo nerviosa era hablar con Norah pues aún no sabía si contarle lo sucedido con Rachel

Hola Preciosa- dice la rubia al ver a su hija

Hola mami- dice la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

Hola Norah- dice Quinn

Baby- daddy- dice la chica y la rubia rueda los ojos- ¿me vas a decir qué está pasando contigo?

Beth, ve a saludar a Rachel, ella está en la cocina- dice la rubia

Rachel está aquí, ¡genial!- dice la pequeña antes salir corriendo hacia donde está

En la cocina

¡Rachel!- dice Beth con una sonrisa

Hola Beth ¿cómo estás?- preguntas la morena contagiada con aquella sonrisa

Bien- dice la pequeña- te extrañé – dice algo apenada

Yo también te extrañé- dice Rachel

Huele rico- dice Beth al ver que la morena estaba preparando algo

¿Sí?- dice la morena – estoy preparando uno de los platillos favoritos de Quinn

¿Quieres ser mi asistente?- pregunta Rachel

Sí, pero después de comer jugamos a las muñecas- dice Beth

Okay, prometido- dice la morena y alza su mano en señal de juramento y la niña sonríe- entonces, pásame las zanahorias

La pequeña va hasta la nevera y le pasa dos zanahorias, Rachel y Beth continúan en la cocina mientras Quinn y Norah salen al jardín para hablar tranquilamente

Supongo que te reconciliaste con la morena- dice Norah

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad

Pues supuse que la última vez que hablamos estabas mal porque habías discutido con ella- dice Norah

Pues algo así – dice Quinn

¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres decírmelo?- pregunta Norah así que la rubia le da algo de información

Rachel y yo estamos esperando un bebé- dice Quinn

O…kay- dice Norah pues quiere tener una actitud frente a la relación de Quinn y Rachel, mucho más si piensan casarse- ¿por eso discutieron?

La rubia se asombra pues no esperaba que Norah estuviera tan calmada al escuchar la noticia

Me enteré hace poco y desde ese día estamos viviendo juntas- dice Quinn

Entonces, me imagino que todo está arreglado- dice Norah

La verdad no sé si las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes- dice la rubia con ojos aguados pero evita llorar y Norah lo nota

¿La amas?- pregunta Norah con seriedad

Sí, la amo- dice Quinn

Así que Beth va tener un hermanito o hermanita- dice Norah y Quinn aprecia la facilidad con la que la chica cambia de tema y la hace sentir mejor

Sí, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ser mamá otra vez- dice la rubia

De pronto aparece Beth

Mami- dice la pequeña- Rachel dice que la comida está lista

¿Te quedas a comer?- pregunta Quinn

Por supuesto- dice Norah

Las chicas llegan a la mesa y los platos están perfectamente servidos

Quinn y Rachel se sientan a la cabeza de la mesa mientras Norah y Beth se ubican a los lados

Cocinas bien, morenita- dice Norah con sinceridad

Gracias- dice Rachel

Yo ayudé- dice Beth

Beth es la ayudante perfecta- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Quinn sonríe genuinamente al ver la interacción de su hija con Rachel y después sus ojos se concentran en la morena con una mirada profunda y con un brillo especial, en ese preciso instante Norah observa a la rubia quien vuelve a prestar atención a su comida justo cuando la morena fija su mirada en ella y sonríe

_Interesante- piensa Norah_

Norah se retira después de comer, no sin antes despedirse pues tiene un ensayo programado con la banda y tal como lo había prometido Rachel se va a jugar con Beth

* * *

Dos días después Beth estaba en el colegio y Quinn había ido a visitar a sus padres así que la morena estaba sola en casa de la rubia

De repente suena el timbre

Rachel se levanta y abre la puerta

Hola Brittany- dice la morena

Hola Rach- dice la rubia ojiazul con una sonrisa

Quizá estás buscando a Quinn pero ella no está aquí ahora- dice la morena

De hecho vine a hablar contigo- dice Brittany y Rachel traga saliva pues lo que menos quería era tener un enfrentamiento con una de las amigas de su rubia

Sigue, no hay problema- dice Rachel y las dos se sientan en la sala

Quiero que sepas que Santana y yo sabemos todo lo que sucedió entre tú y Quinn- dice Brittany

Supuse que así sería ustedes son sus mejores amigas- dice la morena

No te voy a juzgar, pienso que la gente comete muchas estupideces cuando quiere algo- dice la rubia ojiazul

Muchas más cuando amas- añade Rachel

Creo que no tienes mejor oportunidad que está para ganar de nuevo la confianza de Quinn- dice Brittany- porque su amor ya lo tienes

¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por eres tan amble conmigo cuando no lo merezco?- pregunta la morena con genuina curiosidad

Porque creo que las dos son más felices cuando están juntas y se puede sentir el amor entre ustedes dos- dice la rubia ojiazul además estoy muy emocionada por ser tía otra vez- dice con una sonrisa que contagia a Rachel- y nada me gustaría más que ver crecer a mis sobrinos en una familia feliz

Yo voy a seguir luchando por ella- dice la morena- Quinn es el amor de mi vida

Ya están viviendo juntas y ese es un gran paso- dice Brittany

Pero las cosas son muy distintas y Quinn y yo sabemos que esto es algo temporal- dice la morena- es muy difícil estar tan cerca y tan lejos de ella

Eso es sólo un incentivo para que te esfuerces más- dice Brittany- mi historia con San, no fue precisamente un cuento de hadas, tuvimos muchas dificultades y aún así ahora estamos juntas y más fuertes que una roca

Gracias- dice la morena- no sabes lo mucho que aprecio tus palabras, me dan fortaleza

* * *

Quinn llega a casa de sus padres

Hola Quinnie- dice Judy emocionada

Hola mamá- dice la rubia- ¿está papá? Necesito contarles algo

Está en el estudio- dice Judy- es mejor que vayamos hasta allá

Un par de minutos después llegan al estudio de su padre

Hola papá- dice Quinn cuando lo ve concentrado leyendo unos documentos

Hola Quinn- dice Russell con una sonrisa y hace a un lado los documentos para prestarle atención a su hija quien lo saluda y le da un abrazo

Qué bueno es verte de nuevo en casa- dice Russell

Me gusta estar aquí- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Dinos Quinnie qué es lo que nos quieres contar- dice Judy y esto llama la atención de su esposo

Vine a decirles que van a ser abuelos otra vez- dice Quinn

¿De verdad?- dice Russell emocionado y Quinn asiente con la cabeza- felicitaciones hija- la rubia siente el fuerte abrazo de su padre y el silencio de su madre

¿No vas a decir nada?- le pregunta Russell a Judy

Será bueno tener un nuevo miembro en la familia- dice Judy pues aunque no está saltando de la dicha, Quinn y ella tenían un acuerdo y ella lo iba a respetar

Voy a buscar el mejor vino en esta casa porque esto hay que celebrarlo- dice Russell antes de salir del estudio

Felicitaciones- dice Judy una vez se quedan solas

¿No vas a decir nada más?- pregunta Quinn

No- entendí que es tu vida y tú eres la única que debe decidir sobre ella- dice Judy- ¿le vas a contar todo a tu padre?

Él está tan feliz por la notica… yo no quiero quitarle la alegría- dice Quinn

Entiendo pero no creo que debamos llevar este secreto por siempre- le aconseja Judy

Ya encontraré el momento justo para explicarle todo- dice la rubia

¿Volviste con ella?- pregunta Judy

No- dice Quinn- pero estamos viviendo juntas, quiero estar lo más cerca posible de nuestro hijo

Y de pasó de ella- añade Judy y la rubia la mira a los ojos- no quieras engañarte Quinn, tú estás enamorada y la convivencia puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo

Apenas Judy termina de hablar Russell regresa al estudio con una botella de vino y los tres brindan por el nuevo miembro de la familia

* * *

La rubia regresa a casa y se sorprende al ver a Brittany hablando cómodamente con Rachel, pronto la atención se centra en ella

Hola Brittany- dice la rubia

Hola Q, te estaba esperando- dice la rubia ojiazul

¿Y eso?- pregunta Quinn

Quiero tomarme unas fotos y tú eres la mejor fotógrafa que conozco- dice Brittany

Bueno, yo las dejo hablar- dice Rachel

No tienes que irte- dice la rubia

No te preocupes, debo revisar como van algunas inversiones y hablar con Jesse- dice la morena

Brittany y Quinn hablan por un par de horas y acuerdan todo para la sesión de fotos

Quinn y Brittany estaban sentadas en la cocina cuando la morena entra para despedirse pues necesita hablar con Jesse personalmente

Adiós, Brittany fue un gusto hablar contigo- dice la morena y Quinn alza la ceja en forma de pregunta pero nadie dice nada sobre el asunto

Nos vemos después Quinn- dice Rachel cuando se acerca a ella y le da un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios

La morena sale de la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios y Quinn se queda mirando la puerta por donde desapareció

Quinn, Quinn, ¡Quinn!- dice Brittany y pasa su mano al frente para llamar su atención y sacarla del trance

Decías Britt- dice la rubia cuando vuelve en sí y Brittany sonríe

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la rubia

Rachel te pone el mundo de cabeza con un beso- dice la rubia ojiazul

La rubia no dice nada pues no hay forma de negar eso

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	17. Deseo

Capitulo 17: Deseo

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Tres semanas después

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la sala viendo algo de televisión para distraerse aunque la morena estaba más enfocada en la rubia que en otra cosa, Quinn voltea y descubre a Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa y mirándola fijamente

¿Qué te tiene tan sonriente?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad

La morena no le responde inmediatamente, la observa un par de segundos más y dice – Te Amo

Esto toma a Quinn por sorpresa- Rachel… - la rubia no sabe que más decir, sólo bastaron dos palabras para hacer que su corazón latiera a mil por hora

Rachel se acerca y roza su nariz con la de la rubia tiernamente, la morena no duda en besar a Quinn quien poco a poco responde al beso, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y el dulce sabor de los labios de su morena

Las chicas se desprenden del beso cuando se les agota el aire

Rae- dice la rubia mientras toma el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y la mira a los ojos

Pronto los labios de Quinn están de nuevo sobre los de Rachel

Te amo, te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo- dice Rachel entre besos y sin querer derrama algunas lágrimas

Quinn une sus frentes y limpia las lágrimas de la morena con delicadeza- yo también Te Amo Rach

La morena se levanta del sofá y Quinn la abraza por la espalda dejando algunos besos en su cuello mientras caminan hasta la habitación de la rubia

Lentamente la ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos, Quinn se deleita desnudando a Rachel y acariciando la piel que se va descubriendo, la morena no pierde detalle pues hace mucho que no contemplaba el cuerpo de Quinn en todo su gloria

La morena pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia quien la besa mientras llegan a la cama y caen sobre ella

Los labios de la rubia recorren el cuerpo de la morena, su cuello, sus senos, Rachel no puede hacer más que gemir el nombre de la rubia una y otra vez

Quinnnnnnn- gime la morena

Te amo- dice la rubia antes de besar el vientre de la morena como muestra de afecto hacia esa vida que habían creado juntas

Después Quinn se ubica entre las piernas de Rachel y ocupa sus labios besándola hasta el cansancio, la mano de la rubia baja hasta el centro de la morena

Estás tan mojada- dice Quinn con voz ronca pues sabía lo mucho que eso excitaba a la morena

Por ti... sólo por ti, Mi Amor- dice Rachel justo cuando la rubia utiliza su pene para estimular el clítoris de la morena quien se retorcía de placer debajo de Quinn

Amor….- gime la morena, la rubia sabe perfectamente lo que su mujer necesita

Quinn se ubica en la entrada de la morena y la penetra, la rubia se siente tan bien que tiene que controlarse para no venirse, empieza a moverse lentamente pero ver a Rachel y escuchar los sonidos que hace la descontrola y se mueve mucho más rápido dentro de ella

Amor… estoy… estoy cerca- dice la morena entre gemidos

Quinn, Quinn, QUINNNNNNN- a la rubia le encanta como Rachel grita su nombre cuando lleva al clímax

La rubia continúa con sus movimientos, ya le faltaba poco y por lo que sentía Rachel estaba cerca nuevamente

Ahhhh, síííííí, sigue así Mi Amor- gime la morena al sentir que va a tener otro orgasmo

Umm, Rach- gime la rubia antes de darle un beso apasionado en los labios

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Justo en ese momento Quinn despierta abrazando Rachel y con sus manos entrelazadas, además de la erección que presiona en el trasero de la morena. La rubia se mueve con cuidado de no despertarla, por fortuna el embarazo ha hecho que la morena tenga el sueño más pesado de lo normal, Quinn logra moverse de la cama sin despertarla y justo cuando iba a levantarse de la cama la morena se acomoda y pone un brazo alrededor de su torso, evitando efectivamente que la rubia se moviera

La morena ubica su rostro en el cuello de Quinn y la rubia siente que se le erizan los bellos y eso no la ayudaba en nada, sabía perfectamente que no era la primera vez que despertaba con una erección después de dormir con Rachel pero nunca había tenido un sueño tan vívido desde que terminaron

Quinn mueve el brazo de la morena con mucha delicadeza y procura no despertarla, tan pronto se levanta de la cama se dirige a su habitación y se mete al baño pues necesita una ducha bien fría, una media hora después la rubia pasa por la habitación de Rachel quien aún continúa durmiendo aferrada a una almohada como reemplazo de Quinn, para la rubia la escena era simplemente adorable

* * *

Una hora después

Rachel despierta y se extraña al verse sola, se baña y se viste, va hasta la cocina para prepararse rico desayuno y se sorprende al ver que Quinn aún estaba en casa y que tenía el desayuno listo

Buenos días Quinn- dice la morena con una gran sonrisa al verla

Buenos días Rachel- responde la rubia

No sabía que aún estabas aquí- dice Rachel- supuse que te habías ido

¿Por qué?- pregunta Quinn

Estoy acostumbrada despertar a tu lado- dice la morena en un tono suave

No tenía mucho sueño y decidí hacer algo productivo- miente la rubia- ¿qué tal está el desayuno?- pregunta al ver que la morena prueba un bocado

Delicioso- dice la morena

¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunta Quinn pues desde hace dos semanas Rachel sentía nauseas

Estoy perfecta- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Me alegra que te sientas bien- dice la rubia- voy a salir en la tarde, si todo sale bien es probable que haga una explosión de fotografías inéditas

Eso es excelente Am… Quinn- dice Rachel con emoción, de verdad le alegra mucho que su rubia haga lo que ama

Sí, sí lo es- dice rubia con una sonrisa

Por mi no te preocupes, yo tengo planes con Brittany y Kurt- dice Rachel pues además de visitar a Jesse y Blaine también pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos

Me gusta que pases tiempo con ellos así los conoces mejor- dice la rubia

Sí son personas muy interesantes y quizás en futuro podamos ser grandes amigos- dice la morena

¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el parque?- pregunta Quinn y Rachel está realmente sorprendida por la proposición pues usualmente la morena es la que propone que hagan planes juntas, todo por compartir más tiempo con la rubia- la mañana está hermosa y deberíamos disfrutarla

Me encantaría- dice Rachel

Entonces terminamos de desayunar y salimos- dice la rubia

Media hora después Rachel está lista y Quinn lleva su cámara para tomar algunas fotografías del paisaje

Esto es fantástico- dice la rubia mientras toma algunas fotografías

Se nota que amas la fotografía, es algo natural en ti- dice la morena

Siempre me gustó la fotografía, mi primera foto la tomé cuando tenía 5 años- dice la rubia- fue una foto de abuela materna, ella estaba tejiendo y en esa imagen vi su esencia y eso me encantó, desde entonces no puedo soltar una de estas- señala la cámara

Yo sé que algunas veces trabajas para revistas y cosas de moda pero tu trabajo de exposición es genial y transmite mucho- dice la morena sin darse cuenta de lo concentrada que Quinn estaba mientras la observaba, de repente siente que la rubia le toma una foto

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel haciéndose la indignada- muéstrame cómo quedo, seguro estoy horrible

No te preocupes, la foto es perfecta, saliste hermosa como siempre- dice Quinn y la morena sonríe por el cumplido

Préstame la cámara- dice la morena y Quinn se la da

Rachel utiliza la cámara y le toma algunas fotos a Quinn- no soy una gran fotógrafa como tu pero no saliste nada mal, la rubia se acerca y mira el resultado de la fotos que se ven muy bien para una amateur

Quiero sentarme- dice Rachel pues ya había caminado un buen rato

Ven, nos sentamos en la banca- dice la rubia

Ya bajo la sombra de un árbol y sentadas en una banca, observan a la gente pasar

Me encantan los parques, siempre se puede respirar el aire libre- dice Quinn

Sí, es un excelente lugar para que nuestro hijo o hija juegue- dice Rachel- además una hermosa fotógrafa va a plasmar nuestros momentos más felices juntos

Quinn voltea a ver a la morena por aquel halago, las chicas se miran a los ojos, pronto la mirada de la rubia se dirige a los labios de la morena quien nota el acto inmediatamente y decide arriesgarse, se acerca Quinn y roza su nariz con la de ella con infinita ternura y justo cuando se iba a acercar a besarla, la rubia se aparta

Al ver que Rachel iba a besarla la rubia recuerda su sueño, sabe que necesita controlar sus emociones y sentimientos así que toma algo de distancia

¿Regresamos a casa? – pregunta Quinn

Sí- dice la morena pues al parecer esa situación fue otra batalla perdida

* * *

Dos días después

Santana y Quinn habían pasado poco tiempo juntas, no sólo por lo sucedido con Rachel sino también porque la latina tenía gran cantidad de trabajo

Esta noche somos tú y yo- dice Santana cuando recoge a la rubia en frente de su casa

Eso parece- dice Quinn- la verdad me sorprendió que dijeras que pagarías la cena

Eso es porque vamos a Breadstix- dice la latina

¿Sí sabes que existen otros restaurantes? ¿No?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa

Sí, pero la comida es Breadstix es estupenda- dice Santana

Llegan al restaurante, piden la comida y la disfrutan mientras hablan tranquilamente hasta que llegan a cierto tema

¿Y cómo van las cosas con Rachel?- pregunta Santana

Bien- dice Quinn- hasta ahora sólo siente nauseas y duerme un poco más de lo que acostumbraba, no hemos tenido ningún problema, todo está funcionando según lo que acordamos

¿Y cómo estás tú?- pregunta la latina pues sabe que Quinn está muy afectada por la situación

Yo estoy bien San, no te preocupes- dice la rubia y se mostraba reacia a hablar del tema

Ni tú te crees eso pero bueno allá tú- dice Santana aunque ya estaba planeando como emborrachar a la rubia para que suelte la sopa- yo no te insisto más

Te lo agradezco- dice Quinn

¿Por qué no vamos a bar de siempre y nos distraemos un poco?- propone la latina- mira que hace algún tiempo que no hablamos

Sabes, tienes razón- dice la rubia- pero sólo un rato

Una hora después en el Bar La Luna

El ambiente está genial- dice Santana

Al menos no está lleno como siempre- dice Quinn cuando se sientan en una de las mesas VIP

Entre trago y trago van conversando, lo que la latina no anticipa es que el alcohol también está haciendo efecto en ella

Así que Britt quiere tener hijos- dice la rubia

Sí- responde la latina- cuando no estemos tan llenas de trabajo y tengamos el tiempo para dedicarnos a otra personita, quizá en un año o dos

Me parece genial ya quiero ser tía- dice Quinn entre sonrisas por el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo

Tú me vas a hacer tía otra vez- dice la latina

Ya quiero ver cómo crece mi bebé dentro de Rachel- dice Quinn con una gran sonrisa

¿Aún no entiendo cómo es que aún la amas después de lo que pasó?- pregunta Santana y continúan bebiendo

San, el amor no se acaba de un día para otro- dice la rubia- mucho menos un amor como el que yo siento por ella, en vez de acabarse se fortalece, aún así no ha pasado nada, tengo sentimientos encontrados y hay momentos en que no tengo la menor idea que hacer

Me preocupa que Rachel te esté manipulando- dice la latina

Ella no es así- la defiende Quinn

¿Por qué la defiendes tanto cuando todo demuestra lo contrario? – pregunta Santana

Ninguna de las dos planeamos tener un hijo ahora y eso es responsabilidad de las dos- dice la rubia- yo sé que Rachel no debió mentirme y eso aún me duele en el alma pero la amo y no creo que algún día pueda dejar de hacerlo

Santana abraza a Quinn y le dice- no quiero hacerte sentir mal, sólo quiero que entiendas lo importante que eres para mi y que me preocupo ti, no quiero que Rachel te lastime más de lo que ya lo ha hecho

Lo sé San- dice la rubia- te quiero

Y yo a ti rubia- dice la latina

* * *

Un par de horas después

Brittany recibió una llamada de Santana quien estaba muy ebria al igual que Quinn, pidiéndole que las recogiera pues tenían pocas posibilidades de llegar a casa por su propia cuenta

¿Chicas por qué bebieron tanto?- les pregunta Brittany mientras intenta acomodarlas en el auto

San… y yo… muchos tragos- dice Quinn

Teníamos que hacerlo- dice la latina antes de reírse a carcajadas y contagiar a Quinn

Al menos se divirtieron- susurra Brittany

¿Q, te quedas con nosotras esta noche?- pregunta la rubia ojiazul

No, mi casa… Rachel- dice Quinn y Brittany conduce hasta la casa de la rubia

Santana se había quedado dormida en el auto para el momento cuando llegaron a casa de Quinn quien se apoyaba en la rubia ojiazul para no caerse

Estaban llegando hasta la habitación de la rubia quien se tropezó con una mesa, el ruido hizo que Rachel se despertara y saliera a averiguar qué había sucedido

Vamos a tu habitación- dice Brittany

No- niega Quinn con la cabeza- Rachel

En ese momento aparece la morena

¿Brittany? ¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel

Quinn y Santana bebieron de más- explica Brittany- la traje a casa, prácticamente no puede caminar por sí sola

La morena se extraña pues no es usual que Quinn esté así, ella no acostumbra a beber tanto

Ayúdame a acomodarla en la cama- dice la rubia ojiazul

La morena se acerca Quinn y esta la abraza- yo quiero dormir contigo como siempre- dice la rubia y Brittany alza una ceja y mira a Rachel pues alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo Quinn, la morena se sonroja pues no le había contando ese detalle a la rubia ojiazul

Está bien- dice Rachel- voy a buscarte una pijama y ya regreso

No, no te vayas- dice la rubia y la abraza más fuerte

¿Brittany podrías buscarle una pijama?- pregunta la morena

Sí no hay problema- dice la rubia ojiazul con una sonrisa

Un par de minutos después Brittany regresa con la pijama

Gracias Britt- dice Rachel- creo que puedo desde aquí

Okay- dice Brittany- nos vemos después Rach, adiós Q

Adiós Britt, te quiero- dice Quinn

Yo también te quiero- dice la rubia ojiazul con una sonrisa antes de irse

* * *

En la habitación

Quinn colabórame un poco- dice Rachel pues le estaba ayudando a quitarse la ropa y la rubia no hacía más que moverse de un lado para otro a pesar de su poca coordinación

Hace mucho no me desnudabas- dice la rubia y ríe

Quinn- dice Rachel y después de forcejear un poco la rubia queda en bóxers y en sostén

Ven y te pones la pijama- dice la morena

No- dice la rubia- tengo calor

Está bien, como quieras- dice Rachel con algo de frustración

No te enojes- dice la rubia y la abraza por la espalda

Quinn- suspira la morena al sentir la nariz de la rubia rozar su cuello

Quinn huele el aroma de Rachel y se siente tentada a darle un beso- hueles delicioso, me encanta tu aroma, tu esencia

La morena extraña sentir a su rubia así de cerca pero sabía que no podía pasar nada, al menos no esta noche pues Quinn estaba tomada y quería que la próxima vez que estuvieran juntas fuera por amor no por un impulso o inducidas por el alcohol

La rubia se aparta de la morena y se acuesta en la cama

Ven- dice Quinn suavemente

_Fuerza de voluntad, fuerza de voluntad, fuerza de voluntad- piensa Rachel como mantra mientras se acuesta frente a Quinn_

Te quiero mucho… muchísimo- dice la rubia mirando a los ojos de la morena

Yo también te quiero- dice la morena quien se sorprende cuando en un movimiento Quinn se ubica encima de ella

No entiendo- dice la rubia

¿Qué no entiendes?- pregunta Rachel intentando mostrarse calmada aunque su corazón latía rápidamente

Me confundes tanto- dice Quinn mientras la observa como intentando descifrar algo y la morena acaricia su rostro con delicadeza- no sé qué pensar, qué creer pero mi corazón late más rápido al verte, al sentirte cerca de mi

La rubia se acerca al rostro de Rachel y sólo faltaba un poco para que sus labios rozaran a los de la morena

Quinn- dice Rachel

Te amo- dice Quinn- a ti y a nuestro bebé… los amo

Yo también te amo- dice Rachel- y estoy segura que el bebé sabe lo que sentimos por él

¿Sí?- pregunta la rubia con ilusión

Sí, Mi Amor- dice la morena y siente que Quinn empieza excitarse y sin querer se acomoda generando fricción entre sus cuerpos

Quinnnn- dice la morena en un pequeño gemido

Quiero besarte- dice la rubia quien apenas se puede controlar pues siente el calor proveniente Rachel

¿Por qué no lo haces? - pregunta la morena pues al parecer Quinn estaba luchando consigo misma para no dejarse llevar, sabe que la rubia quiere besarla pero siempre se frena

Porque si lo hago es probable que nunca me detenga- dice la rubia- te deseo Rach, no sabes cuánto te deseo- Quinn le da un beso en la frente, en la punta de la nariz y en el mentón, los labios de la morena se quedan esperando un beso que nunca llega – no sé cómo controlar lo que siento por ti

La rubia se ubica nuevamente al lado izquierdo de la cama y abraza a la morena, le da un pequeño beso en el cuello y se queda dormida rápidamente por el efecto del alcohol

¡Dios!- piensa Rachel con extrema frustración sexual pues no sabe cómo va dormir ahora si está súper excitada y se muere por volver a hacer el amor con Quinn quien está profundamente dormida mientras la abraza, pero si de algo sirvió lo ocurrido esa noche fue en darle más confianza y determinación a la morena para recuperar a su rubia, el amor de su vida

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos para todos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	18. Pequeña Cupido

Capitulo 18: Pequeña Cupido

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Rachel despierta primero y voltea para quedar frente a su rubia y observarla dormir plácidamente. La morena se mueve y le da un beso en la frente, con lo sucedido anoche sabe que Quinn la ama, ahora tiene que trabajar en recuperar su confianza y fortalecer aún más ese amor

La morena recibe una llamada en su celular y sale rápidamente de la habitación para que la rubia aún no despierte pues sabe que ella necesita descansar un poco más

_Buenos días Rachel- dice Brittany_

_Hola Britt ¿cómo estás?- pregunta la morena_

_Bien preparándole un batido especial a San, lo va a necesitar cuando despierte y tú, ¿cómo terminaron las cosas con Quinn?_

_Yo estoy bien, Quinn sigue durmiendo, anoche me dijo algunas cosas que yo necesitaba oír y a pesar de su embriaguez estoy completamente segura de que hablaba con la verdad, eso me dio motivación y ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a recuperarla- dice Rachel con convicción _

_Suenas con mucha determinación- dice Brittany_

_Brittany, yo sé que la lastimé y no debí mentirle pero tengo que intentarlo, nosotras nos amamos y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para recuperar al amor de mi vida – dice la morena_

_Por lo que escuché anoche, las cosas no van del todo mal- dice la rubia ojiazul_

_Hay algunas cosas que no te he contado- dice Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa- después te cuento, cuando estemos en persona, pero qué bueno que llamaste porque necesito tu ayuda_

_Dime- dice Brittany_

_Tú sabes que Quinn va a cumplir años pronto así que estuve pensando en algo- dice la morena_

_¿Qué estás planeando?- pregunta la rubia ojiazul con una sonrisita_

_El plan consistiría en lo siguiente…- dice Rachel_

Un par de horas después

Quinn despierta sintiendo la molesta luz del sol que entra por la ventana

Uhmm, nooo- se queja la rubia e intenta tapar de nuevo sus ojos y seguir durmiendo pero es inútil

Buenos días, Amor- dice Rachel al ver que Quinn despierta- te dejé agua y algunas pastillas para la resaca en el bureau

Gracias- dice la rubia obviando por completo que la morena la llamó amor

Quinn se levanta sin muchas ganas, toma el agua y las pastillas rápidamente pues siente que la cabeza le va explotar

En unos minutos te vas a sentir mejor- dice Rachel quien sorprende a la rubia cuando se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, Quinn no hace más que mirarla a los ojos por unos segundos- voy a traerte el desayuno

La morena se levanta de la cama y está a punto de salir cuando Quinn dice- Rachel

Dime- dice la morena

¿Hice o dije algo estúpido anoche?- pregunta la rubia sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de su estado de semi desnudez, no era como si Rachel no la hubiera visto desnuda antes

No, eres la borracha más adorable que conozco- dice Rachel y esto deja a Quinn sonrojada y aún más confundida, la morena no dice nada más y sale de la habitación

La rubia se levanta y va al baño, se cepilla los dientes y se moja la cara para estar más lúcida, después se dirige al closet y se pone una camisilla

_Te amo, a ti y a nuestro bebé… los amo- recuerda la rubia_

_Yo también te amo- dice Rachel- y estoy segura que el bebé sabe lo que sentimos por él_

Quinn se recuesta de nuevo en la cama pensando una y otra vez en sus palabras y las de Rachel

5 minutos después reaparece la morena

Amor, aquí está tu desayuno- dice Rachel mientras trae una bandeja con comida

Estás embarazada, no deberías esforzarte… tanto- dice Quinn y en ese instante se da cuenta de cómo la llamó Rachel

Estoy embarazada, no discapacitada- dice la morena con una pequeña sonrisa pues la rubia se preocupa hasta los extremos- no me va a pasar nada malo por traerte el desayuno, no te preocupes, mejor come

Gracias- dice la rubia y empieza a comer, la morena hizo lo suficiente para que las dos puedan comer así que las chicas comen del mismo plato

Umm, la fruta está deliciosa- dice Rachel mientras muerde un pedazo de papaya, le acerca un trozo a Quinn quien no tiene otra opción que probarla

Unos veinte minutos después las dos terminan de comer y la rubia dice algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza- ¿por qué me llamaste Amor?

La morena voltea y la mira a los ojos- tú eres el amor de mi vida, eso nunca cambiar, te amo Quinn y quiero que lo recuerdes siempre

Quinn no dice nada, se queda perdida en su mirada, Rachel se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios

La morena observa a la rubia y es clara su confusión, aún así esos ojos color avellana no pierden de vista sus labios, Rachel acaricia con delicadeza el rostro de Quinn y dice- voy a darme una ducha, nos vemos en rato- así desaparece tras la puerta del baño, la rubia se queda pensando en aquel beso, corto quizás demasiado pero hace tanto que no sentía los labios de la morena que quiere más muchísimos más

* * *

Tres días después

Voy a recoger a Beth- le informa Quinn a la morena

Okay, voy a prepararle algo muy rico para cuando llegue- dice Rachel- ¿quieres que prepare algo para ti Amor?

No hay necesidad, en realidad no tengo hambre- dice la rubia, han pasado tres días y apenas se acostumbra a que la morena la llame Amor de nuevo, sabe lo terca que puede llegar a ser Rachel así que ni se molesta en discutir el asunto, en el fondo le agradada escucharla pronunciar esa palabra pues tiene un significado profundo y especial para ambas

Ya regreso- añade la rubia antes de salir

En la mansión Fabray

La empleada del servicio le abre la puerta pues la chica le informó su madre estaba tomando el té en casa de una de sus amigas y su padre estaba en el jardín con Beth, al parecer la pequeña era la única que tenía la habilidad de sacarlo del estudio

Hola Beth- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y la pequeña sale corriendo a sus brazos

¡Mami!- dice Beth emocionada

Hola papá- dice la rubia

Hola Quinn- dice Russell muy contento al ver la escena

¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Quinn

Muy bien- dice su padre- Beth es una gran compañía

Voy a llegarla a casa, extraño demasiado a mi pequeña- dice la rubia y abraza más fuerte a Beth- Rachel te está preparando tu comida favorita

¡Sí! - dice Beth

Ya que la mencionas- dice Russell- cuando volvemos a ver a tu prometida

Ehhh… hemos estado un poco ocupadas y estamos preparando todo lo del embarazo- se excusa Quinn- vamos a visitarte tanto pronto podamos- dice la rubia, Quinn quería contarle todo pero no era el momento apropiado menos con Beth de por medio

Buenos, espero que así sea- dice Russell- nos vemos pronto pequeña, tú también Quinn

Adiós abuelito- dice Beth

Adiós papá- dice la rubia y después ella y su pequeña salen en dirección a casa de Quinn

* * *

En casa de la rubia

Hola Beth- dice Rachel

Hola Rachel – dice la pequeña con una sonrisa

¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta la morena

Sí- dice Beth

Hice tu comida favorita, te va encantar, ven- la morena la toma de la mano y las dos caminan hacia la cocina mientras Quinn organiza las cosas de su hija en la habitación

Minutos después la rubia baja y observa a Beth, la pequeña había terminado de comer y sostenía una entretenida conversación con Rachel

Mi abuelita me llevó a casa de mi amigo Eddie y estuvimos jugando en su casa del árbol- dice Beth

¿Te divertiste mucho?- pregunta la morena

Sí, estuvimos dibujando y coloreando- dice la pequeña

Eres una artista como tu mami- dice Rachel

¡Yo soy mejor!- dice Beth con una sonrisa y las chicas no pueden evitar sonreír ante el comentario de la pequeña rubia- voy a traer el dibujo que hice

Beth va hasta su habitación y saca el dibujo de su maleta

Al parecer se divirtió mucho con sus abuelos y sus amiguitos- dice la morena

Eso está bien, me gusta verla feliz y contenta- dice la rubia y la pequeña reaparece en la cocina

Mira Rachel- dice Beth y la morena observa el dibujo

Rachel se pone algo emocional y derrama algunas lágrimas

¿No te gustó?- pregunta la pequeña al ver las lágrimas de la morena

Rachel carga a Beth entre sus brazos y dice- me encantó

No llores- dice la pequeña y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

No más lágrimas, prometido- dice la morena

Quinn observa la escena con asombro pues aún no entiende qué pasó, la rubia mira el dibujo y descubre lo que su hija había dibujado el titulo del dibujo era _Mi Familia_, allí estaban señalados mamá (Norah), mami (Quinn) y Rachel, en el medio estaba Beth. Quinn sabe muy bien que la morena ocupa un lugar muy importante en el corazón de su pequeña

Beth, ¿quieres ver televisión?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, Mami- dice la pequeña y Rachel la baja, inmediatamente después la pequeña va hasta la sala y ve sus cartoons favoritos

¿Por qué reaccionaste así?- pregunta la rubia cuando se queda a solas con la morena

La morena no puede evitarlo, las lágrimas reaparecen- yo nunca… yo nunca tuve una familia Quinn, lo más cercano a ello para mi han sido Jesse y Blaine, aún así Beth considera que yo hago parte de su familia, tú no sabes lo que esto significa para mí- termina de decir entre sollozos

Shhh, a mí tampoco me gusta verte llorar- dice Quinn mientras limpia sus lágrimas con delicadeza, le da un beso en la frente y después un cálido abrazo

Gracias- susurra la morena una vez se separan

Acompáñame y le decimos a Beth que su familia está creciendo un poco más- dice Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa

Rachel se compone y poco después ella y la rubia llegan hasta donde está Beth

Rachel y yo queremos decirte algo- dice Quinn

La pequeña las ve con algo de confusión pero no dice nada

Tu mami y yo estamos esperando un bebé- dice Rachel

Eso quiere decir que en unos meses vas a conocer a tu hermanito o hermanita- añada la rubia

¿Voy a tener una hermana?- pregunta Beth entusiasmada

Aún no sabemos si es niño o niña- aclara la morena con una sonrisa pues al parecer la pequeña había tomado la noticia muy bien

¿Por llega en unos meses y no ahora?- pregunta Beth con el ceño fruncido

El bebé está creciendo en la pancita de Rachel, en estos meses verás que su pancita se pone más grande, eso es porque el bebé se está desarrollando ahí

Y cuando todo esté listo, el bebé va nacer -agrega la morena

¿Cuando la bebé esté aquí puedo jugar con ella?- pregunta Beth y Rachel sonríe pues era obvio que la pequeña tenía preferencias sobre el sexo del bebé

En un principio no- dice Quinn – porque va a ser muy pequeñito y va a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo pero cuando este más grande van a poder jugar todo lo que quieran

¡Genial!- dice Beth- ahora sólo tengo una pregunta

Pregúntanos Beth- dice la morena pues quería resolver todas sus dudas

¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?- pregunta la pequeña

Ehhh…- Quinn y Rachel se miran entre ellas, definitivamente no estaban preparadas para esa pregunta

* * *

Dos días después

Tengo mucho calor- dice Beth haciendo puchero

Es cierto, la temperatura está más elevada de lo normal- dice Rachel

Nadamos en la piscina Mami, ¿sí, sí, sí?- propone la pequeña

Está bien- dice Quinn ante la insistencia de su hija

Media hora después Beth y Quinn ya tienen puestos sus vestidos de baño

Rachel ¿estás lista? – pregunta Beth cuando pasan por su habitación

Aún no- dice Rachel- adelántense, ya las alcanzo en la piscina

Las dos rubias estaban jugando en la piscina cuando una escultural morena hace su aparición

Wow- dice Quinn por lo bajo al ver a Rachel en un bikini negro que se veía excelente en su cuerpo

Mami pásame la pelota- dice Beth al ver que su madre está distraída

¿Qué?- pregunta Quinn

La pelota Mami- repite la pequeña

Sí, toma- le entrega la pelota

Rachel ven a jugar- dice Beth

Ya voy- dice Rachel- voy a tomar el sol un rato y después las acompaño

La morena se aplica crema bronceadora y sabe que desde que llego Quinn no le quita los ojos de encima aunque en el momento Beth la tiene bastante entretenida. Algunos minutos después la morena se voltea quedando boca abajo en la silla, desanuda la tiras del sostén para broncearse de forma pareja

La rubia va por la pelota pues Beth la tiró un poco lejos y la piscina es bastante grande, al ver a Rachel broncearse piensa que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tocó esa piel morena, el deseo la está consumiendo y eso sólo le complica las cosas aún más

La morena termina de broncearse así que decide entrar en la piscina y jugar con las rubias, Beth y Rachel juegan contra Quinn. Todas pasan un rato agradable y se divierten mucho

Me rindo- dice la rubia después de unos minutos- ustedes ganan

¡Ganamos!- dice Beth entusiasmada

Somos el mejor equipo- dice Rachel y choca su mano con la de la pequeña

Mami ¿dónde está el pato inflable que me regalo tía Britt?- pregunta Beth

En el closet de tu habitación- responde Quinn

Voy a ir por el- dice la pequeña y Rachel la ayuda a salir de la piscina

Ponte zapatos y camina con cuidado, te puedes caer- dice la morena

Escuchaste a Rach- dice la rubia y Beth obedece, con mucho cuidado va hasta su habitación

Que conste que las dejé ganar- dice Quinn una vez se quedan solas

Sí, claro- dice la morena poco convencida

Rachel se acerca la rubia y pone sus piernas alrededor de ella

Rachel…- dice la rubia, toma a la morena de la cintura, la estabiliza y sin querer la acerca un poco más a su cuerpo

La morena decide hacer una movida peligrosa, por ahí dicen que el que no arriesga no gana

Rachel besa el cuello de la rubia, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja pues sabe lo mucho que a Quinn le gusta eso

Rach…- gime la rubia y la morena besa su mentón y vuelve a su cuello, Quinn agarra sus glúteos y los masajea suavemente mientras la morena continua besándola

La rubia mueve su cabeza un poco con toda la intención de besarla en los labios, ya no lo aguanta más necesita volver a probar el sabor de los labios de la morena

Rachel escucha unos pequeños pasos y se aparta de Quinn con una sonrisa pícara pues las dos saben muy bien que hizo todo eso para provocarla- ya viene Beth

Quinn se muerde el labio inferior en señal de frustración y piensa- _me encanta Rachel… ¡Dios ¿qué estoy haciendo?!_

Mami ínflalo- dice la pequeña haciendo puchero

No te preocupes, yo lo hago- dice Rachel pues Quinn necesitaba refrescarse un poco más

Como Beth estaba en casa, la rubia procuraba dormir algunas noches con ella y esta no sería la excepción mucho menos después de lo que pasó con Rachel en la piscina, estaba tentada, muy tentada y a punto de caer

* * *

1 día después

Quinn y Rachel iban a hornear un pastel de chocolate a petición o mejor dicho exigencia de Beth. La pequeña les ayudaba con lo más fácil así todas participaban, Beth estaba sentada en el mesón poniendo harina en un recipiente con la ayuda de Rachel

La rubia estaba muy concentrada leyendo las instrucciones para hornear el pastel así que no se dio cuenta cuando su hija tomó el recipiente donde estaba la harina y sin querer le echó un poco en la cara

Me echaste harina en la cara- dice Quinn acusando a la morena y haciéndose la enojada

Beth le hacía señas a la morena para que no la descubriera

Fue… sin querer- dice Rachel echándose la culpa

La rubia le echa un poco de harina en la cara al a morena para quedar en igualdad de condiciones

¡No!- dice Rachel indignada y las dos empiezan una guerra de harina muy divertida para Beth quien las observa sin meterse pues no le gusta ensuciarse, las chicas llegan hasta la sala echándose harina y sonriendo mientras jugaban

Rachel tropieza sin querer y Quinn la agarra haciendo que las dos caigan en el piso con la rubia debajo de la morena

Jajaja- ríe Quinn incontrolablemente

Lo siento Amor- dice Rachel con una adorable sonrisa mientras las dos se miran a los ojos, la rubia hace algo que se moría por hacer desde hace algún tiempo

Quinn levanta su cabeza un poco, con delicadeza toma a Rachel del cuello y une sus labios con los de la morena, sus labios se conectan y se acarician, las dos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando este momento y lo prolongan cuanto pueden, el beso se vuelve algo intenso y Rachel lo profundiza, la morena roza los labios de Quinn con su lengua pidiendo permiso, el cuál la rubia le concede rápidamente, se acarician con sus lenguas deseando que ese beso no acabara nunca, por un momento olvidaron que Beth estaba allí, la pequeña seguía en el mesón de la cocina pues sólo podía subir y bajar de allí con ayuda

El beso de las chicas termina con sensuales besos cortos

Mami, Rachel- las llama Beth desde la cocina

Rachel se levanta no sin darle un último beso a la rubia y después la ayuda a levantarse, instintivamente se toman de la mano

Ya estamos aquí pequeña- dice Quinn cuando regresan a la sala- mejor ayúdanos a organizar este desorden

Las tres voltean a ver la cocina y rastro de harina que dejaron, todo indica que van a pasar el resto de la tarde limpiando

* * *

En la noche

Las chicas y Beth estaban una maratón de películas de Toy Story, apenas terminó la primera mitad de la última película la pequeña se quedó dormida

Está profunda- dice Rachel quien tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Quinn

Es cierto, voy a llevarla a su habitación- dice la rubia y se le eriza la piel cuando siente que la morena acaricia su mano con la yema de sus dedos

Yo también voy a descansar, ha sido un largo día- dice Rachel

Quinn carga a Beth, llegan a su habitación y le pone la pijama para que pueda dormir cómodamente

Que sueñes con los angelitos- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación de la pequeña

Quinn llega a su propia habitación y se cambia para dormir en una camisilla y se queda en bóxers, sabe que se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos hacia la morena pero como dice Brittany los besos de Rachel le ponen el mundo de cabeza

Cinco minutos después abre la puerta de la habitación de la morena que estaba acostada y parecía algo pensativa, Quinn se mete debajo de las sabanas, Rachel se mueve y queda frente a la rubia, se acomoda para darle un beso en cuello mientras entrelazan sus piernas

La rubia no lo piensa, no quiere hacerlo, se mueve un poco y la besa en los labios, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio mientras dejan que sus manos exploren dándole paso a tiernas caricias

Las dos saben que tienen que hablar de los pequeños cambios que aparecen en su relación y de lo que les aguarda el futuro, si van a estar juntas o no, por ahora esas preguntas pasan a un segundo plano y se dedican a disfrutar del momento, de los besos, esas muestras de amor que crean un vinculo especial entre ellas

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	19. Irracional

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 19: Irracional

El día siguiente

La rubia despierta y encuentra a Rachel recostada sobre su pecho durmiendo tranquilamente. Anoche había sido increíble, extrañaba estar así con la morena, disfrutando de sus labios por horas

Ummm – murmura la morena mientras se acomoda un poco

La rubia no puede evitar sonreír, le parece una escena muy tierna

Buenos días- dice Quinn una vez la morena despierta y cruzan miradas

Buenos días- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

La morena se inclina un poco y la rubia la besa, el beso se vuelve algo intenso y Quinn se ubica encima Rachel para besarla con más comodidad y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo

Las chicas dejan de besarse cuando les falta el aire

Tenemos que hablar- dice Rachel

Lo sé- dice Quinn y después junta su frente con la de la morena, las dos se quedan así por un momento

Debo llevar a Beth al colegio, Norah la recoge allí en la tarde, - añade la rubia – voy a despertarla y ayudarla a vestirse, cuando regrese hablamos ¿te parece?

Sí, por mi no hay problema Amor- dice la morena antes de besarla nuevamente

No te preocupes por el desayuno, yo lo preparo- añade Rachel muy sonriente

Okay- dice Quinn y está a punto de levantarse cuando la morena la toma de la camisilla y le roba un beso

Umm- gime la rubia

Levántate ya, se les va a hacer tarde- dice Rachel con una sonrisa al ver la rubia queda con ganas de más

Esta vez la rubia se levanta y va en busca de su hija

Despierta Princesa- dice Quinn

¿Mami?- dice la pequeña al escuchar la voz de la rubia pero sin abrir del todo sus ojos

Beth tienes que alistarte para ir al colegio- dice Quinn

No quiero- dice Beth con un puchero adorable

Bethany Fabray Puckerman- dice la rubia con seriedad

Ya voy ma- dice la pequeña mientras se levanta de la cama pues sabe perfectamente que puede meterse en problemas, su madre siempre la llama por su nombre completo cuando es así

Una hora después todas habían terminado de desayunar

Despídete de Rachel, ya nos vamos – dice Quinn

Adiós Rachel- dice Beth algo triste y las chicas lo notan

No te pongas triste, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver- dice la morena una vez se agacha a su altura y la pequeña le da un beso en la mejilla

Ya regreso- dice Quinn y un par de minutos después las rubias salen por la puerta principal

* * *

1 hora después

La rubia regresa a casa y no ve a la morena por ningún lado

Rach ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta Quinn

En mi habitación- responde Rachel

La rubia sube hasta la habitación de la morena

Hola- dice Quinn mientras se sienta en la cama

Hola- dice Rachel

¿Qué has pensado de todo esto?- la morena toma la iniciativa- porque yo voy a ser clara, Quinn, yo quiero volver contigo, te amo y nada me haría más feliz que nuestro hijo crezca en una familia unida

No me he puesto a analizar nada, aún me duele lo que sucedió entre nosotras y sí te digo la verdad mis sentimientos hacia ti me tienen muy confundida - dice la rubia y pausa- yo sólo sé quiero estar cerca de ti y de nuestro bebé, no quiero ponerle un nombre o una etiqueta a lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotras, yo quiero que las cosas fluyan, que se vayan dando poco a poco

Está bien, todo a su tiempo -dice Rachel con una sonrisa pues había avanzado mucho más de lo que esperaba y no quiere presionar a Quinn

La morena pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y Quinn aprovecha para abrazarla por la cintura, Rachel hace que rocen sus narices y la rubia se ocupa de cerrar el espacio entre sus labios

Te amo, te amo- dice la morena entre besos

Rae… - gime Quinn y profundiza el beso

Continúan abrazadas unos minutos después del beso, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos

Ven, quiero que veamos RENT una de mis películas favoritas juntas- dice la morena antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta la sala

Las chicas se sientan en el sofá y ven la película, la morena se recuesta levemente sobre la rubia quien toca su brazo con la yema de sus dedos, Rachel intenta concentrarse en la película pero lo único que ocupa su mente son las pequeñas y sutiles caricias de la rubia, esas caricias que la hacen sentir amada y protegida

* * *

Dos semanas después

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Rachel fue al supermercado pues hacían falta algunos víveres, además necesitaba ocuparse en algo por más mínimo que fuera, la rubia no la dejaba hacer prácticamente nada

Ya había hecho las compras, estaba en el estacionamiento subiendo todo al auto cuando sintió la presencia de alguien

Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, Rachel Berry- dice el chico y parecía bastante intoxicado por el alcohol

Finn- dice la morena

Rachel, Rachel- dice el chico con una sonrisa mientras la observa de arriba a abajo- estás como quieres, estoy seguro de que te beso y cambio tu mundo

Adiós Finn- dice Rachel y se acerca a la puerta del auto para irse lo más pronto de allí pero el chico es más rápido y la atrapa entre él y el auto

Te puedes retirar, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal- dice la morena lo más calmada posible pues no quería molestar a Finn, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar en el estado en el que estaba

El chico se inclina con toda la intención de besarla, así fuera a la fuerza

¡No, Finn, no, déjame! - grita la morena mientras forcejea con él para alejarlo, muy a su pesar Finn tiene mucha más fuerza que ella

Hey, no escuchaste lo que dijo, ¡Suéltala!- le exige alguien a Finn

¿Y tú quien eres?- pregunta Finn cuando lo ve acercándose a ellos

No te metas con ella o te la ves conmigo- dice el chico

Finn se aleja un poco de la morena para enfrentarlo no sin antes voltear a verla y decirle- ¿por qué te está defendiendo este imbécil, tienes algo con él?

¿Eres imbécil o es que te gusta meterte con mujeres indefensas?- pregunta el chico mientras lo encara

Finn lo empuja y el chico le responde

¿Quién eres tú para meterte dónde no te llaman?- dice Finn en un tono amenazante

¿Qué vas a hacer, me vas a pegar?- pregunta el chico y Finn está a punto de pegarle un puño

Por favor no peleen- interviene Rachel

No te metas- dice Finn con enojo y mueve su mano fuertemente y golpea a Rachel en el rostro

Mira lo que hiciste imbécil, quítate- dice el chico al ver a que la morena cubre su rostro entre sus manos y Finn se queda inmóvil observando lo que hizo

Mierda- dice Finn por lo bajo, no saber qué hacer se acerca a Rachel dice- lo… lo siento

¡Aléjate de ella!- dice el chico con una fuerte mirada así que Finn lo más rápido que puede

¿Estás bien?- le pregunta el chico y la morena descubre su cara

Sí, fue sólo el golpe- dice Rachel

Tienes que ponerte un poco de hielo, se te va a hacer un moretón – dice el chico

Gracias, de verdad gracias por lo que hiciste, no sé qué habría pasado si no llegas en ese momento- dice la morena

No te preocupes, lo haría por cualquier persona en tu situación- dice el chico con una pequeña sonrisa

Qué pena, ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre- dice Rachel

Brody, Brody Weston- dice el chico y a la morena le suena el apellido de aquel chico

Rachel Berry- dice la morena y le da mano

¿Te llevo a tu casa?- pregunta Brody

Gracias pero yo traje mi auto- dice la morena

¿Si quieres llamo a alguien y espero hasta que vengan a recogerte? La verdad me preocupa que conduzcas así- dice Brody observando el rostro de Rachel que ya había empezado a tomar un tono rojizo alrededor de su ojo

Yo puedo conducir, no tienes porque tomarte tantas molestias conmigo- dice la morena

¿Estás segura?- pregunta Brody

Sí, no te preocupes, de nuevo muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, adiós Brody- dice Rachel antes de subirse al auto

Adiós Rachel- dice el chico y observa desaparecer el auto de la morena

* * *

En casa de Quinn

La morena llega y nota que la rubia aún no está allí, rápidamente busca algo de hielo para ponerse en donde tiene el moretón y pone los víveres en su lugar

Rachel se recuesta en su cama, aún no puede creer lo que pasó

Un par de horas después llega Quinn

Rach, ven traje la cena- dice la rubia, pasan algunos minutos y Quinn se preocupa pues no recibe respuesta de la morena así que va a buscarla en su habitación

La morena se había quedado dormida, la rubia se acerca y acaricia su rostro

Rachel se queja y se aleja evitado el contacto pues aún le dolía

Soy yo- dice Quinn al ver su reacción y enciende una lámpara

Quinn- dice la morena

¿Qué te pasó?- pregunta la rubia preocupada al ver su rostro

Fue… Finn- dice Rachel y le cuenta todo lo sucedido en el estacionamiento y aquellas otras veces en que Finn se le insinuó

¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- pregunta Quinn bastante molesta

Porque creía que era inofensivo, Finn hacía uno que otro comentario y ya, hoy estaba borracho y quería propasarse conmigo

¡Ese idiota ¿cómo se atreve a tocarte?!- dice Quinn- esto no se va a quedar así- la rubia se levanta de la cama rápidamente

¿Amor, a dónde vas?- pregunta la morena pues se imaginaba la reacción de la rubia

Voy a poner a Finn en su lugar- dice la rubia

Amor, no- dice Rachel, se pone de rodillas en la cama y abraza a Quinn por la cintura- el está borracho e incontrolable, yo no quiero que te pase nada, por favor no vayas… por favor

Está bien- dice la rubia a regañadientes- voy a traerte algo que te va ayudar con el moretón

La rubia se acuesta en la cama con Rachel, con mucha delicadeza le aplica una crema en el moretón

Traje la cena, vamos a comer- dice la rubia

Amor, no tengo hambre, me siento cansada- dice la morena

Tienes que comer algo- insiste Quinn

Mi Amor, ya te dije que no tengo hambre, cuando despierte como algo- dice Rachel

¿Me lo prometes?- pregunta la rubia

Te lo prometo- dice la morena con una pequeña sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida abrazando a Quinn

Una media hora después la rubia está segura de que Rachel está profundamente dormida y aprovecha para escabullirse, con mucho cuidado sale de la cama, toma las llaves de su auto y sale de casa

Veinte minutos después llega a la casa de los Hummel, abre toca el timbre y abre Kurt quien apenas había llegado a casa así que no sabía nada del estado de su hermanastro

Hola Quinn- dice Kurt

Hola ¿está tu hermano?- pregunta la rubia sin rodeos

No lo sé- dice Kurt- Finn te buscan

El chico llega hasta la puerta se sorprende al ver a Quinn, la rubia nota el miedo en su mirada

Quinn… yo- intenta decir Finn cuando de repente siente que un puño golpea su rostro

La rubia se queja un poco pues también le dolió aquel golpe

¡VUELVES A TOCAR UN PELO, UN PELO, DE RACHEL Y NO RESPONDO DE MI FINN HUDSON!- dice la rubia y Kurt puede jurar que nunca la había visto tan furiosa

¡Rachel está embarazada idiota!

Y agradece que no llame a la policía, imbécil, no quiero ni verte- dice la rubia

¿Quinn qué pasa?- pregunta Kurt desconcertado por la escena que estaba observando

Pregúntale a tu hermanito la gracia que hizo- dice la rubia antes de salir de allí necesitar regresar a casa antes que Rachel despierte

Quinn regresa y con el mismo cuidado con el que salió, se mete en la cama con Rachel sin que ella despierte o notara que se había marchado

No voy a permitir que nada malo te pase a ti o al bebé, nadie les va a hacer daño - murmura Quinn, la morena se acomoda un poco más y la abraza más fuerte mientras duerme

* * *

Al día siguiente

Jesse y Blaine visitan a la morena

Buenos días- saludan a Quinn

Buenos días- dice la rubia- Rachel está en la cocina

Hola Rach… ¿qué te pasó?- pregunta Jesse al verla y la morena le cuenta lo sucedido con Finn

¿Qué estaba pensando Finn?- pregunta Blaine desconcertado por lo sucedido

¿Por qué no nos hablaste antes de esta situación?- pregunta Jesse- quizá le hubiéramos puesto un alto antes que todo esto ocurriera

Yo pensé que era inofensivo, que Finn lo hacía por molestarme, él sabe muy bien que nunca he estado interesada en él- dice Rachel

¿Lo denunciaste a la policía?- pregunta Blaine

No, no tenía cabeza para eso- dice la morena

¿Tú qué opinas Quinn?- pregunta Jesse

Creo que podríamos hablar con la policía pero Burt y Carol Hummel son buenas personas y podrían manejar esta situación mucho mejor- propone la rubia

No se preocupen, yo hablo con Burt- dice Jesse

Dos horas después

Jesse llega al taller mecánico de Burt y va directamente a su oficina

Hola Jesse- dice Burt

Buenos días, señor Hummel- dice el chico pues Burt se había ganado su respeto

Qué bueno verte muchacho- dice Burt- aunque no sabía que venías hoy

Vine a hablarte de algo personal que podría incidir en nuestros negocios- dice Jesse y esto intriga a Burt- yo no quiero que tener que terminar el negocio que tenemos por el comportamiento de tus empleados

No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Burt

Finn tuvo un comportamiento inapropiado con mi hermana, la estaba acosando y aunque fue accidental, la golpeó y por lo sucedido anoche queremos poner cargos contra él- dice Jesse

El negocio va muy bien Jesse, yo creo que podemos solucionar esto sin meter a la policía, yo me voy a encargar de esto personalmente y te prometo que no vuelve a suceder una cosa como estas, te doy mi palabra- dice Burt

Eso espero Burt- dice Jesse con seriedad- si hubiera sido por mí, le hubiera partido la cara a Finn por lo que hizo

Al parecer ya hicieron eso por ti- dice Burt al mirar a través de la ventana, el rostro del chico quien apenas llegaba a trabajar, el señor Hummel no sabía nada de lo que pasó hasta Jesse le contó

Jesse lo observa y por lo que le contó Rachel sabe que sólo una persona hizo eso, todo indicaba que Quinn había tomado cartas sobre el asunto

Jesse sale de la oficina del señor Hummel y decide hablar con Finn, Burt decide no intervenir, Finn necesita tener los pies sobre la tierra

Te vuelves a meter con mi hermana y la vas a pasar muy mal Finn Hudson, ella no está sola- dice Jesse

Yo lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención lastimarla, el alcohol tiene un mal efecto en mí, yo de verdad lamento lo ocurrido anoche y quiero disculparme con Rachel, me comporté como un cavernícola- dice Finn avergonzado

Jesse no quiere escuchar más sus disculpas patéticas así que se va sin decir nada más

¡Finn, a mi oficina, ahora!- dice Burt bastante enojado una vez Jesse sale del taller

* * *

Una semana después

Suena el celular de Quinn muy temprano en la mañana

_Buenos días, Quinn- dice Russell_

_Hola papá- dice la rubia con somnolencia, estaba más dormida que despierta_

_Despierta Quinn- dice su padre, la conoce muy bien y sabe que en realidad no le está prestando atención_

_Umm, dime- dice la rubia_

_Mañana hay un fiesta muy importante con los socios de la corporación, quiero que mi familia este allí, así que te espero con Rachel a la 8: 00 pm. En el centro de eventos Pearsons- dice Russell_

_Está bien, allí estaremos- dice la rubia_

_Saluda a Rachel de mi parte- dice Russell_

_No te preocupes, lo haré- dice Quinn antes de colgar_

Saludos de mi padre- dice la rubia

¿Qué hora es?- pregunta la morena aún con los ojos cerrados

Son las 7: 15 a.m. – dice la rubia

Es muy temprano Amor, sigue durmiendo- dice la morena mientras la abraza más fuerte

* * *

La noche de la fiesta

Quinn y Rachel están elegantemente vestidas

Estás hermosa, Rachel- dice la rubia al ver a la morena en un vestido rojo con un lindo escote forma de U que llegaba a la parte baja de su espalda

Gracias Amor, tú te ves muy bien- dice Rachel

Llegan al salón de eventos Pearsons y ya había mucha gente allí se robaron las miradas de los asistentes pues eran la pareja más radiante del lugar

La rubia encuentra a sus padres y va a saludarlos

Se ven muy lindas está noche- dice Russell

Gracias, señor Fabray- dice Rachel

Rachel, tú eres de la familia, llámame Russell

¿Cómo está nuestro nieto? -pregunta Judy

Todo va muy bien, en unas pocas semanas haremos la primera ecografía- dice Rachel

Nos mantienen informados de cualquier evento, queremos saber todo lo que pasa con el próximo miembro de la familia- dice Russell

Russell, llego Adam- dice Judy, el señor Fabray estaba interesado en concretar algunos negocios con él

Chicas, disfruten de la fiesta- dice Russell con una sonrisa antes de irse con su esposa

Pasa un mesero, Quinn toma una de la copas y se la ofrece a la morena

Amor, recuerda que no puedo tomar bebidas alcohólicas- dice Rachel

Rachel, no te preocupes no tiene alcohol, es un refresco- dice la rubia

Gracias- dice la morena con una sonrisa y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Vaya, vaya- dice Santana cuando ve la escena

Hola chicas, no sabía que estaban aquí- dice Quinn

Hola- dice la morena tímidamente, la verdad no quería escuchar ninguno de los comentarios de la latina, sabía que Santana apenas si la soportaba

Acabamos de llegar- dice Brittany- tu padre nos invitó

Es genial que estén aquí, ustedes saben cómo son estás fiestas de aburridas- dice la rubia

Amor, me siento un poco mareada, voy a tomar un poco de aire, ya regreso- dice la morena

¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunta Quinn con preocupación

No te preocupes Q, yo la acompaño- dice Brittany con su sonrisa característica

Las chicas dejan a la rubia y a la latina solas

¿Volvieron?- pregunta Santana sin rodeos

Es complicado- dice Quinn

Tú sabes muy bien lo que pienso al respecto pero es tu vida y son tus decisiones- dice la latina- sólo espero que las cosas salgan bien para ti

La rubia le da una pequeña sonrisa, sabe que Santana no está de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo, aún así respeta sus decisiones

Se acerca tu cumpleaños- dice Santana y cambia de tema ¿qué quieres hacer?

En realidad, no se me ocurre nada, quizá lo mejor sea pasar el día tranquilamente- dice la rubia

En uno de los balcones

¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunta la rubia ojiazul

Sí, sólo necesitaba aire fresco- dice la morena

Por lo visto, ¿volviste con Quinn?- dice Brittany

Estamos viendo hacia donde van las cosas – dice la morena con una sonrisa - pero es un avance

Yo estoy muy feliz por ustedes, algo me dice que todo va a salir bien- dice la rubia ojiazul con una sonrisa

* * *

Una hora después

Quinn estaba saludando a algunos de los amigos de su padre aunque no perdía de vista a la morena que tomaba un poco más de refresco

¿Rachel?- la morena escucha una voz desconocida y voltea ver

Se sorprende un poco cuando se encuentra con Brody

Quinn se aleja de los invitados y observa la escena con interés mientras bebé un poco de champaña

Oh... hola Brody- dice la morena con una sonrisa

A la rubia no le gusta nada la interacción de los dos

Es un gusto volverte a ver- dice el chico- estás hermosísima

Gracias- dice Rachel

Quinn termina su copa de champaña justo cuando pasa un mesero y agarra otra, quiere intervenir y que la morena le cuente quién diablos es ese pero se contiene

¿Cómo te fue ese día?- pregunta Brody con discreción

Bien, hay gente que se preocupa mucho por mí y me protege- dice la morena pensando en Quinn y en los chicos

Me alegra que haya gente para ti y haber podido ayudarte, ninguna mujer debería pasar por una situación como esa- dice el chico quien acaricia suavemente el brazo de Rachel en señal de confort

Lo peor de todo era ver que la morena respondía al gesto con una sonrisa

_¿Quién es ese imbécil?- piensa Quinn_

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn- dice Santana repetidamente pues hace un rato estaba intentando llamar la atención de la rubia

¿Qué?- responde Quinn de mala manera

¿Qué te pasa? - pregunta la latina y sigue la línea de visión de Quinn

¿Quién es el que está hablando con Rachel?- pregunta Brittany añadiéndose a la conversación

No tengo la menor idea- dice Quinn entre dientes- pero voy a averiguarlo

Santana observa a la rubia y sabe perfectamente lo que ve en sus gestos y en su actitud: celos

Espérate, vamos a tomar aire fresco- dice la latina

No- dice Quinn pero Santana tiene más fuerza que ella y disimuladamente la saca del salón de eventos con Brittany tras ellas

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta la rubia enojada una vez está afuera

Evitando que arruines la fiesta de tu padre- dice la latina

¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Que me quede como si nada mientras ese imbécil no hace más que coquetearle a mi mujer! - dice Quinn con enojo

_Está celosa- piensa la rubia ojiazul _

Quinn no dice nada sólo bufa

Si escuchaste lo que dijiste, Rachel, _tu mujer- _añade Brittany con tono burlón pero en realidad no lo hacía de broma sino para que la rubia notara ciertas cosas por sí misma

Así es- dice Quinn y la rubia ojiazul sonríe satisfactoriamente

Dime ¿hace cuanto no te acuestas con la enana?- pregunta Santana con picardía

La rubia evita mirarlas y la respuesta es obvia

Celos y frustración sexual son una mala combinación Q- dice Brittany

Estás armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua- dice la latina- mejor te esperas y le preguntas a tu enana qué tanto es lo que habla con ese tipo, no hagas un escándalo de nada- Santana no era fan de Rachel pero reconocía que los celos de Quinn estaban al extremo y eso no era bueno para nadie

Primero que todo su nombre es Rachel no enana, segundo no quién es ese con el que Rachel habla como si nada- dice la rubia algo más calmada

Q, no tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, Rachel te ama- dice Brittany con seguridad

Unos 15 minutos después las chicas regresan al salón de eventos, Quinn se distrae hablando con su madre mientras Brittany y Santana conversan

Aún no sé cómo te volviste tan amiga de la enana- dice Santana mirando a su esposa

Rach, me cae súper bien- dice Brittany con una sonrisa, la latina no insiste más con el asunto sabe que nada le va a hacer cambiar de opinión

* * *

Tres horas después las chicas habían regresado a casa y se estaban preparando para dormir. Raramente esa noche Quinn decidió dormir en su cama, la verdad era que aún estaba muy molesta, no estaba pensando con claridad y no quería decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después

Amor- escucha Quinn cuando la morena entra en su habitación

Dime- dice la rubia

Amor, estás rara, no me hablaste en todo el camino hasta aquí y no vas a dormir conmigo ¿me puedes decir qué pasa?- dice la morena una vez se sienta en la cama de la rubia

Pasan unos momentos de silencio

¿Quién era el tipo con el que estabas hablando?- pregunta Quinn

Rachel frunce el ceño sin saber el por qué de la pregunta- Amor, yo hablé con mucha gente esta noche, no sé de qué me hablas y ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu comportamiento?

Tú no hacías más que sonreírle- dice la rubia mirando hacia el techo

Amor no entiendo que…- dice la morena- ¿estás hablando de Brody?

No sé cómo se llama el tipejo ese- dice Quinn

Mi Amor- dice Rachel con una sonrisa por los celos de la rubia- Brody fue quien me ayudó con el incidente de Finn, apenas si lo conozco

Pues eso no era lo que parecía- dice la rubia

¡Amor!- dice la morena con ternura eso es lo que le provocan los celos de la rubia- no sé lo que viste o creíste ver pero quiero que sepas que la única persona que me interesa eres tú

Quinn voltea y quedan mirándose frente a frente

Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotras pero yo no te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, así que deja esos celos- dice Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle un pequeño beso- además hubiera sido interesante que conocieras, a Cassandra July, la prometida de Brody, está un poco loca pero tanto Brody como ella parecen personas muy interesantes

No quiero que pelemos o discutamos Quinn- añade la morena- paso a paso estamos reconstruyendo nuestra relación y lo que menos quiero es que una cosa como estas nos haga retroceder

Lo sé, sé que debí hablar contigo pero necesitaba pensar con claridad por eso me alejé- dice la rubia

Ahora se trata de acercarnos- dice la morena y le da un beso en el cuello- además no me gusta dormir solita sin ti- dice en voz pequeña

Quinn no puede evitar sonreír

Rachel no pierde tiempo y la besa con infinita ternura

Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gusta dormir sin ti, me encanta tenerte cerca de mi- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso en los labios, otro en la frente y después apretarla contra su cuerpo

* * *

**Próximo capítulo = El Cumpleaños de Quinn**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	20. HAPPY Birthday

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 20: HAPPY Birthday

Una semana después

Quinn y Rachel estaban en el sofá, la cabeza de la rubia estaba sobre las piernas de la morena quien se entretenía acariciando su cabellera

Si sigues haciendo eso me voy a quedar dormida- dice Quinn

Eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien, sólo relájate Amor- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Rae- dice la rubia

Dime, Amor- dice la morena

Acércate- dice Quinn y Rachel lo hace, la rubia la toma del cuello delicadamente, la acerca a ella un poco más y la besa tiernamente en los labios, la morena toma el control y profundiza el beso, continúan besándose hasta que el aire se les hace necesario y terminan dándose besos cortos, Quinn tenía toda la intención de profundizar uno de eso besos pero de repente escuchan el timbre de la casa

Nooo- se queja la rubia mientras se levanta del sofá y la morena sonríe

Ve, entre más pronto regreses más rápido continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo- dice Rachel

Quinn abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a esa persona allí

Hola- dice el chico con una sonrisa- ¿aquí vive Rachel Berry? Me dijeron que podría encontrarla aquí

Sí- dice la rubia entre dientes- Rae, te buscan- dice en voz alta

Qué pena no me he presentado contigo, mi nombre es Brody Weston- dice el chico y extiende su mano

Quinn Fabray- dice la rubia aceptando la mano del chico, los modales nunca están de más

¿Quién es Amor? – pregunta Rachel mientras se acerca a la puerta

Hola – dice el chico con una sonrisa

Hola… Brody- dice la morena algo extrañada de verlo allí- sigue, no te quedes ahí

Rachel entrelaza su mano con la de Quinn, así guían al chico hasta la sala

Tienen una casa hermosa- dice Brody

Gracias- dice la rubia -siéntate, por favor- ofrece Quinn

¿Quieres tomar algo?- pregunta la morena

Muchas gracias, así estoy bien- dice el chico- de hecho vengo de rapidez, vine a traerles esto- les muestra un sobre- es la invitación a mi boda, será en dos semanas y me gustaría que estuvieran allí- termina decir entendiendo que Quinn es la pareja de Rachel

Gracias, Brody para nosotras sería un honor estar ahí- dice la morena con una sonrisa y la rubia se tranquiliza pues al parecer el chico no es una amenaza para su relación con Rachel así que deja los celos irracionales de lado

Sí- dice Quinn- gracias por la invitación y por haber ayudado a Rachel cuando estaba indefensa, créeme no sabes cuánto te agradezco eso, no sé qué haría si le pasara algo a ella o a nuestro bebé

¿Estás embarazada?- le pregunta Brody con emoción a la morena

Sí, ya tengo tres meses- dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa

Felicitaciones, felicitaciones a las dos- dice Brody

Y Quinn, no te preocupes como le dije a Rachel haría eso por cualquier persona en esa situación- añade el chico y pausa- entonces ¿las espero en mi boda?

Allí estaremos- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

Brody observa su reloj y dice- debo irme, Cassandra me espera y si llego tarde me mata- ríen todos

Nos vemos después chicas- dice Brody

Adiós Brody- dicen Quinn y Rachel a coro

Las chicas lo acompañan hasta la puerta una vez se despiden de él

Una boda, va a ser divertido- dice la morena con una pequeña sonrisa

Eso parece- dice la rubia antes abrazarla por la cintura y darle un beso en la punta de la nariz- ¿en qué íbamos?- pregunta al tener sus labios contra los de la morena

En algo como esto- dice Rachel antes de inclinarse un poco y besarla

* * *

A las 11: 15 de la noche

Las chicas estaban en la habitación de la morena. Rachel estaba encima de la rubia mientras besaba su cuello sensualmente

Rachhh- gime Quinn, la sensación era indescriptible

La rubia reclama de nuevo los labios de la morena y en un movimiento rápido hace que giren así Quinn se ubica encima de la morena

Amoooor- gime Rachel

La rubia toma una de las piernas de la morena y la ubica sobre su cuerpo para poder moverse con más facilidad, generar fricción y sentir el calor proveniente de Rachel

Quinnn- vuelve a gemir la morena pero aquel gemido muere su boca al sentir de nuevo los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos

El miembro de Quinn empieza a endurecerse, las dos pueden sentirlo. La rubia mete su mano por debajo de la pijama de la morena y acaricia sus senos sin dejar de besarla, no era la primera vez que llegaban a segunda base desde que decidieron ver como fluían las cosas entre ellas, la diferencia ahora era que las dos querían más, muchísimo más, entregarse completamente

Quinn para un momento y se concentra en quitar la parte superior de la pijama de la morena que le ayuda con gusto, inmediatamente después la rubia se ocupa besando los senos de Rachel

Ummm, Amor- gime la morena y pone sus manos en la cabellera rubia de Quinn cuando esta pasa su lengua por su pezón

La rubia le dedica un buen tiempo a los senos de su morena antes de besarla de nuevo en los labios y continuar moviéndose con ella

De un momento a otro suena el teléfono fijo

No pares Amor, no pares- dice Rachel completamente excitada contra los labios de Quinn

La rubia le obedece y continúa besándola con desenfreno hasta que suena su celular y se desprende del beso

Amor no contestes- dice la morena mientras deja un sendero de besos por el mentón de la rubia

No me puedo concentrar con el sonido de los teléfonos, además quien sea que esté llamando es muy insistente- dice Quinn- dame 5 segundos- agrega antes de darle un pequeño beso en la boca

Okay, no te demores- dice Rachel antes de poner una mano sobre su cara, la frustración sexual la iba a volver loca, se moría por volver a hacer el amor con su rubia

Quinn no se despega de Rachel pues su celular estaba muy cerca, cuando voltea a ver a la morena esta señala el número 5 con sus dedos y hace un conteo hasta cero con ellos, la rubia apenas va a contestar la llamada cuando Rachel la besa en el cuello, Quinn sonríe y le da otro corto beso en los labios antes de contestar

_Hola- dice la rubia mientras disfruta de las caricias de la morena_

_Quinn- dice Judy con la voz quebrada e inmediatamente la rubia hace que Rachel pare sus movimientos_

Espera Rae- dice la rubia en voz baja

_¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunta Quinn_

_Es tu padre- dice Judy y la rubia apenas si la entiende- tuvo un infarto_

_¡¿Qué?!- pregunta la rubia preocupada y se levanta de la cama- ¿cómo está?_

_Los médicos aún no me dicen nada- dice Judy_

_¿Dónde estás?- pregunta Quinn_

_En el hospital de Lima- dice Judy_

_Ya voy para allá- dice la rubia antes de colgar_

Amor ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel con preocupación mientras se pone la parte superior de su pijama nuevamente

Es mi papá, tuvo un infarto, me voy ya mismo para el hospital- dice Quinn

¿Te acompaño Amor?- pregunta la morena

No, quédate aquí, yo te llamo cuando sepa algo- dice la rubia

¿Estás segura?- pregunta nuevamente

Sí Rach- dice Quinn- me cambio y me voy

Okay- dice Rachel, la rubia se acerca y le da un beso

Hablamos después- dice la rubia

Voy a estar pendiente- dice la morena

* * *

En el hospital

Hola mamá ¿te han dicho algo?- pregunta Quinn

No y eso me tiene preocupada- dice Judy

No te preocupes todo va estar bien- dice la rubia antes de abrazarla

Dos horas después

Familiares de Russell Fabray dice el doctor

Nosotras- dice Judy- yo soy su esposa y ella es su hija

El señor Fabray tuvo un infarto agudo del miocardio, tuvimos que hacer una cirugía y eliminar la obstrucción de la artería, ahora le hicimos una angioplastia con balón y tiene un stent que es un tubo dentro de la arteria para mantenerla abierta; el procedimiento fue exitoso ahora el señor Fabray debe seguir nuestras instrucciones y tomar sus medicamentos además de una revisión periódica, por ahora está fuera de peligro- dice el doctor y Judy respira aliviada- eso sí, tiene que llevar una dieta sana, actividad física diaria, no puede fumar y por último controlar sus niveles de estrés

¿Podemos verlo?- pregunta Quinn

En este momento el señor Fabray está descansando y aún está bajo observación, lo mejor es que lo vean a primera hora en la mañana- dice el doctor

Gracias- dice Judy

No hay de que, espero que pasen buena noche- dice el doctor antes de irse

Todo salió bien- dice Quinn

Ahora lo difícil será alejar a tu padre del trabajo, eso es lo que le causa tanto estrés y lo ha llevado a esto- dice Judy

Sí pero lo tiene que hacer por salud- dice la rubia- al menos ya sabemos que está mucho mejor ahora todo depende de que siga las instrucciones de los médicos

Yo me voy a encargar de eso personalmente - dice Judy

Voy por un café- dice Quinn- ¿te traigo algo?

Tráeme uno- dice Judy y la rubia se dirige a la cafetería

Quinn saca su celular y llama a Rachel

_Hola Amor ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunta la morena_

_Mi papá está en observación pero gracias a Dios está bien- dice la rubia_

_Me alegra- dice Rachel- ¿te vas a quedar en el hospital toda la noche?_

_Sí Rach, voy a acompañar a mi madre y esperar hasta que podamos hablar con él- dice Quinn_

_Voy a estar contigo a primera hora en la mañana Amor- dice la morena- te amo_

_Okay- dice la rubia- un beso_

* * *

En la mañana

Hola Amor- dice Rachel al ver a su rubia, las dos se encontraron enfrente de la habitación de Russell

Hola- dice Quinn

¿Dónde está Judy?- pregunta la morena

Está hablando con papá, sólo hasta hace poco pudimos hablar con él- dice la rubia mientras tanto en la habitación Russell las observaba con interés distrayéndose de la conversación que tenía con su esposa

¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Rachel mirándola a los ojos

Fue un gran susto- dice Quinn- pero estoy bien

¿Descansaste bien?- pregunta la rubia

La verdad no dormí mucho- dice la morena- estaba preocupada, por tu padre, por ti

Gracias por estar aquí- dice Quinn y la abraza

Siempre voy a estar a tu lado- dice Rachel

La rubia la mira a los ojos y acaricia sutilmente su mejilla antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios

Russell sonríe y Judy sigue su línea de visión

¿Qué estás… viendo?- termina de decir Judy cuando ve el beso

A nuestra hija- dice Russell con una sonrisa- no sabes lo mucho que me alegra verla así de contenta y saber que va a formar una familia feliz

Sí- dice Judy evitando decir algo más, aunque tenía curiosidad pues no sabía que las cosas entre Quinn y Rachel habían progresado tanto después de lo sucedido

El beso de las chicas termina con un beso corto

Tienes un poco de labial aquí- dice la morena con una pequeña sonrisa y con su pulgar limpia cerca de la comisura de los labios de la rubia quien se mueve un poco le da un pico a aquel dedo

Ven, vamos a hablar con mi papá- dice Quinn antes de tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta la habitación donde estaban sus padres

Buenos días- dice Rachel

Buenos días- responden los señores Fabray

¿Russell cómo estás?- pregunta la morena

Ahora estoy mucho mejor, fue una falsa alarma- dice el señor Fabray con una sonrisa

Pero alarma después de todo- interviene Quinn

¿Ya te hicieron la primera ecografía?- pregunta Russell emocionado

No, va a ser en tres días- dice Rachel

Justo en el cumpleaños de Quinn- dice Judy

Va a ser el mejor regalo de cumpleaños- dice la rubia y cruza miradas con la morena, Judy sabe interpretar perfectamente que quieren decir esas miradas – eso y que tú te recuperes

¡Qué dices, yo soy un roble!- dice Rusell y le saca una pequeña sonrisa a todas

Pasan unos minutos más conversando

Rae, ¿ya desayunaste?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, Mi Amor comí algo antes de venir para acá- dice la morena

Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre- dice la rubia

Judy y tú han estado aquí todo el tiempo, es bueno que coman algo- dice Russell

Vayan, yo me quedo haciéndole compañía a Russell- dice Rachel

Okay, no nos demoramos- dice Quinn antes de salir de la habitación con su madre, la morena la observa irse con una sonrisa en su rostro

¿Estás muy enamorada?- dice Russell con una sonrisa cómplice

¿Se me nota mucho?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa

Un poquito nada más- dice Russell y los dos ríen juntos

* * *

En la cafetería Quinn y Judy estaban desayunando

Quinn- dice Judy una vez termina de tomar su café- no le digas nada a tu padre

No entiendo ¿de qué hablas?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad

De lo que pasó con Rachel- dice Judy- tú padre ahora necesita reposo y tranquilidad además no veo razones para contarle eso si tú regresaste con ella

Mamá- dice Quinn

Shhh, no digas nada es obvio, yo no me voy a meter en tu vida, se nota que la amas- dice Judy- sólo espero que te haga feliz

Tienes razón, mi padre no necesita preocuparse por eso- dice la rubia pero no habla de lo que sucede con Rachel pues sabe que su madre no está muy cómoda con eso

* * *

Tres días después

Buenos días Amor- dice Rachel al ver a la rubia despertar

Buenos días- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Feliz cumpleaños Mi Amor- dice la morena antes de darle un beso

Sabes cómo sería un muy, muy feliz cumpleaños- dice la rubia

¿Cómo?- pregunta Rachel intrigada

Si me das otro de esos- dice la rubia señalando sus labios

Todos los que quieras Amor- dice la morena con una sonrisa antes de llenarla de besos

Horas después en el trayecto a la clínica

Por lo visto te han felicitado mucho- dice la morena

Sí, al parecer todos madrugaron para felicitarme pero la llamada más especial fue la de Beth- dice Quinn

Beth es una ternurita así como tu- dice Rachel justo cuando llegan al estacionamiento

La rubia se baja del auto y abre la puerta para que la morena salga. Las chicas caminan tomadas de la mano hasta el consultorio de la doctora Forbes

Buenos tardes doctora- dice Quinn

Buenos tardes- dice la doctora Forbes- y feliz cumpleaños Quinn, no creas lo he olvidado

Gracias- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días?- pregunta la doctora

Bien aunque duermo más de lo normal y algunas veces tengo nauseas- dice la morena

Rachel por favor recuéstate en la camilla y levántate la camisa- dice la doctora y la morena sigue sus instrucciones

Esto se va a sentir algo frío- dice la doctora antes de aplicarle el gel, Quinn mira atenta la pantalla mientras toma la mano de Rachel y entrelaza sus dedos

Esperemos un mome…oh aquí está- dice la doctora- al parecer le gusta tener público

¿Ese es nuestro bebé?- pregunta la rubia con una gran sonrisa y se empiezan a aguar los ojos de la morena

Todo se ve muy bien, tanto para ti como para el bebé, no hay ninguna anomalía fetal o patología, su bebé se está desarrollando en excelentes condiciones- dice la doctora Forbes con una sonrisa y de repente se escucha un sonido

¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Rachel preocupada

Son los latidos del corazón del bebé- dice la doctora

Amor- dice la morena y las lágrimas caen libremente por su rostro, Quinn aprieta su mano más fuerte, estaba más feliz que nunca

Nuestro bebé es perfecto- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso en los labios que se prolonga más de lo debido

Cof… cof- tose la doctora no tan disimuladamente

Perdón- dice Quinn- no dejamos llevar por el momento

No se preocupen, las entiendo- dice la doctora

Al separarse la rubia limpia las lágrimas en el rostro de la morena

Sí, es perfecto- dice Rachel

Quinn besa la mano de la morena y comparten una mirada antes de seguir admirando la pantalla donde aparecía ese otro ser que crearon las dos

* * *

Las chicas regresan a casa al atardecer

Quinn toma las llaves y abre la puerta- ¡SORPRESA!

Había mucha gente en su casa, sus padres, Beth, Norah, sus ex compañeros de glee, algunos colegas y compañeros de trabajo. La rubia sonríe pues realmente no se esperaba eso, hay un gran pastel en el centro de la mesa

Gracias, no sabía que todos ustedes estarían aquí- dice Quinn

No creerías que tu cumpleaños pasaría desapercibido- dice Santana

¿Tú fuiste cómplice de todo esto?- le dice la rubia a Rachel

Eh…- dice la morena pero es interrumpida, son muchas las personas que quieren saludar a Quinn

3 horas después

La rubia observa que Rachel entra a la cocina y la sigue para hablar con ella pues había estado ocupada hablando con los invitados pero se detiene al escuchar una conversación

¿Para quién es esa cerveza?-le pregunta la morena con curiosidad al chico pues sabe que no bebe

Obviamente es para Jesse- dice Blaine con una sonrisa

¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunta Rachel

Muy bien, tú no tienes que preocuparte por absolutamente nada- dice el chico- mejor cuéntame cómo va todo con Quinn

Bien, Blaine, muy bien- dice la morena- tú conoces nuestra historia desde el principio y sabes que nunca he amado tanto a alguien en mi vida, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al estar a su lado; hoy tuvimos la primera ecografía del bebé y fue un momento muy especial para ambas y sé que él o ella va a ser muy afortunado porque está rodeado de amor

Quinn sonríe pues le encantó poder escuchar las palabras de Rachel, su cumpleaños se ponía cada vez mejor

La rubia entra a la cocina como si no hubiera escuchado nada

Rach, te estaba buscando- dice Quinn

Voy a llevarle está cerveza a Jesse antes de que se caliente, nos vemos después Quinn- dice Blaine antes de irse

Okay, sigue- dice la rubia

¿Me estabas buscando?- pregunta Rachel una vez se quedan solas

Sí, necesitaba esto- dice la rubia justo antes de darle un beso

Les encanta besarse por todas partes- dice Norah e interrumpe el beso

Y me lo dices a mí- dice Santana

Qué gusto verlas- dice Quinn sarcásticamente

Por favor, compórtense- les dice Rachel a Norah y Santana- voy hacerle compañía a Beth, nos vemos en rato Amor- le dice a la rubia antes de salir de la cocina

San, dime en qué momento organizaste todo esto- pregunta Quinn

Me encantaría llevarme el crédito pero tu enana organizó todo- dice la latina

Que no le digas enana- interviene la rubia

Sí, creo que he hablado más con ella por teléfono que frente a frente- agrega Norah- esa morenita es bastante persistente

Quinn sonríe y regresa a la sala

* * *

Horas más tarde

Quinn y Rachel caminaban hasta la habitación de la rubia

Fue una fiesta genial- dice Quinn- no sé cómo hizo Santana para organizar todo esto

Supongo que fue muy organizada- dice la morena

Llegan a la habitación de la rubia

Yo sé que fuiste tú- dice Quinn con una sonrisa que contagia a Rachel- ese fue un excelente regalo de cumpleaños- termina de decir y le da un corto beso en los labios

De hecho, aún no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños- dice la morena- espérame aquí, no te muevas

Rachel va a su habitación y regresa con una caja envuelta en papel regalo

Ábrela- dice la morena

La rubia abre la caja y se sorprende al ver una cámara _Nikon FM2 SLR _

Rach, esta cámara es genial, gracias- dice Quinn emocionada

Sabía que te gustaría, es de tu estilo- dice la morena

Me encantaron tus regalos- dice la rubia

Todo por verte sonreír- dice Rachel y le da un beso tierno en los labios

La rubia ubica su nueva cámara en una de sus mesas de noche- mañana la pongo junto a las otras

Okay, yo voy a ponerme la pijama- dice la morena y cuando intenta salir de la habitación de Quinn esta la detiene al tomarla de la mano

Sin decir una sola palabra la rubia la acerca a su cuerpo y la besa, Rachel responde al beso inmediatamente, no hay nada como besar a Quinn

La rubia se hace cargo de los botones de la blusa de la morena que pronto cae al suelo, Quinn la guía hacia la cama y se recuestan allí lentamente

Mi Amooor- gime Rachel al sentir los labios de Quinn en su cuello

Rápidamente los labios de la rubia vuelven a los suyos y sus besos se vuelven más apasionados

La rubia se aparta y con ayuda de la morena se quita la blusa que traía puesta, mientras se besan la morena le quita el sostén, Quinn no pierde tiempo y hace exactamente lo mismo, se toma su tiempo para desnudar a Rachel y besar la piel que se va descubriendo, acaricia sus pechos, admira esas piernas que la vuelven loca y besa con infinita ternura su vientre- te amo- le dice al bebé, Rachel sonríe y acaricia su cabellera rubia

Pronto la morena siente que acarician sus piernas, Quinn se encarga de quitarle los zapatos y remover su falda, lentamente le quita los panties la rubia sabe perfectamente que su morena está mojada y eso la excita demasiado

Rachel abre sus piernas y Quinn se ubica en medio, la morena se mueve un poco para besarla de nuevo mientras se encarga del botón y el cierre de los jeans de la rubia

Ummm, Rae- gime Quinn cuando la morena estimula su miembro a través de la tela de sus bóxers

La rubia se levanta de la cama y se quita los jeans y los bóxers, ahora las dos están completamente desnudas, Quinn vuelve a posicionarse entre las piernas de Rachel y disfruta al sentir el contacto

Rachhh- gime la rubia y la morena reclama de nuevo sus labios

Quinn toma su miembro y comienza a estimular el clítoris de la morena con el

Ahhhh, Quinnnnnnn- gime Rachel

La rubia se desprende de los labios y vuelve a besar los senos de la morena, se deleita con sus pezones, Rachel no puede evitar

Mi Amor- le dice la morena al oído justo antes de besar el lóbulo de su oreja, Quinn sabe perfectamente lo que significa

La rubia se ubica en la entrada de la morena y la penetra con facilidad

Te amo Quinn, te amo- dice Rachel

La rubia se detiene un momento y la mira a los ojos

Eres hermosa- dice Quinn y empieza darle besos en el rostro- preciosa- beso- divina- beso- y mi mujer- beso- TE AMO- la rubia besa en los labios y profundiza el beso mientras se mueve de forma rítmica

Se desprende del beso cuando necesitan aire y la rubia se concentra en el cuello de la morena que se deja llevar por el placer y acaricia la espalda de su amada

Quinnn, Amoor- gime Rachel y Quinn siente como la aprieta la morena

Ufff Rae- gime la rubia

¡Quinn!- dice la morena cuando la rubia se mueve más rápido pues siente que está cerca

La rubia la penetra con más fuerza y pocos minutos después Rachel siente que llega al clímax

Quinnnnnnnnnn- grita la morena, la rubia sigue con sus movimientos

Ummm, Rae- dice la rubia cuando llega al orgasmo dentro de su morena

Rachel la toma del cuello y se besan nuevamente

Te amo Rachel- dice Quinn

Y yo a ti Mi Amor- dice la morena, la rubia se inclina un poco y la besa nuevamente

* * *

**Gracias por seguir esta historia**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	21. Insaciable

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 21: Insaciable

En la mañana

Quinn se separa de Rachel con una expresión de completa satisfacción en su rostro después de hacer el amor otra vez

Amor- dice la morena quien se acerca nuevamente a la rubia, la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla

Quinn voltea su rostro y la besa en los labios mientras acaricia delicadamente su pierna

Te amo, te amo- dice la rubia entre besos y Rachel sonríe antes de besarla de nuevo

Estaba pensando que deberíamos traer tus cosas para acá- dice Quinn una vez se desprenden del beso

¿Aquí, a tu habitación?- dice la morena

Sí Amor, siempre dormimos juntas y compartimos todo, lo lógico es que compartamos habitación, la mía es un poco más grande y hay espacio para todas tus cosas- dice Quinn- ¿qué te parece?

Perfecto- dice Rachel, su relación con la rubia estaba avanzando y ninguna de las dos quería retroceder

Las chicas retoman su sesión de besos

Amor- dice la morena mientras acaricia los abdominales de la rubia

Dime, Rae- dice Quinn

Tengo un antojo- dice Rachel mientras se muerde el labio inferior seductoramente sin darse cuenta de lo que provoca en la rubia

¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué quieres comer Amor?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Quiero fresas con mucho, mucho, mucho chocolate- dice la morena con emoción

Okay, ya te las traigo- dice la rubia antes de darle un corto beso y levantarse de la cama

Quinn va hacia el closet, se pone un par de bóxers y una camisilla antes de salir de la habitación

10 minutos después

Se ve delicioso- dice Rachel

Ten cuidado con el chocolate puede que aún esté caliente- dice Quinn

Esto es de lo mejor- dice Rachel- ¿Quieres Amor?- las se alimentan la una a la otra hasta que queda sólo una fresa

La última fresa, Rae- dice Quinn

Ummm- dice la morena al morder la fresa y lamer los rastros de chocolate en los dedos de Quinn

La rubia hace el plato a un lado y besa a Rachel

Amor- dice la morena entre besos- no pensaras que nos vamos a quedar todo el día en la cama

Es un buen plan ¿no?- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

Ven, vamos a darnos una ducha, recuerda que hoy regresa Beth- dice Rachel antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño

¿Vienes?- pregunta la morena y Quinn la sigue rápidamente

* * *

Dos semanas después

En la boda de Brody

Las chicas asisten a la ceremonia religiosa, todo estaba perfecto y en los rostros de los novios se veía lo especial que era ese momento para ellos, Quinn y Rachel estaban felices por la pareja pero la morena no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido con su rubia, en la propuesta de matrimonio a la que dijo sí sin dudar y en todo lo que había pasado desde que se supo la verdad, ahora sabía que tenía a Quinn de vuelta y haría todo lo necesario por fortalecer su amor y recuperar su confianza totalmente

¿En qué piensas? Tienes esa carita pensativa- pregunta la rubia y la saca del trance

En nada en especial, es una boda hermosa- dice Rachel y Quinn la toma de la mano mientras observan la ceremonia nupcial

Durante la recepción se encuentran con algunos conocidos y comparten un momento con ellos, pronto llega el tradicional baile de la novia con su padre para después continuar bailando con el novio, la gente los acompaña en la pista de baile, la rubia se entretiene comiendo algunos aperitivos, no sabía que eran, nunca los había visto o probado pero eran deliciosos, Rachel no los comía por la misma razón ahora que estaba embarazada no podía permitirse comer cualquier cosa sin saber cómo podría afectarle a ella o al bebé

Rae, voy al baño, ya regreso- dice Quinn

5 minutos después Rachel escucha- ¿me permite este baile?

Sí, claro- dice la morena al voltear y ver a Brody

¿Cómo te la has pasado?- pregunta el chico

Excelente- dice la morena- todo estuvo hermoso

Me alegra que tú y Quinn estén disfrutando de este momento con Cassandra y conmigo- Brody voltea a ver a su esposa quien ahora baila con uno de sus mejores amigos y no puede evitar sonreír al verla- la amo

Créeme, sé lo que se siente- dice Rachel

Estoy completamente seguro de que así es- dice Brody con una pequeña sonrisa antes de hacer que la morena dé una vuelta, Rachel sin darse cuenta cómo termina en los brazos de Quinn

Hola- dice Quinn

Hola- dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa cuando la rubia la abraza por la cintura y empiezan a bailar

¿Te estabas divirtiendo sin mí, ah?- pregunta la rubia con algo de gracia

La diversión apenas comienza- dice la morena mientras pone sus brazos alrededor de Quinn y la besa en los labios tiernamente mientras bailan al ritmo de la música lenta

Quinn hace que junten sus frentes, las dos cierran los ojos y la rubia dice suavemente- se mi novia

Rachel abre sus ojos lentamente y se encuentra con la profunda mirada de Quinn- siempre- dice la morena con convicción y esta vez es la rubia quien la besa

Rachel sabía que las cosas habían avanzado mucho entre ellas y quizás la propuesta de la rubia era una formalidad por todo que han compartido desde que están viviendo juntas pero aun así el hecho que Quinn le pidiera ser su novia marca un nuevo inicio, una nueva oportunidad que la morena no iba a desaprovechar, no había nada que quisiera tanto como pasar el resto de sus días al lado del amor de su vida y conformar una familia juntas

Te amo- dice Rachel contra los labios de Quinn

Yo también te amo Rachel- dice la rubia antes de darle un corto beso en los labios

Las chicas disfrutan bailando un rato más pero deciden regresar a casa y disfrutar de un tiempo a solas

Primero despidámonos de los novios – dice Quinn

Hola otra vez Rachel y Quinn- dice Brody una vez la chicas se acercan a la pareja

Hola- dice Quinn pues no los había saludado antes a excepción del pequeño guiño que le hizo el chico en la pista de baile justo antes de pasarle a Rachel

Cassandra que gusto verte otra vez- dice la morena

Lo mismo digo Rachel- dice Casandra con una sonrisa

Te presento a Quinn Fabray- dice Rachel- mi novia

Un gusto- dice Cassandra y le da la mano- he escuchado mucho de ti y tu trabajo

Espero que hayas escuchado cosas buenas- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Tengo excelentes referencias tuyas- dice Cassandra- de hecho a una gran amiga mía le gustaría exponer algunas fotos tuyas, cuando regrese de la luna de miel te doy todos los detalles pero estoy segura que te va interesar su oferta

Bueno, saben dónde buscarme- dice Quinn y pausa- disfrutamos mucho de su boda y les deseamos lo mejor

Sí, nuestros mejores deseos para ustedes- añade Rachel

Oh... ya se van- dice Cassandra- ¿por qué no disfrutan un poco más de la fiesta?

La verdad estamos un poco cansadas y necesitamos despertar mañana temprano- dice la morena

Okay, no les insistimos más- dice Brody entendiendo- gracias por venir

No, gracias a ustedes por invitarnos- dice Quinn

Las chicas se despiden y pronto llegan al estacionamiento dónde tenían su auto, allí la rubia toma delicadamente el brazo de la morena, hace que se gire y la besa apasionadamente mientras pega todo su cuerpo contra el de ella

Amor, vamos a casa- dice Rachel con la respiración agitada

La rubia asiente y le abre la puerta del auto antes de irse al otro lado y ponerse en la posición de la conductora

* * *

Estás hermosa- dice Quinn una vez entran a la casa y la abraza por la espalda, la rubia acaricia sutilmente la pequeña pancita de la morena

Rachel se voltea y queda frente a la rubia, así la besa apasionadamente y la acorrala contra una de las paredes

Ummm, Rachel- gime Quinn que de un momento a otro tiene a la morena contra la pared

Sin dejar de besarse la rubia toma una de las piernas de la morena y pone sobre sus caderas para moverse con más facilidad contra Rachel

Quinn se desprende del beso para concentrarse en el cuello de la morena pero Rachel atrapa su labio inferior entre los suyos y la vuelve a besar, sólo dejan de besarse cuando el aire se les convierte una necesidad

La morena remueve su pierna y hace que Quinn se aparte un poco de ella, desabotona los pantalones de la rubia y mete la mano dentro de sus bóxers para acariciar su miembro, la rubia la besa nuevamente con más fuerza, pronto las manos de la rubia se encuentran debajo del vestido la morena quitándole lentamente los panties que caen por las piernas de Rachel quien los quita del camino una vez llegan a sus tacones

Rachel retira su mano del pene de Quinn y la rubia sube su vestido, se agacha, pone una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y pronto la morena siente la lengua de Quinn en su parte más intima dándole placer

Quinnnn, Amooor- gime Rachel mientras sus manos se encuentran con la cabellera rubia de su novia, los dedos de Quinn llegan a su entrada

Ahh, aaahhhhhh- gime la morena minuto después cuando llega al clímax

Quinn se levanta y nota que su morena apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, con rapidez se baja los pantalones y los bóxers, toma de nuevo una de las piernas de Rachel y la pone alrededor suyo, con su otra mano se guía a la entrada de la morena y la penetra

Raeeee- gime la rubia ante el contacto, se siente envuelta por una inmensa sensación de calidez

Quinn la penetra con fuerza y rapidez, Rachel pone sus manos en el trasero de la rubia para que así llegue más profundo

Quinnn, Quinnn, Quinnn- Rachel gemía suavemente mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia pues sabía lo mucho que eso la excitaba

La rubia busca los labios de Rachel y la besa con desenfreno

Ahhhhh, ahhhhh, Amooor- gime la morena pues está cerca al orgasmo otra vez

Rae, Amoor- dice Quinn cuando siente que su morena la aprieta deliciosamente y siente más fricción al entrar y salir de la morena quien llegó al clímax otra vez

Con unas últimas embestidas más Quinn se viene dentro de Rachel mientras la besa y continúan así, unidas, hasta que se recuperan, las dos comparten una sonrisa y un pequeño beso

La morena se separa de Quinn mientras esta observa cada uno de sus movimientos, camina un poco, se quita los tacones, el vestido y el brasier quedando completamente desnuda mientras va hacia la habitación que desde hace dos semanas comparte con la rubia, Quinn entiende la idea y sigue a su novia, al igual que ella deja un rastro de ropa por el piso de su casa

La morena llega a la habitación y siente que Quinn la abraza por la espalda, besa su cuello y acaricia sus senos sensualmente

Amooooor- gime la morena y siente como poco a poco se empieza a endurecer el miembro de su novia

La rubia pone sus manos en las caderas de su morena y se mueve contra ella indicándole que está lista para otra ronda

La rubia la guía hasta uno de los bureau que tiene espejo, la morena la mira con la ceja levantada desde el espejo y Quinn sonríe de forma picara, la rubia besa su espalda antes de ubicarse en su entrada y penetrarla

Quinnnn- gime la morena

La rubia puede ver por el espejo como su novia se muerde los labios provocantemente mientras ella la penetra rápidamente

Racheeeeel- gime la rubia y baja un poco la velocidad pues no quiere venirse tan rápido

Amor más fuerte- dice la morena mientras se mueve sensualmente y Quinn cumple sus deseos

Quinnnnnn- gime la morena al llegar al orgasmo pues ya estaba sensible por las actividades previas

La rubia estaba sudando, al igual que la morena y justo cuando sintió que su morena la apretaba más fuerte, llegó al orgasmo

Quinn sale de Rachel y la carga hasta la cama donde se besan hasta el cansancio unos cuantos minutos, sin desprenderse del beso la rubia toma la mano de Rachel y la lleva hasta su pene, aunque la morena está algo cansada le fascina estar con Quinn así que no se opone a la idea y estimula su miembro hasta que está erecto nuevamente

Esta vez Rachel toma el control y se ubica encima de la rubia quien mira como la morena lleva su miembro hasta su entrada y este desaparece en ella

Rachel se mueve lenta y sensualmente sobre Quinn, la cama no hace más que rechinar una y otra vez

Ummm- gime la rubia que tiene una excelente vista de los senos de la morena- así Amor, así

Ahhhh, Quinnnnn- gime Rachel cuando la rubia se levanta un poco y se concentra en besar cuello mientras acaricia sus senos con sus manos

La rubia siente que Rachel llega al orgasmo, en un movimiento ágil hace que giren y la rubia queda encima de Rachel mientras la penetra con más fuerza

Quinnnnnnn, Amoooor- gime la morena, no se había recuperado del último orgasmo y ya estaba sintiendo otro

La rubia no paraba y Rachel sentía todo multiplicado por diez, pronto sus uñas rasguñaban la espalda de Quinn, a la rubia esto no le molestaba, al contrario la excitaba muchísimo más

La morena hacia una O perfecta con su boca mientras tenía los ojos cerrados gracias a la sensación de placer

Amor mírame- dice Quinn y Rachel abre los ojos

La rubia se acerca un poco y la besa mientras deposita su semen dentro de ella

Te amo- dice Rachel

Te amo- dice Quinn

La rubia se mueve un poco para acomodarse y besar el cuello de su morena pues aún no quería separarse físicamente de Rachel, de repente las dos escuchan que algo rechina y sienten como si se cayeran

¿Qué pasó Amor?- pregunta la morena cuando los besos de la rubia paran

Quinn revisa sus alrededores y sonríe- creo que rompimos la cama

¿En serio?- pregunta Rachel

Sí, Mi Amor mira- la morena observa la cama- aunque era de esperarse, le hemos dado mucho trabajo en estas dos semanas - dice la rubia y las dos ríen

¡Amor!- dice la morena con una sonrisa cómplice

La rubia sale de Rachel lentamente

Supongo que tenemos que comprar una cama nueva- dice Rachel

Supones bien con eso aprovechamos y vemos algunas cunas para el bebé- dice la rubia y la vuelve a besar tiernamente

Amor apenas tengo 15 semanas- dice la morena con una pequeña sonrisa

Mejor, así tenemos todo listo con anterioridad- dice Quinn con emoción

Aún así sería bueno que supiéramos el sexo del bebé para seleccionar algunas cosas- dice la morena

Sí pero no está de más que echemos un vistazo- dice la rubia entusiasmada-yo tengo algunas ideas para su habitación, ya tengo una versión si es niña y otra si es niño, obviamente me gustaría saber qué piensas tu al respecto

Eres adorable, eso pienso- dice Rachel antes de acariciar y acercarla nuevamente a ella tomándola del cuello para así darle un beso en la boca

* * *

Al día siguiente

Quinn y Rachel estaban preparando el desayuno cuando suena el timbre

Yo voy Amor- dice Quinn

La rubia abre la puerta y se encuentra con Brittany y Santana

Buenos días- dice Quinn muy sonriente- me sorprende que sean las primeras en llegar

Hola Q- dice la rubia ojiazul- es cierto a San no le gusta despertar temprano

Jaja- dice la latina sarcásticamente pues aún no había cafeína en su sistema

Sigan- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Quinn estaba punto de cerrar la puerta cuando ve a Jesse y Blaine

Hola chicos ¿cómo están?- pregunta la rubia

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Quinn- dice Jesse

Trajimos bagels- añade Blaine

Vamos a la cocina todos están allá- dice la rubia

Los chicos observan la interacción de Quinn y Rachel que se entretienen cocinando mientras los demás aguardan, pronto Brittany y Blaine se concentran hablando de artistas y coreografías se meten en su propio mundo mientras Jesse intenta crear una conversación con Santana

¿Cómo estás Santana?- pregunta Jesse

No tengo ganas de hablar- dice la latina- mientras se aferra a una taza de café

Es obvio que las mañanas no son lo tuyo- dice Jesse con una sonrisa

Quinn y Rachel chocaron por un momento mientras se movían por la cocina así que la rubia sonríe, la toma de la cintura y le da un beso tierno

Cof...cof- dice Santana al ver la escena- ¡tengo hambre!- tanto Quinn como Rachel ruedan los ojos, la morena leda un beso corto antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo

Eso en el cuello de Rachel…- dice Blaine

Es un chupón- termina de decir Brittany

Creo que nos hemos perdido algo- dice Blaine

Al parecer todo está muy bien- dice la rubia ojiazul

Amor pásame el azúcar- dice Quinn e inmediatamente después la morena lo hace

Pocos minutos después el desayuno estaba listo, había waffles, tocino, bagels, frutas, de todo para todos los gustos y así disfrutan la mañana compartiendo con sus mejores amigos

¿Cómo van las cosas, San?- pregunta Jesse

Y esas confiancitas _Jess_- dice la latina alzando la ceja aunque todos sabían que Jesse lo había hecho para molestarla- para que lo sepas todo va excelente- dice con una sonrisa

Mi Sanny es una súper abogada- dice Brittany con una sonrisa

Britt Britt- dice Rachel- ¿te vas a ir de tour con Madonna?

La idea me gusta pero es mucho tiempo y yo no quiero alejarme de mi esposa o mis amigos- dice la rubia ojiazul

Es tu decisión- dice Quinn- recuerda que siempre te vamos a apoyar

¿Y qué hace el señor Corbatín?- pregunta Santana

¡Sanny!- dice Brittany como reprimenda pero con cariño

¿Qué? No es mi culpa que siempre use corbatines y tirantes- dice la latina como si nada

No te preocupes Britt- dice Blaine- Jesse y yo estamos trabajando juntos en el negocio de las inversiones en especial ahora que Rach está en embarazo pero eso es temporal para mí, regreso al teatro el próximo año

¡¿No es genial?!- dice Brittany- Blaine baila, canta y actúa- los demás comparten una sonrisa por el entusiasmo de la bailarina

Una hora después las chicas se despiden de sus amigos

Estoy muy contento por ti- le dice Jesse a Rachel mientras la abraza

No sabes lo feliz que soy- dice Rachel

Muy cerca de allí

Tú y la enana están muy cariñositas, mucho más de lo normal- dice Santana

Estamos juntas San, Rachel me hace feliz- dice Quinn

Me alegro por ti, te voy a abrazar pero no esperes que se repita pronto- dice la latina

Quinn y Santana se abrazan- que dices si tú eres un osito de peluche, te encantan los abrazos- se burla la rubia

No te burles de mi Fabray- dice Santana escondiendo una sonrisa

* * *

En la tarde

Creo que por fin encontramos la cama que necesitamos- dice Rachel pues había visto varios almacenes pero no se ponían de acuerdo en cual era la mejor

Sí está es- dice Quinn antes de concentrarse en algo- mira esa cuna Amor ¿qué te parece?

No la veo muy bien desde aquí - dice Rachel

Ven, vamos a verla- dice la rubia al tomar la mano de su morena

Rachel examina la cuna cuando siente que Quinn la abraza por la espalda- ¿te gusta?

Es muy bonita- dice Rachel y siente un pequeño beso en su cuello

¿La llevamos Amor?- pregunta Quinn

Mejor esperamos un poco y miramos otros modelos- dice la morena- aunque está me gusta bastante

Lo que digas Rae- dice la rubia, Rachel se voltea y la besa en los labios

Qué pena interrumpirlas- dice el vendedor

No te preocupes- dice la morena

Ya tengo lista la orden de compra- dice el chico

Okay, gracias- dice Quinn cuando se acerca al vendedor para pagar todo, la morena había insistido en pagar o por lo menos colaborar con la compra pero la rubia no se lo permitió dijo que era un regalo para las dos

* * *

20 semanas de embarazo

Hola chicas- dice la doctora Forbes- ¿cómo están?

Muy bien- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

¿Cómo te has sentido?- le pregunta a Rachel

Ya no me dan nauseas pero voy al baño muy seguido, tengo muchos cambios de humor, mis senos están más grandes- la rubia sonríe- y sensibles- se borra su sonrisa- siento como se mueve el bebé- esta vez ambas sonríen- la semana pasada sentimos sus primeras pataditas

_**Flashback**_

Quinn regresaba de viaje, había estado una semana en España haciendo una sesión de fotos para una de las revistas más importantes del país, se supone que la rubia debía regresar en dos días pero había hecho su trabajo tan rápido como pudo para estar al lado de su familia lo más pronto posible

Entró a su casa silenciosamente, al parecer no había nadie o al menos eso creía hasta que escuchó la voz de su morena, poco a poco se acercó se acercó a la habitación que estaban preparando para el bebé y la vio allí sentada en una silla mecedora mientras le cantaba al bebé, su novia se veía adorable y Quinn tenía una gran sonrisa en rostro por la escena que estaba observando

_My love, _- Rachel canta mientras toca su vientre_  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright_

_My first love,_  
_You're every breath that I take_  
_You're every step I make_

_And I_  
_(I-I-I-I-I)_  
_I want to share_  
_All my love with you_  
_No one else will do..._

_And your eyes_  
_Your eyes, your eyes_  
_They tell me how much you care_  
_Ooh yes, you will always be_  
_My endless love_– termina de cantar la morena, habia escogido esa canción pensando en Quinn y en lo mucho que a su bebé le gustan las canciones de amor

Quinn toca la puerta para no asustar a Rachel

¡Amor!- dice la morena sorprendida al verla

No te levantes- dice la rubia mientras se acerca a ella

Hola bebé- dice Quinn después de agacharse un poco y darle un beso al vientre de su morena mientras esta acaricia su cabellera

Hola Mi Amor- dice la rubia antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios mientras seguía con su mano en el vientre de Rachel hasta que siento algo

¿Pateó?- pregunta Quinn y la morena asiente

Supongo que está feliz porque estás aquí- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Dime que no me perdí su primera patadita- dice Quinn

No te la perdiste- dice la morena- se ha movido pero esta vez es diferente

Eso quiere decir que…- dice la rubia

Sí, Mi Amor es la primera vez que patea- dice Rachel y Quinn tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro

No sabes lo mucho que los extrañé, Rae, te amo- dice la rubia mientras la abraza, Quinn se agacha nuevamente y vuelve a besar el vientre de la morena- te amo bebé

Nosotros también te extrañamos y te amamos mucho- dice la morena y Quinn se inclina para besarla, no hay nada mejor que sellar los momentos felices con un beso

_**Fin del Flashback**_

¡Qué bien!- dice la doctora- eso es muy bueno, me imagino que estaña ansiosas por saber cómo va el embarazo y sexo de bebé

Sí- dice Quinn rápidamente y Rachel sonríe

La morena se recuesta sobre la cama y sigue las instrucciones para llevar a cabo la ecografía 3D

Mi Amor se mucho más grande- dice la morena- es increíble

Sí, ve muy bien, mírale la cabecita y las manitos- dice la rubia

¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?- pregunta la doctora con emoción

Sí, claro que sí- dice Quinn

Es hermoso niño- dice la doctora

Es un niño Amor, un niño- dice Rachel mientras mueve su mano con emoción es inevitable que caigan algunas lágrimas por su rostro y esta vez Quinn la acompaña

Quinn sostiene su mano más fuerte, las dos saben que esas son lágrimas de felicidad cada se hacía más real la llegada de su primer hijo juntas

Pasan alrededor de una hora más con la doctoras Forbes quien le comenta cada detalle de lo que observa en la ecografía además de las recomendaciones para las siguientes etapas del embarazo, las chicas estaban emocionadas y más felices que nunca todo iba bien muy bien para ellas y su bebé

* * *

Dos días después

Las chicas habían reunido a su familia y amigos para contarles las buenas nuevas

Es un niño – dice Rachel

Felicitaciones- dice Judy y es la primera en abrazar a la morena y después sigue Russell contento por la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, así mismo lo hacen los demás la abrazan y la felicitan unos minutos después

Quinn estaba repartiendo algunos pasabocas como buena anfitriona mientras sus invitados conversaban cuando suena el timbre

¿Amor estamos esperando a alguien más?- pregunta la rubia

No, Mi Amor- dice Rachel- déjame ver quién es, ya regreso

Okay- dice Quinn

La morena llega hasta la puerta principal y la abre, grande es su sorpresa al ver quien está allí

Hola Rachel

¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunta la morena con ira

¿Estás embarazada?- pregunta al ver su vientre

Eso no es de su incumbencia- dice la morena

Necesito verte, hablar contigo

Yo no tengo nada que ver con usted- dice Rachel con los ojos llorosos- le agradecería que se vaya de mi casa

¡Rachel, no! – insiste la persona pero es demasiado tarde la morena ya ha cerrado la puerta

Rachel llega hasta la sala donde están todos pero sigue su camino

Amor quién era…- pregunta Quinn pero se preocupa al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su morena quien sigue su camino hasta su habitación

Todos se dieron cuenta y miran la escena preocupados

¿Qué pasa tía San? ¿Por qué llora Rachel?- pregunta Beth

Se le metió una basurita en el ojo, no pasa nada no te preocupes- dice la latina para tranquilizar a la pequeña

Jesse puedes ver que todo esté bien con Rachel- le pide Quinn

Sí, claro- dice Jesse mientras se levanta para después seguir a la morena

Mientras tanto Quinn va rápidamente hasta la puerta, la abre y ve a una mujer con lágrimas en su rostro, nunca la había visto en su vida sin embargo le recuerda a alguien

Perdón ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta la rubia

Yo soy Shelby Corcoran, la madre de Rachel

Ahora Quinn entiende la reacción de su novia pero no sabe qué hacer para manejar esta situación

* * *

**Si algunos de ustedes tiene dudas acerca de si Rachel es huérfana o no pueden volver a leer el _capitulo 10: confianza_, allí la morena le explica a Quinn lo sucedido con sus padres y con Shelby**

**Canción : My Endless Love (Lionel Richie y Diana Ross)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, todo lo que escribo tiene un propósito, ya lo descubrirán en los próximos capítulos**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	22. Sucesos

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 22: Sucesos

_Perdón ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta la rubia_

_Yo soy Shelby Corcoran, la madre de Rachel_

_Ahora Quinn entiende la reacción de su novia pero no sabe qué hacer para manejar esta situación_

Lo siento- dice Quinn- usted entenderá que Rachel no quiere verla

Lo sé- dice Shelby- era de esperarse, de todas formas entrégale esta tarjeta, allí están mis datos, por favor, dile que necesito hablar urgentemente con ella

No se preocupe, yo sé la entrego- dice la rubia y toma la tarjeta

Gracias- dice Shelby, Quinn asiente como cortesía y la observa marcharse

Mientras tanto en la habitación

Rachel- dice Jesse al entrar y escuchar su llanto. La morena se aferra a él como si fuera su escudo protector y llora con más intensidad

Shhh... tranquila estoy aquí- dice Jesse- ¿cuéntame qué pasa?

Quinn- dice Rachel entre sollozos

¿Esto tienes que ver con Quinn?- pregunta Jesse para aclarar las dudas

No…yo… necesito a Quinn… a mi lado- dice la morena

Un par de minutos después aparece la rubia en la habitación, se sienta al lado de Jesse y Rachel quienes aún permanecían abrazados

Amor- dice Quinn y de inmediato la morena se lanza a sus brazos

Todo va a estar bien Amor- dice la rubia y Jesse la mira como intentando preguntarle algo, Quinn sólo le dice –_después-_ con sus labios

Las voy a dejar solas – dice Jesse pues sabía que las chicas necesitaban privacidad- yo me encargo de los invitados

Gracias- dice Quinn

Rachel tú sabes que si me necesitas estoy aquí para ti- dice el chico antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir de allí

Después de algunos minutos

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué se aparece en mi vida ahora?- pregunta la morena

No lo sé Rae- dice la rubia- ella…, ella dejó su información para que la contactes, dice que le urge hablar contigo

¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunta Rachel entre sollozos

Brevemente- dice Quinn

No sé si quiero hablar con ella, sólo verla revivió heridas del pasado- dice la morena

Amor no tienes que decidir eso ahora- dice la rubia- sólo cálmate un poco, no me gusta verte llorar Princesa, además el estrés también afecta al bebé

Tienes razón- dice Rachel – pero no sé cómo controlar mis emociones

Shhh, yo estoy contigo, no me voy a separar de tu lado y vamos a resolver esto juntas- dice Quinn mientras limpia sus lágrimas

Te amo- dice la morena y le da un beso en los labios

Yo también te amo, mi morena hermosa- dice Quinn

Esa noche Rachel se queda dormida cansada de tanto llorar y Quinn la sostiene ente sus brazos como si fuera el objeto más preciado del mundo

* * *

Un par de días después la morena utiliza su teléfono para contactarse con Shelby

_Hola- dice Rachel_

_Hola- responde Shelby_

_¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta la morena_

_Ahora mismo voy para allá- dice Shelby y Rachel cuelga la llamada_

Media hora después Quinn, Rachel y Shelby estaban sentadas en la sala, la morena no quería pasar por esto sola y necesitaba el apoyo de su rubia

Shelby observaba el vientre de Rachel cuando de pronto dijo- estoy segura que es un niño

Sí, es un niño- dice Quinn sin soltar la mano pues su morena que estaba más tensa que nunca- yo soy Quinn Fabray

Lo sé- dice Shelby con una pequeña sonrisa- sé todo ti Rachel

Tú eres la novia de mi… de Rachel- añade mirando a la rubia

No entiendo que haces aquí- dice la morena sin rodeos

Vine a buscarte, eres mi hija y quiero estar cerca de ti- Shelby

¿Por qué ahora?- pregunta Rachel con debilidad y la voz quebrada- ¿porqué no cuando… cuando yo te necesitaba?

Quedé embarazada de ti a los 17 años, mis padres me echaron de casa y me fui a vivir con tu padre pero murió en un accidente cuando tenía 6 meses de emabarazo- dice con los ojos llorosos- lo amaba. Apenas si pude mantenerme con el dinero que tenía ahorrado y el poco sueldo que ganaba como mesera, sabía que tu ibas a llegar pronto y quería una mejor vida para ti, me metí en una agencia de adopción y allí contactaron con los señores Berry, Hiram y Leroy eran una pareja adorable y con valores… yo sabía que estarías mejor con ellos que conmigo, ellos te podían dar un futuro cuando yo ni siquiera estaba segura del mío. Los tres acordamos que te hablarían de mí y que contactarme sería una decisión tuya pero pasaron los años y yo entendí que no querías verme- Rachel lloraba de forma silenciosa y Quinn escuchaba atentamente, ninguna de las dos quería interrumpir la historia

Años después aún seguía trabajando de mesera y unos de los clientes habituales me invitó a salir, yo acepté en unos meses estaba completamente enamorada de él, nos casamos y no fue hasta después del matrimonio que me enteré que él era una persona adinerada- dice Shelby- Gavin me ayudó con mis estudios, estudié música y teatro en los Ángeles, regresamos a Nueva York y trabajé en Julliard. Las cosas con Gavin no iban muy bien, teníamos problemas aún así tuvimos dos hijos, Andrew y Melisa. Yo no sabía que Gavin era mafioso, estaba en negocios ilícitos y había mucha gente detrás de nosotros que querían hacernos daño por eso nos mudábamos tanto y todo empeoró con la violencia intrafamiliar, Gavin me golpeaba y después de la primera vez que le pegó a Andrew, intenté separarme de él pero amenazó con quitarme a los niños y él tenía suficiente poder para hacerlo, me costó mucho convencerlo pero logré que tus hermanos se fueran a estudiar al exterior, lo hice para protegerlos así como lo hice contigo aquella vez que me buscaste

Debiste contarme esto antes- dice Rachel- lo que me dijiste me dolió tanto que aún recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que utilizaste

Y ponerte en peligro, siento mucho haberte lastimado pero tenía que hacerlo, me estaban vigilando y si descubrían que teníamos algún tipo de relación iban a ir por ti- dice Shelby- te pareces mucho a mi y algo me decía que no permitirías saber que tu familia estaba en peligro y no hacer nada. Después de ese día, yo investigué y descubrí lo que pasó con los Berry, te busqué pero no habían rastros tuyos desde que dejaste el último hogar de paso, no tenía idea de dónde comenzar a buscarte y tampoco podía exponerte

Oh por Dios- dice Rachel y Quinn escuchaba atónita

Gavin decidió que lo mejor era salir del país a visitar a nuestros hijos pero murió en un accidente de auto camino al aeropuerto

¿Fue un accidente?- pregunta Quinn

No, no lo creo- dice Shelby- desde entonces dejamos de recibir amenazas aún así fui precavida preferí que los chicos siguieran sus estudios de secundaria en Londres, ellos quieren conocerte, saben que eres su hermana mayor y todo lo que sucedió

Estuve mucho tiempo buscándote y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que conseguí al mejor investigador de Nueva York, nos tomó cerca de un año llegar a ti, al parecer no dejabas rastro, tiempo después me enteré del porqué- dice Shelby para no delatar a la morena frente a la rubia

Quinn lo sabe todo acerca de mí- dice Rachel

Me sorprendió que hicieras eso y me sentí culpable, quizá si yo hubiera manejado las cosas de forma diferente, todo hubiera sido distinto para ti- dice Shelby

No se puede cambiar el pasado pero todo lo que viví me trajo hasta aquí y yo soy feliz con Quinn- dice la morena y la rubia sonríe

Rachel, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí porque quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, tú y tus hermanos son mi única familia y quiero luchar por mantenerla junta- dice Shelby

No sé qué decir- dice la morena

Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo, no quiero forzarte a nada, esto difícil para todos- dice Shelby y pausa- ¿Pue... puedo abrazarte?

Rachel asiente y tanto ella como su madre se levantan y se dan un tierno abrazo

¿Dónde estás viviendo?- pregunta Rachel

Estoy en un hotel pero estoy pensando comprar una casa, quiero estar cerca de ti además tus hermanos regresan 5 meses y Lima es un buen sitio para establecernos y empezar de nuevo- dice Shelby y quizá la morena tienes muchas esperanzas de que esto funcione pues le gusta la idea

¿Cuántos años tienen Andrew y Melisa?- pregunta la morena

17- dice Shelby- son mellizos

Me gustaría conocerlos- dice Rachel

Así será- dice Shelby- ten por seguro que estaremos en contacto

Por cierto, hace uno meses alguien llegó a mi puerta preguntado por información tuya- dice Shelby- dijo que era un investigador privado de todas formas yo no le dije nada ¿saben de qué se trata?

Sí, no te preocupes, estamos al tanto de esa situación- dice Quinn y Shelby respira aliviada

Shelby y Rachel conversan un poco más, ahora la morena tiene más información sobre sus hermanos y puede contactarlos para comunicarse con ellos

Shelby y Rachel se dan un último abrazo como despedida

Quinn acompaña a Shelby hasta donde tiene el auto estacionado

No estoy segura de cuáles son tus intenciones, como tú lo dices sólo el tiempo lo dirá, espero que lo que digas sea cierto, Rachel ahora es mi familia y yo no voy a permitir que la lastimes más- dice Quinn

Me alegra saber que Rachel está con alguien que se preocupa tanto por ella- dice Shelby con una pequeña sonrisa- yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, para todos. Adiós Quinn

Sin más Shelby se sube en un BMW último y su auto se pierde en el horizonte

* * *

22 semanas de embarazo

Quinn despierta y se encuentra con la morena que la mira con una sonrisa

Buenos días- dice Quinn

Buenos días Amor, qué bueno que despertaste- dice Rachel- aunque alguien- toca su miembro semi-erecto- despertó primero que tu

Ummm, Amor- dice la rubia y la morena se entretiene besando su cuello mientras estimula el miembro de la rubia a través de los bóxers

Quinn la mira con una sonrisa y se mueve un poco para bajar la parte baja de su pijama y sus bóxers así la morena la toca directamente donde más la necesita

Rae- gime Quinn y reclama sus labios contra los suyos

Una vez se desprenden del beso una de las manos de la rubia empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena y uno a uno desabotona los botones de la parte superior de la pijama de Rachel y se excita aún más al ver que su novia no estaba usando sostén, justo cuando iba a tocar los senos de la morena siente una palmada en la mano

Amor, no- dice Rachel

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Quinn totalmente excitada pues la morena seguía estimulando su miembro y ahora masajeaba sus testículos

Mi Amor, tú sabes perfectamente que tengo los senos sensibles- dice Rachel y la rubia hace puchero

No me hagas esa carita, es temporal- dice la morena con una sonrisa y su mano se mueve más rápido

Ohh, Rachhhh, ahhh- gime la rubia pues sabía que estaba cerca

Rachel sabía muy bien cuando Quinn llegaba al orgasmo así que antes de despertar a Beth calló sus gritos de placer con un beso

Eso fue intenso- dice la rubia con la respiración agitada

Uff, Rach- dice Quinn y es obvio que quiere más, no hay mejor indicación que la forma en que besa sus labios

No tenemos tiempo, recuerda que debemos llevar a Beth al colegio, alistarla, desayunar- dice Rachel- así que mueve tu lindo trasero

Yo sé que te gusta mi trasero, te gusta aferrarte a él- dice la rubia y la morena alza una de sus cejas

Está bien, no más bromas, me voy a bañar- dice Quinn- ¿vienes conmigo?- le propone mientras se levanta de la cama

Una ducha entre tú y yo nunca es sólo una ducha Amor- dice Rachel y las dos saben que es cierto

Quinn regresa a la cama y pasa un par de minutos besándola en los labios- esta noche vas a ser completamente mía- le dice con picardía

Ya lo soy- dice Rachel y se dan otro beso

Anda, ve a bañarte- la morena le da una palmada en el trasero y ahora era el turno de la rubia para alzar la ceja

¿Qué? Sabes que me encanta tu trasero- dice Rachel y Quinn se va sonriendo al baño

Dos días después

¿Ya hablaste con Melisa y Andrew?- pregunta Shelby

Sí- dice Rachel- pero muy poco, se ve que son chicos muy juiciosos, me alegra poder conocerlos

Ellos también están muy contentos de tener un nuevo miembro en la familia- dice Shelby- hoy traje algunos albúmenes te los voy a dejar porque quiero que los revises a tu tiempo, hay fotos de tu padre y tus hermanos

Gracias- dice la morena mientras los recibe

En la noche

Rachel no puede evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos al ver fotos en las que sus padres en eran un par de adolescentes felices de estar juntos, ahora sabe de dónde proviene su sonrisa, también ve como fueron creciendo sus hermanos habían unos fotos donde se veían muy felices y otras donde sus rostros eran inexpresivos. La morena tenía una fuerte mezcla de emociones pero le alegraba la vida saber que su familia se hacía cada vez más grande, la verdad siempre le hizo falta su madre

* * *

25 semanas de embarazo, un día en la mañana mientras desayunaban con Beth

¿Sí el bebé es un niño eso quiere decir que no va a jugar con muñecas?- pregunta la pequeña con seriedad

Tanto tú como él pueden jugar con los juguetes que quieran carritos, muñecas, balones, lo que quieran- dice Quinn

¿Entonces él puede jugar a la casita conmigo?- pregunta Beth entusiasmada

Por supuesto que sí Beth, pero cuando el bebé esté más grande- dice la morena- porque recién nazca va a ser muy pequeñito y va a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo

¿Quieres sentirlo?- pregunta Rachel

Sí- dice la pequeña con emoción y Quinn sonríe

Beth se levanta de su silla y se acerca a la morena quien toma su mano y la pone sobre su vientre

¿Qué es eso?- pregunta la pequeña la sentir algo extraño

Beth, tú hermanito se está moviendo- dice la rubia

Se mueve mucho- dice la pequeña emocionada- ¿te duele?- pregunta preocupada por Rachel

No, eso quiere decir que está saludable y se está desarrollando bien- dice la morena

Mi hermanito- dice Beth- ¿y cuál es su nombre?

Todavía no lo tenemos decidido- dice Quinn- pero te prometemos que vas a ser la primera en enterarte

Las chicas miraban con curiosidad cuando Beth se acerca y le da pequeño beso al vientre Rachel

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta la rubia aunque ambas sabían la respuesta

Quiero que sepa que lo quiero- dice Beth

En la noche, las chicas estaban recostadas viendo algo de televisión

¿Amor cuáles son tus nombres favoritos?- pregunta Quinn antes de darle un beso en la frente- supongo que ya redujiste la lista- la lista de la morena era inmensa y no parecía decidirse por ningún nombre en especial

No, primero dime cuales son los tuyos- dice Rachel- y te digo cuales coinciden con los míos

Okay, Mi Vida, a mi me gustan Collin, Lucas, Daniel, Jack, Elijah y puedo seguir la verdad no estoy segura de cuál es el mejor- dice la rubia

Yo tengo Lucas y Daniel en mi lista- dice la morena

Sólo te gusta Lucas porque se parece a mi primer nombre- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Se está moviendo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

¿Qué te parece si le consultamos?- pregunta Quinn

¿Cómo?- dice la morena confundida

La rubia pone su mano en el vientre de la morena quien la mira expectante y dice- Hola bebé precioso, tu mami y yo estamos decidiendo cuál es el mejor nombre para ti pero queremos tu opinión, va a ser tu nombre para toda la vida, entonces nosotras decimos nombres y tú das una patadita si te gusta

Rachel observaba a Quinn con una gran sonrisa

David, Collin, Matthew, Hugh, Jonah, Tyler, Gabriel…. Etc -Quinn y Rachel se intercalaban diciendo nombres ya llevaban alrededor de 5 minutos y nada, la rubia se estaba dando por vencida cuando sintió movimiento de nuevo

¡Amor!- dice Quinn sorprendida de que su idea funcionara

La morena le sonríe- Charlie

¿Charlie?- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y Rachel siente las patadas más seguido

Okay, ya sabemos cuál nombre quieres, tranquilízate un poco Charlie- le dice la morena mientras une su mano a la de Quinn en su vientre

Está decidido, tú nombre es Charlie - dice Quinn

Charlie Fabray- añade Rachel y la rubia e inclina un poco y la besa en los labios

* * *

28 semanas de embarazo

Quinn despertaba desnuda al lado de Rachel quien dormía a su lado en igualdad de condiciones después de una noche llena de amor

Es hermosa –piensa la rubia e inmediatamente se le ocurre una idea

Quinn se acerca a su estudio, saca su cámara favorita y regresa a la habitación, le toma fotos, es prácticamente un desnudo artístico donde la morena y su hijo quedan hermosamente plasmados

Amor- dice Rachel cuando no siente a la rubia a su lado, después la ve sonríe y sosteniendo una cámara entre sus manos- ¿qué haces?

Te estoy tomando algunas fotos, Mi Vida- dice Quinn

Amor, debo estar horrenda- dice la morena

Qué dices si tu eres lo más hermoso que he visto- dice la rubia- estás perfecta, Mi Amor

No- dice Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se tapa con las sabanas cuando Quinn le toma otra foto

Rae, posa para mí, debemos tener un recuerdo de esa hermosa pancita y quien mejor que yo para tomar las fotos- dice Quinn mientras se acerca a besarla en los labios

Tú sabes cómo salirte con la tuya- dice Rachel entre besos

Quinn se aleja y toma más fotos mientras la morena modela para ella en diferentes posiciones

Quiero que tú también aparezcas en las fotos- dice Rachel

Las chicas pasan un rato agradable mientras posan frente a la cámara riendo, besándose y en especial acariciando a su bebé

Te amo- dice la morena

Yo también te amo Rae- dice Quinn y se besan, como puede la rubia estira su mano y saca una foto enmarcando ese momento

Dos días después

Rachel presenta a Shelby con sus amigos más cercanos después de compartir algo más de dos meses conociéndose mejor, no dan todos los detalles de la historia pero los demás saben que se trató de algo difícil. Todos comparten una cena agradable y para sorpresa de Rachel y Quinn, sus madres hicieron conexión de inmediato y se la llevaban muy bien. Además de Quinn, sólo Jesse y Blaine sabían todo lo que había pasado en realidad. Jesse aún miraba a Shelby con recelo pero debía admitir al parecer tenía buenas intenciones con la morena pero no por eso iba a bajar la guardia él siempre estaría allí para proteger a Rachel. Todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida a Shelby a quien se le aguaron los ojos al saber que no sólo estaba recuperando a su hija sino que estaba ganando una gran familia

* * *

30 semanas de embarazo

Quinn y Rachel estaban en plena sesión de besos cuando escucharon el celular de la rubia

Contesta- dice la morena después de darle un corto beso

_Hola –dice la rubia_

_Hola Quinn, tú no me conoces, quizá Cassandra July te habló de mí, yo soy Amanda Beals la directora del museo nacional de arte Nueva York, como sabes estamos interesados en exponer tus fotografías y nos gustaría reunirnos contigo para llegar a algún acuerdo_

_Sí, claro- dice la rubia con bastante interés_

_Yo voy a estar en Lima en las próximas semanas así podremos contactarnos y reunirnos para hablar de esto más a fondo ¿Qué te parece?- dice Amanda_

_Es una propuesta muy llamativa- dice Quinn tratando de sonar lo más clamada posible_

_Entonces, nos vemos en unas semanas Quinn- dice Amanda antes de colgar_

¿Quién era Amor?- pregunta Rachel

La directora del museo nacional de Nueva York, quieren exponer mi trabajo ahí- dice la rubia con emoción

Estoy feliz por ti Amor- dice la morena

Esto es genial- dice la rubia y le da un beso

* * *

34 semanas de embarazo

Entonces así quedamos- dice Rachel con una sonrisa antes de despedirse de la recepcionista del lugar, la morena estaba aprovechando que Quinn estaba reunida con la directora del museo para hacer todo lo que tenía planeado

_Está noche va a ser perfecta- piensa la morena- todo está listo_

Rachel iba a tomar el ascensor y casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando ve allí a Rory Flanagan, su último ex esposo

Rachel- dice Rory con una sonrisa que se borra de su rostro al ver que la morena está embarazada

La morena hace caso omiso y sale en dirección a las escalaras de emergencia

No huyas de mí – dice Rory cuando la alcanza en las escaleras

Amor no sabes lo mucho que te busqué- dice el chico

Rory, yo tengo una vida ahora, soy feliz, entre tú y yo no puede pasar nada- dice la morena- sigue con tu vida- Rachel continúa bajando por las escaleras hasta que lo escucha hablar

¿Es la forma en que tratas a tu ex esposo?- pregunta Rory- después de todo lo que pasé por ti y dejar que te fueras con mi dinero cuando me estafaste

Okay, ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de esto como personas civilizadas?- dice la morena

Si no te amara tanto ya hubiera acabado contigo- dice Rory mientras la toma fuerte mente del brazo

Suéltame- dice Rachel- ¡que me sueltes!- insiste y forcejea con él

Sin darse cuenta cómo durante el forcejeo tropieza con una de las escaleras y siente su cuerpo caer

¡Rachel!- grita Rory al ver que la morena cayó al piso y se formaba un charco de sangre a su alrededor pero sale corriendo del lugar cuando escucha que otras personas se acercan

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	23. Hoy Que No Estás

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 23: Hoy Que No Estás

Horas antes

Norah había pasado por Beth y las chicas disfrutaban de un merecido tiempo a solas pues la rubia había estado muy ocupada organizando su portafolio y escogiendo las mejores fotos que representaban su trabajo y a decir verdad también estaba bastante estresada, hoy era el día en que se reuniría con Amanda Beals, si todo salía bien su trabajo sería expuesto en el museo nacional de arte en Nueva York

No puedo creer la belleza de mujer que tengo a mi lado- dice Quinn después de observar a la morena durante unos minutos

Amor- dice Rachel sonrojada, a la rubia le encanta tener ese efecto en ella

Es la verdad, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- añade la rubia

Tú no estás nada mal Fabray- dice la morena con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se acerca a darle un beso apasionado

Ummm- gime Quinn entre besos

La morena se desprende de los labios de la rubia pero esta se rehúsa a dejar de besarla y reclama de nuevo sus labios. Pronto se entretiene besando su cuello

Quinnnn- gime la morena, la rubia sabe cómo y dónde besarla para excitarla

Quinn se ubica detrás de la morena y baja el cierre de su vestido y le quita el sostén, se acerca a ella y besa su cuello mientras unen sus manos en el vientre de Rachel pasan un momento así abrazadas disfrutando del momento hasta que la morena hace que las manos de su rubia lleguen hasta sus senos

Te amo- dice Quinn

Yo también te amo- dice Rachel

La rubia hace que retrocedan y quedan cerca a la cama, allí recuesta a la morena con mucho cuidado

Amor tienes mucha ropa- dice Rachel y Quinn se desnuda complaciendo a su mujer

La rubia se acerca a la morena y le quita los panties, ahora las dos están en igualdad de condiciones. Quinn se acerca a ella y se entretiene besando sus senos, Rachel da pequeños gemidos cuando siente la lengua de la rubia y sus manos se esconden en su cabellera

Pronto Rachel reclama los labios de su novia con los suyos pero Quinn tiene otros planes, la rubia besa cada parte de la piel de la morena hasta llegar a su centro

Quinnnn- gime Rachel cuando siente la lengua de Quinn en su centro

El placer se vuelve abrumador y la morena se aferra a las sabanas- Amooooor, ummmm

Rachel siente que está cerca y la rubia se concentra en su clítoris, un par de minutos después se escucha un grito - ¡Quinnnnnnnnnn!

La rubia vuelve a besar sus labios mientras la morena recupera energías

Rachel se desprende de los labios de la rubia y hace que Quinn se recueste en la cama, la rubia observa como su mujer se ubica sobre ella, moviéndose sensualmente para provocarla. Quinn mueve sus caderas pues no hay nada más que quiera en este momento que estar dentro de Rachel- Rae, Amor- dice y la morena entiende perfectamente que necesita así que se aparta un poco de Quinn, toma su miembro, lo acomoda en su entrada y pronto son una sola

Ummm, Mi Amor- dice Quinn pero no se mueve, ahora que Rachel está embarazada prefiere que las cosas se hagan al ritmo de la morena y como esté más cómoda

Rachel empieza a moverse lentamente, poco a poco va incrementando la velocidad, justo como a su rubia le gusta

Amooor- gime la morena

Ahhh, Rachhh- gime Quinn mientras cierra por un momento los ojos ante la sensación

La rubia puede sentir que Rachel está cerca así que pone sus manos en sus caderas se mueve tan rápido y fuerte como puede, todo esto mientras cruza miradas con su morena

¡Dios! Quinnnn- gime Rachel y poco segundos después vuelve al clímax

La rubia no tarda mucho en seguirla- Raeeee- gime

La morena se levanta del regazo de Quinn y se recuesta a su lado quedando frente a ella

Te amo, Mi Amor, te amo- dice Rachel

Yo te adoro Rae- dice Quinn y se dan un beso, justo en ese momento suena la alarma del celular de la rubia

¿Es la alarma de la cita?- pregunta Rachel

Sí, Amor en dos horas tengo la reunión con Amanda Beals- dice la rubia

Yo sé que todo va a salir bien, no hay nada que hable mejor de ti que tu talento y la pasión que le pones a todo lo que haces- dice la morena y se gana un tierno beso que se vuelve cada vez más y más apasionado

Rachel se desprende del beso pues sabe perfectamente cómo es Quinn- Amor tienes el tiempo justo y hoy no puedes llegar tarde

Lo sé pero no hay nada como tenerte entre mis brazos, quisiera tenerte así para siempre- dice la rubia- tú me haces feliz

Y tú a mi Amor, tú me haces la persona más feliz del mundo- dice la morena con una sonrisa antes de volverla a besar

Quinn se levanta de la cama- ven y nos duchamos juntas

Rachel toma su mano y la sigue

Un par de horas después

Nos vemos después Amor- dice Quinn

¿A qué hora regresas?- pregunta Rachel

Antes del atardecer, no creo que nos demoremos más- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso- te amo

_Perfecto- piensa la morena, todo iba salir muy bien_

Te amo, te amo- dice Rachel entre besos y le regala una sonrisa al verla partir

Rachel pasa el tiempo organizando la habitación, necesitaba que todo estuviera perfecto antes de que Quinn llegara o sino su sorpresa quedaría arruinada

Así que decide ir al estudio fotográfico que quedaba en el quinto piso de centro comercial River Lima

30 minutos después

Entonces así quedamos- dice Rachel con una sonrisa antes de despedirse de la recepcionista del lugar, la morena estaba aprovechando que Quinn estaba reunida con la directora del museo para hacer todo lo que tenía planeado…

* * *

Quinn estaba muy contenta pues su trabajo iba a ser expuesto en el museo nacional de Nueva York, Amanda parecía muy interesada en tener sus obras allí y le ofreció un buen trato. Además la reunión había sido mucho más corta de lo que pensaba, eso le dio tiempo de ir a la floristería y comprar algunas rosas para su futura esposa. La rubia llego al auto, de su bolsillo sacó la caja del anillo que alguna vez perteneció a su abuela pensando en la propuesta de matrimonio que tenía preparada para el fin de semana; por ahora iba a hacer algo más cliché y consentir a su mujer con rosas y chocolates, los últimos un delicioso antojo de la morena

Ya estaba a dos cuadras de su casa cuando recibió la llamada de un número desconocido, estacionó al frente de su casa y contestó el teléfono

_Hola- dice Quinn extrañada pues no conocía el número_

_¿Hablo con Quinn Fabray?- le preguntan_

_Sí, soy yo- dice la rubia_

_Señorita Fabray la llamamos desde Lima Hospital, usted es uno de los contactos de emergencia de Rachel Berry_

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella y el bebé están bien?- se apresura a preguntar_

_No lo sé- le informan- ella está aquí y requerimos su presencia_

_Ya voy para allá- dice Quinn antes de colgar_

_La rubia enciende su auto de nuevo y va hacía el hospital, el corazón le late a mil por hora_

Cálmate Quinn, Rachel y Charlie están bien- se dice así misma para tener algo de seguridad aunque en realidad siente pánico- quizá se adelantó el parto, eso es todo

Quinn llega al hospital y se encuentra con Jesse y Blaine en la entrada

¿Saben algo?- les pregunta

No, acabamos de llegar- dice Jesse

Llamamos a Shelby, a Judy y a Brittany mientras veníamos de camino- añade Blaine

Gracias por llamarlos, yo no tenía cabeza para eso- dice Quinn rápidamente- vamos a ver qué sucede con Rachel y el bebé

Necesito información sobre Rachel Berry- le dice Quinn

La paciente está siendo atendida en urgencias- dice la recepcionista

¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Quinn- ¿por qué?

No lo sé, esa información sólo la tiene el equipo médico que trabaja en su caso- dice la recepcionista

¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunta Jesse

Esperar, el médico del caso es el doctor Wasser, en unos minutos estará con ustedes y les dará la información que necesitan – le responde la recepcionista

5 minutos después aparecen Judy, Shelby y Russell quienes estaban compartiendo una taza de té en la casa de los Fabray cuando supieron la noticia

Quinn no hacia más que caminar de un lado a otro mientras esperaba noticias

Todo va a estar bien Quinn- dice Russell- nosotros estamos contigo, necesitas calmarte un poco

Estoy desesperada por tener noticias- dice la rubia- esta espera me está matando

Las últimas en llegar fueron Santana y Brittany, un par de minutos después apareció un doctor

Familiares de la señorita Rachel Berry – dice el doctor

Somos nosotros- dice Quinn y se podía escuchar el desespero en su voz- yo soy su novia y la otra madre del bebé ¿cómo están?

La caída que sufrió la señorita Berry...- comienza a decir el doctor

¿Caída?- pregunta Shelby con el ceño fruncido al igual que los demás

Según tengo entendido los guardias de seguridad del River Lima llamaron a la ambulancia; ahora bien el estado de Rachel es crítico, el flujo sanguíneo del bebé ha disminuido y necesita oxigeno, entre más pronto hagamos la cesárea mucho mejor

¿Entonces qué están esperando?- pregunta Jesse rápidamente

Hay un alto riesgo, la señorita Berry ha perdido mucha sangre y no tenemos un análisis final de sus heridas internas, obviamente trataremos de salvar a Rachel y al bebé pero si llega un punto donde debamos tomar una decisión… - dice el doctor y todo entienden que quiere decir

Quinn escucha atentamente lo que dice el doctor y no puede creer lo que pasa, hasta unas horas era la persona más feliz del mundo y ahora quienes más quería estaban en peligro- por favor, no me hagas escoger entre mi mujer y mi hijo- dice con lágrimas en sus ojos, Judy se acerca y la abraza

Lo siento- dice el doctor Wasser pero es necesario que tengamos está información

El bebé- dicen Brittany y Blaine al mismo tiempo, Santana estaba muy callada observando la situación, sabía que la situación era complicada y que debía tener mucho tacto así que su mejor opción fue aguardar en silencio mientras consolaba a su esposa

Alguna vez nos lo comentó- añade Jesse visiblemente preocupado por su _hermanita y sobrinito_

Wasser observa a Quinn pues siendo su pareja y madre del bebé es quien tiene la última palabra, con mucho dolor la rubia asiente, era cierto Quinn y Rachel habían hablado del tema

_**Flashback**_

Quinn y Rachel estaban organizando la pañalera con todas las cosas necesarias para el momento del parto

Mi Amor, quiero que me prometas algo- dice la morena mirándola a los ojos

¿Qué cosa Rae?- pregunta la rubia

Que sin importar lo que pase vas a proteger a nuestro bebé, ahora Charlie es mi prioridad y no quiero que nada malo le pase incluso por encima de mí- dice Rachel

Sí Amor, aunque no va a pasar nada malo, todo está muy bien con el embarazo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla

Lo sé mi Amor pero es necesario que hablemos de estas cosas, tenemos que analizar todos los escenarios posibles- dice la morena

Está en tu esencia analizar todo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su personalidad

Siempre debemos tener precuacio….- las palabras de Rachel son interrumpidas por un beso de la rubia

Quinn- gime suavemente la morena

¿Decías?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa

Ven aquí- dice Rachel antes de tomarla de la blusa y hacer que sus labios se conecten de nuevo

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Se suponía que debían pasar dos semanas más, que iba a estar en la sala de parto acompañándola, tomando su mano mientras nuestro bebé venía al mundo, todo iba ser diferente- dice la rubia

Lo sabemos Quinn- dice Shelby- pero ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte por ellos, pronto mi hija y mi nieto van a estar fuera de peligro – la rubia la abraza brevemente pues necesita contagiarse de su optimismo

Ella va a estar bien- dice Jesse- ¡ella tiene que estar bien!

* * *

Una hora después llega una enfermera

¿Ustedes son los familiares de Rachel Berry?

Sí- dice Shelby

El bebé ya nació, hicimos todos los exámenes necesarios y al parecer todo está bien, aún así es recomendable hacerle seguimiento al funcionamiento de su aparato respiratorio- dice la enfermera

¿Pue… puedo verlo?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, en unos minutos pasó por usted señorita Fabray, para que pueda verlo- dice la enfermera y Shelby frunce el ceño pues la rubia nunca le dio su nombre ni al doctor ni a la enfermera sin embargo piensa que lo supieron ya que la rubia era uno de los contacto de emergencia de la morena

¿Cómo está Rachel?- pregunta Quinn

Aún sigue en cirugía, una vez el doctor Wasser termine vendrá y les dará más información- dice la enfermera

Minutos después Quinn pasa por estrictas medidas de higiene para poder ver a su hijo

Aquí está- dice la enfermera con una sonrisa

Hola Charlie- dice la rubia maravillada con su angelito perfecto

Con mucho cuidado la enfermera lo pone entre sus brazos y Quinn ya no puede contener sus lágrimas- Hola Precioso, eres perfecto como tu mami Rachel – le da un beso en su pequeña cabecita

Poco después la rubia mira a través de la ventanilla y se acerca para que puedan mirar a Charlie a través de ella

¡Mira es el bebé de Rachel!- dice Blaine emocionado, Jesse observa al pequeño con una sonrisa pero no dice nada, a pesar de estar contento porque Charlie estaba bien también esta profundamente preocupado por la morena

Es igualito a Quinn- dice Judy emocionada

Sí, es cierto- dice Russell

El pequeño abre los ojos momentáneamente pues dormía cómodamente en los brazos de su madre

Va tener el mismo color de ojos de Quinn- dice Shelby

Es una fotocopia de Quinn- dice Santana

Es tan chiquito – dice Brittany mirándolo con ternura

La rubia estaba feliz de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos pero su visita fue momentánea ya que Charlie necesitaba estar un tiempo más en incubadora y así minimizar cualquier riesgo, a pesar de las circunstancia todo estaba saliendo bien, ahora sólo necesita saber que su morena estaba fuera de peligro

* * *

Dos horas después

Quinn estaba desesperada, hace mucho que no sabía nada de Rachel y aunque Shelby no quería decir nada sentía que algo no estaba bien

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta la rubia a nadie en particular

Ya viene el doctor – dice Blaine

La señorita Berry tuvo una gran pérdida de sangre y múltiples fracturas en su cuerpo una de ellas perforó su pulmón izquierdo… hicimos todo lo posible- dice el doctor

¡No!- lo interrumpe Quinn con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras niega repetidamente con la cabeza- No

Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos pero la señorita Berry falleció- dice el doctor Wasser con tristeza

Jesse queda en estado de shock, no dice ni una sola palabra y Blaine aunque triste y con los ojos llorosos lo consuela al igual que lo hace Santana con Brittany quien no paraba de llorar, Shelby estaba de pie y necesitó sentarse, no podía asimilar la noticia de perder a su hija cuando apenas la estaba recuperando

¡Que hicieron todo lo posible!- le grita Quinn al doctor- ¡sí lo hubieran hecho ella no estaría…!- la rubia toma al doctor Wasser de su bata medica y lo pone contra la pared- ¡Rachel no está muerta!- Judy y Russell la apartan del doctor- ella no… ella no está muerta- termina diciendo suavemente mientras llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de su padre

¡Noooo!- dice Quinn entre sollozos

Pasan un buen tiempo esperando que la rubia se tranquilice

Quinn, ven a casa con nosotros- dice Judy

¡No quiero!- dice la rubia con enojo, sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa pero sentía la necesidad de desquitarse con todo el mundo

Quinn tienes que descansar – dice Russell- yo sé qué este día no ocurrió como lo esperabas pero tienes que estar bien para cuidar a Charlie, se lo prometiste

Lo sé- dice la rubia- quiero estar en mi casa

Está bien, nosotros te acompañamos- dice Judy

¡Quiero estar sola!- dice Quinn

Sanny… tú eres su mejor amiga, en estos momentos Quinn te necesita más que yo- dice Brittany entre sollozos- yo me quedo con Blaine y Jesse, no te preocupes

Santana asiente y dice en voz alta- yo la llevo, no es bueno que maneje así

Judy y Russell observan a la latina con agradecimiento, no quieren dejar sola a su hija pero saben que el remedio puede ser peor que la enfermedad

* * *

Media hora después llegan a casa

Quinn no ha parado de llorar, Santana no le dice nada pues sabe que la rubia necesita desahogarse

Q, llegamos- dice la latina pero Quinn no le responde está como ida

Santana se baja del auto la ayuda a salir, la latina recoge un paquete que está cerca del buzón y decía para Rachel Berry

Entran a la casa y por la memoria de Quinn empiezan a pasar todos los momentos que pasó con Rachel, los buenos, los malos y se pone a pensar en aquellos que no vendrán

La latina sienta a Quinn en el sofá de la sala y se ubica a su lado

Yo quería que fuera mi esposa- dice Quinn- yo… yo quería tantas cosas que ya no pueden ser

Q- dice Santana

Perdí al amor de mi vida- dice la rubia- yo sé que _nunca_ voy a dejar de amarla, nunca se me va a salir de aquí- señala a su corazón

Q, yo sé que esto es muy difícil para ti- dice Santana- pero tu hijo te necesita más que nunca, no te dejes caer, ese hermoso bebé es una razón más para luchar, una razón que te dio Rachel así que enfócate en Charlie, en Beth, en tu familia, nosotros no te vamos a dejar sola

La rubia llora un poco más en el abrazo de su mejor amiga

¿Necesitas algo Q?- pregunta la latina

Agua- dice Quinn y Santana va hacia la cocina por un poco

Al regresar a la sala Quinn no aparece por ningún lado así que busca en el segundo piso y la encuentra de pie frente a su habitación llorando silenciosamente mientras sostenía un cuadro, con el papel de la envoltura del envío en el piso en una escena desgarradora que mostraba todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando

Al acercarse a la habitación Santana se sorprende, todo estaba a media luz, había un camino de rosas hasta la cama que tenía un corazón en pétalos que decía TE AMO QUINN, la morena toca el cuadro de las manos de la rubia y ve un collage de fotos de Quinn y Rachel con una pequeña nota: _Felicidades Mi Amor, yo sabía que lo lograrías, por eso quise darte esto para celebrar en este maravilloso día y conmemorar nuestros mejores momentos juntas. Tuya por siempre: Rachel. Posdata: Te Amo mi Rubia hermosa_

La rubia no pronuncia una sola palabra, no asimilaba los radicales cambios en su vida, estaba como en trance y ni siquiera determinaba a Santana, no opuso resistencia y aceptó el vaso de agua, tomó un poco sin saber que la latina le había puesto un sedante para que pudiera dormir, Santana sabía que había hecho bien, en especial después de ver que Rachel le tenía preparada una sorpresa romántica que en estos momentos le producía más dolor a su mejor amiga. A Quinn le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, se sentía cansada y de un momento a otro la pastilla hizo efecto y cayó profundamente dormida

_Hola Amor- dice Rachel con una sonrisa cuando ve a la rubia despertar_

_¡Rae!- dice Quinn sorprendida e inmediatamente después le da un beso- Mi Amor estás aquí- se emociona_

_No por mucho- dice la morena con tristeza_

_No, Amor no te vayas- le ruega la rubia_

_Tú fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, tú y Charlie- dice Rachel con los ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa_

_¿De qué hablas? Rach, tú estás aquí conmigo, yo no te voy a dejar ir, tú familia te necesita- dice Quinn desesperada _

_Cuida de nuestro bebé, dile a Charlie que lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón- dice la morena con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras limpia delicadamente las de la rubia_

_No, Mi Vida no me dejes… Te Amo- dice Quinn y comparten un beso lleno de emociones_

_Yo también Te Amo Quinn, siempre te amaré- dice Rachel y empieza a desaparecer_

_¡Noooo! ¿Dime qué voy a hacer sin ti? tú eres el amor de mi vida y Charlie necesita a su madre- le dice la rubia_

_Pronto nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo- dice la morena mientras se inclina para darle un último beso, sus labios están por conectarse de nuevo cuando Rachel desaparece completamente_

_¡Racheeeeeeeeeeeeeel!- grita la rubia una y otra vez_

¡Rachel! ¡Racheeeeeeeel!- la rubia despierta cubierta de sudor y sus gritos alarman a Santana quien se acerca de inmediato a ella y la abraza mientras Quinn llora inconsolablemente

La perdí San… la perdí- repite Quinn una y otra vez entre sollozos

* * *

Blaine y Jesse se fueron a casa con Brittany, Jesse aún estaba muy mal y lo único que quería era emborracharse hasta olvidar todo lo que había pasado, la rubia ojiazul y Blaine lo acompañaron en su dolor con unos cuantos tragos

Judy y Russell se ofrecieron a acompañar a Shelby pero ella se negó, estaba más calmada pero sentía la necesidad de estar sola y lidiar con su propio dolor mientras se reprochaba una y otra vez las decisiones de su vida y todo el tiempo que perdió apartada de su hija

* * *

Espero que mi hija esté bien- dice el doctor Wasser

Ella está perfectamente, tú cumples con tu parte y nosotros con la nuestra- le responden

* * *

**NA: título del capítulo por la canción hoy que no estás de Juan Fernando Velásquez. **

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	24. Juby, Badass Edition I

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 24: Juby, Badass Edition I

Al día siguiente Jesse y Quinn como los contactos de emergencia de Rachel son llamados para identificar el cuerpo de la morena en la morgue del hospital

Santana estaba en el baño dándose una ducha y la rubia no tenía fuerzas ni ánimo para hacer nada, su estado era deplorable y el efecto del sedante que le habían dado no había pasado del todo así que dejó que el teléfono sonara hasta que se cansaron de llamar

En casa de la morena

Blaine contesta el teléfono y aunque sabe que lo que van a hacer es prácticamente una tortura, es una tortura absolutamente necesaria

Jesse, Blaine y Brittany se habían tomado algunos tragos, Jesse se había emborrachado para calmar el dolor sin embargo los otros dos supieron controlarse y no se pasaron de sus límites, como pudieron despertaron Jesse e hicieron todo lo posible para que estuviera sobrio, cuando estaban seguros de que así era, se alistaron para ir a aquella inevitable cita

Dos horas después

Jesse y Blaine estaban frente al cuerpo de Rachel que lucía pálida, sin vida, fue poco tiempo el que pudieron soportar viéndola de esa forma así que reconocieron el cuerpo y salieron de allí inmediatamente sin poder controlar las lágrimas; Brittany no quiso acompañarlos hasta allí pues la última vez que vio a una persona muerta tuvo constantes pesadillas por 4 meses y no estaba preparada para vivir de nuevo algo así

* * *

Era el día del funeral de Rachel y Judy decidió ir a visitar a Shelby horas antes, todos sabían que desde que se conocieron se hicieron grandes amigas y era lógico que se preocupara la una por la otra

Hola Shelby- dice Judy con una pequeña sonrisa cuando le abren la puerta y se sorprende al ver que Shelby tenía planes de salir y no precisamente al funeral de su hija, su vestimenta no era acorde para la ocasión

Hola Judy, lo siento pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no puedo atenderte ahora- dice Shelby apresuradamente

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Judy con curiosidad

Por ahí… necesito pensar- dice Shelby

Shelby, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dice Judy

Judy, ahora no- dice Shelby algo cortante

Dime a dónde vas, tienes una actitud muy extraña, tú no eres así conmigo… yo sé que la muerte de Rachel nos ha afectado a todos pero ahora es cuando necesitamos estar más unidos- dice Judy

Mi hija no está muerta- dice Shelby con convicción

Shelby- dice Judy- Jesse y Blaine reconocieron el cuerpo

Lo sé pero eso no significa que yo no lo sienta así, no me preguntes por qué pero siento que algo no está bien- dice Shelby

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Judy con curiosidad

Voy a averiguarlo- dice Shelby y saca unas llaves

Yo voy contigo- dice Judy y Shelby intenta decir algo, antes de que la interrumpa añade- no es un punto de discusión

Está bien… - la mira de arriba abajo -pero tienes que ponerte algo más cómodo

¿Qué tiene de malo lo que tengo puesto?- pregunta Judy con la ceja alzada muy al estilo de las Fabray

Nada, te ves hermosa y elegante pero a dónde vamos necesitas ponerte otra cosa- dice Shelby- ven, yo te presto algo de ropa, no tenemos tiempo de ir hasta tu casa

Judy intenta refutar pero antes de poder decir algo la toman de la mano y entra a la casa

20 minutos después salen de la casa

Hace mucho que no me ponía jeans- dice Judy

Pues no te quedan nada mal- dice Shelby apreciativamente- toma esto antes de que lo olvide- le entrega un casco

¿Por qué me entregas un casco?- pregunta Judy con curiosidad mientras pasa su mano por su pelo suelto, usualmente lo llevaba recogido

Porque nos vamos en esto- llegan al garaje y además de tres autos último modelo ven una hermosa moto Ducatti negra

Yo no me voy a montar en una moto –dice Judy rápidamente

Entonces supongo que me iré sola- dice Shelby como si nada

Ya quisieras- dice Judy mientras se pone el casco

Shelby enciende su moto y se sube, Judy también sube con algo de temor

Me siento como una adolescente- dice Judy

Agárrate fuerte- dice Shelby y Judy la abraza por la cintura

Por primera vez Shelby desde que su hija murió tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

45 minutos después llegan a un lugar alejado y no muy recomendable

Por ningún motivo te alejes de mí- dice Shelby

Está bien, yo confío en ti- dice Judy

Shelby toca la puerta con algún tipo de código

Cuando abren aparece un fortachón mal encarado pero le cambia el rostro al ver a Shelby- señora S, siga por favor

¿Quién es usted?- le pregunta el guardia a Judy pues nunca la había visto en el lugar

Shelby piensa rápido y responde por ella- es mi novia ¿algún problema con eso?- dice en tono amenazante

No señora S, sigan por favor- dice con algo de temor

Al parecer te conocen por aquí- dice Judy mientras caminan

Después de todo lo que he vivido me he hecho más fuerte, sé cómo tratar con los buenos y mucho más con los malos- dice Shelby- estar casada con Gavin me dejó muchas conexiones y aprendí a valerme por mi misma, si te soy sincera tengo una buena reputación en el bajo mundo

Llegan a un bar que estaba completamente lleno, algunos se estaban divirtiendo y otros haciendo negocios de los cuales era mejor no enterarse

Shelby se acerca a una de las mesas, mira a la gente que estaba sentada allí y con la cabeza les indica que se muevan y rápidamente la mesa quedan libre, Judy y Shelby se sientan

Pasa uno de los meseros

Dos cervezas- dice Shelby

Yo preferiría una copa de vino y tú no deberías tomar, estás conduciendo- dice Judy

Sólo es una, no pasa nada, si por mi fuera me bebía todo lo que hay en el bar- dice Shelby con un dejo de tristeza

Shelby, esto que estamos haciendo es de locos, recuerda que hoy es el funeral, por qué no mejor hablamos y te desahogas- sugiere Judy

No quiero- dice Shelby con debilidad y se aguan los ojos- no voy a parar hasta que no me queden dudas de lo que pasó- cae una lágrima por sus rostro y la limpia rápidamente- este no es el momento de ponerse sentimental

5 minutos después estaban bebiendo sus cervezas

Nunca me voy a acostumbrar al sabor de la cerveza- dice Judy después de tomar un sorbo- ¿aún no entiendo que hacemos aquí?

Ya verás- dice Shelby y segundos después un hombre se sienta en su mesa

Señora S, tengo la información que me pidió- dice el hombre antes de entregarle un papel

Habla rápido- le ordena Shelby

En el sobre están sus direcciones, yo investigué al doctor Wasser y a la enfermera Green pero no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, si acaso algunas multas de transito pero eso es todo- dice el hombre- no tienen ninguna conexión con nosotros o con los enemigos de Gavin, lo que si me pareció extraño es que Wasser renunció hace dos días cuando todo indicaba que iba a ser ascendido a jefe de trauma

Incluso a Judy eso le parece extraño, puede que el hecho no esté ligado al caso de Rachel pero por experiencia propia sabe que no está de más averiguar

¿Eso es todo?- pregunta Shelby

Sí, señora S- dice el hombre

Gracias por la información- le dice Shelby

A sus órdenes Señora S- dice el hombre antes de retirarse

Vamos a casa de Wasser- dice Shelby mientras se levanta de la mesa

No- dice Judy- vamos al hospital

¿Para qué ir al hospital? Ya no trabaja allí- dice Shelby

Precisamente por eso, quizá nos puedan dar algún tipo de información relevante, créeme entre chisme y chisme se aprende mucho de la gente- dice Judy

Shelby nota a un par de hombres mirando a Judy con malas intenciones a pesar de estar con ella

Dame la mano- dice Shelby

Judy observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta de la situación así que no duda en dársela

¿Qué tanto nos ves?- le pregunta Shelby a uno de los hombres, no por nada se había ganado a pulso su reputación, la gente alrededor observaba la escena con interés

Nada señora S- dice el hombre

Eso espero- dice Shelby- no los quiero ver cerca de mí, ni de mi acompañante ¿entendido?

No se preocupe señora S, no queremos problemas con usted- dice el hombre

Sin más salen del lugar directo al hospital

* * *

En la recepción

Déjame hablar a mí- dice Judy pues sabe perfectamente que sus habilidades sociales las van a ayudar mucho

Cómo quieras a final y al cabo fue tu idea- dice Shelby y se aleja un poco

Buenas tardes- dice Judy- ¿podría comunicarme con el doctor Wasser?

El doctor Wasser ya no trabaja aquí- dice la recepcionista sin siquiera voltear a verla

Qué lástima, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él- dice Judy y la chica la mira con interés

Oh… es usted señora Fabray- dice la recepcionista sorprendida

Mucho gusto Judy- dice con cortesía

Claire Spring- dice la recepcionista emocionada al conocer a alguien de alta sociedad

¿Tú sabes dónde puedo encontrar al doctor?- pregunta Judy

Supongo que estará en su casa, nadie lo ha visto por aquí desde que renunció- dice Claire

¿Renunció?, no puedo creerlo hacía un excelente trabajo- dice Judy

Eso es cierto, lo más raro es que la enfermera que trabajaba usualmente con él renunció está mañana- dice la recepcionista- por ahí se dice que tenían un amorío y se fugaron juntos pero yo no creo que sea así, eso fue muy raro, ni siquiera dio el preaviso de un mes, prefirió pagar la multa, todos sabemos él está casado hace 5 años y tiene una niña preciosa, se nota que adora a su familia, además quién renuncia cuando lo van a ascender

Sí, tienes razón, es un poco extraño- dice Judy- supongo que hablaré con él en otro momento, un gusto conocerte Claire

No se preocupe, el gusto fue mío señora Fabray- dice la recepcionista con una sonrisa

Judy sale de hospital con Shelby y de camino le cuenta todo lo que averiguó

* * *

Quinn estaba lista para salir con Beth cuando llega Santana

¿Q, estás lista?- pregunta la latina

La rubia aparece con Beth

Hola Beth- dice Santana con una sonrisa

Tía San- dice la pequeña y le da un corto abrazo

Beth y yo nos vamos al hospital a ver a Charlie- dice Quinn y Santana frunce el ceño

Beth, me traes un poco de agua- dice la latina

Sí, tía San- dice la pequeña antes de retirarse

Quinn, tú sabes perfectamente que hoy es el funeral de Rachel- dice Santana

Ya te dije que voy a ver a Charlie- dice Quinn

Q, despídete de ella, no quiero que te arrepientas de esto después- dice la latina

Es que no entiendes San, yo quiero recordar a Rachel con su sonrisa y esa mirada única que me regalaba cuando me decía te amo, no en un ataúd donde se acaban nuestros sueños juntas- dice la rubia con los ojos llorosos- mis hijos son lo único que me mantiene en pie así que voy a pasar este día con ellos

Está bien, no voy a insistir más- dice la latina pues sabe que todo esto es muy duro para su mejor amiga y cada quien hace su duelo de forma diferente

¿Cómo lo tomó Beth?- pregunta Santana

¿Cómo lo iba a tomar?, fue bastante difícil explicarle que Rachel está en el cielo, se pasó toda la noche llorando hasta el cansancio y si te soy sincera me dieron ganas de llorar con ella pero debo ser fuerte- dice la rubia

Quiero que sepas que si te decides, tú familia y amigos vamos a estar allí contigo- dice la latina

Beth regresa con el vaso de agua y se lo entrega a su tía

Gracias peque- dice Santana

* * *

En el cementerio

Allí estaba casi todos a excepción de Quinn, Beth, Shelby y Judy. Russell estaba extrañado pues ni su esposa ni su hija estaban allí, había intentado localizarlas pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, todos los gleeks estaban allí tan pronto como se enteraron de la noticia quisieron acompañar a Quinn quien para sorpresa de muchos no se encontraba en el lugar

Brody, Cassandra, Amanda y algunos otros conocidos de la pareja querían dar el sentido pésame por la repentina muerte de la morena. Jesse estaba destrozado de todos los presentes él era el más afectado, había perdido a su mejor amiga, a su hermana y no había que pudiera hacer para traerla de vuelta, Santana abrazaba a Brittany para darle consuelo era bien sabido que la bailarina y Rachel se habían hecho grandes amigas al igual que con Kurt quien aún no asimilaba la noticia

El tiempo iba pasando y se dijeron algunas palabras en memoria de la morena, al parecer ya no había vuelta a atrás, la habían perdido definitivamente

Mientras tanto en el hospital

Quinn y Beth entran hasta donde están las incubadoras después de un largo proceso de higiene, una de las enfermeras le da el niño a la rubia y esta lo toma entre sus brazos y se sienta, Beth observa con fascinación a su hermanito

Es muy lindo- dice la pequeña y se queda con la boca abierta cuando el bebé agarra uno de sus dedos con su manita, para Quinn es un momento sublime y le duele pensar que Rachel no está allí para verlo, que justo en ese preciso instante el gran amor de su vida está siendo enterrado como despedida, una despedida que la rubia no quería aceptar, una realidad que la consumiendo y llenando su vida de dolor cuando lo que más necesitaba en este momento era fortaleza

Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas estaba empapadas, estaba llorando y no fue la única en notarlo

No llores mami… yo también la extraño y creo que Charlie también- dice Beth y con sus manitas limpia sus lágrimas, la pequeña no sabe como la mueve ese gesto, un gesto que le recuerda que sus hijos son lo más maravilloso que tiene en la vida, Charlie abre sus ojitos y mira entre Quinn y Beth hasta quedarse absorto en las manos de Beth sobre el rostro de su madre

* * *

Shelby y Judy tenían varias llamadas perdidas pues el funeral había comenzado ninguna de ellas estaba allí

Shelby no vamos a llegar a tiempo al funeral –dice Judy

Necesito pensar- dice Shelby mientras camina impacientemente de un lado para otro

Shelby- dice Judy quien está sentada en la moto

Todo esto es muy raro- dice Shelby mientras se le acerca- dime que no estoy loca, que no son ideas mías

No estás loca, entiendo tu preocupación- dice Judy- pero no te has puesto a pensar que es probable que lo de Wasser no tenga nada que ver con Rachel

Quizá- dice Shelby- pero tengo la espinita y mis instintos me dicen que no me quede sin hacer nada

Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer- le aconseja Judy

Eso es- dice Shelby, de repente tiene una idea- vamos al cementerio

30 minutos al llegar los demás se retiraban, Shelby hizo que esperaran hasta que se fueran del todo

Espera- dice Shelby y observa como Blaine y Santana sacan a Jesse casi a rastras

¿Por qué no vamos hasta allá?- pregunta Judy

Porque lo que pienso hacer es de locos- dice Shelby

5 minutos después no había nadie más

Ven- dice Shelby y se acercan a la tumba de su hija mientras dos hombres le echaban tierra

Abran el ataúd- ordena Shelby

Eso no esta permitido- dice uno de ellos

¿Cuánto quieren por hacer lo que ella les pide?- pregunta Judy, segundos después saca su chequera y empieza a escribir-que les parece diez mil dólares

Los hombres se miran entre si y asienten, quitan la poca tierra encima del ataúd

El corazón de Shelby late de forma incontrolable, espera no estar equivocada

Al abrir el ataúd, tantos lo trabajadores como Judy y Shelby se sorprenden, en el cajón no había ningún cuerpo, sólo piedras

Judy- dice Shelby

¡Oh por Dios!- dice Judy- ¿qué significa esto?

Que es probable que Rachel esté viva y alguien la tenga en su poder- dice Shelby

Debemos contarle esto a Quinn y llamar a la policía- dice Judy

Espera aún no tenemos ninguna certeza además alguien se tomó muchas molestias para que nos creyéramos esto, vamos a hacerles creer que sigue siendo así con eso tenemos la ventaja- dice Shelby- ahora tenemos que poner nuestros esfuerzos en encontrarla

* * *

Judy y Shelby llegan a casa del doctor Wasser

Shelby saca un pequeño alambre y lo mete en la cerradura de la puerta

Ni siquiera voy a preguntar dónde aprendiste eso- dice Judy

Un par de minutos después entran a la casa, todo estaba empacado en cajas y al parecer se iban a mudar pronto

Judy escucha algo de ruido en el estudio y le informa a Shelby, la morena no lo duda y entra, Wasser se alarma y queda prácticamente petrificado al ver a las dos mujeres

¿Cómo entraron a mi casa?- pregunta el doctor

Eso no es importante- dice Judy

Y nosotras vamos a hacer las preguntas- dice Shelby- ¿dónde está mi hija?

Señoras, no sé de qué me hablan, lo mejor es que salgan de aquí antes de que llame a la policía - dice Wasser mientras les muestra la puerta

Shelby se acerca a él, lo toma del cuello de la camisa y hace que se siente- ¡pedazo de mierda dime dónde está mi hija!- Shelby saca una pequeña arma de sus botas y la pone sobre la mesa- me lo vas a decir por las buenas o por las malas

¡Shelby!- dice Judy pues los métodos que estaba utilizando eran un poco excesivos a pesar de su efectividad

¡Qué no sé de qué me hablan! – dice el hombre pues a pesar de tener fuerza no creía en la violencia como solución a nada además estaba atrapado y no iba a arriesgar su vida

¡¿Dónde está Rachel?!- pregunta Shelby bastante enojada

No lo sé- admite el doctor al ver a Shelby agarrar el arma

¿Cómo qué no lo sabe?- interviene Judy- usted la estaba atendiendo en el hospital y nos aseguró que estaba muerta, sólo hay un motón de piedras en su ataúd

Tuve que hacerlo, me obligaron, tenían secuestrada a mi hija y si no hacía lo que ellos pedían le iban a hacer daño- dice Wasser – por eso tan pronto como pude renuncié y envié a mi familia lejos de aquí, yo sólo estoy aquí para arreglar todo lo relacionado con la mudanza

¿Quién tiene a mi hija? ¿Y qué pasó en realidad?- pregunta Shelby algo más calmada, no eran las mejores noticias del mundo pero sabía que su hija estaba viva

Wasser sabe que no tiene otra salida así que decide hablar-su hija tuvo algunas heridas superficiales y se fracturó una mano pero lo más grave fue que el bebé también resultó afectado por la caída y fue necesario hacer la cesárea, después de la intervención quirúrgica yo iba a avisarles que todo estaba controlado y que con los cuidados necesarios Rachel se recuperaría rápidamente pero mi enfermera y yo fuimos interceptados por un grupo de hombres tenían secuestrada a mi hija y la madre de la enfermera, nos comunicaron con ellas y supimos que era cierto, el jefe del grupo nos dijo que si no queríamos que nada malo les pasara debíamos cumplir sus ordenes, sólo recuerdo que el hombre que hablaba era extranjero y tenía acento irlandés pero no sé quién la tiene, nunca me dieron sus nombres sólo me daban ordenes que tuve que cumplir para proteger a mi familia… siento el gran dolor que les causé, no sabe lo mucho que me arrepiento, no he podido dormir por el peso de conciencia, yo escribí una carta dónde les cuento todo, pensaba dejarla en casa de Quinn Fabray antes de irme- abre uno de los cajones del escritorio y le da la carta a Judy

La morena siente algo de pena por él, es cierto sufrió mucho al creer que su hija estaba muerta pero también entiende su situación, ella vivió algo parecido y sabe que a veces es necesario tomar decisiones extremas por proteger a las personas que amas

¿Cómo hicieron para que la reconocieran en la morgue?- pregunta Shelby

No estoy seguro- dice el doctor- creo que le pagaron a la gente que trabaja allí, para que Rachel pareciera muerta sólo necesitarían cosméticos para crear los efectos visuales necesarios, además usualmente la gente utiliza unos pocos minutos para reconocer a sus seres queridos

¿A dónde se la llevaron?- pregunta Judy, mientras Shelby piensa en los posibles culpables de todo esto

Juro por mi hija que no lo sé- dice Wasser con sinceridad

Por tu bien, espero que nos hayas dicho toda la verdad- dice Judy

Se los juro- dice Wasser

Sin más salen de allí y están a punto de subirse en la moto cuando Judy frena en seco y se queda pensativa

Wasser dijo que el jefe tenía un acento irlandés ¿cierto?- dice Judy

¿Eso te dice algo?- pregunta Shelby

Yo hice que investigaran a Rachel- dice Judy

Lo sé, tú investigador se puso en contacto conmigo- dice Shelby

Shelby, eso no es posible- dice Judy- Robert es mi investigador desde hace mucho y conozco sus métodos, si se hubiera puesto en contacto contigo me lo hubiera dicho

¿Si tu investigador no me contactó, entonces quién fue?- pregunta Shelby y las dos saben que ninguna tiene la respuesta

Creo saber quién tiene a Rachel- dice Judy

¿Quién?- pregunta Shelby rápidamente

Rory Flanagan, su último ex esposo, creo que es irlandés- dice Judy

Tienes razón eso coincide con la información que tengo, no sé cómo lo pasé por alto- dice Shelby

Vamos a la casa de Robert, él nos puede dar más información acerca de tal Rory- dice Judy

Me alegra que hayas venido- dice Shelby con sinceridad y mirándola a los ojos

Me alegra poder ayudarte- dice Judy

* * *

_Quinn, Quinn, Quinn_- dice prácticamente en susurros mientras despierta poco a poco

Hola Rachel- le dicen

La morena abre los ojos como platos al escuchar su voz y frunce el ceño sabe que está en un lugar desconocido

¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?!- pregunta alarmada

Está con su otra madre, no soy tan desalmado, yo sólo te quiero a ti- le dice

¿Qué le hiciste a Quinn, a mi bebé?- pregunta de nuevo

Ellos están bien, ellos no son mi problema, supongo que tus amiguitos deben estar llorando tu partida

¿De qué hablas?- dice Rachel con el ceño fruncido

Rachel Berry está muerta y así va a continuar, ahora eres mía, nunca debí dejarte ir

La morena intenta levantarse pero está muy débil

No te levantes, te puedes lastimar

No pretendas que te importa lo que me pasa, ¡Quiero ver a mi familia!- le exige la morena

Ahora YO soy tu familia- le dice con dureza

Eso nunca, Rory, NUNCA- dice Rachel mirándolo de forma desafiante

* * *

**NA1: Juby es la combinación de los nombres de Judy y Shelby**

**NA2: Sé que hubo opiniones diversas en relación al capítulo anterior y que a algunas personas no les parece necesario tanto drama; sin embargo, me gusta que mis historias sean así, que generen diversas emociones y reacciones, mal que bien esta es una historia de drama y romance**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	25. Juby, Badass Edition II

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 25: Juby, Badass Edition II

Judy y Shelby llegan a casa del investigador privado en busca de más información acerca de Rory

Judy- dice Robert sorprendido- no esperaba verte por aquí

Siento haber venido sin avisar pero esto es urgente- dice Judy- Robert, ella es Shelby Corcoran

La madre de Rachel- dice el investigador quien la mira con curiosidad

Y una gran amiga mía- dice Judy haciéndole llegar el mensaje a su amigo e investigador

Por favor sigan- dice Robert y las hace pasar dentro de su casa

Necesitamos que nos des toda la información que tengas sobre Rory Flanagan- dice Shelby

Robert hace uso de su buena memoria- ¿Flanagan?, si mal no recuerdo, él es el último ex esposo de su hija

Así es- dice Shelby

Voy a buscar unos documentos y ya regreso- dice el investigador antes de ir a su estudio

Definitivamente no fue tu investigador quien me localizó- dice Shelby

Quizá fue alguien que trabaja para Flanagan- dice Judy y Shelby bufa

Ojalá todo esto nos ayude a encontrarla, yo sólo espero que esté sana y salva- dice Shelby

No te preocupes, así será- dice Judy y le da un fuerte apretón de manos para reconfortarla

Gracias estar a mi lado en todo esto, por creer en mí y en mis locuras, eres una gran amiga- dice Shelby mirándola a los ojos

Judy y Shelby cruzan miradas por un momento hasta que salen del trance por el regreso de Robert

Aquí está la información- dice mientras busca entre páginas –Rory Flanagan es un importante empresario de una compañía de automóviles, tiene dinero para derrochar incluso con la repartición de bienes después del divorcio, no tiene ningún record policial pero está el rumor de que tiene negocios referentes al lavado de activos y si eso es cierto tiene buenas pantallas porque yo no descubrí nada al respecto

Necesitamos saber su paradero, es probable que esté en Lima y necesitamos contactarnos con él- dice Judy- como siempre Robert, es urgente que hagas este trabajo con mucha discreción y lo más pronto posible

Shelby y Judy habían acordado que no iban a decir una palabra acerca de sus descubrimientos hasta no tener más información y estaban haciendo todo lo posible por obtenerla

Ya mismo trabajo en eso Judy- dice Robert

Llámame en cuanto tengas la información sin importar la hora- dice Judy

Si lo que sospechan es cierto y Flanagan está en Lima tengan por seguro que lo encuentro en menos de 24 horas- dice el investigador

Confío en ti- dice Judy y sin más salen de la casa

Antes de subir de nuevo en la moto

Tienes mucha confianza en él- dice Shelby un poco descolocada por el amistoso trato entre ambos

Es un gran amigo y excelente investigador- dice Judy

Ah…ya- dice Shelby- sólo espero que nos dé la información lo más rápido posible

Robert nunca me ha fallado- añade Judy

¿Te llevo a tu casa?- pregunta Shelby después de unos segundos y obviamente cambia de tema

No te voy a dejar sola, estamos juntas en esto- dice Judy- … por el bienestar y la felicidad de nuestras familias

¿Y qué va decir Russell?- dice Shelby- ¿no se molestará porque no vas dormir a su lado?

Después me preocupo por eso, tú me necesitas más en este momento- dice Judy

Shelby le sonríe y le pasa el casco, un par de minutos después Shelby conduce hasta su casa

* * *

Mientras tanto

Rachel era atendida por una enfermera que reconocía del hospital, sabía perfectamente que la había visto antes, era obvio que no estaba allí por voluntad propia, el miedo en su mirada era perceptible

Sé que me atendiste en el hospital- dice Rachel aprovechando que Rory no estaba con ella en ese preciso instante- ¿cómo está Charlie?

Él está bien, - dice la enfermera Green- tiene que estar en la incubadora por unos días pero es sólo para observarlo, Charlie es un niño sano y fuerte

Gracias- dice la morena

De nada- dice la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa que se borra de rostro al ver a Rory entrando en la habitación, pronto se retira de lugar una vez ha atendido a la morena

Rory, déjame ir- dice Rachel desde su cama

No, yo quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad - dice Rory mientras se sienta en una silla cerca a la cama- aunque sé que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue planeado, eso no significa que yo no tenga sentimientos por ti, yo te amo

Pero yo no Rory, entiende, tengo una familia a la cual regresar, tengo todo lo que quiero y soy feliz con ellos, no los cambiaría por nada del mundo- dice Rachel

Ellos creen que estás muerta- dice Rory ofuscado por las palabras de la morena- y así va a continuar, sé lo que puede llegar a hacer Shelby si sabe que estás viva- la morena lo mira con confusión por la última frase- yo sé que con el tiempo me vas a amar tanto como yo te amo y los vas a olvidar

Eso es una mentira y lo sabes, yo nunca te amé y nunca lo voy a hacer, me quitaste lo que más quiero, a las personas que amo y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar… nunca- termina de decir Rachel con lágrimas en sus ojos, en una mezcla de tristeza y enojo

Déjame ir- añade la morena- déjame ir y no te denuncio a la policía, te juro que no digo absolutamente nada acerca de ti, finjo que no sé cómo pasó todo, que no sé qué pasó

Eres una experta mintiendo, siempre ha sido así- dice Rory con dureza- yo creía que me amabas y no sabes cuantos golpes de pecho me di por haberte engañado, tú eras todo lo que yo quería y yo lo había arruinado por una estúpida que ni siquiera conocía

Nadie te obligó a que me engañaras- dice la morena

¡Tú me pusiste una trampa y caí como un estúpido!- dice Rory

Yo no te puse un arma en la cabeza, un simple no hubiera bastado, un simple no habría arruinado mis planes- dice Rachel- no sé por qué irrumpes en mi vida ahora, esto no es por amor ¿todo esto es por venganza?

¡Que no entiendes que te amo y no podría hacerte daño!- dice Rory

¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunta la morena

Yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras, tú sólo pídemelo y te lo doy- dice Rory

Lo único que quiero es regresar al lado de mi familia, al lado de la mujer que amo- dice Rachel

¿La amas?- pregunta Rory con incredulidad- tú ni siquiera eres lesbiana

Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí- dice la morena bastante molesta- tú te enamoraste de una imagen que cree para ti, esa no soy yo realmente, tú eras un buen hombre pero yo nunca te amé

Sólo querías mi dinero- dice Rory con certeza

Sí- admite Rachel

Yo no quería darte el divorcio, tuve que hacerlo- dice Rory con una sonrisa que la morena nunca le había visto- metiste abogados que iban a escudriñar más de lo necesario y más de una vez pensé en librarme del problema con algo de violencia pero eso sería muy sospechoso así que por eso accedía la vía fácil, no te llevaste ni una decima parte de todo lo que tengo, después de firmar los papeles del divorcio te largaste sin dejar huella pero juré que te iba a encontrar y lo hice, lo que nunca esperé fue que tuvieras un prontuario y una lista de ex esposos

Rachel abre los ojos a más no poder, este era un lado de su ex que no conocía

Yo lavo dinero Rachel, no creerías que me hice millonario de la noche a la mañana, además tengo una cómoda posición en una empresa de automóviles para tapar las apariencias- dice Rory

_¿Cómo pudimos Jesse y yo pasar esta información por alto?- piensa la morena- si lo hubiéramos sabido nunca nos hubiéramos metido con él_

Como tú, soy muy bueno cubriendo mis rastros- dice Rory- yo consigo lo que quiero y te quiero a ti, cuando te vi caer por las escaleras pensé que te perdía otra vez, hasta que vi lo que pasó como una oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado

Por favor, déjame ir- dice Rachel mirándolo a los ojos- no te amo y sólo estás perdiendo energías en un amor que nunca va a ser correspondido

No, no- niega Rory con la cabeza, las palabras de la morena lo hicieron dudar de todo lo que hizo por tenerla a su lado y si todo aquello valía la pena- he estado a punto de perderte dos veces y esta vez me voy a asegurar que no sea así

Sin más se marcha dejándola sola en la habitación

* * *

En la noche

Judy y Shelby cenan aunque era obvio que la morena no tenía apetito

Tienes que comer- dice Judy mientras acaricia su mano suavemente- yo sé que la espera es desesperante pero necesitas estar fuerte para lo que viene

Tienes razón- dice Shelby aunque come sin muchas ganas

11:15 p.m.

Voy a arreglar la habitación de huéspedes- dice Shelby

Quiero hacerte compañía…digo es mejor que estemos juntas cuando Robert llame- dice Judy con una pizca de nerviosismo que es prácticamente imperceptible

Sí ,es una buena idea, entonces supongo que duermes conmigo- dice Shelby- voy por un par de pijamas, es importante que descansemos lo más cómodas posible

15 minutos después las dos están cambiadas y listas para dormir

Shelby se acuesta primero- ¿qué esperas? No te quedes ahí – dice al ver a la rubia inmóvil

Judy se acerca a la cama y se recuesta al lado de Shelby que está de medio lado- espero que lo que te voy a decir note incomode pero me gusta acurrucarme

Abrázame- dice Shelby- no sabes cuánto lo necesito

Judy no dice nada más y pasa una mano sobre el torso de Shelby y la acerca a su cuerpo

Shelby no se sentía tan cómoda durmiendo con alguien más desde el padre de Rachel y si Judy era sincera consigo misma hace años que ella y Russell no dormían así

En la madrugada (4:37 a.m.)

Shelby estaba cansada de la posición en la que estaba durmiendo así que sin salir del abrazo de la rubia se mueve y queda cara a cara con Judy que se despierta con el movimiento

A pesar de la poca iluminación las dos saben que se están mirando a los ojos, intentado expresarse y comunicarse sin palabras

Shelby baja su mirada hasta los labios de Judy y la rubia se acerca a ella aún más y un par de segundos después se besan, en principio es sólo un roce de labios pronto Judy pasa su lengua por los labios de la morena pidiendo permiso, el que le es concedido inmediatamente, se besan con ternura y delicadeza ambas quieren recordar este momento ya que por lo complicado de la situación podría ser el primero y el último, Shelby acaricia el rostro de Judy y justo cuando el beso escala en pasión suena el teléfono celular de Judy quien se toma un momento para respirar profundamente antes de contestar

Dime Robert- Judy mientras pone el altavoz

Tal como lo suponían Rory Flanagan está en Lima- dice el investigador

¿Sabes dónde está?- pregunta Judy y Shelby se sienta en la cama

Sí, me costó un poco rastrearlo pero conozco a la gente indicada aquí para llegar hasta él- dice Robert- una vez terminada esta llamada les envío la dirección, deben tener mucho cuidado Rory tienen alrededor de 10 guardias en un perímetro de 100 metros, no sé si puedan acceder a él tan fácilmente

No te preocupes Robert, gracias, buen trabajo, en esta semana me ocupo de tu paga- dice Judy

Tranquila Judy, tú eres una de mis mejores clientes, tomate el tiempo que necesites y después hablamos- dice el investigador y Shelby frunce el ceño

Okay, adiós- dice Judy antes de colgar

Tal y como lo había prometido el investigador les envía una dirección, Judy sabe que el lugar está algo retirado de la ciudad

Ya tengo la dirección- dice Judy- ahora si llamemos a la policía

No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto- dice Shelby mientras se levanta de la cama y es justo en ese momento cuando sienten la tensión, se deben una charla por lo sucedido justo antes de la llamada

Shelby – dice Judy

Lo hablamos después, te lo prometo- dice Shelby y le da un pequeño beso en los labios sin darse cuenta que cada vez que hace eso pone el mundo de Judy de cabeza, después toma su celular y una libreta para hacer unas llamadas, mientras la rubia decide darse una baño quizá eso la ayuda a aclarar su mente

Dos horas después Shelby y Judy están listas para confrontar a Rory, la morena se había encargado de organizarlo todo y aunque la rubia no sabía muy bien los detalles estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar

Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido- dice Judy mirándola a los ojos

Todo va a salir bien- dice Shelby- … pero he estado pensando que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí

Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar sola, empezamos en esto juntas y…- dice Judy

No quiero ponerte en peligro, eres muy importante para mí y no quiero que te arriesgues- interrumpe Shelby

No voy a discutirlo más – dice Judy con firmeza- voy contigo y punto

Esta vez se van en el Bentley Continental GT negro modelo 2013, el auto favorito de Shelby

Eres muy obstinada- dice Shelby mientras conduce

Así es- admite Judy

* * *

Judy se queda sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que llega al punto de encuentro propuesto por Shelby, la morena no mentía cuando decía que tenía muchas conexiones, al menos habían 30 hombres allí

Ya saben porque están aquí, vamos a recuperar a mi hija, la quiero sana y salva ¿entendido?- dice Shelby

Sí señora S- le responden

Hay un perímetro de 10 hombres a 100 metros de la ubicación- dice Shelby- no sé cuantos haya adentro, cuento con ustedes

Quédate aquí- dice Shelby al sentir que Judy toma su mano

No, yo voy contigo- dice Judy

Shelby toma el rostro de Judy entre sus brazos con delicadeza- por amor de Dios quédate aquí- dice la morena con una fuerte mirada que revela su preocupación y temor

Después de unos segundos añade- mantén encendido el auto, es probable que necesitemos salir de aquí tan pronto como sea posible

Los amigos de Shelby toman desprevenidos a los guardias que rodean el perímetro así que Shelby y otro grupo entran con facilidad en el edificio se había acordado ser lo menos violentos posibles para no alarmar a Rory así que decidieron usar cloroformo para adormecerlos, la seguridad no era mucha al parecer Rory no pensaba ser descubierto y a decir verdad su plan era casi perfecto pero nunca tuvo en cuenta lo que puede llegar a hacer una madre desesperada por encontrar a su hija

Después de mucho buscar por los pisos del edificio, Shelby y tres de los hombres que van con ella llegan a la habitación donde está Rachel y no está sola allí también están Rory y la enfermera, todos se sorprenden al verla llegar

¡Mamá!- dice Rachel sin darse cuenta que es la primera vez que la llama así, Shelby cruza miradas con ella pero no dice nada, en este momento necesita estar concentrada y así poder recuperar a su hija

Judy se desespera y sin pensarlo dos veces entra al edificio

Aunque Rory está confundido por lo que pasa toma acción y se acerca a Rachel con un arma- no voy dejar que te la lleves

Rachel lo mira con confusión pues no sabe de lo que él es capaz a pesar de que alguna vez dijo que no le haría daño

Aléjate de mi hija- dice Shelby, ella y los otros tres hombres sacan sus armas apuntando en su dirección como amenaza, era obvio que no iban a hacer nada pues Rory tenía a Rachel en su poder y la morena estaba indefensa- no te lo voy a repetir

Si quiere nos encargamos de él, señora S- dice uno de los hombres que la acompaña y todos en esa habitación sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba y Rachel podía ver en la mirada de su madre que lo estaba pensando

Shelby- dice Judy y entra a la habitación

¿Judy?- dice Rachel con el ceño fruncido, primero su madre y después su suegra, la morena definitivamente no se esperaba eso pero esta aliviada al verlas allí

Rachel, estás viva- dice Judy sorprendida, sabía que era una posibilidad pero tener la certeza era algo completamente distinto

Llamemos a la policía, ellos sabrán qué hacer con él - ofrece Judy al ver que prácticamente todos en esa habitación tenían armas y todos se miran entre si

Esto era algo que Shelby se temía, por eso había preferido no llamar a la policía. Shelby sabía que su hija no tenía antecedentes pero si a Rory se le daba por abrir la boca, eso sería contraproducente para Rachel y Jesse, así el imbécil de Rory tendría poder sobre ellos

Eso no nos deja con muchas opciones o sí Rory – dice Shelby con una falsa seguridad y el chico se aterroriza cuando ella se acerca a él, lo toma de la chaqueta y lo arrincona contra una pared haciendo que se aleje de Rachel

No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero- dice Shelby y lo distrae

Si me hundo ella se hunde conmigo- dice Rory señalando a Rachel

Judy se comunica con la enfermera a través de gestos y unos segundos después con la ayuda de los dos hombres sacan a Rachel de la cama mientras Judy y la enfermera Green llevan con mucho cuidado la sonda que está conectada a su cuerpo

¡Rachel!- grita Rory al ver que alejan a la morena de él, no sabe cómo cayó en una trampa tan tonta, Shelby le apunta con el arma y él le apunta a ella

Tú no vas disparar- dice Rory

¿Quién te dijo que no quiero hacerlo? Después de todo querías llevarte a mi hija, maldito imbécil - dice Shelby muy calmada y eso lo aterroriza aún más

Mamá, no lo hagas por favor, no te ensucies las manos con él- dice Rachel preocupada por su madre y las consecuencias que pueden salir de todo esto

A pesar de las palabras de Rachel, Rory se preocupa pues ve determinación en la mirada de Shelby y el sólo hacía que sus guardias hicieran el trabajo sucio, Rory Flanagan nunca le había disparado a alguien y sabe que Rachel nunca lo perdonaría si le hace algo a su madre

_Maldito amor – piensa Rory_

Judy se acerca a Shelby y le habla al oído sólo para que ella escuche

Me prometiste que no harías algo estúpido- dice Judy

Eso no es cierto, dije que todo iba a salir bien- dice Shelby sin apartar su mirada de Rory quien se veía nervioso ante la situación

Por favor baja el arma- dice Judy, por un segundo cruzan miradas

Les propongo algo- dice Rory- yo me voy, ustedes se van y aquí no pasó nada

¡Qué no pasó nada!- dice Shelby sarcásticamente

¡Shelby! – dice Judy

Está bien vete antes de que me arrepienta- dice Shelby y le da una mirada a los hombres que la acompañan, con eso es suficiente para entender el mensaje

Tú y Rachel le salvaron el trasero a ese imbécil- dice Shelby

Rachel necesita ser atendida en un hospital- dice la enfermera Green

¿Cuál es tu papel en todo esto?- pregunta Judy

Estuve aquí contra mi voluntad, Rory hizo que renunciara a mi trabajo con tal de cuidar a Rachel las 24 horas- dice la enfermera

¿Eso es cierto?- le pregunta Judy a la morena

Sí, Judy – dice Rachel

¿Cómo está Charlie?- pregunta Rachel- necesito ver a mi hijo y a Quinn

Vamos al hospital, Charlie está allí, él está bien y tú también necesitas ser atendida- dice Shelby

Gracias por rescatarme mamá- dice la morena entre lágrimas

Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti- dice Shelby y la abraza en momento de madre e hija

Shelby y Judy hablan con la enfermera Green quien promete no decir nada pues aún teme las represalias que pueda tomar Rory y Judy le prometió que recuperaría su trabajo en el hospital y si hay alguien que puede lograr que eso pase sin mucho esfuerzo definitivamente es ella

* * *

Una hora después

Una vez Rachel esta acomodada en una habitación del hospital Judy llama a Quinn, lo hace repetidamente hasta que por fin contesta su celular

_¿Quinn dónde estás?- pregunta inmediatamente_

_Estoy saliendo de la unidad pediátrica del hospital, estaba con Charlie- dice Quinn_

_Ven a la sección de observación y pide autorización para visitar la habitación 215- dice Judy_

_¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Quinn preocupada- ¿papá está enfermo otra vez? Hace una hora hablé con él_

_No, no es eso sólo ven- dice Judy_

_Ya voy para allá- dice la rubia_

Mientras tanto en la habitación

¿Cómo me encontraron?- pregunta Rachel- estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a ver a mi familia, Rory no quería dejarme ir

No te preocupes por eso ahora, ya habrá tiempo para contarte como pasó todo- dice Shelby- ahora sólo enfócate en tu familia y tu recuperación

Te amo, mamá- dice la morena

Y yo a ti hija- dice Shelby y la abraza nuevamente hasta que es llamada por Judy quien está en el pasillo

5 minutos después Judy y Shelby ven a la rubia acercándose a ellas

¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunta la rubia con preocupación

Sólo entra a la habitación- dice Judy con una sonrisa, Quinn la ve un poco raro pero la obedece

Rachel…- dice Quinn sorprendida al verla y siente como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, era un sueño hecho realidad

Amor- dice la morena

Quinn corre a los brazos de Rachel y se abrazan con si sus vidas dependieran de ello

Mi Amor estás aquí, no entiendo, estás aquí conmigo- dice la rubia algo confundida

Estoy aquí y no me voy a apartar de tu lado- dice Rachel para después besarla expresando ese infinito amor que se tienen

Te amo- dice Quinn con lágrimas en sus ojos una vez se apartan del beso

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice la morena

Mientras tanto en el pasillo

Shelby recibe una llamada mientras Judy se distrae viendo la emocional escena a través de la ventana

_Señora S, lo tenemos en nuestro poder- le dicen- ¿qué hacemos con él?_

_Ya hablé de eso con tu jefe, él sabe perfectamente lo que debe hacer- dice Shelby suavemente y cuelga pues no quería que Judy la escuchara pero falló porque ahora Judy tiene algunas preguntas y quiere respuestas_

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	26. De Vuelta A Ti

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 26: De Vuelta A Ti

En la habitación de Rachel

Mi Amor, no llores más- dice la morena

Pensé que te había perdido para siempre Rae- dice Quinn- casi me muero del dolor, te amo Rachel, te amo tanto

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice la morena antes de besarla

El momento de las chicas es interrumpido pues Judy y Shelby habían hecho todo lo necesario para reunir a Charlie con su mamá, así que una enfermera les trae al pequeño rubio

Ese es… es Charlie- dice Rachel emocionada y se le aguaron los ojos nuevamente- mi bebé

La morena intenta levantarse pues quería tenerlo entre sus brazos lo más pronto posible pero aún está débil y debe permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo en cama

Amor, ya te lo paso- dice Quinn y Rachel no puede evitar que salgan lágrimas de sus ojos

Quinn toma al niño de la enfermera y se lo pasa a la morena quien lo recibe gustosa entre sus brazos

Es precioso- dice Rachel entre sollozos, sentir a su hijo en su vientre era una cosa pero tenerlo entre sus brazos era una experiencia completamente distinta, era maravilloso

La morena lo observa con extremo detalle, necesita saber que está bien, reconocer cada partecita de su cuerpo, sentir su calor, Rachel estaba viviendo la experiencia de ser madre y lloró de emoción cuando Charlie agarró fuertemente uno de sus dedos

Judy y Shelby prefieren observar la escena desde la distancia Quinn, Rachel y Charlie necesitan disfrutar de ese momento especial

Mira, Charlie está sonriendo Rae- dice Quinn- tiene tu sonrisa, nuestro hijo es perfecto Amor- la morena deja un tierno beso en su cabecita

Tienes toda la razón, se parece tanto a ti, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dice la morena con una sonrisa en medio de sus lágrimas, esta vez esas lágrimas eran de felicidad- va a tener tu color de ojos

Sí, es cierto- dice la rubia mientras busca algo en su bolsillo- esta es una foto mía cuando era una bebé

La morena observa la foto- son igualitos Amor- dice emocionada

Estamos formando nuestra familia Rae- dice Quinn con emoción

Así es Amor- dice Rachel y se dan un beso

Se está quedando dormido- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Supongo que no hay brazos más cómodos que los tuyos- dice Quinn

¿Cuándo podemos llevarlo a casa?- pregunta Rachel

Amor, Charlie sólo estaba aquí porque le estaban haciendo unos exámenes para verificar que todo estuviera bien- dice la rubia- de hecho me dijeron que podía llevarlo a casa hoy mismo, iba a hacer todo el papeleo cuando recibí la llamada de mi madre

Esa es una muy buena noticia- dice la morena- pronto vamos a estar en casa Charlie

¿Y tú cómo estás Amor?- pregunta Quinn

Yo estoy bien- dice Rachel

¿Qué pasó Amor?- pregunta la rubia preocupada

Yo sé que quieres saber pero te lo cuento en casa por ahora quiero disfrutar cada segundo con Charlie- dice la morena

Está bien Amor, entiendo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa al ver la interacción de Rachel con el pequeño quien aún no había soltado el dedo de su madre

Rae, Amor, ya regreso- dice Quinn- voy a hacer todo lo posible para que podamos regresar a casa hoy mismo

Okay, Amor- dice Rachel y le da otro beso- no te demores

* * *

La rubia sale un momento de la habitación para hablar con su madre y su suegra

¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? ¿Sabían que estaba viva?- les pregunta Quinn rápidamente

Quinn esto es muy complicado, es mejor que Rachel te lo cuente todo- dice Judy

Está bien- dice la rubia- no vamos a discutir por eso ahora, no cuando ella está aquí a mi lado

¿Alguien más lo sabe?- pregunta Quinn

No, sólo nosotras- dice Shelby- queríamos avisarles a los demás pero creo que necesitan el día de hoy para ustedes

Estoy de acuerdo, necesito saber si Rachel puede ir a casa con nosotros- dice Quinn

No te preocupes por eso, ya lo solucionamos, le hacen un último chequeo a Rachel y se pueden ir a casa hoy mismo- dice Shelby

No sé que hicieron o qué pasó pero gracias por traerla de vuelta- dice Quinn

Rachel es mi hija Quinn- dice Shelby- haría lo que fuera por ella y por su felicidad

* * *

Un par de horas después llegan a la casa de Quinn

Con mucho cuidado ubican a la morena en la habitación, Rachel no se había despegado de Charlie

Si quieren nos quedamos con ustedes- ofrece Judy

Tranquila mamá, no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo desde aquí- dice Quinn

Adiós Quinn- dice Shelby- nos vemos después hija

Adiós mamá- dice Rachel con una naturalidad que sorprende a Quinn pues nunca había escuchado que la morena llamara a Shelby de esa manera

Judy y Shelby salen de allí pues saben que tienen que arreglar sus propios asuntos

Ya llamas a Shelby mamá- dice la rubia

Todo lo que pasó nos unió aún más y me siento cómoda llamándola así, Shelby no sólo es mi madre biologica, es mi mamá- dice Rachel

¿Dónde está Beth?- pregunta la morena pues quiere saber sobre la pequeña

Está con Norah, estuvo unos días conmigo pero su madre también quería pasar tiempo con ella en especial después de lo sucedido- dice la rubia

¿Ella también creía que yo…?- pregunta Rachel

Sí, mi Amor, todos lo creíamos- responde la rubia y pronto desvían su mirada hacia su pequeño

Está profundo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Déjame ponerlo en la cuna- dice Quinn- así descansas un poco los brazos

No quiero separarme de él- dice la morena haciendo puchero

Yo sé Rae pero tú también estás débil y necesitas descansar- dice la rubia- además es la cuna está aquí, así vamos a estar cerca de Charlie

Okay- dice Rachel aunque no muy convencida y observa como deja al pequeño bien acomodado en su cunita

Abrígalo bien Amor- dice la morena

Quinn regresa a la cama- te amo, creo que no me voy a cansar de decírtelo una y otra vez

Esta vez la morena no dice nada, sólo hace que unan sus labios de nuevo

Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó, necesito saber- dice Quinn

Fue mi ex esposo Rory Flanagan- dice la morena- al parecer hizo hasta lo imposible por encontrarme así dio conmigo en el centro comercial, yo traté de huir y me persiguió, llegamos hasta las escaleras, discutimos y sin darme cuenta cómo, me resbalé y caí

La rubia escucha atentamente la historia

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia pero supe que llegue al hospital y fue necesario hacer la cesárea, no recuerdo haber visto a Charlie, la anestesia era muy fuerte- la morena observa a su pequeño por un momento-. Por la información que me dieron nuestras madres, Rory chantajeó al doctor Wasser y a la enfermera Green y se le ocurrió que la mejor salida era hacerme pasar por muerta y así fue, incluso logró que Jesse y Blaine reconocieran mi cuerpo, Rory está mal de la cabeza- dice Rachel- algunos días después desperté en un lugar que no reconocía y él estaba a mi lado diciendo que me amaba y que quería tener otra oportunidad conmigo

Esto es increíble- dice Quinn- ¿ese tipo es el culpable de todo esto? ¿te hizo daño?

Ninguno daño físico, supe que él no era la persona que Jesse y yo pensábamos, Rory estaba metido en negocios ilícitos y prefirió darme el divorcio antes de que nuestros abogados indagaran más- dice la morena- mi Amor, todo fue una locura, él no quería dejarme ir, quería apartarme de ti, de Charlie y no sabes el alivio que sentí al ver a mi mamá, ella fue hasta allá y me rescató

¿Cómo?- pregunta Quinn

No lo sé- dice Rachel- mamá dice que tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien y no paró hasta encontrar las repuestas a sus preguntas... hasta encontrarme

No sé cómo no me di cuenta que algo pasaba- dice la rubia sintiéndose culpable y Rachel lo nota

No es tu culpa Amor- dice la morena- Rory planeó absolutamente todo para que creyeran mi muerte, Shelby se dejó llevar por su instinto de madre

Aún no entiendo que tiene qué ver mi madre en todo esto y cómo llegaron hasta él- dice Quinn

Amor, nuestras madres son muy buenas amigas y al parecer compañeras de aventuras- dice Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa- cuando Shelby tuvo certeza de mi ubicación, usó sus "conexiones" y llevó a un grupo de hombres con ellas, hubo un enfrentamiento con Rory pero me rescataron junto a la enfermera Green, ella fue obligada a renunciar para poder atenderme las 24 horas, supongo que hizo un buen trabajo ya que pude regresar a casa contigo hoy mismo

¿Qué pasó con Rory?- pregunta Quinn con furia en la mirada

Mamá estuvo a punto de matarlo, lo vi en su mirada, quería hacerlo- dice la morena algo sorprendida sabiendo lo que puede llegar a hacer una madre por un hijo

¡Y se lo merece!- interrumpe

Mi Amor, esa no es la solución y lo sabes- dice Rachel- tu madre quiso que lo lleváramos a la policía, por lo que nos hizo pero Rory amenazó con decir todo lo que sabía sobre lo que Jesse y yo hacíamos para conseguir dinero, estamos atrapados y ambas partes salíamos perdiendo, así que mi madre y él llegaron a un acuerdo donde ninguno diría nada, esa fue la última vez que lo vi y espero no volverlo a ver nunca más

¡Y lo dejaron ir así no más! –dice Quinn enojada pero no subió la voz por Charlie

Mi Amor, no teníamos otra opción- dice Rachel- lo importante es que no nos va a hacer más daño

¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso si ese imbécil anda suelto?- pregunta la rubia

Era la única salida que teníamos y funcionó, estoy aquí contigo- dice la morena mirándola a los ojos

No podría resistir perderte otra vez- dice Quinn

No pienses así, eso no va a volver a pasar- dice Rachel y se dan un beso hasta que suena el celular de la rubia quien contesta rápidamente para no despertar a Charlie

_Hola papá- dice Quinn_

_Hola Quinn, ¿cómo estás?_

_Bien, muy bien, Rachel está aquí conmigo- dice la rubia mientras pone el altavoz y su padre se extraña_

_¿Quinn de qué estás hablando?- pregunta Russell preocupado por la cordura de su hija_

_No estoy loca papá- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- estoy segura que mamá te va a explicar todo lo que pasó- Quinn no dice nada más pues recuerda el acuerdo al que llego con su madre y prefiere que ella maneje esta situación _

_Hola Russell- lo saluda Rachel_

_¿Rachel? ¡Estás viva!- pregunta Russell confundido_

_Sí, señor Fabray soy yo- dice la morena_

_Pero ¿cómo?- pregunta Russell_

_Ya te dije que mamá te lo va a explicar todo- dice Quinn_

_¿Tú madre está contigo?- pregunta Russell_

_Ella estuvo conmigo hace un rato ¿No ha llegado a casa?- pregunta Quinn algo confundida- ya debería estar allí_

_Supongo que debe estar por llegar, no entiendo qué pasa pero hablaré de esto con tu madre apenas llegue, es un gusto saber que estás bien Rachel- dice Russell_

_Créeme, el gusto es todo mío- dice la morena al ver a su familia_

_Quiero verlas, esta es una gran noticia- dice Russell_

_Papá, no te preocupes, ya se está haciendo tarde ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana?- dice Quinn_

_Tu madre y yo estaremos allí mañana- dice Russell- hasta mañana chicas_

_Adiós Russell- dice la morena_

_Adiós papá- dice Quinn_

* * *

En casa de Shelby

Shelby qué pasó con Flanagan- pregunta Judy sin rodeos una vez pasan la puerta principal

No entiendo de qué me hablas- dice Shelby

Tú sabes perfectamente de qué te habló, te escuché cuando hablabas por teléfono- dice Judy- dime la verdad ¿qué pasó con él?

Hice que lo llevaran a un sanatorio siquiátrico dónde no hicieron preguntas y dónde pueden tratar todos sus problemas mentales, ese tipo está loco- dice Shelby

Ya sabía yo que no lo ibas a dejar ir tan fácilmente- dice Judy- ¿pero qué va a pasar cuando salga de allí? Si le da por hablar

Nada- dice Shelby con una sonrisa- para entonces ya habré eliminado los antecedes de Jesse y todas las locuras que salgan de su boca serían provocadas por las alucinaciones que los llevaron al sanatorio

Eres brillante, yo no hubiera pensado en algo así- dice Judy- ¿en qué momento pensaste en esa solución?

Gracias a ti y Rachel pensé las cosas con cabeza fría- dice la morena- ustedes son mi polo a tierra

Shelby se acerca a Judy e intenta besarla pero la rubia utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para esquivarla

No- dice Judy

¿Por qué?- pregunta la morena

¡Cómo que por qué Shelby, estoy casada además de otro millón de razones!- dice Judy y pasa una mano por su cabeza

Te ves adorable cuando haces eso- dice Shelby con una pequeña sonrisa

¡Shelby estoy intentado que tengamos una conversación seria!- dice Judy

Lo siento- dice Shelby y acaricia su rostro

No hagas eso por favor- dice la rubia aunque se inclina más al contacto- haces todo esto aún más difícil

No tienes que darme explicaciones, te entiendo, esto fue un error, ve a tu casa, tu esposo te está esperando- dice Shelby y juntan sus frentes- ve- le repite suavemente

Judy sale de allí sin mirar atrás y justo cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta principal se detiene, sólo necesitó un momento, sólo uno

_Debiste luchar por ella, debiste hacer algo más pero era lo correcto, hiciste lo correcto, tenías que hacerlo- piensa Shelby pues tenía una lucha interna_

La rubia regresa a la habitación- ¡Shelby!- dice y la morena voltea a verla junto en ese momento Judy se acerca a ella y la besa, por la fuerza el impulso caen a la cama

Pensé que te habías ido- dice la morena

Y debí hacerlo pero todos mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos me trajeron de vuelta a ti- dice la rubia

Ven- dice Shelby y la besa nuevamente

Sospechabas que esto pasaría entre nosotras- dice Judy después de unos minutos

Siempre hubo algo en ti que me llamaba la atención pero sólo hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que realmente es- dice la morena

Es un poco irónico que nuestras hijas estén enamoradas y que tú y yo…- dice Judy

Hey, con el tiempo podemos ver lo que sucede, yo sólo sé que se siente muy bien tenerte a mi lado, compartir tiempo contigo, besarte, eres mi equilibrio, eres lo que necesito… eres a quien necesito- dice Shelby mirándola a los ojos

Shelby… Yo… Esto es…- dice Judy pero se detiene, en realidad no sabe como terminar esa frase

Disfrutemos del momento, ya habrá suficiente tiempo para pensar, yo me muero por besarte otra vez- dice Shelby con una sonrisa

Judy se inclina y la besa con ternura

Un par de horas después

Debo regresar a casa esta noche- dice Judy

Lo sé- dice Shelby- ¿nos vemos este fin de semana?

¿Es una cita?- pregunta Judy con una sonrisa

Sí- dice Shelby

Por supuesto, allí estaré- dice Judy antes de darle un beso y levantarse de la cama

Déjame llevarte a casa- ofrece Shelby

Por si no lo recuerdas tengo mi auto estacionado aquí- dice la rubia

Está bien, entonces te acompaño hasta la puerta- dice la morena mientras caminan

¿No te rindes, no?- pregunta Judy con una sonrisa

Nunca- dice Shelby

Llegan hasta la puerta

Supongo que nos vemos mañana- dice Judy

Será agradable ver a nuestra familia y amigos reunidos celebrando el regreso de Rachel- dice Shelby pues ya habían organizado una reunión sorpresa

Sí- dice Judy y toca la perilla de la puerta

¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte?- pregunta Shelby, se inclina un poco y la besa, Judy se deja llevar y pone sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la morena mientras profundiza el beso

Adiós Shelby- dice Judy contra sus labios

Adiós- le responden con una sonrisa

Segundos después Judy desaparece y Shelby se queda contra recostada la puerta pensando en ella

* * *

En la madrugada

Quinn y Rachel despiertan al escuchar el llanto de su hijo

¿Tiene hambre?- pregunta la morena

Sí, eso creo- dice la rubia quien ya estaba al lado de su hijo- y además necesita un cambio de pañal

La rubia se ausenta por un par de minutos

Ya, Charlie, shhh…cálmate Amor- dice la morena y el volumen del llanto disminuye considerablemente

Quinn regresa y en pocos minutos cambia a Charlie

Eres toda una experta- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Beth me ayudó a tener mucha experiencia- dice la rubia- ya estás listo campeón, vamos a darte tetero

Amor pásame a Charlie- dice la morena

Rae ¿Tú quieres darle le tetero?- pregunta Quinn

Mi Amor no hay necesidad, recuerda que estoy lactando- dice Rachel y con mucho cuidado Quinn le pasa al pequeño, la morena se quita la parte superior de su pijama, acerca su seno derecho a la boca del pequeño quien pronto empieza disfrutar de la leche materna

¿Cómo se siente?- pregunta la rubia

Charlie… agarra fuerte- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Charlie es un niño muy afortunado- dice Quinn al ver la escena

Amor no estarás pensando en _eso _ahora- dice la morena

No, lo digo en serio, tenemos una hermosa familia y nos amamos, esa es la felicidad para mí- dice la rubia

Te amo mi rubia hermosa- dice Rachel

Nunca voy a poder olvidar esa oración- dice Quinn

¿Recibiste el collage?- pregunta la morena recordando aquella noche especial que tenía preparada

Lo tengo enmarcado, esa noche iba a ser muy especial – dice la rubia con algo de tristeza

Lo fue- la corrige Rachel- esa noche nació nuestro hijo

Eso es cierto- dice Quinn con una sonrisa antes de besarla brevemente en los labios- no sabes cuánto los amo

Tengo una muy buena idea porque yo también los amo, los adoro- dice la morena

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	27. Familia

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 27: Familia

La noche anterior Judy le cuenta todo a Russell, ella sabe de su condición cardiaca pero su salud ha mejorado visiblemente y cree que entre menos secretos haya entre ellos, mucho mejor

Eso quiere decir que Rachel fue una estafadora que se enamoró de Quinn y renunció a su antiguo oficio por ella, Quinn la perdonó y volvieron a estar juntas- dice Russell y Judy asiente- y uno de sus ex esposos nos hizo creer que estaba muerta y además tú y Shelby resolvieron todo

Sí, ese es el resumen general de lo que pasó- dice Judy

Wow- dice Russell- el amor tiene caminos muy extraños

Y que lo digas- dice Judy no precisamente pensando en su hija

Lo importante es que Rachel y Quinn sean felices, quizá si me hubiera enterado antes mi reacción hubiera sido diferente pero soy testigo del gran amor que se tienen y sé que eso no puede ser fingido

Pudiste haberme dicho que tú y Shelby pensaban que Rachel estaba viva- dice Russell- pude haberlas ayudado

Lo sé- dice Judy- pero en realidad no teníamos certeza de nada, nos dejamos guiar por nuestros instintos

Me alegra que todo haya salido bien, debemos ver esto como un nuevo comienzo y quizá no es sólo para ellas- dice Russell mirándola pero Judy no comenta al respecto

* * *

En la mañana

Buenos días- dice Quinn al ver a su morena despertar

Buenos días Amor- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunta la rubia

Mejor que nunca- dice la morena- nada como estar contigo y Charlie a mi lado

Quinn le da un beso en la mejilla

Voy a darme una ducha antes de que despierte Charlie- dice Rachel

¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunta la rubia

No mi Amor así estoy bien, no te preocupes- dice la morena

Media hora después Rachel sale del baño y encuentra con una tierna escena de Quinn arrullando a su hijo, por un momento la morena sólo los observa

Está durmiendo, sólo quería que lo cargara- dice la rubia

* * *

En la tarde suena el timbre, Quinn abre la puerta pues Rachel estaba amamantando a Charlie y se sorprende al ver Jesse, Blaine, Santana, Brittany y sus padres

Hola- dice la rubia con algo de confusión-… sigan

Todos se acomodan en la sala después de saludarla

¿Dónde está Shelby?- pregunta Russell

No lo sé, se supone que todos íbamos a estar aquí a la misma hora- dice Judy

Supongo que mi madre ya les comunicó la noticia- dice Quinn

No tenemos ni la menor idea de qué estamos haciendo aquí- dice Santana

Hay algo que debo decirles- dice Quinn- Rachel…Ella está viva

Quinn, de verdad no estoy para bromas- dice Jesse

Eso es algo muy delicado – agrega Blaine

Estoy diciendo la verdad- dice la rubia preguntándose que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera enterado de la misma manera

Esperen un momento- dice la rubia

10 minutos después el pequeño Charlie estaba profundamente dormido mientras Quinn ayuda a su morena a bajar de las escaleras

¡Rachel!- dice Jesse y prácticamente se abalanza contra ella, ninguno de los dos contiene su llanto

¿Qué carajos?- dice Santana pues no lo podía creer

Rachel- dice Brittany emocionada y pronto se une al abrazo a igual que Blaine

¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Jesse entre lágrimas de felicidad

Estoy segura de que te enterramos hace un par de días- dice Santana

Pronto la morena les cuenta toda la historia pues todos los presentes conocían su pasado

Eso es increíble- dice Brittany con admiración- Judy, tú y Shelby son súper geniales

Gracias Brittany – dice Judy algo sonrojada, no por el cumplido sino porque pensó en Shelby

Shelby nunca se rindió- dice Jesse de forma apreciativa

Es mi mamá, las mamás nunca lo hacen, ahora lo entiendo- dice la morena pensado en su pequeño

No sabes lo feliz que somos porque estás aquí- dice Blaine

Y lo feliz que estoy yo por volverlos a ver- dice Rachel

Justo en ese momento suena el timbre nuevamente y está vez es Shelby pero no viene sola, trae dos acompañantes

Buenas tardes- dice al ver a todos reunidos

Disculpen el retraso pero ustedes saben cómo es viajar en avión- dice el chico

¡Andrew! ¡Melissa!- dice Rachel emocionada pues por primera vez veía a sus hermanos en vivo y en directo

Hola Rachel – dice los mellizos y Shelby sonríe al ver que prácticamente corren a abrazar a la morena

Qué bueno que estás bien- dice Melissa mientras la abrazaba fuerte, Quinn no podía evitar ver la similaritud en la apariencia física de las mujeres Corcoran

Me tomé el atrevimiento de contarles todo- explica Shelby

Me da mucho gusto verlos- dice la morena y reaparecen las lágrimas en sus ojos

A nosotros también Rachel- dice Andrew

Minutos después

¿Qué les parece si comemos algo?- pregunta Judy

Sería perfecto señora Fabray, me muero de hambre, teníamos tantas ganas de ver a mi hermana que olvidamos comer- dice Andrew y Judy le sonríe

Déjame ayudarte- dice Shelby y las dos desaparecen camino a la cocina

¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus hijos venían?- pregunta Judy

Era una sorpresa, apenas les dije que su hermana estaba viva decidieron tomar un vuelo hasta aquí- dice Shelby con una sonrisa- no sabes lo mucho que esperé ver a mis hijos reunidos

Shel…- dice Judy y no duda en abrazarla cuando empieza ver que se forman lágrimas en sus ojos

No dejes de abrazarme- dice Shelby permitiéndose un momento de debilidad

No lo haré- dice Judy y le da un tierno beso olvidando que alguien las podría ver, para su suerte no fue así

Mientras tanto

Los mellizos van a la habitación de Charlie y observan a su sobrino

Es genial- dice Andrew- otro chico en la familia- Rachel y Quinn sonríen viéndolos desde la puerta

Y el único lindo por cierto- dice Melissa

¡Oye! Yo también soy lindo- dice Andrew

Si eso es lo que crees- dice Melissa con sarcasmo produciendo la risa en las adultas

* * *

Una hora después

Blaine, Jesse, Santana y Brittany se habían encargado de poner la mesa y la comida estaba lista. Quinn bajo con el pequeño Charlie en sus brazos pues no querían descuidarlo ni un segundo

¿Ya terminaron la preparatoria?- pregunta Brittany

No, estamos aquí por el fin de semana, después debemos regresar y lidiar con algunos exámenes- dice Andrew

Estaremos de nuevo aquí más o menos en un mes- dice Melissa

Después de algunas preguntas todos siguieron comiendo pero observaron con curiosidad que los mellizos parecían moverse en completa sincronía

Sé que es un poco raro pero no podemos evitarlo- dice Andrew con una sonrisa

Cosa de mellizos supongo- dice Melissa con una sonrisa adorable similar a la de Rachel

Para su mala suerte Shelby estaba en frente de Judy y Russell y el señor Fabray acarició suavemente la mano de su esposa que retiró la mano de forma inconsciente aún así Shelby estaba bastante molesta aunque lo disimulaba bien pero se conocía perfectamente y sabía que esos eran celos y tenía que controlarse más, ni siquiera habían tenido su primera cita y ya estaba celosa

Melissa también estaba frente a su madre y se dio cuenta de todo, Melissa era la única que podía leer a Shelby como libro abierto y no necesito más que ver la expresión en su rostro para entender lo que estaba pasando aún así no tenía muy claro si su madre estaba celosa de Judy o de Russell pero de lo que si estaba segura es las dos necesitan hablar más tarde

El día termina después de una amena conversación, esa fue la celebración del regreso de la morena, una tarde en familia aunque en realidad extrañaba a la pequeña Beth quine ha salido de viaje con Norah, aún así fue agradable compartir con todas esas personas que se preocupan por su bienestar y hacen parte de su familia

* * *

En la noche

Andrew estaba agotado así que quedó profundamente dormido una vez Shelby le mostró su habitación así que Melissa aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con ella

Mamá- dice Melissa una vez llegan a su habitación

Dime- dice Shelby

¿Qué pasa contigo y los Fabray?- le pregunta sin rodeos

No sé de qué me hablas- dice Shelby

Ni siquiera intentes negarlo, noté como los mirabas – dice Melissa

Me gusta Judy- dice Shelby, las dos se entendían muy bien pues tenían un carácter similar

Mamá, ella es casada- dice Melissa como si fuera algo obvio y en realidad no había necesidad de decir algo más, lo más probable era que todo saliera mal

Lo sé pero eso no evita lo que sentimos- dice Shelby

_Sentimos_… eso quiere decir que es correspondido- dice Melissa- yo no quiero que te lastimen mamá

Y yo no quiero salir lastimada pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr- dice Shelby

Mamá… - dice Melissa pues la conocía bien y sabía del significado detrás de esas palabras, los sentimientos de su madre hacia Judy crecían cada día más- sólo... disfrutemos de este par de días juntos ya habrá tiempo para pensar en los problemas

Te quiero Meli- dice Shelby

Y yo a ti mamá- dice Melissa y las dos se abrazan

* * *

El fin de semana

Shelby estaba esperando a Judy en un pueblo cerca a las afueras de Lima, la morena no se sentía tan nerviosa desde aquella vez que tuvo su primera cita con el padre de Rachel

Hola- dice una voz muy familiar detrás suyo

Hola – dice Shelby con una gran sonrisa y comparten un pequeño beso- estás preciosa

Tú también te ves muy bien- dice Judy

Dime a dónde vamos- dice Judy mientras entrelaza su mano con la de Shelby quien sonríe por el gesto

A divertirnos- dice Shelby y algunos minutos después llegan a un lugar para jugar bolos

Yo nunca he jugado a los bolos- dice Judy algo sonrojada

Yo te puedo enseñar- dice Shelby

Las dos pasan el tiempo entre risas y conversaciones

No me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo- dice Judy con una sonrisa

¿Te estás divirtiendo?- pregunta Shelby

Mucho- dice Judy y la morena la besa

Ven que la noche aún no termina- dice la morena una vez se desprenden del beso

Ahora es la rubia quien está nerviosa pues llegan a una hermosa cabaña después de que Shelby conduce unos 20 minutos pero se tranquiliza cuando entra aquí y siente como la envuelve el ambiente romántico al ver que las velas iluminan el lugar

Está hermoso- dice Judy

Pensé que te gustaría hablar en un lugar más privado y comer algo de comida casera después de todas esas golosinas- dice Shelby con una sonrisa recordando lo tierna que se veía la rubia disfrutando de esas pequeñas cosas

Tiempo después

Cocinas delicioso- comenta Judy

Cocinar es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos- dice Shelby- ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Es un secreto pero te lo voy a decir, me encanta escribir, en especial poemas- dice la rubia con un poco de rojo en sus mejillas- he escrito alrededor de unos 300 siempre aprovecho para escribir cuando tengo tiempo libre

¿Has pensado en publicarlos?- pregunta Shelby

No, me gusta que sean míos, son personales- dice Judy

¿Entonces nunca voy a poder leer uno de ellos?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Quizá en un futuro no muy lejano- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

¿Has escrito algo acerca de mi?- pregunta Shelby

¿Tú qué crees?- le responde Judy mientras entrelaza sus dedos y se acarician con delicadeza

La morena no dice nada, Judy simplemente se acerca a ella y la besa

Está noche ha sido maravillosa…- dice la rubia- pero creo que es hora de regresar

¿Quieres irte?- le pregunta Shelby

No- responde Judy con sinceridad

Entonces quédate- dice la morena

Ninguna de las dos piensa en las consecuencias, seguían por su corazón y disfrutan del momento, se morían por volver a dormir la una abrazada a la otra y compartir la intimidad de despertar juntas

* * *

Dos días después

Norah llega a casa de Quinn con Beth, la rubia abre la puerta

¡Mami!- dice Beth emocionada y corre a los brazos de la rubia

Hola mi Princesa- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y la alza por un momento

Amor, ya es hora de prepararle el tetero a Charlie- comenta Rachel mientras baja por las escaleras

¡RACHEL!- dice Beth sale de inmediato al encuentro de la morena quien sonríe al verla obviando el ceño fruncido de Norah que no entiende absolutamente nada

Rachel baja al nivel de la pequeña, le da un beso y la abraza- no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé Beth

Mi mami dijo que estabas en el cielo- dice la pequeña

Yo estoy aquí contigo, Charlie y tu mami- dice Rachel y mira a su novia por un momento

¿Te vas a ir otra vez?- pregunta Beth y se sentía el temor en su voz

No, Beth, no pienso alejarme de las personas que más quiero- dice la morena y la pequeña le da un beso en la mejilla

Hola Norah- dice la morena

Hola Rachel- dice Norah

Quinn hace un gesto y su morena entiende perfectamente lo que quiere decir

Ven Beth, vamos a hacerle el tete a tu hermanito- dice Rachel

Sí, ya lo quiero ver, también extrañé a Charlie- dice la pequeña mientras camina de la mano de la morena hasta la cocina

¿Me quieres explicar qué carajos es todo esto?- pregunta Norah

Rachel está aquí conmigo, todo fue una equivocación- dice Quinn evitando darle más detalles

Norah poco convencida la mira- sé que me estás mintiendo Quinn, ni tú te crees esa mierda

Norah- dice la rubia

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Norah de nuevo y con seriedad

Creí que la había perdido y regreso a mi lado- dice Quinn

Quinn, soy la madre de tu hija, no piensas decirme qué pasó- insiste

Su ex esposo nos hizo creer que estaba muerta, la tenía secuestrada - dice la rubia

Eso es enfermizo- dice Norah pues siente que la rubia no quiere hablar del tema

Pero Shelby y mi madre la rescataron- termina de decir Quinn

¿Hay algún peligro ahora?- pregunta Norah

No te preocupes ahora todo está bien- dice la rubia

Confío en ti Quinn, te conozco y sé que no me estás diciendo todo pero también sé que me lo dirás a su tiempo- dice Norah

Por un momento sienten un silencio incomodo

Mejor me voy- dice Norah

No te vayas- dice Quinn- quédate para todas será genial pasar una tarde en familia, creo que eso le encantaría Beth

Sabes, es una buena idea, con eso visito a Charlie- dice Norah con una sonrisa

* * *

Un mes después

La morena durmió poco pues Charlie estuvo llorando en la noche y sólo se tranquilizaba cuando estaba en sus brazos, Quinn le ayudó pero estaba cansada después de un arduo día de trabajo para una revista local así que Rachel dejó que descansara un poco más. Sólo hasta altas horas de la madrugada el pequeño durmió tranquilamente en su cuna pues a pesar de las protestas de Rachel el pequeño estaba en su propia habitación justo al lado de la de ellas

Quinn despierta y ve a su morena profundamente dormida al igual que su pequeño así que prefiere no despertarlos y comenzar el nuevo día con una ducha bien fría pues la abstinencia estaba causando efectos y necesitaba salir de ese estado de excitación así que rapidamente entra al baño

Rachel escucha el sonido de la ducha y va la habitación de su pequeño quien al parecer después de una larga noche estaba profundo así que aprovecha el momento para compartirlo con su novia, la morena entra al baño y abre la puerta de la ducha para ver a Quinn completamente desnuda, empapada y visiblemente excitada

Amor- dice la rubia mientras pasa una mano por su cabello para acomodarlo y ver mejor a su morena

Buenos días- dice Rachel con una sonrisa mientras se desviste para el gusto de su rubia

La morena había pasado sus días de dieta y poco a poco estaba volviendo a su antigua figura aunque eso nunca fue un problema para Quinn, ella la deseaba todos los días y a toda hora

Rachel entra en la ducha y deja que el agua caiga sobre su cuerpo, creando una de las imágenes más sexies que la rubia ha visto en su vida

Hermosa- dice la rubia de forma apreciativa y la abraza, por un momento se quedan así

La morena le da un corto beso en los labios

Quinn se queja y hace puchero cuando el beso termina- muy cortito

¿Muy cortito, Amor?- le pregunta la morena con ternura

La rubia asiente, se acerca a ella nuevamente y la besa

Umm- gime Rachel cuando siente que Quinn profundiza el beso

La morena pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y se deja llevar por las sensaciones, sentir los labios, la lengua y la excitación de su rubia la encienden a mil pero ambas saben que deben esperar un poco más antes de compartir sus cuerpos por completo otra vez

Rachel hace que la espalda de Quinn choque contra la pared y de repente se besan apasionadamente

Mi Rae- gime Quinn para después enfocarse en su cuello

Sin previo aviso la morena acaricia el miembro de su novia haciéndole sentir un gran placer

Ahhh, mi Amor- dice la rubia y vuelve a besarla con fervor mientras Rachel continua estimulando su pene hasta que llega al orgasmo dejando rastros de semen en el cuerpo de su morena

No sabes lo mucho que te amo, Preciosa- dice Quinn

Me muero por estar contigo otra vez Amor, me haces falta… te amo- dice Rachel entre besos

Unos 20 minutos después salen de la ducha, antes de vestirse Quinn ve a su hijo quien aún sigue dormido y como si sintiera su presencia el pequeño Charlie abre los ojos y observa a su alrededor, llora por un momento hasta que ve el rostro de su madre

Buenos días Campeón ¿cómo amaneciste?- pregunta Quinn

El pequeño sólo la mira y mueve sus manitos

Ven con mami- dice Quinn antes de cargarlo

Charlie, necesitas un cambio de pañal y de paso un baño, hoy vamos a salir y dar un paseo con mamá- dice la rubia

El pequeño hace algunas muecas y la observa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

Vamos a ponerte más hermoso de lo que ya eres- dice Quinn

Minutos después

¿Quién es ese bebé tan guapo?- pregunta Rachel al ver a Charlie muy bien vestido y listo para salir

Charlie sólo se enfoca en ella con sus hermosos ojos color avellana

Hola, mi Amor ¿extrañaste a mamá? ¿No me fui por mucho tiempo o sí?- le pregunta la morena

Todo listo Rae- dice Quinn

Las chicas tienen listo el coche, se preparan para dar un paseo con su pequeño y disfrutar de un hermoso día

* * *

Shelby y Judy estaban disfrutando un día de spa, las dos se habían encargado de utilizar la casa de la morena como sitio de relajación

En el jacuzzi estaban disfrutando de la temperatura del agua burbujeante mientras se besaban apasionadamente

Judy estaba sentada en regazo de Shelby quien la acerca cada vez más a su cuerpo, la morena encuentra las tiras de la parte superior del bikini de la rubia y pronto se deshace de él

Pronto los besos de Shelby descienden hasta los senos de la rubia que siente un gran placer cuando siente la maravillosa lengua de la morena en sus pezones y sus manos se enredan en la oscura cabellera

Shelbyyyy- gime Judy

La rubia no se puede controlar, necesita más

Quiero hacer el amor contigo- le dice Judy al oído no sin antes darle un beso

Como tú digas Preciosa- dice Shelby y sonríe, las dos querían dar el siguiente paso y compartir otro nivel de intimidad

Salen del jacuzzi y Judy abraza a la morena por la espalda mientras caminan hasta su habitación, llegan allí, se recuestan en la cama y empiezan a besarse como si no hubiera mañana hasta que suena el celular de la rubia

Déjalo- dice Shelby refiriéndose al celular pero Judy quiere apagarlo y decide leer el mensaje cuando nota que lo envió su esposo

Es un mensaje de Russell dice que me espera para cenar- dice Judy frunciendo el ceño, eso no era algo habitual en su esposo- eso es en media hora, tengo el tiempo justo para llegar

Judy puede ver la decepción en el rostro de Shelby- Shel, podemos pasar el fin de semana juntas- le propone

Sí, sí- dice Shelby de forma desinteresada

Amor, yo sé que estás molesta pero… – dice la rubia

No digas más- dice la morena

Shel… yo no quiero que dejemos las cosas así, no cuando íbamos a vivir un momento tan especial- dice Judy

Lo sé pero me dan celos y no puedo controlarlos, tú eres mi nov…- dice Shelby pero se detiene antes de terminar la oración- el caso es que él es tu esposo y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

Yo lo voy a hacer... Shelby, lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, eso no lo dudes, yo…- dice Judy mirándola a los ojos, la morena la interrumpe con un beso y después se abrazan

Amor me tengo que ir- dice la rubia

Lo sé, sólo quédate un poco más entre mis brazos- dice Shelby con una sonrisa

Lo haría una y mil veces- dice Judy antes de besarla

* * *

Una hora después

Judy Fabray regresa a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, para Russell era obvio que algo estaba pasando desde hace algún tiempo y su esposa no le diría nada al respecto pero necesitaba saber, últimamente Judy pasaba menos y menos tiempo en casa y siempre tenía alguna actividad que hacer, lo que era extraño pues a pesar de ser figuras sociales Judy siempre fue muy hogareña; la duda lo estaba consumiendo así que decidió tomar medidas

La señora Fabray y observa a su esposo con una mirada curiosa

¿Dónde estabas Judy?- pregunta Russell

* * *

**NA1: Después se hablará un poco más acerca de los hermanos de Rachel**

**NA2: Esta es una historia Faberry (Quinn/Rachel), no se va a centrar en Juby (Judy/Shelby) y este es un capitulo de transición para lo que está por venir. Lo aclaro para que no haya confusiones**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	28. Rachel Fabray

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 28: Rachel Fabray

_Una hora después_

_Judy Fabray regresa a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, para Russell era obvio que algo estaba pasando desde hace algún tiempo y su esposa no le diría nada al respecto pero necesitaba saber, últimamente Judy pasaba menos y menos tiempo en casa y siempre tenía alguna actividad que hacer, lo que era extraño pues a pesar de ser figuras sociales Judy siempre fue muy hogareña; la duda lo estaba consumiendo así que decidió tomar medidas_

_La señora Fabray observa a su esposo con una mirada curiosa_

_¿Dónde estabas Judy?- pregunta Russell_

Estaba en casa de Shelby- responde Judy

Judy, yo no soy tonto, has estado un poco rara últimamente, dime qué pasa- dice Russell

Estoy saliendo con alguien- dice Judy- y creo… no- sacude su cabeza- estoy enamorada

Yo pensé que podíamos reconstruir nuestro matrimonio o acaso esto es una venganza por lo que pasó- dice Russell

¿Una venganza después de 5 años?- pregunta Judy- Russell nosotros dormimos en la misma cama pero hace mucho que no somos un matrimonio y no me digas que quieres reconstruirlo porque han pasado 5 años y hasta ahora ni tu ni yo lo hemos intentado

¿Quién es? ¿Robert?- dice Russell muy calmado- siempre me pareció que ese investigador estaba enamorado de ti

Tú ves cosas donde no las hay, Robert y yo no somos más que buenos amigos- dice Judy- tú y yo mantenemos la apariencia de este matrimonio porque nos conviene pero yo ya no estoy segura de querer seguir con esto

Yo esto…estaba enamorado Judy, por eso hice lo que hice- dice Russell- por eso la dejé cuando vi que mi infidelidad estaba afectando a mi familia

No seas mentiroso, sé que te sigues viendo con ella y nunca te he reclamado por eso- dice Judy con tranquilidad

Te juro que entre nosotros no pasa nada, es una amiga, alguien con quien puedo hablar- dice Russell pues no tenía caso negarlo

Tú sabes que nuestro matrimonio estaba mal antes de eso- dice Judy

¿Con quién estás saliendo?- pregunta Russell- sabes que al final de cuentas me voy a enterar

Prefiero que te enteres por mi…estoy saliendo con Shelby- dice Judy

¿Shelby? ¿La madre de Rachel?- pregunta Russell sorprendido pero piensa en todo lo que ha pasado recientemente- eso explica tantas cosas

La amo- es la única explicación que Judy le da- y si tú amas a esa mujer no le veo razón para continuar con esto

Tú eres mucho más que mi esposa, eres mi amiga y mi compañera- dice Russell con una sonrisa- siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti pero no estoy seguro que divorciarnos sea la mejor solución al menos no por ahora

Sé lo que quieres decir pero no voy a dejar de ver a Shelby- dice Judy

No te lo estoy pidiendo- dice Russell y pausa- y tienes razón aún tengo sentimientos por Rose pero entre nosotros no ha pasado nada, no desde aquella vez- Russell tiene curiosidad y pregunta- ¿Tú y Shelby…?

Russell no me preguntes esas cosas- dice Judy sonrojada y su esposo sólo ríe por su reacción

¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas serían así?- dice Russell y sonríe- te quiero Judy

Y yo a ti- dice Judy y se abrazan

* * *

El día siguiente

Buenos días Amor- dice Judy una vez le abren la puerta

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Shelby algo confundida pues no la esperaba

Si no quieres verme me voy- dice Judy y al parecer se va a marchar

Hey, no, lo siento- dice la morena y la abraza por la espalda- no te vayas- le da un beso en el cuello

¿Sigues molesta?- pregunta Judy

No- dice Shelby con una sonrisa- no puedo estar molesta contigo

La rubia gira, quedan frente a frente y se besan

Judy la besa con intensidad y sin darse cuenta cómo terminan en la cama de Shelby

Una hora después

Judy y Shelby compartían algunas caricias en el confort de sus cuerpos desnudos

Tienes que decirme cómo hiciste eso- dice Shelby con una sonrisa

No, es un secreto- dice Judy y la besa

Te amo- dice Shelby

Yo también te amo Shelby- dice Judy y esta vez es la morena quien la besa

Tengo algo que decirte- dice la rubia- Russell lo sabe todo, ayer se lo dije

¿Y cómo reaccionó?- pregunta la morena preocupada por Judy

Bien, en realidad debemos hablar de algunas cosas pero los dos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio no funciona desde hace mucho- dice Judy- pero hay intereses de por medio y debemos analizar su impacto antes de hacer cualquier cosa

¿Eso quiere decir…?- pregunta Shelby

Eso quiere decir vamos a encontrar una solución porque de ninguna manera me voy a separar de ti- dice Judy y comparten otro beso

* * *

Un mes después

En la madrugada

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la cama, besándose como si no hubiera mañana para ambas era obvio que querían compartir mucho más que unos besos

Quinnn- gime la morena pues sentía a su rubia justo donde más la necesitaba

Quinn se movía con ritmo sobre la morena generando fricción entre sus cuerpos, sus besos eran cada vez más y más desenfrenados, necesitan sentirse y expresar el amor que se tienen con sus cuerpos

La rubia se separa un poco lleva su mano hasta la parte inferior de su pijama y saca su miembro erecto de sus confines, la morena observa la escena y se muerde los labios con anticipación, Quinn se posiciona de nuevo entre la piernas de Rachel una vez corre sus panties mojados y con su pene acaricia su clítoris

Rachhhh- gime la rubia y justo cuando está a punto de entrar ambas escuchan el llanto de su pequeño

Amor, para- dice la morena y la rubia usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo pues es este momento su hijo las necesitaba

Rachel sale de la cama y Quinn expresa su frustración al tomar una de las almohadas y cubrir su cara con ella

Deja de ser tan dramática- dice la morena con una sonrisa- ambas queremos esto pero quizá no es el momento indicado- le quita la almohada de la cara y le da un corto beso en los labios- quédate aquí voy a darle de comer, Charlie es como un relojito siempre despierta a la misma hora

Rachel se va a la habitación de Charlie para amamantarlo y Quinn decide tomar una ducha bien fría, últimamente lo hacía a menudo

20 minutos después la morena regresa a la habitación y encuentra a la rubia desnuda a punto de ponerse la pijama

No te la pongas- dice Rachel y se desnuda para estar en igualdad de condiciones con su rubia quien sonríe por el hecho

¿Cómo está Charlie?- pregunta Quinn

Durmiendo plácidamente, lo amamanté un rato y se quedó profundo- dice la morena

¿Te duchaste?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Sí- dice Quinn

Amor, son las tres de la mañana- dice Rachel

Lo sé pero necesitaba ducharme con urgencia, tenía que bajar toda esa calentura- dice la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se acerca a ella, después la abraza y se besan

Ven, vamos a dormir, necesitamos descansar- dice la morena

La chicas se recuestan desnudas en la cama compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos entre besos y caricias que no fueron más allá pues la dos compartían el pensamiento de hacer de ese momento uno de los más especiales de su relación, de hecho la rubia ya tenía un plan y sólo debía ponerlo en marcha

Mi morena hermosa- dice Quinn después de besarla y acariciar su rostro con delicadeza- Amor he estado pensando que necesitamos un tiempo a solas- dice mientras deja besos en el brazo de su novia

Te entiendo mi Amor- dice Rachel mientras acaricia sus abdominales con la yema de sus dedos

¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de viaje a un clima cálido por el fin de semana?- pregunta Quinn

Es una buena idea- concede la morena- pero me preocupa dejar a Charlie solo

Mi Amor sólo serían dos días y tú y yo sabemos que nuestras madres estarían encantadas de pasar más tiempo con él- dice la rubia

Sí, en eso tienes razón- dice Rachel recordando que su pequeño tiene una habitación en la mansión Fabray y otra en casa de Shelby con todo lo necesario para que el pequeño pueda estar allí cómodamente

¿Entonces qué dices Rae? -pregunta Quinn

Me encantaría pasar el fin de semana contigo- dice la morena con una sonrisa

* * *

El miércoles

Quinn se reúne en la cafetería Hummel's con Santana, Blaine y Kurt

Hola, chicos siento haberme retrasado- dice Blaine- pero estaba hablando con Rachel y la conversación se alargó un poco más de lo que tenía pensado

No, le habrás dicho que…- interrumpe Santana

Blaine, sería incapaz- dice Kurt

¿Cómo se te ocurre? Por supuesto que no- dice Blaine

Chicos, por favor enfoquémonos- dice Quinn

San, tú eres la encargada del transporte- dice la rubia

Tú sabes que cuentas con eso, sólo necesito que me confirmes el día- dice la latina

El sábado- dice la rubia

Blaine, tú eres una de las personas que más la conoce- dice Quinn pero es interrumpida por el chico

No te preocupes, todo va a estar perfecto- dice Blaine

Y Kurt…- dice la rubia

Yo llevo _meses_ listo para este momento- dice Kurt emocionado- todo esto es tan romántico

Yo sólo quiero que todo sea perfecto- dice Quinn

No lo dudes, así será- dice Santana con una sonrisa

* * *

El sábado en la mañana

Quinn y Rachel estaban dejando a Charlie en casa de Shelby

Mamá, si tienes algunas duda o Charlie se enferma no dudes en llamarme- dice Rachel

Tengo tres hijos de experiencia Rachel- dice Shelby y comparte una sonrisa con la rubia

Lo sé pero él mi tesoro- dice la morena y le da un beso a su pequeño- y me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar

Yo te entiendo pero este chiquitín va a estar de maravilla porque va a pasar más tiempo con sus abuelos- dice Shelby mientas consiente al pequeño rubio

Por cierto no olvides que mis padres pasan a recogerlo mañana- dice Quinn, Shelby sonríe porque está al tanto de los planes de la rubia pero le sigue la corriente

Charlie va a estar listo para cuando ellos estén aquí- dice Shelby

Gracias mamá- dice Rachel

No te preocupes para mí es un placer compartir mi tiempo con él- dice Shelby

Amor, ya es hora de irnos- le dice Quinn a su novia

Espero que les vaya muy bien- dice Shelby y las abraza brevemente

Adiós mi Campeón pronto te veremos de nuevo- dice la rubia y le da un beso a su pequeño

Charlie, tú mami y yo no nos vamos a demorar, te amo mi bebé precioso- dice la morena y llena el rostro de su hijo con besos

30 minutos después las chicas llegan al aeropuerto

Amor, ¿cuál es el número del avión?- pregunta Rachel al ver largas filas de gente

Hermosa, nosotras vamos a viajar en nuestro jet privado- dice Quinn- ven, llegamos justo a tiempo

Las chicas llegan al jet y comparten una copa de champaña

Por un fin de semana maravilloso- dice Quinn

Por un fin de semana contigo- dice Rachel y se besan

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después llegan a las Bahamas

Wow, se siente el cambio de clima- dice Rachel mientras van en el auto camino al hotel- el mar es precioso

Sabía que te gustaría venir aquí- dice la rubia

Conozco el mar pero siempre quise pasar vacaciones en las Bahamas- dice la morena- es como si me hubieras leído la mente

Algo así- dice Quinn y las dos sonríen

En la recepción del hotel

Buenas tardes- dice la rubia al ver que ya era medio día

Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- pregunta la recepcionista

Tengo una reservación a nombre de Quinn Fabray- dice la rubia

Por supuesto señora Fabray, la suite presidencial está lista- dice la recepcionista y se acerca un botones

Por favor, lleva nuestras maletas a la habitación, nosotras estaremos allí en unos minutos- dice la rubia

Como usted diga señora Fabray- dice el botones

Espero que disfruten de su estadía aquí- dice la recepcionista

Gracias- responde las chicas a coro

Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre- dice Quinn

Las chicas se toman de las manos y dan una pequeña vuelta antes de ir al restaurante

Me encanta, el paisaje es hermoso, todo esto es como un sueño hecho realidad y lo que más me gusta es compartirlo contigo- dice Rachel mientras su rubia la abraza por la espalda y deja unos cuantos besos en su cuello

La morena se voltea, las chicas quedan frente a frente y se besan

Te amo mi Rae- dice Quinn

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Rachel no sin antes darle un último beso

Minutos después las chicas llegan al restaurante y se aventuran a probar la deliciosa comida típica que ofrece el lugar

Esto es riquísimo- dice Quinn

Amor, tienes un poco de salsa por aquí -dice la morena y utiliza su dedo pulgar para limpiar la comisura de los labios de la rubia

Rachel mueve su dedo y suavemente acaricia esos labios provocativos que besan su pulgar, la morena responde al gesto con una sonrisa

* * *

Pronto llegan a la suite pero antes de entrar la rubia cubre los ojos de Rachel con sus manos

¿Amor qué haces?- pregunta la morena

Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dice Quinn y le da un beso en la mejilla

Okay, pero quiero verla ya- dice Rachel emocionada

Quinn abre la puerta de la habitación y descubre los ojos de su morena

Amor- dice Rachel al ver la similitud de la decoración de la suite con la que ella tenía preparada el día que nació Charlie- es perfecto

La rubia cierra la puerta con seguro mientras su novia observa cada detalle

Es increíble, te acordaste de todo- dice Rachel mientras se acerca a Quinn y pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Nunca podría olvidarlo- dice la rubia y se besan tiernamente hasta que el beso escala en pasión y poco a poco se van acercando a la cama

Umm, mi Amor- dice la rubia cuando Rachel hace ese truco con su lengua que la vuelve loca, sus manos se aferra a la cintura de su novia para que no haya el más mínimo espacio entre ellas

Después besa su cuello y sus manos encuentran el cierre del vestido de la morena y lo baja lentamente, una vez el vestido cae al piso Rachel no se queda atrás y desnuda a su rubia, rápidamente se acumula la ropa en el piso, Quinn se quita el sostén y siente las manos de su morena quitándole sus bóxers, la rubia estaba completamente desnuda

Poco a poco se recuestan en la cama con Quinn encima de la morena

Te amo, Quinn, te amo- dice Rachel mientras toma la cara de la rubia entre sus manos para después besarla con pasión

Quinn se mueve generando fricción entre sus cuerpos y aunque la lencería que usa su morena es genial, necesita quitarla del medio, la morena entiende lo que intenta hacer la rubia así que se quita el sostén y Quinn se encarga de sus panties y acaricia sus piernas en el proceso, ahora si están en igualdad de condiciones, completamente desnudas

Hermosa- dice la rubia de forma apreciativa y logra que su morena se sonroje

La rubia vuelve a posicionarse entre las piernas de Rachel y puede sentir cuan mojada esta si morena, las chicas continúan besándose y las manos de Quinn recorren el cuerpo de Rachel recordando todas aquellas veces que tuvo ese magnífico cuerpo entre sus brazos

Quinn se enfoca en el cuello de la morena y hace un camino de besos hasta su pecho, con delicadeza acaricia sus senos y pasa su lengua por esos deliciosos pezones, Rachel aferra sus manos a la cabellera rubia

Quinnnn- gime la morena

La rubia toma su miembro erecto y con el acaricia el clítoris de su novia

Quinnn- gime Rachel de nuevo cuando siente que la rubia la penetra lentamente

Ahh, ahhh Raeee- gime la rubia, definitivamente extrañaba la sensación de estar dentro de su morena

Amoooor- gime Rachel y siente que su novia empieza con un ritmo lento después aumenta la velocidad y también el placer

Quinnn, Quinn- después de unos minutos la morena siente que llega al clímax y arquea su espalda, la rubia utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse ante la sensación de tener a Rachel apretándola deliciosamente

Rachel recupera su energía y hace que giren en la cama

Mi Amor, mi Amor- dice la morena entre besos, después separa un poco de su novia y se mueve sensualmente sobre su regazo

Rachhhhh- gime Quinn mientras sus manos la acarician

La morena se mueve justo como le gusta a Quinn y la rubia se siente cerca al orgasmo

Raeee- dice Quinn la toma de las caderas, se impulsa penetrándola hasta que llega al orgasmo

Quinnn- gime la morena al sentir la intensidad de su propio orgasmo y el de su novia

Rachel vuelve a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de su rubia y comparten algunos besos

Quinn hace que giren de nuevo sin despegarse de su morena quien también la abraza con sus piernas

No sabes lo mucho que extrañé hacerte el amor - dice la rubia

No sólo tú- dice la morena y comparten otro beso

Pasan un momento tan sólo entre besos y caricias

Quinn mira a los ojos de Rachel y dice- Preciosa- después la besa apasionadamente y la morena siente que el miembro de la rubia se endurece nuevamente

Quinn- dice la morena y sonríe en el beso

Mi Amor- dice la rubia con otra sonrisa y las chicas continúan disfrutando de su tiempo a solas

* * *

Un par de horas después

Despierta amor- dice Rachel después de besar los labios de su novia

Umm, no- dice Quinn obviamente despierta pero sin la más mínima intención de levantarse

Quinn, Amor- dice la morena entre besos

Si me das más besos puedo tener más motivación- dice la rubia

¿Me estás manipulando Quinn Fabray?- pregunta Rachel con humor

No, cómo crees mi Amor- dice la rubia y se besan

Ven, levántate, quiero que nademos un rato y veamos el atardecer frente al mar- dice la morena y se levanta de la cama

La rubia también se levanta y la abraza por la espalda mientras se dirigen al baño, lo que es sólo una excusa para hacer el amor en la ducha

La morena se pone un bikini azul con una hermosa salida de baño mientras la rubia se pone la parte superior de un bikini negro y unos shorts de jean

Las chicas salen de la habitación y se divierten nadando un rato, las chicas aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para besarse y disfrutar de sus demostraciones de afecto. Después caminan por la playa hasta que encuentran el lugar perfecto para observar el atardecer

Es hermoso- dice la morena quien estaba sentada entre las piernas de su novia mientras Quinn la abrazaba y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro

No tanto como tu- dice Quinn

Rachel voltea un poco y a pesar de lo incomodo del ángulo se besan

* * *

En la noche, Quinn tiene una mirada de confusión al ver que Rachel quiere hacer una llamada

Voy a llamar a mamá para saber cómo está Charlie- dice la morena

Okay, mi Amor- dice la rubia

_Hola mamá- dice Rachel_

_Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás?- dice Shelby y silenciosamente le pide silencio a los demás _

_Muy bien, el viaje ha sido maravilloso ¿cómo está Charlie?- pregunta la morena_

_Está durmiendo como un angelito- miente Shelby pues todo debía ir de acuerdo al plan_

_Le das un beso de buenas noches de mi parte- dice Rachel_

_Por supuesto que sí- dice Shelby_

_Nos vemos después-dice la morena- te quiero_

_Y yo a ti, adiós Rach- dice Shelby_

Charlie está durmiendo- dice Rachel y hace puchero

Yo también lo extraño- dice Quinn- por cierto con ese puchero te ves adorable

¿Ah sí? ¿Cuán adorable?- pregunta Rachel mientras pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia

Mucho, mucho- dice Quinn entre tiernos besos mientras se dirigen a la cama

* * *

Al día siguiente

Quinn despierta abrazando el torso desnudo de su morena

Buenos días Amor- dice la rubia y siente que la morena se mueve entre sus brazos

Buenos días- dice Rachel y comparten un beso

¿Desayunamos afuera?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, mi Amor, con eso conocemos mejor la isla- dice la morena

Las chicas se duchan, se arreglan, comparten un desayuno ligero en el restaurante del hotel y disfrutan de otro día soleado

Ven, vamos por aquí y recogemos algunas conchas de mar- dice la rubia, la toma de la mano y caminan hacia una parte de la playa donde no había tanta gente, la morena recoge conchas y nota que algunas tienen mensajes, al leerlos una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro, era obvio que su rubia había planeado todo

Eres el amor de mi vida

Tenemos un hijo maravilloso

Nuestra relación se ha fortalecido a pesar de los obstáculos

No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti

Tú me haces feliz

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mi

Me conoces mejor que nadie

Quiero construir una familia contigo

Quiero compartir mi vida contigo

Mi corazón no tiene dudas, TE AMO

Yo también te amo- dice Rachel y le da un beso

La morena no aguanta más la curiosidad y pregunta – Tú siempre eres súper romántica y haces que me enamoré cada día más pero ¿qué significa todo esto Amor?

Esas sólo son algunas de las razones por las que quiero preguntarte esto- dice la rubia mientras se arrodilla frente a Rachel y saca una pequeña caja azul con un anillo de diamantes que Rachel reconocía perfectamente bien pues alguna vez estuvo en su mano, la morena se sorprende pues no se esperaba esto, Quinn, el amor de su vida con quien ha pasado tantas pruebas está a punto de hacerle una importante pregunta, esta vez sin mentira o engaños, como Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry

¿Te casarías conmigo?- pregunta Quinn poniendo sus corazón en manos de Rachel

Sí- responde Rachel con lágrimas de felicidad

No sabes lo feliz que me haces- dice la rubia y la besa con ternura

No llores mi Amor- dice Quinn y limpia sus lágrimas

Sólo estoy un poquito emocional- dice Rachel- te amo

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice la rubia y se besan de nuevo

Casémonos hoy- dice Quinn una vez terminan de besarse, abraza a su morena por la cintura y la mira a los ojos

¿Qué?- pregunta la morena aún más sorprendida de lo que estaba

Sí mi Amor, casémonos hoy- repite la rubia

Estás loca- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Yo me quiero casar porque sé que tú vas a estar a mi lado en el altar, el día es lo de menos para mí, aunque me gustaría que compartiéramos ese día tan especial con nuestra familia y amigos- dice Rachel

Entonces, qué bueno que todos ellos están aquí- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y la morena la observa con confusión- voltea- le susurra

Rachel voltea y a una distancia prudente estaban todos allí, su madre con Charlie en sus brazos, sus hermanos, sus amigos, sus suegros, Norah, Beth e incluso sus hermanos. Todas las personas que importaban. La morena les sonríe y todos la saludan desde la distancia

Rachel gira y vuelve a quedar frente a Quinn, la agarra de la camisa y la acerca a ella- Te Amo- le dice antes de besarla apasionadamente

¿Qué dices mi Amor?- pregunta la rubia

Por supuesto que me caso contigo, hoy, mañana y siempre- dice la morena y sellan su felicidad con un beso

Te amo Rachel Fabray- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	29. Luna De Miel I

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 29: Luna De Miel I

Las chicas se acercan a su familia y amigos con grandes sonrisas en su rostro para todos es obvio que hay boda pero nunca está de más preguntar o al menos eso es lo que piensa Kurt

¿Entonces hay boda?

Por supuesto que hay boda- dice Rachel entusiasmada- no saben el gusto que me da ver a todos ustedes aquí- algunos de los gleeks también habían asistido con sus familias

No nos perderíamos este día por nada del mundo- dice Russell con una sonrisa

Hola Charlie- dice Quinn al ver que su pequeño abre los ojos momentáneamente y lo toma entre sus brazos

¿Cómo se ha comportado este caballero?- pregunta la morena

La verdad ha dormido la mayor parte del tiempo- dice Judy- sólo se despierta para lo estrictamente necesario

Rachel le da un beso en la cabecita

Lamento dañar el momento- dice Jesse y mira su reloj-pero tenemos boda en unas horas así movilícense

Shelby toma a su nieto entre sus brazos y de inmediato todos los demás toman direcciones diferentes y continúan con el plan

Lo tienes todo muy bien planeado ¿no?- le dice la morena su futura esposa

Sólo lo mejor para ti- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- además estamos rodeadas de gente que nos quiere mucho y quiere estar en uno de los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas, ayudándonos y apoyándonos

Las chicas se miran fijamente y comparten un pequeño beso

Hablando de eso- interrumpe Kurt- tú vienes conmigo- señala a Rachel- ese vestido de novia no se va poner solo

Te voy a estar esperando en el altar- le susurra Quinn al oído y la besa en la mejilla

Te amo- dice la morena mientras Kurt la hala separándola físicamente de la rubia

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Quinn

* * *

Quinn se reúne con Santana y Brittany en otra de las habitaciones del hotel para ducharse, maquillarse y cambiarse

La rubia llega con una sonrisa a la habitación

Me encanta ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro- Brittany

Estoy feliz, me voy a casar con la mujer que amo- dice Quinn

Me imagino que tu fin de semana ha estado increíble- dice Santana con picardía

Ha sido el mejor- dice la rubia- gracias chicas por ayudarme con este plan

Tú sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras- dice la rubia ojiazul- The Unholy Trinity por siempre

De hecho queremos compartir algo contigo- dice Santana

Dime- dice la rubia con curiosidad

Brittany y yo estamos esperando un bebé, estoy embarazada- dice la latina

¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? –pregunta Quinn emocionada

Bueno, tú estabas con todo el plan de la boda y sólo hasta hace una semana confirmamos que la inseminación artificial había funcionado

Ya era hora de que me hicieran tía- dice la rubia y las tres chicas se abrazan- no saben lo mucho que me alegro por ustedes

Yo sé que lo vas a consentir mucho- dice Brittany

¿Lo?- pregunta Quinn- ¿ya saben el sexo del bebé?

No pero yo creo que va a ser niño y porque no el mejor amigo de Charlie- dice la bailarina

Como ves, el bebé o la bebé no ha nacido y ya tiene citas de juego con Charlie- dice la latina

Las quiero chicas- dice la rubia- y ese bebé que viene en camino va a tener la mejor tía del mundo

Yo sé que así será- dice Santana- pero ahora te tienes que preparar para tu boda

Después de tantas cosas por fin todo está debe ser, tal y como lo prometimos en el colegio estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ser felices y hoy más que nunca estoy segura de que lo logramos- dice la Quinn

No te pongas sentimental Quinn se supone que debemos llorar después de la boda, no antes- dice Brittany y comparten otro abrazo

Ahora sí arréglate- dice Santana mientras se separan- aunque no sé porque te vas a vestir de blanco porque de pureza poco

¡Santana!- dice Brittany

Jaja- dice la rubia con algo de sarcasmo- el blanco es tradicional además estamos en un clima cálido, es color perfecto- dice la rubia

Ya basta de charla, Quinn a la ducha- le ordena Brittany

Sí, señora- dice la rubia y desaparece tras la puerta del baño

Mientras Santana y Brittany comparten un beso, dichosas por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia

* * *

Un par de horas después

Rachel estaba frente al espejo observando su hermoso vestido blanco y el perfecto maquillaje en su rostro, Kurt había hecho un gran trabajo

Me veo… - dice la morena

Perfecta- le dice Shelby con una sonrisa- me alegra poder estar contigo en este día

Quinn va a estar encantada al verte- dice Melissa

Este vestido es uno de mis mejores trabajos y en ti se ve divino- dice Kurt

Gracias- dice Rachel con una sonrisa genuina- me siento como en esos cuentos donde tienes tu final feliz, tengo el amor de mi vida a mi lado, a mi familia y amigos conmigo, soy feliz, inmensamente feliz

Me muero por saber cómo se ve mi rubia- comenta la morena

Obviamente espectacular, yo también la vestí- dice Kurt

¿Pero ella no vio mi vestido?- pregunta Rachel algo preocupada y eso que no creía en agüeros

Por supuesto que no, solamente yo he visto los dos vestidos de novia- dice Kurt

¿Eso quiere decir que Quinn se va poner un vestido?- pregunta Shelby con curiosidad pues nunca la había visto con uno y la morena aprovecha la pregunta de su madre para obtener información

Eso lo sabrán en menos de una hora- dice Kurt con una sonrisa- por cierto, las chicas Corcoran tienen estilo- les dice al verlas perfectamente vestidas

Gracias Kurt- dice Melissa, lo toma del brazo y sale con él para verificar que todo este perfecto en el lugar de la recepción

5 minutos después

Estás hermosa- dice Jesse con una gran sonrisa

Gracias Jesse- dice la morena- ¿dónde está Blaine?

Rach, él es el organizador principal de esta boda y mano derecha de Quinn en todo el plan- dice el chico

¿Todos lo sabían, cierto?- pregunta Rachel aún sorprendida

Así es- dice Shelby quien regresa del baño

Mamá regresaste justo a tiempo- dice la morena- tú y Jesse son muy importantes para mí y de alguna forma u otra las decisiones que hemos tomado nos han traído a este momento, los quiero, los quiero mucho y me halagaría que m e llevaran al altar

No tienes ni que preguntarlo- dice Shelby con una sonrisa y la abraza

El honor es mío, hermanita- dice Jesse y también la abraza

¿Lista para dar el siguiente paso?- pregunta Shelby con una sonrisa

Más lista que nunca- dice Rachel

* * *

Judy salía de habitación que compartían Beth y Norah pues estaba ayudando a la pequeña con su traje de pajecita, ahora se dirigía a la habitación de Russell quien estaba cuidando al pequeño Charlie

¿Cómo está Charlie?- pregunta Judy

Se quedo dormido no hace mucho- dice Russell- ¿cómo te fue con Beth?

Excelente, ella es toda un princesita- dice Judy

Se casa Quinn- dice Russell con una sonrisa- estamos envejeciendo Judy

Tú estás viejo es diferente- dice Judy con humor y los dos ríen

¿Cómo van las cosas con Shelby?- pregunta Russell

Muy bien- dice Judy - ¿y tú con Rose?

Bien, queremos intentarlo de nuevo- dice Russell- ¿has pensado en cómo vamos a manejar este asunto con Quinn?

Shelby y yo no queremos tener mentiras con nuestras hijas así pensamos en contarles sobre nuestra relación una vez regresen de su luna de miel- dice Judy

Se van a descubrir muchos secretos- dice Russell preocupado por la reacción de su hija

Quinn es una mujer adulta y puede manejar la verdad- dice Judy

Sí, a veces olvido que nuestra pequeña creció, que ya no es una niña- dice Russell

Hoy es un día especial Russell, mejor concentrémonos en la boda de nuestra hija ya llegara el día en el que tengamos que lidiar con todo esto por ahora disfrutemos del momento- dice Judy

* * *

Justo en frente del mar se realizaría la ceremonia, Rachel veía como estaba organizado todo desde la distancia y la verdad se había quedado sin palabras, Quinn y sus amigos habían pensando en todo, el altar, las sillas, las flores, todo estaba perfectamente decorado y era hermoso ver como uno de sus sueños se hacía realidad

Empieza la ceremonia nupcial, los invitados observan con una sonrisa a Beth quien riega algunas flores en el trayecto al altar cumpliendo con su labor de pajecita y después cuando Russell deja a su hija allí deseándole lo mejor. Norah y Beth están sentadas al lado de Judy quien tiene a Charlie en sus brazos y la rubia le manda un beso a sus hijos, Quinn espera con ansías a su morena quien no tarda en aparecer

Wow- dice la rubia con una sonrisa al verla en un vestido blanco strapless que resaltaba sus curvas y su belleza, esa sonrisa se ampliaba al ver que Rachel estaba aún más cerca a ella

La morena caminaba hacia el altar entre Jesse y Shelby con una gran sonrisa, su rubia estaba vestida con un traje blanco perfecto para la ocasión, Rachel siente como si el tiempo pasara lentamente y está segura que este momento va a estar siempre en su memoria así mismo observa maravillada los hermosos ojos de su pequeño quien al parecer tampoco quería perderse este momento tan especial para sus madres

Llegan al altar, Jesse es el encargado de entregar a la novia, y poco después tanto él como Shelby se sientan

Te ves hermosa- susurra la rubia sólo para que escuche su morena

Tú también mi Amor- dice Rachel y le manda un beso

En ese momento y sin darse cuenta se toman de las manos

Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para la celebración de un acto jurídico y por lo tanto muy serio como lo es el contrato matrimonial de las señoras Lucy Quinn Fabray y Rachel Barbra Berry- dice el juez de paz, las chicas se miran entre si y sonríen…

Vamos a pasar al consentimiento mutuo que se darán los contrayentes ante mí y ante los testigos- dice el juez- los testigos eran Brittany y Blaine pues ellos eran las personas que más habían apoyado su relación

¿Lucy Quinn Fabray aceptas contraer matrimonio con la señora Rachel Barbra Berry?- pregunta el juez

Acepto- responde la rubia mirando a los ojos de su morena quien pone el anillo en su dedo

¿Rachel Barbra Berry aceptas contraer matrimonio con la señora Lucy Quinn Fabray?- pregunta el juez

Sí, acepto- dice la morena con una sonrisa e igual como ella lo hizo Quinn le pone la argolla de matrimonio

Como juez y con su consentimiento y en virtud de las facultades que legalmente me han sido otorgadas las declaro unidas en matrimonio- dice el juez con una sonrisa

Quinn y Rachel comparten su primer beso como esposas, es un beso especial porque indica el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su relación, las chicas se separan sin muchas ganas, la morena utiliza su dedo pulgar para acomodar el pinta labios de su esposa

Te amo, te amo, te amo- dice Quinn entre besos cortos

Y yo te adoro mi Amor- dice Rachel

Que vivan las novias- grita Brittany emocionada y los invitados aplauden

Las chicas caminan tomadas de las manos mientras sus familiares y amigos les echan pétalos de flores

* * *

Pronto llegan al salón de eventos del hotel donde celebran la recepción

Amor esto está hermoso- dice Rachel

Blaine fue el cerebro detrás de todo esto- le dice Quinn

Llega el la hora del baile, la rubia baila con su padre y Rachel con Jesse, minutos después tienen su primer baile, disfrutan de una canción lenta entre besos y sonrisas, luego sigue el brindis, la comida y más baile en una noche de nunca olvidar

Shelby y Judy

Me muero por besarte y tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez- le dice Shelby al oído pues sabía que su voz excita a su novia a más no poder

Yo también Amor pero no podemos, no hasta regresar a Lima, además debemos cuidar a Charlie- dice Judy

Lo sé, sólo quería que lo supieras- dice Shelby con una sonrisa picara

Eres mala conmigo- dice Judy

No, te amo- dice Shelby

Y yo a ti- dice Judy y le manda un beso

A un par de mesas de distancia Santana observa su interacción con curiosidad

¿Eso está raro, no?- le comenta la latina a Blaine quien estaba a su lado

Pero el chico no le presta mucha atención- están hablando, eso no tiene nada de raro- le dice pero Santana no está muy convencida

Russell se acerca a Judy ya Shelby quienes al parecer conversaban de forma amena

Voy a llevarme a Charlie para que duerma tranquilo- les dice

Sí, con todo este ruido no va a poder dormir, Beth también está agotada- dice Judy

Norah y Beth también se van temprano de la celebración, Quinn y Rachel se despiden de su pequeño pues no lo van a ver por otra semana y aunque en dos días los invitados regresarían a Lima y tendrían algo de tiempo para verlo Quinn y Rachel debían disfrutar a plenitud de su luna de miel por eso sería algo corta para no separarse de él tanto tiempo, durante esa semana Charlie Fabray estaría al cuidado de sus abuelos quienes encantados aceptaron la responsabilidad una vez Quinn les pidió el favor y les comentó sobre sus planes de boda con la morena

* * *

Las chicas se despiden de los invitados y se suben a un auto con el letrero de recién casadas, Quinn conduce y la morena no tiene la más mínima idea de a dónde van pero ella iría con su esposa hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario

Minutos después llegan a una casa en la playa

Quinn le abre la puerta del auto y la toma de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta principal

Vamos a entrar de la forma tradicional- dice la rubia

¿De qué ha…?- pregunta la morena y de pronto siente que su esposa la carga entre su brazos- mi amor- le dice y besa su cuello

Rachel apenas si ve el interior de la casa cuando llegan a la habitación principal y Quinn tan romántica como siempre tenía todo listo, la habitación estaba iluminada con velas

¿Te gusta mi Amor?- pregunta la rubia mientras la abraza por la espalda

Me encanta- le responde y Quinn empieza dejar besos en su cuello además de lentamente bajar el cierre de ese hermoso vestido y descubrir más de esa piel morena que le encanta

Amor- gime Rachel y voltea para quedar frente a ella, entre besos y caricias desnuda a la rubia quien con delicadeza la recuesta en la cama

Quinn y Rachel se besan con ternura pero poco a poco sus besos escalan en pasión, la rubia besa su cuello hasta llegar a los senos de la morena aún cubiertos por su sostén, Rachel se apoya en sus hombros y con agilidad su esposa le quita la prenda para concentrarse en acariciar sus senos y sus pezones sensualmente

Quinnnn- gime la morena y sus manos se aferran a la cabellera rubia

La rubia deja un rastro de beso por el cuerpo de Rachel y le quita los panties con los dientes, Quinn se posiciona de nuevo encima de Rachel y continua besándola, mientras sus cuerpos generan fricción donde más lo necesitan

Raeee- gime la rubia pues puede sentir la humedad de su morena

Quinn guía su miembro a la entrada de la morena y la penetra, las dos gimen ante la sensación, las chicas se mueven con ritmo sin dejar de besarse

Rachel agarra las nalgas de la rubia quien gime su nombre en aprobación

En un movimiento ágil la morena hace que giren y ella queda encima de la rubia, se separa un poco de ella y se mueve sensualmente, Quinn disfruta de la vista y sujeta a su esposa de la caderas, la morena masajea los senos de su rubia y sus dedos s enfocan en sus pezones provocando otra nueva ola de sensaciones

Minutos después Quinn siente que su morena esta cerca y así que se aferra a sus caderas y se impulsa para penetrarla con más fuerza

Quinnnnnnn- gime Rachel cuando llega al máximo punto del placer mientras la rubia siente que las paredes de la morena la aprietan deliciosamente

Mi Amor- dice la rubia y vuelve a acercarse a su morena y tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos

Te amo, te amo, mujer divina- dice Quinn mientras toma a la morena de los hombros y se mueve penetrándola una y otra vez

Ah, ah ahhhhh… yo también te amo- dice la morena entre gemidos

Rachel siente un nuevo orgasmo justo cuando su esposa se viene dentro de ella

Las chicas vuelven a recostarse sin separar sus cuerpos, esta vez con la rubia encima de la morena

Eres mi esposa- dice Rachel con una sonrisa mientras acaricias su espalda

Y tú la mía Amor- dice Quinn y se besa- mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amiga, mi todo, Preciosa

Tú y Charlie son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo mejor- dice la morena antes de tomar el rostro de sus esposa entre sus manos y besarla con pasión- así como este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida

De nuestra vida- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- ¿sabes cuantos te amo Rae?- le pregunta

Ummm, déjame adivinar- dice Rachel haciéndose la pensativa- tanto como yo a ti

La rubia no le responde simplemente la besa con ternura, pasión y amor intentando expresar lo que las palabras no alcanzan a decir y así continua la primera noche juntas como esposas

* * *

Al día siguiente

Rachel se mueve en los brazos de Quinn quien también despierta

Buenos días Rachel Fabray- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Buenos días Quinn Fabray- dice la morena y se dan un beso

Me encanta saber que voy a despertar cada mañana contigo a mi lado- dice Quinn y le da un beso en el cuello

Abrázame un poco más- dice Rachel algo adormecida al parecer aún estaba exhausta por las actividades de la noche anterior

Todavía si quieres- dice la rubia y le da un beso

Sin darse cuenta la dos son vencidas por el sueño nuevamente

Casi dos horas después, la morena es la primera en despertar, puede sentir la excitación de su rubia y sonríe por el hecho

Se mueve un poco y besa la mejilla de Quinn quien aún sigue durmiendo y sólo se mueve para acomodarse un poco, de repente a Rachel se le ocurre una idea

La morena se mete debajo de las sabanas y acaricia el miembro de la rubia con su lengua

Rach- dice la rubia de forma casi imperceptible y su esposa apenas si la escucha pero Quinn aún sigue dormida así que la morena aplica un poco mas de presión y toma el pene de la rubia en su boca

Rachel- dice Quinn esta vez muy despierta y no la encuentra a su lado, la sensación de placer es indescriptible

De repente la morena quita la sabana que cubría sus cuerpos y la rubia se apoya en sus codos y puede ver perfectamente el trabajo de su esposa

Hola Amor- dice Rachel y le da un beso a la punta de su pene

¡Diooos, Rae!- gime Quinn al ser la cálida y húmeda boca de la morena acariciando su miembro

La morena continúa con sus movimientos y la rubia se pierde en la sensación, a Quinn le encanta lo que hace su esposa con su boca pero se muere por tocar su cuerpo de nuevo, necesita más contacto, por ahora una de sus manos se aferra a la cabellera de su morena, no forzándola, acariciándola

Umm, mi Amor así….así- gime la rubia- oh…

Amoooor, Rae, voy a…- le dice Quinn justo antes de sentir un orgasmo intenso y ver que su morena no desperdiciaba una sola gota de su semen

Uff, mi Amor, ven aquí- dice la rubia y Rachel lo hace, inmediatamente después se besan apasionadamente

La mano de Quinn toca su miembro mientras se besan, la rubia se muere por estar nuevamente dentro de su esposa, pronto la mano de la rubia es remplazada por la de la morena, ella conoce a Quinn muy bien y sabe perfectamente lo que la excita a más no poder, un par de minutos después la rubia esta sobre Rachel besando esos deliciosos pezones y acariciando el esplendoroso cuerpo de su morena, Quinn nunca se cansaría de tocarla, besarla y acariciarla

Pronto la rubia esta dentro de Rachel y las dos se dejan llevar por el placer mientras hacen el amor, la morena llega al clímax un par de veces antes que Quinn quien la besa tiernamente una vez bajan del cielo

Te amo mi morena hermosa- dice Quinn mirándola a los ojos

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice la morena y después continua besando a su esposa, al parecer las dos querían sacarle el máximo provecho a su luna de miel

* * *

El día siguiente

Las chicas deciden dar un paseo en yate y disfrutar del mar pues según la morena necesitan salir de la cama por muy placenteras que fueran las actividades realizadas en ella. Quinn y Rachel bucean un rato maravillándose con la diversidad y el colorido de la riqueza marítima de las aguas, era un paraíso natural

Eso fue genial- dice Rachel con una sonrisa una vez regresan al yate- y creer que hay tantas especies y plantas que no conocemos

La naturaleza es realmente inspiradora- die Quinn- de hecho, tengo una idea para un álbum fotográfico

No, mi Amor, nada de trabajo- dice la morena mientras pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposa y después le da un beso

Lo que tú digas mi Reina- dice Quinn- es nuestra luna de miel y la vamos a disfrutar al máximo

Minutos después

Quinn navega el yate pues esa noche se van a quedar en una isla cercana mientras Rachel se broncea topless

Eres divina- dice la rubia apreciativamente y Rachel le manda un beso

20 minutos después, la rubia sigue navegando

Quinn siente que la morena la abraza por la espalda y acaricia su abdomen mientras besa el lóbulo de su oreja

Umm, Amor- dice la rubia y las manos de su esposa viajan hacia el sur acariciando su miembro por encima de sus shorts

Rach…- dice Quinn

Rachel le da un beso en la espalda y se retira al interior del yate

Amor, no dejes así- dice la rubia

Ven- le dice la morena con una sonrisa pícara

La rubia pone todo en orden y sigue a su esposa, una vez más hacen el amor y encuentran confort la una en los brazos de la otra

Te amo, te amo, te amo- dice Rachel entre besos y siente a Quinn sonreír

Amor, ¿has pensado en nuestra familia?- pregunta la rubia

Todos los días –le responde

Quizá en un futuro podríamos darle un hermanito o hermanita a Beth y a Charlie- dice Quinn

Me encanta la idea- dice la morena y se besan de nuevo

Sí, te imaginas una morenita igualita a ti- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

¿Cuántos hijos más quieres tener, Amor? –pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Tres más- dice la rubia

Tú quieres un batallón- dice la morena y las dos sonríen mientras acarician sus cuerpos

Pero lo quiero contigo- continua diciendo la rubia con humor

Quinn Fabray, eres el amor de mi vida, no hay nada que quiera más compartir mi vida a tu lado y ver crecer a nuestra familia- dice la morena

Rachel Fabray, yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz- dice Quinn y se miran a los ojos fijamente

Ya lo soy- responde la morena con una sonrisa y se besan, definitivamente no hay nada como una buena luna de miel

* * *

**NA: Para los que estén interesados, escribí una nueva historia llamada Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti, visiten mi perfil, leanla y me dicen qué tal les parece.**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	30. Luna de Miel II

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 30: Luna De Miel II

En la noche

Rachel estaba encima de Quinn besándola apasionadamente, la rubia tenía sus manos debajo de la falda de la morena apretando su trasero cuando siente que su esposa se aleja

¿A dónde vas? Vuelve aquí- dice Quinn y atrapa sus labios de nuevo

Ummm, quédate aquí, tengo un sorpresa para ti- dice la morena antes de irse al baño- desnúdate Amor

Minutos después la rubia estaba completamente desnuda esperando ansiosa por su morena

Amor- dice Quinn

Ya voy Preciosa- dice Rachel

La morena reaparece en la habitación con un baby doll negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación, un regalo de Brittany y Santana

Wow- dice la rubia al verla

Al parecer me estabas esperando- dice la morena al ver el estado de excitación de su esposa

Tú sabes el efecto que tienes en mi, ven aquí Amor- dice Quinn

Rachel se acerca ella y se sienta sobre su regazo, las chicas comparten algunos besos y caricias para después darle rienda suelta a sus deseos

* * *

La noche siguiente

Las chicas llegan a la isla y se alojan en un bungalow

¿Estás lista Amor?- pregunta Quinn

Sí- dice Rachel

Vamos a disfrutar de la noche, me comentaron que aquí las actividades nocturnas son de lo mejor- dice la rubia

Las chicas llegan a un bar cerca de la playa y se toman un cóctel pero no se quedan allí mucho tiempo pues deciden caminar por la playa tomadas de la mano y compartir ese momento especial. Algunos metros más adelante encuentran lo que parece ser un grupo de nativos divirtiéndose al ritmo de la musical con sus bailes exóticos, a las chicas les pareció divertido y se quedaron observando un rato con una distancia prudente. Quinn y Rachel se sorprendieron gratamente cuando los nativos las invitaron a compartir con ellos y gustosamente aceptaron

Disfruten de esta bebida les va a encantar- les dice una chica y les pasa dos bebidas

Rachel se siente motivada y se decide a bailar

Acompáñame Amor- dice la morena y su esposa la sigue

Las chicas se divierten bailando y divirtiéndose con los isleños, Quinn se deja llevar por su morena y pasa un rato agradable moviéndose al ritmo de sus caderas, Rachel se acerca a su rubia y la besa con pasión

Un par de horas después

Uno de los isleños, un hombre ya mayor y por lo tanto con cierto respeto dentro de su comunidad, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la parejita en especial a Quinn, la miraba con cierta curiosidad y al descubrir aquello que la hacía tan particular decidió hacerle un regalo pues las chicas le habían agradado

Quinn necesitaba un descanso después tanto baile así que volvió sentarse mientras observaba a Rachel bailando, divirtiéndose y con esa hermosa sonrisa que le encantaba, las dos estaban más felices que nunca y su luna de miel era algo que iban recordar por siempre

De repente a la rubia le sirven otra bebida de parte aquel hombre que la observaba hace un rato

Gracias- le dice la rubia a la chica que le sirvió la bebida

Quinn no le pone mucha mente al asunto y aunque la bebida estaba algo fuerte se la toma con gusto

Desde ese momento la rubia no pierde de vista a su esposa quien se movía sensualmente en frente de ella, todo de Rachel le encantaba, su cuerpo, sus movimientos, esos ojos hermosos, Quinn deseaba a su esposa más que nunca y le provocaba hacerle el amor ahí mismo

Uff, no bailaba así desde hace mucho- dice la morena con una sonrisa

No se nota, para mi eres la mejor bailarina- dice la rubia

Eso lo dices porque eres mi esposa- dice Rachel mientras se sienta a su lado

Me muero por probar tus labios otra vez- dice Quinn

La morena se acerca, se inclina y se besan, por el tipo de beso para Rachel es obvio que su rubia quiere mucho más y la verdad la morena ya extrañaba sus caricias

¿Nos vamos Amor?- le pregunta la morena con una sonrisa picara

Sí- dice la rubia

Rápidamente las chicas se despiden de los isleños hablándoles de los bien que la pasaron con ellos

El regreso al bungalow se hace corto entre besos y caricias

Quinn acorrala a su esposa contra la puerta y la morena puede sentir su excitación, la rubia carga a la morena hasta la habitación, lentamente recuesta a su esposa en la cama y se desnudan la una a la otra

No sabes cuanto te deseo Amor- dice Quinn entre besos y sin previo aviso la penetra

Quinnnn- gime la morena y la rubia besa su cuello, era claro para ambas que al día siguiente habrían marcas allí

Ah... ahhhh- Rachel agarra el trasero de la rubia entre sus manos impulsado a ir más rápido y fuerte

Raeee- gime Quinn

Minutos después de estar en esa posición la morena llega al clímax y algunos segundos aparte Quinn la sigue

Rachel apenas si recupera el aliento cuando siente que la rubia la toma de las caderas alejando sus pelvis de la cama, la rubia está dentro de ella nuevamente, embistiéndola una y otra vez

_Eso fue rápido- piensa la morena en medio del placer pues usualmente Quinn necesita algo de tiempo para recobrar energías_

Quinnnnnnn- gime Rachel al sentir otro orgasmo

La rubia continua sus movimientos hasta llegar al punto máximo del placer. Las chicas comparten un tierno beso complementando el momento

Quinn besa de nuevo el cuello de su morena al parecer nunca va a tener suficiente de ella, Rachel se mueve un poco y esos besos continúan por su espalda mientras las manos de la rubia masajean sus senos

Amorcito- dice Quinn y después besa el lóbulo de su oreja

Ummm- gime la morena al sentir su cuerpo contra el de su esposa

Rachel se pone en cuatro, haciendo una de las posiciones favoritas de la rubia quien sigue su iniciativa y continua con su noche de amor y placer, en ese momento las chicas no tenían ni idea que iban a seguir disfrutando de sus cuerpos hasta altas horas de la madrugada

* * *

El último día de su luna de miel

Las chicas deciden explorar un poco más y encuentran un paraíso natural, una hermosa cascada y agradable lugar para nadar un buen rato, y eso es exactamente lo que hacen hasta que se aventuran un poco más pues quieren cruzar por la caída de agua

Después de nadar un poco y con algo de esfuerzo logran cruzar y refugiarse en lo que parecía una cueva

Es mundo es una creación impresionante- dice Rachel al pasar su mano por la caída de agua

Este paisaje es maravilloso- dice Quinn- lo que más me gusta es compartirlo contigo

Las chicas se abrazan

Te amo- dice la rubia

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice la morena y sellan el momento con un beso

Al día siguiente toman un vuelo privado de regreso a Lima

Voy a extrañar hacerte el amor todos los días a todas horas- dice Quinn

Por algo le sacamos provecho a la luna de miel- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Yo no quiero perder la costumbre- dice la rubia entre besos

Claro que no quieres- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- ummm, te amo

Esta semana fue de lo mejor- dice Quinn mientras entrelazan sus manos- te adoro Rae, nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo

* * *

Quinn y Rachel regresan de su luna miel más felices que nunca después de pasar una maravillosa semana juntas aunque extrañaban mucho a su pequeño

Charlie estaba con Shelby pues había pasado algunos días con Russell y Judy, las chicas no esperaron un momento más y una vez salieron de aeropuerto se fueron directamente para allá

Hola- dice Shelby animadamente

Hola mamá- dice Rachel y le da un abrazo

Hola Shelby- dice Quinn

¿Cómo les fue?- pregunta

Muy, muy bien- dice la morena con una sonrisa

¿Dónde está Charlie?- pregunta la rubia

En su cuna, durmiendo tranquilamente, está agotado, tus hermanos se la pasaron jugando con él todo el día- le responde su suegra con una sonrisa- vayan a verlo estoy segura que las extraña

Las chicas suben y ven a su pequeño angelito descansando plácidamente, con mucho cuidado la morena lo toma entre sus brazos

Hola Campeón- dice Quinn

Está profundo- dice la morena

Minutos después las chicas regresan a la sala con todo listo para irse a casa con él

Muchas gracias por cuidarlo Shelby- dice Quinn

No se preocupen para mí y para tus hermanos fue un placer pasar tiempo con él- dice Shelby con una sonrisa

Charlie abre sus ojitos y mira a las adultas con curiosidad

El fin de semana voy a visitarte Príncipe- dice Shelby y le da un beso en la frente

Gracias por todo mamá, nos vemos el fin de semana- dice Rachel

* * *

A las 7: 20 p.m.

Quinn y Rachel estaban dándose una siesta con Charlie, la morena despertó primero y fue en busca de una cámara pues sus rubios se veían adorables y le encantaría tener un recuerdo de ese momento

Un par de minutos después suena el timbre aún así su esposa y su hijo siguen durmiendo, Rachel abre la puerta y ve a sus hermanos

Hola chicos, sigan- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Hola Rachel- dicen los chicos y se ubican en el sofá de la sala

¿Quieren tomar algo?- les pregunta la morena

No te preocupes así estamos bien, sólo queríamos pasar a saludarte- dice Melissa

¿Cómo están?- pregunta Rachel

Disfrutando de Lima- dice Andrew

Bueno al menos mientras nos vamos estudiar a Nueva York- dice Melissa

Me encanta que todo esté saliendo como lo tenían planeado- dice la morena

No exactamente- dice Andrew y sus hermanas voltean a verlo sin entender de qué habla

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Rachel con interés

Me preocupa que mamá se quede sola- dice Andrew

Mamá, no está sola, Rachel está aquí además prometimos estar en contacto con ella –dice Melissa

No hablo de eso, me refiero al aspecto sentimental- se explica Andrew- yo creo que mamá debería compartir su tiempo con alguien especial

¿Quieres que mamá tenga novio?- pregunta la morena con una sonrisa

Sí, es más me parece que el señor Schuester es un buen partido, además tienen muchos intereses en común – dice Andrew quien había conocido al profesor Schue y le caía muy bien

Si mal no entiendo quieres que le organicemos una cita a ciegas- dice Rachel

No me parece buena idea- dice Melissa- si mamá no está con alguien es porque ella lo quiere así, quizá con esto no vamos a hacer otra cosa más que presionarla para hacer algo que no quiere o para lo que aún no está lista

Rachel sonríe pues está de acuerdo con lo que dice su hermana

¿Qué les parece si hablamos de esto con ella? A mi parece la mejor opción, yo la he visto muy contenta en estos días, quizá esta bien siendo soltera o ya está saliendo con alguien, lo que digo es que no podemos armar conjeturas

Yo sólo digo que cada quien es dueño de sus propias decisiones y eso es algo que debemos respetar- dice Melissa asombrando aun más a su hermana

Por eso antes de hacer cualquier cosa quise hablar de esto con ustedes- dice Andrew y mira a Melissa- tú sabes que puedo ser un poco impulsivo pero yo quiero ver a mamá feliz, en especial después de todo lo que ha pasado

_Quizá ella ya es feliz- piensa Melissa_

Créeme, ella es más feliz de lo que ha sido en mucho tiempo- dice Melissa y Andrew siente que hay algo que no sabe pero eso deben discutirlo después

Sí, ahora estamos juntos- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y se dan un abrazo familiar

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Rachel se reúne con Blaine y Brittany

Hola chicos- dice la morena y los saluda con un beso y un abrazo- ¿no vino Jesse?

Está algo ocupado, al parecer tendremos oficinas para el negocio de inversiones- dice Blaine

Sí, eso genial- dice Rachel gratamente sorprendida

¿Cómo te fue en la luna de miel?- pregunta Brittany con una sonrisa picara

Muy bien- dice la morena

¿Qué te pareció el regalito que te dimos San y yo?- le pregunta de nuevo

Quinn y yo lo disfrutamos mucho- le dice algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa

Sin detalles por favor- dice Blaine con una sonrisa

En realidad Quinn y yo la pasamos muy bien, tuvimos una luna de miel perfecta- dice Rachel como en trance

¿En qué piensas?- pregunta Brittany

Amo a Quinn y todo lo que ha pasado sólo ha afianzado nuestros sentimientos y soy feliz, muy feliz- dice la morena

Me alegra- dice Blaine- todos merecemos un pedacito de felicidad

Ahora si cuéntanos que actividades hicieron- pregunta Brittany- obvio, además de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama- todos sonríen

Bueno pues...- empieza a decir la morena y conversa alrededor de una hora más con sus amigos

* * *

Después de salir del café, Rachel se va a casa de su madre para hablar de la conversación que tuvo con sus hermanos, la morena iba a tocar el timbre pero la puerta no estaba bien cerrada así que entra

Mamá- dice la morena pero no hay nadie a la vista y al parecer sus hermanos tampoco están allí

Rachel va a la cocina, al jardín y no la encuentra lo que se le hace raro pues Shelby nunca dejaría la puerta abierta así que hace un último intento y sube al segundo piso donde están las habitaciones

Mamá- repite la morena y no obtiene respuesta

¿Escuchaste algo?- pregunta Judy con la respiración agitada

Shelby niega con su cabeza y continúa besándola mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se mueven con ritmo

Te amo- dice Judy contra sus labios

Mam…- dice Rachel cuando abre la puerta de su habitación pero para al ver la escena de su madre teniendo relaciones con alguien, las dos mujeres se separan rápidamente

Lo siento, yo no sabía- le dice rápidamente y es ahí cuando nota quien es la otra persona

¿Rachel?- pregunta Shelby

¡Judy!- dice la morena sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos

Rapidamente Judy cubre su cuerpo con la sabana más cercana al igual que Shelby

Oh por Dios...- dice Rachel lentamente

Espéranos en la sala, tenemos que hablar- dice Shelby mirando a los ojos de su hija y la morena reacciona del shock y asiente antes de salir de la habitación, definitivamente no pensaba irse de allí hasta entender qué estaba pasando

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	31. ¡¿Qué!

Capitulo 31: ¡¿Qué?!

Judy y Shelby se ven por un momento pues ambas saben que llegó la hora de la verdad, no precisamente como lo habían planeado pero ya no había vuelta atrás por ahora lo único que podían hacer era hablar con Rachel

Shel… yo no quería que se enteraran así- dice Judy al levantarse de la cama y comienza a vestirse

Lo sé Amor pero no hay nada que podamos hacer más que afrontar todo de inmediato- dice Shelby, se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda

Te amo- dice Judy al sentir un tierno beso en su cuello

Yo también- dice Shelby y Judy voltea para quedar frente a ella

Las dos unen sus frentes y por un momento se olvidan del mundo concentrándose sólo en ellas. Sólo pasan unos cuantos segundos cuando Shelby siente los labios de Judy sobre los suyos y eso era justo lo que necesitaban pues sabían que pasara lo que pasara lo iban a enfrentar juntas

Deberíamos vestirnos- dice Judy una vez se desprenden del beso

Tienes razón- dice Shelby aunque ninguna de las dos hace un movimiento

Vístete- le ordena Judy con una sonrisa y Shelby le roba un pequeño beso antes de continuar vistiéndose

* * *

Rachel se movía de un lado para otro en la sala, no entendía lo que pasaba y eso la tenía desesperada. Sólo habían pasado algunos minutos desde que descubrió a su madre y a su suegra juntas pero le parecían horas, quería saber lo que pasaba ya mismo

La morena escucha el sonido de los pasos y voltea a ver hacia las escaleras, para su sorpresa su madre y Judy estaban tomadas de la mano

Siéntate- le dice su madre

No quiero sentarme, quiero entender qué está pasando- dice Rachel

Siéntate- le repite Shelby con autoridad y esta vez la morena obedece, las señoras sientan en el sofá frente a ella

Rachel, Shelby y yo estamos juntas- dice Judy

¿Si escuchas como suena eso Judy?- le dice Rachel mirándola fijamente- tú estás casada- y tú, mira a Shelby- ni siquiera sabía que te gustaban las mujeres mucho menos mi suegra

Rachel, nosotras somos adultas y sabemos lo que hacemos- dice Shelby

Estamos enamoradas- dice Judy y esto llama la atención de Rachel

Okay… no había pensado en eso- admite la morena después de reflexionar un poco- ayúdenme a entender

Teníamos sentimientos desde tiempo atrás pero empezamos a hablar de ello desde tu secuestro- dice Shelby y hemos estado juntas desde entonces

Yo entiendo que el amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte pero… ¿y Russell?- pregunta Rachel

Mi matrimonio con él está deteriorado desde hace mucho tiempo, aún así somos amigos y compartimos gran parte de nuestra vida juntos, él sabe acerca de mi relación con tu madre así como yo sé que él está con otra persona- responde Judy

¿Si las cosas son así por qué siguen casados?- pregunta la morena con genuina curiosidad

Russell y yo tenemos que poner en orden algunas cosas antes de divorciarnos pero es algo que ambos hemos pensado,- dice Judy- por ahora nos preocupa hablar de esto con Quinn

Yo no quiero tener secretos con mi esposa- dice Rachel- y esto es algo de lo que necesitamos hablar

Rachel, Judy y yo sabemos que necesitamos hablar de esto contigo y con Quinn- dice Shelby pero Judy la interrumpe

Pero antes de eso Russell y yo debemos tener una conversación con ella por eso te pido que no le comentes nada de esto por ahora, eso es algo que debemos hacer nosotros

Está bien, sólo háganlo pronto, yo no quiero mentirle a Quinn mucho menos en un asunto tan delicado- dice Rachel

No te preocupes así será- dice Shelby- de todas formas queríamos decírselo unos días después de que regresaran de su luna de miel

¿Alguien más lo sabe?- pregunta la morena

Melissa- dice Shelby y tanto su hija como su novia la ven con ojos de sorpresa

Amor, tú no me habías contado- dice Judy

Ella se dio cuenta, soy como un libro abierto para ella y al parecer no soy muy sutil cuando se trata de ti- dice Shelby mientras acaricia la mano de Judy

De hecho, eso explica porque no apoyó el plan de Andrew, Melissa sabe de tus sentimientos hacia Judy – dice la morena

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Shelby con curiosidad respecto al plan

Andrew está preocupado porque te quedes sola una vez ellos comiencen a estudiar en Nueva York y a tu hijo se le ocurrió la idea organizar una cita a ciegas con un pretendiente- die Rachel

¿Cuál pretendiente?- pregunta Judy entre dientes y es obvio que la idea no le gusta ni poquito

Will Schuester- dice Rachel pues en realidad quiere observar las reacciones de la pareja y las observa como si estuviera en un partido de tenis

Ese, ja- dice Judy con desaire

Amor, no pasa nada- dice Shelby con una sonrisa y con su mano acaricia su rostro con delicadeza

Andrew pudo haber pensado en alguien mejor para ti- dice Judy

Es la primera vez que te veo celosa- dice Shelby con una sonrisita

No estoy celosa- dice Judy

Si lo estás- insiste Shelby

Qué no Shel y no insistas- dice con firmeza y le pone punto final al asunto

Está bien, como tú digas- dice Shelby y pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándola más a su cuerpo, Rachel es testigo de la tensión que deja sus cuerpos para dar paso al confort, justo en ese momento Shelby le da un beso en la mejilla

Amor- dice Judy y con un gesto en su rostro señala a Rachel, pues estaba segura que la morena no necesita ver más de sus muestras de afecto

No se preocupen a comparación de lo que vi antes, esto no es nada… nada- dice Rachel y observa a su madre y a su suegra ponerse rojas como tomates

Yo voy a traer algo de beber- se excusa Judy y va camino a la cocina

Así que Judy…- dice la morena

Yo sé que tienes preguntas, y sí me gustan las mujeres y los hombres, soy bisexual, lo sé desde mi adolescencia, tuve algunas experiencias y después apareció tu padre y ya sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas desde ese punto- dice Shelby- y ahora estoy segura de que reencontré el amor con Judy y soy feliz con ella

A mí me gusta que seas feliz, que sean felices- dice Rachel- lo que me preocupa es la reacción de Quinn, no sé cómo va a tomar todo esto, ella es mi esposa y yo no quiero verla sufrir

Lo sé pero mi relación con Judy es algo serio, queremos dejar de escondernos y como cualquier otro acto, acarrea sus consecuencias, lo importante es que pase lo que pase Judy y yo estamos juntas en esto y vamos a luchar por nuestra relación- dice Shelby

Entiendo mamá, yo sólo quiero que todo salga bien- dice la morena y justo en ese momento Judy regresa con algunas bebidas

¿Entonces Russell sabe de esto y no le molesta?

Antes que nada Russell y yo fuimos grandes amigos y por eso nos entendemos- dice Judy

Yo sólo espero, por el bien de todos, que Quinn reaccione los mejor posible- dice la morena- por mi parte, yo no me voy a interponer en su felicidad y si son felices juntas les deseo lo mejor… sólo intenten no dejar puertas abiertas y ese tipo de cosas pueden traumatizar a alguien

¡Rachel!- dice Shelby aunque no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara

* * *

Mientras tanto

Hola San- dice la rubia al abrir la puerta

Quítate, vengo a ver a mi sobrino- dice latina

Como siempre tan carismática San- dice Quinn- llegaste justo a tiempo es su hora de comer

La rubia toma el tetero y con la latina van hasta la habitación del pequeño Charlie

Hola mini Q- dice la latina al ver al pequeño

¿Por qué lo llamas así?- le pregunta Quinn- la última vez que te escuchar decir eso, se lo dijiste a Beth

Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus hijos sean idénticos a ti- dice Santana- deberías dejar que alguno se parezca a su mamá

No es como si yo pudiera decirlo San- dice la rubia con una sonrisa por las ocurrencias de la latina

Sabes cuáles van a ser tus primeras palabras- Santana le habla al pequeño que la miraba con sus hermosos ojos color avellana- Tía San, Tía San

Santana, esas no van a ser las primeras palabras de Charlie- dice Quinn con obviedad

Es una posibilidad además tú sabes que me va a llamar así todo el tiempo- dice la latina

¿Cómo va el embarazo?- pregunta la rubia mientras toma a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo alimenta

Tengo nauseas, mareos y estoy durmiendo muchísimo pero nada que no pueda manejar hasta el momento- dice Santana

Me alegro por ti, yo sé mi sobrinito o sobrinita se está desarrollando bien… te imaginas a nuestros hijos jugando, esa sería una escena encantadora- dice Quinn

Yo sé que sí- dice la latina con una sonrisa- Brittany está muy contenta con el embarazo, tú sabes que queríamos esperar un poco más pero quizás sólo necesitamos el momento indicado

¿Entonces Britt no se va de gira?- pregunta la rubia

No, dice que no se quiere perder un sólo momento del embarazo- dice Santana con una sonrisa

La entiendo a mi me pasó lo mismo con Norah y con Rachel- dice la rubia

Hablando de tu enana ¿dónde está?- pregunta la latina

Debe estar con Shelby- dice Quinn

Las consuegras son muy buenas amigas… lo que quiero decir es que Shelby y Judy se llevan muy ¿no?- dice Santana

Gracias a Dios, una cosa menos en que pensar además tú sabes que si no fuera por ellas quizá no tendría a Rachel a mi lado- dice la rubia

Sí, aunque yo diría que son más que amigas- murmura la

¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunta Quinn pues no alcanzó a escuchar

Nada. Déjame cargar a mi sobrino- dice Santana y en ese momento suena el celular de la rubia

_Hola- dice Quinn_

_Hola Quinn, hablas con Amanda – le dicen. Te tengo noticias…_

* * *

Rachel regresa a casa y por el ruido que escucha sabe que su esposa está en la cocina

Hola Amor- dice la morena

Hola- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

¿Qué haces?- le pregunta Rachel

Sólo estaba tomando un poco de agua- dice la rubia mientras se acerca a ella

¿Y Charlie? Quiero verlo- dice la morena

Amor, Charlie está profundo, le di su tetero, le saqué los gases y está durmiendo tranquilamente- dice Quinn- cuéntame cómo te fue

Bien, fue divertido hablar con Brittany y Blaine- dice Rachel

¿No ibas a ir a casa de tu mamá?- pregunta la rubia

Sí... pero me demoré más de lo que pensé con los chicos además debí llamar antes, llegué allí y no había nadie, después me comunico con ella- dice la morena

Santana estuvo aquí y conversamos un rato, al parecer todo va bien con nuestro sobrino o sobrina- dice Quinn

Te encantan los niños- dice Rachel con una sonrisa mientras pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposa

Sí, es cierto, además tengo los hijos más hermosos del mundo y una adorable esposa- dice la rubia

Ah… ¿una esposa adorable?- le pregunta la morena y roza sus labios con los suyos

La más adorable- le confirma y siente que su esposa la besa, Rachel acaricia sus labios con ternura, las dos se dejan llevar por ese beso y lo profundizan, Quinn acerca a Lorena contra su cuerpo, la rubia separa sus labios y pronto siente la lengua de su morena

Rachel se desprende del beso para ver a su esposa aún con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, la morena le da un corto beso en los labios

Me encantan tus besos- dice Quinn

Y a mí los tuyos Amor- dice Rachel y de repente siente movimiento

¿Amor qué haces?- pregunta la morena con una sonrisa al ver que su esposa la cargaba como si estuvieran recién casadas

La llevo a nuestra habitación señora Fabray- dice Quinn mientras camina con su esposa entre sus brazos- hace mucho que no hago el amor con mi esposa

Amor, sólo han sido dos días- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Por eso- le responde la rubia

Llegan a la habitación y entre besos y caricias la ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos dándole pasó al deseo

… minutos después

Te amo, te amo- dice la rubia entre besos, un par de minutos después se separa de su esposa y se recuesta a su lado

La morena se voltea y besa el cuello de Quinn mientras ubica una de sus piernas sobre su regazo, la rubia acaricia su muslo con delicadeza, así comparten un momento especial

Amor, esta tarde me llamó Amanda – dice Quinn

Sí, ¿y qué te dijo?- le pregunta pues sabe que su esposa está emocionada por la exposición de sus fotografías

Adelantaron la fecha de la exposición y tengo que estar en Nueva York este fin de semana- dice la rubia

¿Sólo el fin de semana cierto?- pregunta Rachel

Rae, debo esta allí por lo menos una semana- dice Quinn

¡Una semana!- dice la morena

Sí, Amor, debo hacer algunas entrevistas además de estar allí en el noche de inauguración de mi exposición, tu sabes lo perfeccionista que soy y quiero revisar que todo este perfecto

¿Entonces Charlie y yo nos vamos a quedar una semana sin ti?- pregunta Rachel haciendo puchero

Te ves adorable haciendo eso- le comenta Quinn

Yo estaba pensando que podrías venir conmigo y quizá nuestros padres nos podrían ayudar con Charlie- dice la rubia

No, Amor, lo de la luna de miel fue una excepción y no quiero aprovecharme de la hospitalidad de nuestros padres- dice la morena- además tú vas a estar ocupada todo el tiempo, mientras yo podría estar aquí cuidando de nuestro bebé y Beth, ella regresa la próxima semana

Lo recuerdo, en estos días hablo con Norah acerca del viaje, yo sé que a Beth le va a encantar pasar tiempo contigo y con su hermanito, ella está fascinada con todo esto de ser hermana mayor- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- en realidad me gustaría que vinieras conmigo

Lo sé Amor pero este no es el mejor momento- dice la morena y comparten un beso tierno que poco a poco escala en pasión y la deja sin aire

Rachel besa el lóbulo de su oreja con ese truquito secreto que tiene para excitar a su esposa

Uff, Rae- gime la rubia dejándose llevar por las sensaciones en su cuerpo

La morena utiliza la fuerza de sus piernas y con un movimiento hace que Quinn esté de nuevo encima de su cuerpo

Te he dicho que me encantan tus piernas- dice la rubia mientras acaricia sus muslos

Unas cuantas veces- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y se besan

La rubia no hacía más que dejar besos por todo su cuerpo -¿te estás divirtiendo?- le pregunta la morena con una sonrisa pues su esposa no dejaba de admirar y acariciar su cuerpo

Podríamos divertirnos un poco más- dice Quinn con una sonrisita pues la morena puede sentir su excitación

Ahhh… Quinnnn- gime Rachel cuando siente el miembro de su esposa dentro de ella

Preciosa- dice la rubia antes de volver a disfrutar del placer de hacer el amor con su esposa

* * *

Judy llega a la mansión Fabray pues después de lo ocurrido lo mejor es hablar con Quinn cuanto antes

Predeciblemente Russell está en el estudio haciendo algunas llamadas, al verla le indica que lo espere un momento

Un par de minutos después

Hola Judy- dice Russell- pensé te demorarías más en tu cita con Shelby

Ese era el plan…- dice Judy- tenemos que hablar con Quinn de inmediato

¿Por qué el apuro? Pensé que íbamos a esperar unos días más- dice Russell

Rachel se enteró de mi relación con Shelby- dice Judy

¿Cómo se enteró?- le pregunta Russell con curiosidad

Eso no es importante ahora- dice Judy para ninguno de los dos pasa desapercibido que está completamente sonrojada

No me digas que…- dice Russell mientras analiza las cosas- ¿en serio Judy?- sonríe

A mí no me parece gracioso- dice Judy muy seria

Tiene su gracia- dice Russell

El caso es que Rachel, ya lo sabe y aunque le pedí que no hablara de esto con Quinn nosotros debemos acelerar las cosas y aclarar todo con ella, es nuestra hija y quiero que se entere por nosotros- dice Judy

En eso tienes razón- dice Russell- ¿Cuándo propones que lo hagamos?

Mañana mismo- dice Judy con firmeza- ya no van a haber más secretos ni mentiras

* * *

Al día siguiente

Quinn, Rachel y Charlie estaban en el jardín compartiendo un momento en familia. La rubia leía un libro de historias infantiles mientras su esposa estaba a su lado con el pequeño entre sus brazos quien parecía atento a lo que hacían sus madres

Rachel besa la cabecita de Charlie- cada vez se parece más a ti

Es un niño muy lindo, eso es cierto- las dos sonríen- además tiene tu sonrisa, ustedes sonríen y se me ilumina el mundo

Las chicas se inclinan y comparten un beso que es interrumpido por el sonido del timbre

Yo voy Amor- dice la rubia

Quinn llega hasta la puerta y se sorprende un poco al ver a sus padres allí pues usualmente suelen avisar antes de hacerles visita

Hola- dice Quinn

Hola hija- dicen sus padres

Sigan, Rachel y Charlie están en el jardín – dice la rubia y su esposa aparece con el niño en brazos

Hola Judy y Russell- con tan sólo verlos la morena ya sabía que estaban haciendo allí

Hola Rachel- le responden y la morena cruza miradas con su suegra

Hola Campeón- dice Russell y al igual que él, Judy también se acerca a saludar a su nieto quien después de algunos minutos empieza a llorar desesperado

Debe tener hambre, voy a darle de comer - dice la morena pues iba a amamantar- después los acompaño- se dirige a sus suegros, antes de irse con Charlie su esposa le da un corto beso

Por lo visto cada vez te acostumbras más a la vida en familia- dice Russell

Es difícil no hacerlo cuando estoy rodeada de personas que me aman y me estiman mucho- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

¿Cómo te fue en la luna de miel?- pregunta Judy

Muy bien mamá, Rachel y estamos mejor que nunca- dice Quinn- pero dejemos de hablar de mi mejor cuéntenme que han hecho

La verdad es que vinimos aquí a hablar contigo- dice Judy

Eso es lo que estamos haciendo aunque los noto algo tensos- dice la rubia con el ceño fruncido

Han habido muchos cambios en mi relación con tu madre y nos vamos a separar- dice Russell y Judy lo mira pues habían acordado decir las cosas con más tacto

¡¿Qué?!- dice Quinn totalmente sorprendida

* * *

**NA: Para celebrar que esta historia tiene 100 seguidores he decidido hacer un one-shot Faberry (una historia de un capitulo) así que los que quieran darme ideas para la historia pueden hacerlo junto con la review de este capítulo o por PM, como mejor les parezca, yo leeré todas las ideas y escogeré una de ellas**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	32. Hola Quinn

Capitulo 32: Hola Quinn

¿Cómo así que se van separar?- pregunta Quinn- no entiendo que pasa

Para la rubia era difícil asimilar un cambio tan repentino, mucho más si la relación de sus padres era una de las más estables que conocía

Quinn, tú padre y yo hemos decidido separarnos porque han pasado muchas cosas en nuestro matrimonio y a pesar de nuestro esfuerzos nuestra relación sentimental se desmoronó- interviene Judy- y ya no queremos seguir mintiéndole a los demás ni a nosotros mismos

Aún no entiendo cómo tomaron esta decisión de un momento a otro

No fue así- dice Russell- Judy y yo lo hablamos y sentimos que es lo mejor

Entonces es cierto, se van a divorciar- dice la rubia como si lo asimilara por primera vez

Hay algo más que debemos decirte- dice Judy

¿Hay más?- les pregunta sorprendida

Sí, tanto tu padre como yo estamos saliendo con otras personas- dice Judy y la rubia se queda boquiabierta

¿Es ese el verdadero motivo de su separación?- les pregunta Quinn

No pero es innegable que contribuyó a nuestra decisión- dice Russell

Esto es algo que no me esperaba- dice la rubia- yo entiendo que tengan sus razones para separase y solamente ustedes saben en realidad como fue su relación en pareja pero no le niego que duele saber todo esto, que estuve ciega durante mucho y no me fijé en lo que pasaba con ustedes

No es tu culpa Quinn- dice Russell- de hecho la culpa es principalmente mía

Russell- dice Judy con un tono de advertencia

No, Judy, no más secretos con nuestra hija, ella tiene derecho a saberlo…- dice Russell- hace algunos años atrás le fui infiel a tu madre y desde eso momento todo cambió entre nosotros, Judy y yo seguimos siendo grandes amigos pero el día en que todo salió a la luz nuestra relación amorosa desfalleció

¿Engañaste a mamá?- le pregunta Quinn

Sí y me arrepiento de no haber hablado con la verdad, tu madre y yo estamos pasando por un momento difícil y no lo supe manejar- se sincera

¿Qué pasó con esa relación extramatrimonial?- en la realidad la rubia quería saber si habían más Fabrays por el mundo y no encontró otra forma de preguntar eso

Mi relación con Rose terminó y hace algún tiempo nos volvimos a reencontrar y las cosas se están dando- dice Russell

Eso quiere decir que volviste con tu amante papá- le dice Quinn en tono acusatorio

Sí- responde Russell con la verdad

¿Y tú le permites eso?- le pregunta la rubia a su madre

Estoy enamorada de otra persona- dice Judy- y se lo difícil que es alejarte de quien amas en especial cuando sientes que es la persona indicada

¿Enamorada? ¿De quién?- le pregunta Quinn

Antes que te lo diga tienes que entender que no fue algo planeado y que nuestros sentimientos son muy fuertes- dice Judy

¿Lo conozco cierto?- dice la rubia después de las explicaciones de su madre

La conoces, sí- dice Judy, ya no había vuelta de hoja era tiempo de la verdad

¿Es mujer? ¿Quién?- pregunta Quinn intrigada, definitivamente eso era algo que no se esperaba

… Shelby Corcoran- dice Judy y siente como si se quitara un peso de encima

¿Esto es una broma? Porque me pareció escuchar que dijiste el nombre de mi suegra- dice la rubia

No es una broma Quinn, Shelby y yo estamos juntas- le die Judy con seriedad

¿Tú lo sabías? Oh por Dios esto está tan enredado- le pregunta a su padre

Judy y yo no tenemos secretos- dice Russell

Ustedes tienen una relación extraña, no sé como están tan tranquilos- dice Quinn- en serio mamá con mi suegra, _mi suegra_

Quinn, Judy y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y antes de ser novios fuimos amigos- dice Russell- y no ganamos nada en pelear o discutir cuando estamos dando los pasos hacia nuestra felicidad

Shelby y yo nos amamos y nuestra relación es algo serio, nos gustaría contar con tu apoyo y comprensión- dice Judy

La rubia respira profundamente bajo la intensa mirada de sus padres

Sé que me están informando de sus decisiones y aprecio haber hablado directamente con ustedes, no estoy cómoda con la decisión aún tengo que asimilar algunas cosas de las que hablamos pero entiendo que nada es para siempre y que a veces el corazón sabe que es lo mejor para uno- dice la rubia- sólo les pido un poco de tiempo para poner mi cabeza en orden

No te preocupes, nosotros siempre vamos a estar a tu lado y entendemos que esto es algo difícil para ti- dice Russell

Denme un abrazo- dice Quinn y pronto siente el cálido abrazo de sus padres

10 minutos después los Fabray salen de la casa de la rubia

Quinn va a hasta la habitación de su pequeño y lo encuentra profundamente dormido en su cuna mientras su esposa no hacía más que observarlo con adoración

Hey- dice la rubia

Hola Amor- dice la morena mientras se acerca a su esposa y le da un tierno beso en los labios, las dos salen de la habitación de Charlie directo a la suya- ¿cómo te fue con tus padres?

No lo sé, en resumen, mis padres se van a separar y al parecer ya son felices con otras personas…- dice Quinn- y lo más sorprendente es que mi madre está saliendo con la tuya

La morena asiente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

¿No te sorprende lo que te estoy diciendo?- le pregunta la rubia con curiosidad

Ya lo sabía- dice Rachel

¿Tú mamá te lo contó?- le pregunta Quinn

Ojalá me hubiera enterado así- dice la morena

No entiendo ¿cómo te enteraste?- le pregunta la rubia

Vi a nuestras madres en una situación bastante comprometedora- dice Rachel

Me estás diciendo que…- dice Quinn

Sí y es una imagen que preferiría no recordar- dice la morena- pero hablé con ellas y creo que sus sentimientos son genuinos

Esto es una locura- dice la rubia- mi papá tiene una amante y mi mamá está con tu mamá

Lo importante es que sean felices con las decisiones que toman- dice Rachel

Lo sé pero son mis padres y siempre tuve la idea que su matrimonio duraría para siempre, entiende que esto es algo difícil para mí- dice Quinn- y esto no es de de ahora, estuvieron ocultándome la verdad desde hace mucho

Las cosas cambian Amor, esa es una decisión de pareja y debes respetarla- dice la morena

Tú y yo no vamos a cambiar ¿cierto?- le pregunta la rubia mientras la abraza

No diría que no vamos a cambiar, sólo que nuestra relación es bastante fuerte para enfrentarnos a los obstáculos que vengan- dice Rachel y comparten un beso

Te amo- dice Quinn contra sus labios

Y yo a ti Amor- dice la morena- ¿por qué no pones una película mientras yo voy a la cocina por algo de helado?

Es buena idea con eso distraigo mi mente de todo eso y paso un rato agradable contigo Preciosa- dice la rubia

Tres horas después las chicas despiertan por el sonido del llanto de Charlie a través del monitor

Yo voy Amor- dice Quinn- sigue descansando

Ummm- murmura la morena y se queda dormida de nuevo

* * *

Dos días después

Quinn y Rachel reciben la visita de Shelby

Hola Chicas- dice Shelby

Hola mamá- dice la morena

Shelby- dice la rubia en un tono más serio

No habían comenzando a hablar y la morena ya se sentía incomoda por la situación

¿Cómo estás Quinn?- pregunta Shelby ella había sentido la tensión de la rubia pero estaba tan feliz con Judy que superaría cualquier obstáculo por sostener su relación con ella

Bien y ¿tú?- le pregunta la rubia

Mejor que nunca- dice Shelby- de hecho vine a visitar a mi nieto, estaba de compras y le traje algunas cosas ¿podrían ayudarme a sacarlas del auto?

Sí, mamá no hay problema- dice Rachel

Tanto Quinn como Rachel se sorprende al ver la gran cantidad de cosas para Charlie, era obvio que todo eso no iba a caber en la habitación del pequeño

Sé que me pasé un poco con las compras pero mi nieto se merece lo mejor- dice Shelby con una sonrisa

De todas formas apreciamos el detalle mamá- dice la morena

Sí, gracias Shelby- dice la rubia

Shelby pasa alrededor de dos horas con su nieto, el pequeño estaba encantado con su presencia y sólo se durmió cuando el sueño lo venció

Charlie es adorable- dice Shelby- y su parecido contigo- le dice a Quinn- es increíble

Shelby- dice la rubia pues necesita cambiar de tema- mi madre me contó acerca de tu relación con ella

Lo sé Quinn- dice Shelby- para nosotras es importante tu opinión al respecto

No te puedo decir que estoy contenta a fin de cuentas mis padres se están separando- dice la rubia

Y eso es entendible- dice Shelby- yo estoy enamorada de Judy, la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y créeme que hace mucho tiempo no sentía algo tan fuerte, cuando nos conocimos hubo una conexión entre nosotras y desde ahí las cosas se fueron dando

Sólo hazla feliz Shelby- dice Quinn

Eso intento- dice Shelby

Discúlpame por mi actitud hace un rato- dice la rubia- no quise faltarte al respeto

No lo hiciste, no es una situación muy común que tu madre sea novia de tu suegra- dice Shelby con algo de humor

Lo bueno es que se llevan muy bien- dice la rubia y las dos sonríen

Quinn sabía que las cosas iban a estar bien, sólo necesitaba acostumbrarse a los cambios

* * *

Días después

No puedo creer que te vayas de viaje mañana- dice Rachel- me vas a hacer mucha falta Amor

Yo sé mi vida- dice Quinn- aun puedes venir conmigo- le ofrece

Tú sabes que esa no es una opción- dice la morena mientras se abrazan

Lo sé pero me encantaría tener a mi mujer conmigo- dice Quinn

La rubia empieza dejar besos por su cuello, haciendo un recorrido hasta esos labios que la vuelven loca

Ummm, Quinn- gime Rachel

La morena siente las manos de su esposa por su espalda bajando el cierre de su vestido

Preciosa- dice la rubia al verla en esa lencería sexy

Rachel ayuda a su esposa a quitarse la blusa y rápidamente encuentra el botón de sus pantalones, provocándola al tocar su miembro a través de la tela

Mi Amor…- se queja la rubia pues quería tener a su esposa cuanto antes

No seas impaciente- dice la morena antes de continuar con su sesión de besos

Me encantas mujer- dice Quinn

La rubia le quita los pantalones y para ambas es obvio el estado de excitación de la rubia, el cual es claramente visible a través de sus bóxers

Entre besos las chicas caminan hacia la cama y con delicadeza caen en allí, la rubia se ubica entre las piernas de su esposa y se mueve con ritmo sobre ella

Raeee- gima la rubia

Rachel se levanta un poco y con ayuda de Quinn se quita el sostén para inmediatamente después hacer lo mismo con la rubia

Pronto los labios de Quinn acarician sus senos, masajeándolos con su lengua y dándola un gran placer a lo morena

Quinnnn- gime la morena y sus manos se aferran a la cabellera rubia de su esposa

Quinn la muerde con delicadeza y por un momento Rachel piensa que eso es suficiente para hacerla ver estrellas

Amor, Amor- dice la rubia cuando vuelve a besar sus labios

Quinn te necesito ya- le dice la morena al oído

La rubia deja un rastro de besos por el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar la línea de sus panties que ya estaban completamente arruinados, Quinn se los quita con delicadeza y aprovecha para acariciar esas piernas hermosas

La rubia se levanta y se quita los bóxers para después compartir su cuerpo totalmente desnudo con el de su esposa

Quinn acaricia el clítoris de la morena con sus dedos y eso la vuelve loca, la morena arquea su espalda en señal de placer

Amor…- gime Rachel

No seas impaciente- dice la rubia con una sonrisa pícara

Quinnnnn- gime la morena y la rubia la besa, sin previo aviso la penetra y disfrutan de hacer al amor

Me encantas Rae, me encantas- dice la rubia mientras se mueve con ritmo generando nuevas olas de placer

Sin darse cuenta la morena aruña la espalda de su esposa a quien el acto la motiva más

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn- gime Rachel y pronto llega al clímax

Uff Rachel- gime la rubia al sentir que su mujer la apretaba deliciosamente, esa sensación indescriptible la hizo llegar al orgasmo dentro de su morena

Las chicas se quedan conectadas y por un momento no existe nadie más en el mundo, sólo ellas

Te amo Quinn, no sabes cuánto te amo- dice la morena contra su labios

La rubia corta la distancia y vuelve a probar de sus labios

Yo también te amo, mi morena hermosa- dice Quinn

La rubia sale de Rachel y se recuesta en la cama, la morena se acuesta de lado y empieza a hacer figuras con sus dedos sobre el abdomen de su esposa

No quiero alejarme de ti y mis hijos tanto tiempo- dice la rubia

Y yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero es tu trabajo y tú amas la fotografía, es una gran oportunidad- dice Rachel- además es sólo una semana, no creo que pase nada malo

Yo te voy a llamar todos los días- dice Quinn- no podría soportar un día sin escuchar tu voz y saber de los niños

La morena la besa en el cuello

Ummm- sonríe la rubia

Rachel se enfoca en el lóbulo de su oreja mientras su mano acaricia el miembro de su esposa y el cuerpo de Quinn reacciona a los estímulos

Raeeeee- gime la rubia y su pene empieza a ponerse erecto nuevamente

¿Otra vez Amor?- dice la morena con voz ronca y la rubia asiente rápidamente

Rachel no lo piensa dos veces y se ubica sobre su esposa

Mujer divina- dice Quinn y sonríe, al parecer esa noche ninguna de las dos dormiría demasiado

* * *

Al día siguiente

En la mañana Quinn recoge a Beth de casa de Norah, la pequeña emocionada sale corriendo directo a la habitación de sus hermanito pues no lo había visto en unos días y ya lo extrañaba

¿Dónde está Beth Amor?- pregunta la morena que viene desde la cocina

Saliendo corriendo a ver a Charlie- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

¿A qué hora viajas?- pregunta la morena

En tres horas, en un rato debo salir al aeropuerto- dice la rubia y ve a su esposa haciendo puchero

No hagas puchero, si sigues haciendo eso no viajo- dice la rubia con una sonrisa mientras la abraza

Mi puchero no tiene tanto poder- dice Rachel y las chicas se besan

Ven, vamos a ver a Beth y Charlie- dice Quinn, la rubia la toma de la mano y van hacia la habitación del pequeño

* * *

Tres días después

Quinn llega a Nueva York y se pasa la mayoría del tiempo dando entrevistas acerca de la exposición que será inaugurada en dos días sin embargo la rubia tiene que participar de algunos eventos sociales para promoverla, no era su parte favorita pero necesitaba hacerlo

En esa noche había una fiesta de cóctel en una de las galerías de artes más famosas de Nueva York y para Quinn era un requisito estar allí, Amanda se lo había hecho saber

De hecho la rubia se la estaba pasando bien y compartiendo sus experiencias con otros artistas, Quinn estaba tomando un poco de vino cuando nota que las miradas de la mayoría de la gente se dirigen hacia un solo lugar. Allí estaba una hermosa morena con cuerpo de modelo en un elegante vestido rojo era prácticamente imposible no verla, o en el caso de Quinn, reconocerla

Ay Dios mío- murmura la rubia mientras la ve de arriba abajo

La chica poco a poco se acerca a ella y con una sonrisa pícara dice- hola Quinn

Hola Michelle- dice la rubia y traga saliva, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con ella

* * *

**NA: Para celebrar que esta historia tiene más 100 seguidores he decidido hacer un one-shot Faberry (una historia de un capitulo) así que los que quieran darme ideas para la historia pueden hacerlo junto con la review de este capítulo o por PM, como mejor les parezca, yo leeré todas las ideas y escogeré una de ellas**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	33. La Escena Más Tierna

Capitulo 33: La Escena Más Tierna

_Tres días después_

_Quinn llega a Nueva York y se pasa la mayoría del tiempo dando entrevistas acerca de la exposición que será inaugurada en dos días sin embargo la rubia tiene que participar de algunos eventos sociales para promoverla, no era su parte favorita pero necesitaba hacerlo_

_En esa noche había una fiesta de cóctel en una de las galerías de artes más famosas de Nueva York y para Quinn era un requisito estar allí, Amanda se lo había hecho saber_

_De hecho la rubia se la estaba pasando bien y compartiendo sus experiencias con otros artistas, Quinn estaba tomando un poco de vino cuando nota que las miradas de la mayoría de la gente se dirigen hacia un solo lugar. Allí estaba una hermosa morena con cuerpo de modelo en un elegante vestido rojo era prácticamente imposible no verla, o en el caso de Quinn, reconocerla_

_Ay Dios mío- murmura la rubia mientras la ve de arriba abajo_

_La chica poco a poco se acerca a ella y con una sonrisa pícara dice- hola Quinn_

_Hola Michelle- dice la rubia y traga saliva, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con ella_

* * *

¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta la rubia y por un segundo las dos se distraen por la luz de un flash, al parecer estaban en unos de los mejores eventos de Nueva York

No tan bien como tu- dice la chica con una sonrisa coqueta- me enteré de tu exposición en el museo, felicitaciones

Gracias Michelle- dice Quinn- esta es una gran oportunidad y la estoy disfrutando

La chica se mueve al espacio personal de la rubia y acaricia su brazo con delicadeza y sensualidad

Me alegro por ti y no sabes cuánto- le dice Michelle al oído

Ehhh… Michelle- intenta decir Quinn pero es interrumpida

¿Por qué no nos vamos a mi habitación y celebramos como es debido?- dice Michelle y la mano que estaba en el brazo de la rubia viaja peligrosamente a la pretina de sus pantalones- como en los viejos tiempos

Michelle, basta- dice Quinn con seriedad y como puede se aparta de ella

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la chica con el ceño fruncido y extrañada por la actitud de la rubia- antes no lo hubieras dudado y estaríamos camino a mi habitación

Antes las cosas eran diferentes y no lo dudé, tengo muy claro que no va a pasar nada entre tú y yo- dice Quinn

¿Ah sí?, porque yo recuerdo perfectamente lo bien que la pasábamos, tú siempre me pedías más- dice Michelle con seguridad pues sus palabras eran ciertas

Yo estoy casada y tengo dos hijos maravillosos, no pondría en riesgo a la familia que me ha costado tanto esfuerzo construir por un desliz sin sentido- dice la rubia

¿Tuviste otro hijo? Qué bueno por ti- dice la chica con una sonrisa a pesar de las palabras de la rubia- y estás casada, déjame decirte que eso si no me lo esperaba

Pues créelo, la gente cambia- dice Quinn- yo amo a mi esposa, estoy enamorada de ella

Bueno, como tú quieras- dice Michelle y pone algo más de distancia entre la rubia y ella- el matrimonio te volvió una aburrida- comenta pero no lo siente

Di lo que quieras pero no cambiaría lo que tengo por nada del mundo- dice Quinn con determinación y una sonrisa en rostro recordando a la morena y a sus hijos que la esperan en casa

Lo siento, pensé que las cosas entre tú y yo no habían cambiado, ya veo que no es así- dice Michelle en una actitud totalmente distinta y pausa- sabes, me haría bien hablar contigo, nos vemos mañana a la 1 en el restaurante de siempre

Yo no he dicho que voy a ir- dice la rubia- entenderás que no sé cuáles son tus intenciones y no quiero pecar por confiada

Sólo a hablar- dice Michelle

No te aseguro que esté allí, no te prometo nada- dice Quinn

Irás, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de todo lo que vivimos- dice Michelle, se da la vuelta y camina por la galería atrayendo de nuevo todas las miradas

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Suena el portátil de Rachel con una alarma de Skype y contesta inmediatamente pues sabe perfectamente que quien llama es su esposa

Hola Amor- dice la morena

Hola mi Vida ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?- le pregunta Quinn

Bien Amor aunque no sabes cuánto te extraño, mi almohada nunca podrá reemplazarte- dice Rachel

Estás hermosísima, quisiera teletransportarme hasta casa y darte un beso- dice la rubia

Sí, aquí te mando uno, muuua- la morena hace el sonido y Quinn sonríe- además tengo una sorpresa especial ti

¿Sí? ¿Qué es?- pregunta la rubia intrigada

Si te lo digo deja de ser sorpresa, lo único que te voy a decir es que vas disfrutar quitándomelo- dice Rachel

No voy a dejarte dormir- dice Quinn mirando esos labios que se moría por besar de nuevo

¿Otra vez?- pregunta la morena levantando la ceja en una acción que la hacía ver muchísimo más sexy

No recuerdo que te quejaras mientras gritabas mi nombre- dice la rubia con una sonrisita

Tú sabes que lo grito de puro placer- dice Rachel con su propia sonrisa

Amorcito, no me hagas eso- dice Quinn- tú sabes cómo me pones cuando me dices esas cosas

Sólo tenlo en mente- dice la morena de forma coqueta

Dudo mucho que eso salga de mi mente- dice la rubia y la dos sonríen- Amor ¿cómo están los niños?

Muy bien, tu papá llevó a Beth al colegio esta mañana, la niña me dijo que te mandara saludos y que te extraña- dice Rachel- Charlie no se queda atrás, él siempre me mira y yo creo que espera que alguien más entre a la habitación conmigo

Yo también la extraño y a Charlie, extraño a mis chicos, les das un beso de mi parte- dice Quinn- ¿se están portando bien contigo?

Amor, tú sabes que Beth es una niña adorable y Charlie duerme la mayoría del tiempo- dice la morena

Aquí está casi todo listo para la inauguración de mi exposición- dice la rubia emocionada

No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que todo está bien- dice Rachel- ¿no me contaste como te fue anoche?

Bien Amor, la pasé bien aunque no quería más que recostarse en cama, la verdad no sabía que la agenda para esta semana iba a ser tan movida, fue genial conocer a otros artistas pero también se vuelve algo abrumador ver cámaras por todos lados- dice Quinn

Mi Amor eso es excelente, quizás esas imágenes aparezcan en muchas revistas, yo voy a comprar todo lo que esté relacionado con tu exposición- dice la morena- es un gran evento y no vamos a pasarlo desapercibido

Gracias por el apoyo Amor, te amo, te amo- dice la rubia y le manda algunos besos

Y yo a ti mi Vida…- Rachel quiere decir más pero escucha el llanto de Charlie- espera un momento Amor

Un par de minutos después aparece la morena con Charlie en sus brazos

Ya te calmaste, sólo querías que te cargara ¿era eso Amor?- dice Rachel y le sonríe al pequeño que le devuelve la sonrisa

Hola Charlie- dice Quinn emocionada de volver a ver a su hijo

El pequeño mueve la cabeza buscando la dirección del ruido, Rachel lo acomoda y el pequeño queda frente al computador

Dile hola a mami- dice la morena

Para sorpresa de ambas Charlie estira sus manitos en un intento de tocar la pantalla del computador

Hola Charlie- dice Quinn- te amo chiquito

Si ves, te dije que te extraña- dice Rachel

La rubia dibuja con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de su pequeño- los amo- les dice

Amor, ya es hora de que Charlie coma, por eso se despertó- dice la morena- voy amamantarlo

Okay, mi Amor entonces hablamos después, te amo- dice Quinn

Te amo Quinn, un beso- dice Rachel- Charlie despídete de tu mami

El pequeño concentra su mirada en la pantalla

Adiós Precioso- dice la rubia y Rachel le ayuda a mover su manito en señal de adiós

Segundos después se desconecta la llamada

Yo también extraño mucho a tu mami- le comenta la morena a su hijo

* * *

Son las 12:53 de la tarde, Quinn esta una cuadra del restaurante donde se encontraría con Michelle, la rubia toma una decisión acerca de su encuentro con ella, saca su celular y marca el teléfono de la chica

Hola Quinn- dice Michelle

Lo siento Michelle, no puedo ir al restaurante- dice la rubia

Qué curioso que digas eso, no sé qué haces a una cuadra de allí- dice la chica

Quinn rueda los ojos pues escuchó la voz por teléfono y tras suyo

Hola- se resigna la rubia

¿De verdad me ibas a dejar plantada?- pregunta Michelle con algo de asombro

Sí- dice Quinn con sinceridad- no me siento bien haciendo esto

No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, sólo vamos a disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo y a hablar un rato- dice Michelle- desde que me dijiste que estabas casada perdí el interés en ti, yo no soy una rompe hogares, además no es como si tú y yo no pudiéramos ser amigas nada más

Tú y yo nunca fuimos sólo amigas- le recuerda la rubia

Nunca es tarde para empezar- dice Michelle

Quizá estoy algo prevenida pero es entendible ¿no?- dice Quinn

Hemos cambiado Quinn, la vida nos cambia- dice Michelle con seriedad

Supongo que comer juntas no nos va a hacer mal- dice la rubia y como si su cuerpo se pusiera de acuerdo su estomago ruge de hambre

Vamos- dice la chica y las dos caminan unos cuantos metros hasta que llegan al restaurante

Minutos después

Esto está delicioso- dice la rubia- ya recuerdo porque veníamos tanto aquí

Sí, fueron buenos tiempos- dice Michelle con una pequeña sonrisa

Michelle…- dice Quinn

No lo digo por nosotras en sí, lo digo porque no tenía tantas preocupaciones ni problemas, la vida era mucho más fácil- dice la chica

Eres una de las mejores arquitectas de este país- comenta la rubia- y por lo que he leído te ha ido muy bien

En lo profesional, por supuesto- dice Michelle

¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Quinn

No, en realidad me encontrado con más sapos que príncipes, aún no llega esa persona especial…- dice Michelle- y las decepciones han sido dolorosas

No creas que no me di cuenta que me dejaste en la descripción de los sapos

Quinn, lo de nosotras fue principalmente sexo, muy bueno por cierto, pero sexo a fin de cuentas, nos faltó todo lo demás por eso nunca fuimos novias- dice Michelle

En eso tienes razón- dice la rubia, era cierto, las dos pasaban muy bien pero les faltaba algo por eso esa relación nunca avanzó

En realidad siento lo de anoche, de haber sabido que estabas casada no te hubiera propuesto nada aunque no lo creas tengo mis principios- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Quinn le devuelve la sonrisa

Además por como reaccionaste ayer sé que tu esposa es realmente importante para ti y que estás muy enamorada- dice Michelle

Rachel y mis hijos son lo mejor que hay en mi vida- dice la rubia

¿Entonces no hay alguien especial en tu vida?- pregunta Quinn

Obvio no Quinn, si así fuera no me hubiera lanzado contigo anoche- dice Michelle- la verdad no esperaba encontrarte allí, me dio algo de nostalgia y me dije por qué no revivir los buenos tiempos; eso si ahora la oferta está fuera de la mesa

Con Rachel descubrí lo que es el amor y yo no sería capaz de traicionarla- dice la rubia

Me parece muy que aprecies y valores lo que tienes- dice Michelle- no todos tienen esa clase de amor

Bueno, todos deberían- dice la rubia mirándola a los ojos

Mejor cambiemos de tema- dice Michelle- ¿Qué se siente ser una de las mejores fotógrafas del país?

No me considero de las mejores pero debo admitir que estoy disfrutando el momento- dice Quinn- estoy en la cima de mi carrera al igual que tu, arquitecta del año

Gracias- dice Michelle- la verdad trabajé muy duro y todo eso dio sus frutos

De repente a la rubia se le ocurre una idea

¿Podrías diseñar algo para mí?- pregunta Quinn- yo sé que ahora andas construyendo grandes edificios y que…

No te preocupes Quinn, yo puedo hacerlo, sólo dime que tienes en mente- dice la chica

Bueno, no lo tengo muy claro pero sería principalmente esto…- empieza a decir la rubia

1 hora después

Fue un gusto hablar contigo Quinn- dice Michelle- de verdad siento todo lo que pasó anoche

Lo mismo digo- dice la rubia- y yo siento mi comportamiento infantil de hoy

¿De hoy?- bromea la chica

¡Oye!- se queja Quinn

Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- dice Michelle con una sonrisa- nNos vemos en unos meses, en Lima

Las chicas se despiden con un beso en la mejilla

* * *

Tal como lo habían supuesto la exposición de Quinn es todo un éxito, la rubia pasa los últimos días haciendo entrevistas y sin darse cuenta inmediatamente su fama crece y ya era una de las fotógrafas más reconocidas de su país

Rachel no podía estar más orgullosa de su rubia, Quinn estaba cumpliendo sus sueños y mostrándole su arte al mundo. La pequeña Beth se emocionaba al ver a su madre en televisión, los Fabray eran muy conocidos en Lima pero ahora su apellido sonaba por todo el país gracias a la rubia

El día antes de regreso de Quinn, Jesse visita a la morena

Rachel estaba poniendo a Charlie en su cuna pues el pequeño se había quedado dormido

Yo abro- dice Beth

Segundos después la morena escucha

¡Jesse!- la emoción de la pequeña es evidente en su voz

Hola Beth ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta Jesse

Bien, ya hice mis tareas y voy a jugar con Abby-dice la pequeña emocionada

Qué bien- dice Jesse- ¿y dónde está Rachel?

En la habitación de Charlie, mi hermanito se quedó dormido- dice Beth

Qué lástima quería verlo- dice Jesse

Hola Jesse- dice la morena con una gran sonrisa mientras se acerca a ellos

Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás?- pregunta el chico

Muy bien- dice la morena

Por lo que vi a Quinn le está yendo muy bien- comenta Jesse

No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ella- dice la morena y de repente escuchan el timbre de nuevo

Es Abby- dice Beth emocionada y sale corriendo a abrir la puerta

Hola Beth- dice Abby con una sonrisa

Vamos a jugar con la casita de muñecas- dice Beth y las niñas salen corriendo a la habitación de la pequeña rubia

Cuidado con las escaleras- dice Rachel al verlas partir

¿Cómo va todo?- pregunta la morena

El negocio va viento en popa cuando regreses te vas dar cuenta de lo bien que nos va- dice Jesse

¿Y Blaine?- pregunta Jesse

Se quedó en la oficina, hoy esta entrevistando a quienes podrían ser nuestros próximos asistentes- dice Jesse

¿Blaine te ha dicho algo de quedarse en Lima?- pregunta la morena

No, hasta ahora sigue con sus planes de regresar a Nueva York y si te soy sincero no quiero que se vaya- dice Jesse- yo sé que le encanta la actuación y allá tiene más oportunidades pero aquí estamos formando nuestro futuro y por qué no decirlo nuestra familia, yo quiero una familia con él

Dile lo que sientes Jesse, no te quedes con eso, a fin de cuentas Blaine es quien toma la decisión final pero sería bueno que considerara como te sientes- dice la morena

Los dos sabemos que debemos hablar de eso- dice Jesse

¿Quieres tomar algo?- pregunta Rachel

Un vaso de agua- dice Jesse

La morena se levanta de la silla donde estaba pero vuelve a sentarse rápidamente pues siente que todo se mueve a su alrededor

¿Estás bien Rach?- pregunta Jesse preocupado

Sí, sí fue sólo un mareo- dice Rachel

Si quieres vamos al hospital- dice Jesse

No seas extremista, no fue nada- dice la morena- es sólo que no desayuné, no es más

¿Segura?- insiste Jesse

Segura- dice Rachel

Jesse y Rachel continúan hablando un rato más, de hecho el chico se queda y entre los dos cocinan el almuerzo, la morena llama a Blaine y lo invita a compartir con ellos, hace algún tiempo Rachel no pasa tiempo de calidad con los chicos y quería hablar con ellos, sentirse más cerca de aquellas personas con quienes no comparte genes ni sangre pero que siempre han sido su familia

* * *

Quinn termina con su último compromiso y aunque su viaje es mañana en la mañana decide que no quiere pasar un minutos más lejos de las personas que amas así que organiza sus maletas sale directo al aeropuerto

Algunas horas después y algo exhausta llega a casa de madrugada e intenta hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a los niños ni a Rachel. Quinn deja la maleta en la sala y cuidadosamente sube las escaleras, pronto llega a la habitación de Charlie pero no se sorprende mucho al no verlo allí la rubia sabía que la morena no se despegaría del pequeño ni un solo momento, lo que sí le sorprende es no ver a Beth en su habitación, sin esperar más Quinn abre la puerta de la habitación principal y ve la escena más tierna que haya visto en su vida, Rachel duerme en medio de los niños quienes también duermen plácidamente a su lado, la rubia los observa un momento más y sonríe, Quinn cierra la puerta lentamente pues esa noche no le molestaría dormir en la habitación de huéspedes

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	34. ¿Qué Significa Esto?

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

* * *

Capitulo 34: ¿Qué Significa Esto?

Quinn se levanta temprano y prepara el desayuno para su familia que aún seguía durmiendo: Rachel se despierta pues escucha algunos ruidos y siente al aroma de waffles recién hechos, la morena se levanta de la cama y con una sonrisa observa a los niños durmiendo. Rachel quiere verificar que todo esté bien así que con sigilo llega hasta la cocina y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a su esposa allí

¡Quinn!- dice la morena, las dos cruzan miradas y salen al encuentro

Mi Amor- dice la rubia mirando a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces la besa con todo el amor que puede

Te extrañé tanto mi Vida- dice Rachel entre besos

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice la Quinn

¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegabas antes? Hubiéramos ido al aeropuerto por ti- dice la morena

Mi Amor, yo adelanté el viaje, no podía estar un segundo más sin ustedes además llegué en la madrugada, los vi durmiendo juntos y no quise despertarlos así que dormí en la habitación de huéspedes- le dice la rubia

Pudiste haber dormido con nosotros- dice la morena mientras la abraza por el cuello

No iba a interrumpir esa escena tan tierna y los niños necesitaban descansar- dice Quinn mientras se inclina para besarla de nuevo, esta vez en un beso más apasionado y la rubia toma a Rachel de los muslos y pone sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para después caminar hacia la sala, encontrar el sofá más cercano y caer allí

Ummm Quinn- gime Rachel

La rubia toma la iniciativa y se mueve con ritmo sobre la morena mientras se besan

Rachel utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para parar un momento y por mucho que quisiera continuar lo que estaban haciendo necesitaba pensar con claridad- Amor…

Dime- dice Quinn y hace un movimiento con su pelvis que provoca más a la morena

Quinnn… Amor… te… tenemos que parar- dice la morena sin aliento- los niños van a despertar pronto

La rubia vuelve a besar esos besos que tanto extrañó y le dice al oído- me muero por hacer el amor contigo

Yo también Amor pero tenemos que esperar un poquito más- dice Rachel

Yo sé, yo sé- dice Quinn entre besos y con un último beso las chicas se separan y se levantan del sofá

Ayúdame a servir el desayuno Preciosa- dice la rubia

Okay, mi Amor- dice la morena justo antes de sentir que su esposa la abrazaba por la espalda dándole besos en el cuello y así se fueron caminando hasta la cocina

Tal y como lo había previsto Rachel 5 minutos después escuchan el llanto de Charlie y los pasitos de Beth acercándose a ellas

Rachel, mi hermanito está despierto y no se calma- le informa la pequeña al encontrarse con la morena en las escaleras

Ya voy con él, tú ve a la cocina hay una sorpresa para ti- dice Rachel

La morena regresa a la habitación y se toma unos minutos para amamantar a Charlie pues el pequeño rubio tenía hambre

Beth va a hasta la cocina tal y como le dijo Rachel

¡Mami!- dice la pequeña y sale corriendo a abrazarla

Hola preciosa- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y la alza entre su brazos

Te extrañe mami

Yo también Chiquitita- dice la rubia- ¿te portaste bien con Rachel?

Beth asiente- pasé mucho tiempo con ella y jugué con mi hermanito, yo no sabía que los bebés lloraran tanto

Eso es porque Charlie aún es muy pequeño y se expresa a través del llanto porque todavía no habla- le explica Quinn

Ahh- dice Beth- ¿cómo te fue en el viaje?

Muy bien Beth pronto mi trabajo va a ser mucho más conocido- dice la rubia

¡Qué bien mami!- dice la pequeña con emoción- ¿pero ya no te vas a ir otra vez?

No, te prometo que ya no voy a viajar tanto- dice Quinn y lleva a Beth hasta la mesa para que pueda desayunar

En ese momento Rachel baja con Charlie en brazos

Charlie saluda a tu mami- dice la morena y Quinn se emociona al ver de nuevo a su hijo

El bebé la observa y sonríe, estirando sus manitos

Hola Campeón, tu mami ya está aquí- dice la rubia y lo toma entre sus brazos- te ves más grande

Amor sólo pasó una semana- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Sí pero una semana sin ti y sin los niños es mucho tiempo- Quinn se inclina y le da un corto beso en los labios

Amor casi lo olvido, nuestras madres nos invitaron a almorzar con ellas- dice la morena

¿Sí? – pregunta Quinn

Supongo que vamos a celebrar tu regreso y tu éxito con la exposición- dice Rachel

Va a ser agradable ver a la familia de nuevo- dice la rubia

* * *

Horas más tarde Quinn, Rachel, Beth y Charlie llegan a la casa de Shelby para su sorpresa es el padre de la rubia quien abre la puerta

Hola papá- dice Quinn

Hola chicas, las estábamos esperando- dice Russell

Y al parecer eran las última en llegar ahí estaban los hermanos de la morena, Norah, Blaine y Jesse, Santana y Brittany

Quinn y Rachel los saludan y la rubia recibe felicitaciones por la exposición de sus fotos

¿Cómo sigue el embarazo San?- pregunta Rachel

Muy bien, los síntomas no son muy fuertes todavía – dice la latina

No saben la emoción que tengo quisiera que el bebé estuviera aquí ya- dice Brittany con una sonrisa, Santana acaricia su mejilla y le da un beso

Me alegro por ustedes- comenta Blaine

Nada como la familia- dice Jesse y mira a Blaine para Rachel era obvio el mensaje indirecto pero no quiso mencionar nada al respecto

¿Dónde está mamá?- le pregunta Quinn a su padre quien estaba entretenido con sus nietos

En la cocina con Shelby, están preparando la comida- dice Russell

Ven, vamos a saludarlas- le dice la rubia a su esposa

Mientras tanto en la cocina

Las madres de las chicas estaban cocinando de repente Shelby abraza Judy por la espalda y le da algunos besos en el cuello

Amor, me estás distrayendo- dice Judy con una sonrisa, se voltea y pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Hoy es un gran día para nosotras- dice Judy

Sí que lo es- dice Shelby mirándola a los ojos- te amo

Judy se inclina y la besa con ternura, sin darse cuenta que justo en ese momento sus hijas entraban allí

Te amo- dice Judy contra los labios de Shelby y comporten un corto beso al final

Buenas tardes- dice Quinn y hace notar su presencia

Hola chicas- dice Shelby con una sonrisa – Quinn felicitaciones por tus logros

Gracias Shelby- dice la rubia

Hola mamá ¿cómo estás?- pregunta Rachel

Muy bien Rachel… - dice Shelby y continúan conversando y Quinn deja de prestarle atención a su conversación para enfocarse en su madre

Judy voltea y Quinn ve la expresión en el rostro de su madre, Judy se veía feliz, contenta y miraba a Shelby con mucho amor y si la rubia era sincera consigo misma hace mucho que no veía ese brillo en la mirada de su madre. No sólo era eso Judy se veía más relajada con el pelo suelto y ropa casual sin la necesidad de impresionar a nadie, sólo de sentirse bien

Quinn, felicitaciones por todo lo que leí y estoy segura que así fue, tu exposición fue todo un éxito- dice Judy- no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy- las rubias se abrazan

Gracias mamá- dice Quinn

Qué bueno que llegaron chicas porque la comida está lista- dice Shelby- y nos pueden ayudar a llevarla

Sólo dígannos que llevamos- dice Rachel

Podrían llevar el plato fuerte y las bebidas dice Shelby

Amor, no te olvides del postre- le dice Judy a Shelby

Por supuesto que no- dice Shelby con una sonrisa

Minutos después todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de una deliciosa comida

Propongo un brindis por el éxito de Quinn, esta es sólo la semilla de una gran cosecha de éxitos, salud- dice Russell todos los mayores de edad a excepción de Santana beben

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, no saben lo importante que es eso para mí, ustedes me inspiran a ser cada vez mejor- dice Quinn

Al final de la comida todos se reúnen en la sala para seguir conversando

Creo que ya es hora Amor- le dice Shelby a Judy

Shelby y yo estamos muy contentas de que todos ustedes estén aquí- dice Judy-no sólo son amogos de nuestra hijas sino que también hacen parte de nuestra familia y confiamos en ustedes por eso queremos compartirles algo muy importante

Judy y yo estamos juntas, lo que quiero decir es que tenemos una relación romántica y sí Judy es mi novia- dice Shelby, Andrew y Jesse se quedan con la boca abierta, todos miran a Russell y a las chicas pero al ver que no hay protestas de su parte continúan

Lo sabía- murmura Santana

Sanny siempre creyó que tenían una relación muy intima para ser sólo amigas- dice Brittany

Ustedes ya lo sabían- Jesse mirando la poca reacción de Quinn y Rachel

Eso explica porque no querías salir con nadie- dice Andrew

Mamá es feliz y eso es lo importante- dice Melissa con una sonrisa

No veía venir esto- comenta Norah

Beth es quien hace la pregunta que estaba en la mente de la mayoría- no entiendo Abuela ¿tú no estabas con mi abuelito?

Mi relación con tu abuelito terminó Beth pero así como tus madres él y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y cada uno de nosotros está rehaciendo su vida- dice Judy

Y estamos muy felices juntas- dice Shelby- esperamos contar su apoyo

Así es. Ustedes nos han dicho algo importante demostrando su confianza en nosotros y no las vamos a defraudar- dice Blaine con una gran sonrisa y se convierte en el vocero de todos pues nada le gustaba más que ver a la gente luchando con seguridad por su felicidad

Gracias- dice Shelby y Judy para después recibir los abrazos de los presentes

Al final de la tarde los invitados deciden regresar a sus casas

Beth ven conmigo- dice Norah y la pequeña la obedece

Quinn se acerca ella y le dice- pensé que ibas a dejar que se quedara más tiempo conmigo

Yo sé que acabas de llegar de viaje y que la extrañas pero Beth y yo tenemos planes para esta semana, vamos a visitar a sus abuelos- dice Norah

Está bien- dice Quinn pues sabe que eso no sólo es importante para Beth sino también para Norah

La pequeña se despide de todos abrazando a sus abuelos y dándoles un beso, al despedirse de Shelby le da un beso en la mejilla pues al parecer tomo muy bien la noticia de Judy y Shelby, ese era uno de los grandes temores de Judy

Santana estaba encantada con Charlie, estar embarazada había despertado su instinto maternal

Charlie es precioso- comenta Brittany

Me imagino cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé con nosotras- dice Santana- ¿crees que Quinn y Rachel nos dejen quedarnos con él esta noche?

¿Quieres hacerlo?- le pregunta su esposa

Sí, sería bueno que tuviéramos algo de práctica- dice la latina

Un par de minutos después Quinn y Rachel se acercan a ellas

Chicas que les parece si nos quedamos esta noche con Charlie- dice Santana

¿Quieren quedarse con Charlie?- pregunta la morena

Sí- responde Brittany- queremos pasar más tiempo con él y porque no ganar un poco de experiencia para cuando llegue nuestro bebé

Lo llevaríamos a su casa mañana en la tarde- dice Santana

¿Tú qué dices Amor?- pregunta Quinn pues no tomaría ninguna decisión sin preguntarle a su esposa

Por mi está bien, Charlie podría pasar un poco de tiempo con sus tías- comenta la morena

Sí, genial- dice Brittany

Las chicas hablan un poco más y le dan todas las instrucciones para el cuidado de Charlie, todo lo que el pequeño necesitaba estaba en la pañalera

Si pasa algo nos llaman inmediatamente, no se preocupen por la hora- dice Quinn

No se preocupen ustedes que Charlie está en muy buenas manos- dice Santana- Galán esta noche te vas con nosotros- le dice al pequeño

Brittany y Santana se despiden de todos y se van con Charlie, Russell también se despide y se va

Rachel estaba caminando y sintió otros de esos mareos, su hermana su la primera en darse cuenta

¿Estás bien Rachel?- pregunta Melissa

Sí, no fue nada- dice la morena aunque se preocupa porque no es la primera vez que le pasa

Rachel tienes que ir al médico, no es la primera vez que te pasa- dice Jesse pues se había dado cuenta de todo

¿Por qué Rachel tiene que ir al médico?- pregunta Quinn cuando reaparece en la sala

Al parecer ha tenido unos mareos- dice Jesse

Ya les dije que no es nada- dice la morena

¿Segura Amor? De todas formas deberías ir a medico para descartar cualquier cosa- dice la rubia

Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo- dice Rachel- podríamos ir mañana

Está bien vamos mañana y no esperamos ni un día más, quiero saber porque tienes esos mareos- dice Quinn- Okay

Te lo prometo, mañana vamos- dice Rachel, después de eso las chicas se despiden y prometen verse pronto con los demás

* * *

Quinn y Rachel llegan a la habitación entre besos, lo bueno de que los niños no estuvieran en casa es que tendrían más privacidad

Umm – gime la morena y se separa de los labios de su esposa

¿A dónde vas Amor?- pregunta Quinn

¿Recuerdas la sorpresita que tenía para ti? Voy a ponérmela, no me demoró- dice Rachel y se va hacia el baño, la rubia no pierde el tiempo y empieza a desvestirse, hasta quedar en ropa interior

Rachel reaparece en la habitación en medias veladas negras con tirantes y ropa interior súper sexy todo escogido al gusto de su esposa

Mi Amor estás divina, me encantas- dice Quinn y la ve de arriba a abajo

Yo sabía que te iba a gustar este modelito- dice Rachel mientras se acerca a ella

Sin darse cuenta como Rachel termina contra la pared con Quinn entre sus piernas, la rubia masajeaba sus senos con sus manos y la besaba apasionadamente

Te amo, Preciosa- murmura Quinn contra sus labios y vuelve a besarla

Como puede Rachel hacen que giren y esta vez es la rubia quien queda acorralada contra la pared

Los besos de la morena llegan hasta los senos de la rubia y con sus manos se hace cargo de su sostén

Mi Amor eso se siente muy bien- dice la rubia

Pronto los besos de Rachel continúan descendiendo, Quinn siente que su miembro es liberado de los confines de sus bóxers, de repente siente la boca de la morena acariciando su pene

Dios… Raeee- gime la rubia

La morena movía u cabeza de adelante hacia atrás y Quinn se perdía en las sensaciones

Rachel deja de hacer sus movimientos y acaricia la punta del miembro sensualmente con su lengua, una visual que dejaba a la rubia con ganas de más

Rach…- dice Quinn totalmente exhorta por la escena

La morena retrocede un poco más y abre su boca, Quinn entiende y se acerca de nuevo a ella acomodando su pene en su boca para después mover su pelvis con ritmo, con delicadeza la rubia la toma de la cabeza

Amor… voy a… correrme- gime la rubia y sus movimientos se hacen más erráticos

Rachel continúa estimulándola y pronto siente le semen de la rubia en su boca

Quinn pasa unos segundos contra la pared recuperando energías

Ven- le dice Rachel provocativamente al oído y después camina hacia la cama para recostarse en ella

Eres la mujer más hermosa y sexy del mundo- dice Quinn- y aunque me encante este modelito- la rubia pasa sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de su morena- me fascina cuando estás desnuda

Quinn besa sus labios, su cuello y pronto llega a esos pezones erectos cubiertos por una fina tela, la rubia pasa su lengua por encima para provocar a su esposa

Quinnn…- dice la morena

Sin pensarlo más, la rubia baja la tela que cubre el seno y acaricia ese pezón con su lengua, sabe lo mucho que eso excita Rachel y pronto le dedica la misma atención al otro

Los besos de la rubia recorren el cuerpo de la morena, Quinn se toma su tiempo quitándole, las medias veladas y la bragas. La morena no puede evitar arquear su espalda de placer al sentir la lengua de la rubia en su parte más intima

Quinnn, Quinnn- gime la morena

Las manos de Rachel se aferran a la cabellera rubia y pronto la morena siente que llega a clímax

La rubia vuelve a ubicarse entre las piernas de Rachel y la penetra, sus cuerpos se mueven con ritmo y las dos se conocen perfectamente así que saben lo que la otra necesita

Rach…ahh- gime Quinn

Me encanta cuando haces eso- dice la morena al sentir que la rubia cambia a un ritmo más rápido y sus manos se aferran al trasero de su esposa para que vaya más profundo, la rubia la besa apasionadamente

Sí- grita Rachel- sí, sí, sí, sí... ah – la morena llega de nuevo al clímax

Quinn sale de la morena y le dice- Preciosa, ponte en cuatro

La morena apenas si recupera el aliento cuando la rubia la penetra por detrás

Quinn se impulsa tomándola de las caderas y pronto sus manos acarician sus senos, minutos después la rubia sabe que Rachel está cerca y aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos cuando la morena llega al orgasmo sus paredes aprietan deliciosamente el miembro de la rubia provocando que Quinn llegue al clímax con todo sus semen dentro de la morena

Te amo- dice Quinn cuando su esposa se recuesta en su pecho

Te adoro, mi Amor- dice Rachel y comparten un beso mientras la rubia la acaricia

Minutos después

¿Quinn?- dice la morena con una sonrisa pícara pues sintió de nuevo la excitación de su esposa

Tengo ganas de más- dice la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa, toma una de las piernas de la morena y la corre un poco, sus centros se tocan y las chicas se mueven lentamente la una contra la otra

Quinnn… -gime la morena pues la noche apenas empezaba para ellas

* * *

Al día siguiente Rachel despierta temprano pues esa era la hora en que Charlie comía, la morena se estira, observa un par de minutos a su rubia adorable, se levanta de la cama y pone un bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo, después baja las escaleras con la firme intención de prepararle el desayuno a su esposa y desayunar juntas en la cama pero recuerda que en ese día llega una revista en la cual aparece una reseña sobre la exposición de Quinn

La morena se acerca al antejardín y recoge el correo, rápidamente encuentra la revista pero no encuentra lo que estaba buscando y se sorprende al ver unas fotos muy intimas de Quinn con una desconocida, al leer y seguir viendo fotos la ira se apoderaba de ella

Quinn despierta y nota que su esposa no está a su lado así que se pone una bata y la busca, pronto la ve la sala muy concentrada leyendo algo

Buenos días Amor- dice la rubia con una sonrisa mientras la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello

¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto Quinn Fabray?- le pregunta Rachel con seriedad una vez se voltea

No sé de qué me hablas amor- dice la rubia

La morena abre las páginas y le muestra unas fotos de Quinn con Michelle

Estoy esperando una respuesta Quinn- dice la morena visiblemente enfadada

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	35. Felicidad

Capitulo 35: Felicidad

_Quinn despierta y nota que su esposa no está a su lado así que se pone una bata y la busca, pronto la ve la sala muy concentrada leyendo algo_

_Buenos días Amor- dice la rubia con una sonrisa mientras la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello_

_¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto Quinn Fabray?- le pregunta Rachel con seriedad una vez se voltea_

_No sé de qué me hablas amor- dice la rubia_

_La morena abre las páginas y le muestra unas fotos de Quinn con Michelle_

_Estoy esperando una respuesta Quinn- dice la morena visiblemente enfadada_

Amor no te enfades, todo tiene una explicación- dice la rubia

Pues quiero escucharla, no me gusta para nada lo que estoy viendo- dice Rachel

Michelle es una amiga, nos encontramos en una de los eventos en los que estuve y al día siguiente fuimos a comer juntas- dice Quinn

¿Eso es todo Quinn?- pregunta la morena- si es algo tan simple no entiendo porque no me lo constaste antes

La rubia respira profundamente antes de contestar- hace mucho tiempo Michelle y yo tuvimos una relación casual, eso nunca trascendió más allá de eso, el tiempo pasó y perdimos el contacto

Ah… y ahora estás interesada en hablar con ella- dice Rachel

Las cosas no son así Amor, ella y yo nos encontramos por casualidad, no fue algo planeado- dice la rubia- no te niego que en un principio se me insinuó pero yo le dejé en claro que estoy muy enamorada de mi esposa y que adoro la familia que he conformado contigo- dice Quinn

¿Se te insinuó?- pregunta la morena con el ceño fruncido

De todo lo que de dije, eso fue lo qué se te quedo- dice la rubia mientras se acerca a su esposa y acaricia su rostro con delicadeza- te amo Rae y no arriesgaría lo que tenemos por nada del mundo, tú eres el amor de mi vida y eso no va a cambiar- la rubia se inclina y besa a la morena quien responde al beso con la misma fuerza de todo ese amor que se tienen

Umm- gime Rachel hasta que vuelve a sus sentidos- espera… ¿entonces por qué saliste a comer con ella?

Michelle entiende que soy una mujer comprometida con mi familia y con mi esposa y sabe perfectamente que entre nosotras no puede existir nada más que una amistad- dice Quinn

Amor yo confío en ti- dice Rachel- pero no me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotras, ya pasamos por eso y casi destruye nuestra relación

Lo sé- dice Quinn- te juro que no vuelve a pasar – las chicas vuelven a besarse

Y hablando de eso- dice la rubia una vez se desprenden del beso- Michelle es una de las mejores arquitectas del país y le pedí que diseñara algo para mi

¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres construir?- pregunta Rachel con interés

Me decidí y voy a crear una nueva revista y necesito las mejores instalaciones para desarrollar el proyecto, va a ser algo diferente e interesante, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza y pasar esa semana en Nueva York me abrió los ojos a nuevas posibilidades- dice Quinn

¡De verdad Amor, me alegro mucho por ti! Me encanta que sigas tus sueños y se parte de ellos- dice la morena con una gran sonrisa

Gracias por el apoyo Amor, es algo diferente pero quiero asumir el reto- dice la rubia

No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, cada día me sorprendes más- dice Rachel y le da un beso

Quinn quiere dejar todo claro con el tema de Michelle- Amor tienes algunas pregunta con el tema de Michelle, yo no quiero que haya confusiones, tú y los niños son lo más importante para mi

Amor el pasado es el pasado, yo estoy feliz porque hago parte de tu presente y tu futuro- dice Rachel

Las palabras sobran cuando sus labios hablan por ellas, su relación ha avanzado y saben perfectamente bien que pueden solucionar sus problemas hablando de tal forma que pueden afianzar el amor que se tienen

* * *

Dos horas después

Amor ¿ya estás lista?- pregunta Quinn pues tenían el tiempo justo para ir a la clínica, tenían una cita con la doctora Forbes, doctora de la familia

Ya bajo- dice Rachel desde la habitación

Un par de minutos después la morena baja las escaleras en un hermoso vestido verde

Wow, estás hermosísima- dice la rubia maravillada al ver a su esposa

Gracias Amor, tú no te ves nada mal- dice Rachel

Sin previo aviso Quinn abraza a su esposa por la cintura y la besa

Umm, Amor tenemos que ir a la cita- dice Rachel con una sonrisa contra los labios de Quinn

Ujum – responde la rubia antes de volver a besarla

Te amo, te amo, te amo- dice la morena contra sus labios

Yo te adoro mi Vida- dice Quinn y salen de casa tomadas de las manos

20 minutos después llegan al consultorio de la doctora Forbes

La señora Rachel Fabray- dice una enfermera

Aquí estoy- dice la morena y ella y su esposa se dirigen al consultorio

Quinn abre la puerta y al ver a un joven doctor dice- lo siento, creo que nos equivocamos de consultorio

No, no se equivocaron- dice el joven médico- yo soy Jason Forbes y estoy reemplazando a mi madre en su año sabático, sigan por favor

Yo soy Quinn Fabray y ella es mi esposa Rachel Fabray – dice la rubia

Un gusto conocerlas- dice Jason con la mirada fija en Rachel y una sonrisa coqueta a Quinn eso no le gustaba ni poquito

Por favor, siéntense y díganme cuál es el motivo de su visita- dice Jason

La verdad es que últimamente he tenido muchos mareos sin razón aparente, mi esposa yo estamos preocupadas por eso- dice la morena tomando la mano de Quinn, la rubia nota que la sonrisa del doctor deja su rostro

¿Algún otro síntoma?- pregunta Jason

En realidad son sólo los mareos, no he sentido ninguna otra anormalidad- dice Rachel

¿Estás en algún tratamiento o tomando alguna medicina?- le pregunta Jason

No, sólo anticonceptivos- dice la morena, las chicas no notan la mirada de confusión que el doctor les da pues no entiende porque Rachel necesitaría usar anticonceptivos si está casada con Quinn

Okay, entonces vamos a proceder con algunos exámenes para descartar ciertas cosas y de allí podemos partir y realizar un diagnóstico- dice el doctor

Amelia, por favor ven- dice el doctor llamando a la enfermera

La enfermera llega- dígame doctor Forbes

Por favor lleva a Rachel…- dice Jason pero lo interrumpen

La señora Fabray- lo corrige Quinn

Lo siento- dice Jason con una falsa sonrisa- Por favor llega a la señora Fabray al laboratorio para que se haga estos exámenes

Sí, con gusto- dice la enfermera

Nos vemos en unos minutos- dice Jason mirando a la morena

Quinn y Rachel salen del consultorio en compañía de la enfermera, justo antes de hacerlo la rubia le lanza una fuerte mirada al doctor

40 minutos después

Las chicas regresan al consultorio y el doctor ya tiene los resultados listos

Ya tenemos los resultados- dice Jason

Entonces doctor digamos qué pasa- pregunta Quinn

El doctor quería ver sus reacciones al contarles la noticia, según él esto podría ser perjudicial para el matrimonio de las chicas- según los análisis de sangre, Rachel, tú estás embarazada y esa es la explicación para tus mareos

Quinn voltea ver de inmediato a su esposa con su más grande sonrisa, la morena está en shock pues definitivamente no se esperaba eso, mucho menos si se estaba cuidando y después de tener un pequeño de sólo cuatro meses

¡Mi Amor vamos a ser mamás otra vez!- dice Quinn emocionada antes de abrazarla y darle un beso

Sí, te amo- dice Rachel mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa y le devuelve el beso

Jason las observa extrañado, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción

Quinn toma a Rachel de la mano y besa su palma

Okay, estoy embarazada, es una gran noticia- con su mano libre la morena pone su mano en su vientre

La mejor de todas- dice la rubia

Pero yo me estaba cuidando, no entiendo- dice Rachel

Ningún método es cien por ciento efectivo- dice el doctor- mucho más si se presentan las condiciones ideales para la fecundación

Gracias por la información doctor- dice Quinn a modo de despedida

Sería que programaran la primera ecografía- dice el doctor

Ya habrá tiempo para eso- dice la rubia y la morena la observa con confusión

Muchas gracias doctor- dice Rachel y le da mano

Espero volver a _verte_… verlas pronto- dice Jason

Las chicas salen del consultorio

¿Por qué no programamos la ecografía de una vez?- pregunta la morena

Lo vamos a hacer pero no con eso tipo- dice Quinn

Por qué lo llamas así, a mi me pareció agradable- dice Rachel

Claro, ni te diste cuenta como te coqueteaba- dice la rubia- lo hacía como si yo no me fuera a dar cuenta

Amor, por favor- dice la morena con una sonrisa- no me digas que estás celosa

Molesta, no me gustó como te miraba o te coqueteaba- dice Quinn- tú eres mi mujer

Si así fue, no lo noté, de todas formas no te enfoques en eso Amor, yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que tú- dice Rachel- hoy recibimos una gran noticia y nada puede empañar eso, nuestra familia crece más al igual que nuestro amor

Sí- Quinn sonríe- Beth y Charlie van a tener otro hermanito o hermanita. No sabes lo feliz que estoy, te amo Preciosa, gracias por hacerme tan feliz

* * *

Las chicas regresan a casa y apenas cruzan la puerta la rubia toma a Rachel entre sus brazos y la lleva cargada hasta la habitación

¡Amor!- dice la morena con una sonrisa pues su esposa la tomó por sorpresa

Llegan a la habitación y lentamente la ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos

Pronto caen en la cama y la rubia se encarga de besar cada parte del cuerpo de la morena, en especial su vientre, Rachel no puede evitar mirarla con adoración y acariciar su cabellera rubia cuando siente el amor de su rubia por el pequeño ser que crece dentro de ella

Quinn tenía toda la intención de complacer a su esposa con su habilidosa lengua pero al parecer la morena tenía otras ideas

Ven acá- dice la morena- necesito besarte Amor

La rubia cumple los deseos de su esposa y la besa, una y otra vez mientras con una de sus manos toma su pene y con el estimula el clítoris de su morena quien gime entre besos

Quinnn- gime Rachel suavemente cuando siente a la rubia dentro de ella

Te amo…- dice la rubia, la morena la toma del cuello y une sus labios

Quinn toma uno de los senos de la morena en su mano mientras se mueve sobre ella

Te amo Quinn- dice Rachel entre besos

Minutos después Rachel siente que llega al máximo punto del placer y aruña la espalda de su esposa quien se mueve con más velocidad hasta llegar al clímax

La rubia permanece dentro de la morena y comparten algunos besos más

¿Qué quieres que sea?- pregunta Rachel una vez han recuperado energías

Una morenita así como tú, Hermosa- dice la rubia y la besa

Quieres una niña- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Sí, para consentirla y mimarla- dice Quinn- aunque si es un niño también sería una bendición

Mi Amor, tú consientes a todos tu hijos- dice Rachel- ellos son la luz de tus ojos

No sólo ellos- dice la rubia y besa su cuello provocando a la morena como sólo ella sabe hacerlo

Amoooor- gime la morena

Voy a la cocina a traer algo de comer, tienes que alimentarte muy bien- dice Quinn y sin querer se aparta de Rachel

Okay, mientras tanto me ducho y me visto- dice la morena

No, no te vistas- dice la rubia rápidamente

Ah… ¿no me visto?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa picara

No, estamos de celebración Amor- dice Quinn y la besa

No te demores- dice la morena y retira la sabana de su cuerpo para que la rubia pueda contemplar su cuerpo desnudo

Tú lo que no quieres es que me vaya- dice Quinn y sacude su cabeza- ya regreso

Una hora después las chicas ya han terminado de comer y siguen dándole rienda suelta a su amor mientras se duchan juntas pues ya faltaba poco para el regreso de Charlie

Una vez terminan de _ducharse_ se preparan para vestirse

La rubia saca su ropa y se acerca a la puerta de la habitación, hecho que cofunde a la morena

¿A dónde vas Amor?- pregunta Rachel

Voy a cambiarme en la habitación de al lado porque si te sigo viendo así no te saco de cama- dice Quinn mirándola con deseo de arriba abajo

Quinn- dice la morena en esa voz seductora que a la rubia le encanta pues la idea era tentadora

Sin muchas ganas Quinn deja la habitación

Unos veinte minutos después Quinn está en la sala y escucha los pasos de su morena

Cada vez más hermosa- dice la rubia

Cuando Rachel se acerca, Quinn se agacha y deja un beso en su vientre y dice- Te amamos

Para la morena era obvio que la rubia estaba encantada con la noticia del bebé y la felicidad que sentía era inmensa, no era lo que habían planeado las dos querían esperar un par de años para próximo bebé pero era una bendición que recibían con alegría

Rachel pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposa y se besan, rápidamente el beso escala en pasión, la rubia aprovecha que su esposa se puso una falda y toca sus glúteos sin el más mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos la morena puede sentir la excitación de su esposa quien ya sentía los pantalones apretados, las dos estaban concentradas que no se dieron cuenta cuando se abrió la puerta principal

Estás dos no cambian- dice Santana moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación

Las chicas se separan y Quinn rápidamente toma un cojín del sofá para ocultar su excitación

Por favor, no es como si no hubiéramos visto a little Quinn- dice Brittany mientras carga a Charlie

Charlie- dice la morena y sale al encuentro con su pequeño pero lo encuentra dormido

Está profundo- dice Santana

Cómo no, si estuviste jugando con él todo el tiempo- dice Brittany- voy a llevarlo a su cuna

Brittany y Rachel van hasta la habitación del pequeño

Al menos aprovechaste el tiempo- dice Santana en tono sugerente al ver un chupón en su cuello y Quinn sonríe

Soy feliz, muy feliz- dice la rubia

Rachel te trae mal, mira lo enamorada que estás- dice la latina

Brittany y Rachel regresan rápidamente

La morena se va al lado de su esposa quien la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello

Oh Por dios, ya dejen tanta melosería- dice Santana

Sanny déjalas se ven felices- dice Brittany

Tenemos que contarles algo- dice Quinn y la morena continua- ...estamos embarazadas

¡Qué bueno!- dice Brittany emocionada y les da un abrazo

¿Ustedes no ven televisión?- pregunta Santana

Las chicas sólo sonríen y comparten un corto beso

* * *

**NA: Ya estamos en los capítulos finales de esta historia**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


End file.
